After Cipher's Reign: Short Stories
by SkyeHendersen
Summary: A collection of short stories that follows after the events of "Cipher's Reign ". These stories follow the Pines family as well as the residents of Gravity Falls, Oregon, and how they are settling into their new lives after Weirdmageddon.
1. Mabel's Audition

**Mabel's Audition**

 **SUMMARY:** Mabel wants to audition for the school musical for the main lead, but others want it too and would do anything to get it. She also learns to never judge a book by its cover.

 **Main Characters:** Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest, George Grand, Holly Wanderer

* * *

The new school year was starting amazingly, her heart fluttering when she was seeing how happy people were getting happier as time went on after the events of Weirdmageddon.

She and Dipper were walking to homeroom together when she saw a small poster taped on the wall. It was a nicely drawn picture of Dorothy from the "Wizard of Oz" with her small black dog, Toto, with the Tin Man, the Cowardly Lion, and the Scarecrow next to her. The poster stated that Gravity Falls High School was going to put on a musical play about the popular movie.

"Oh, my God, Dipper!" Mabel shrieks happily as she grabbed his arm and started bouncing up and down. "A musical!"

Dipper groans, musicals were not his thing. "So?" he questions her.

"I want to play Dorothy!" she then states, giving a huge smile. "When are the auditions!?" she frantically searches the poster for any mention of auditions. "AH!" she shrieks loudly, causing her twin to jump. "THEY START TOMORROW!"

Dipper sighs, putting fingers to the corners of his eyes. He knew what was coming…

"You should audition too, Dipper!" Mabel tells him.

"No." he firmly replies to her as he starts to walk away, but she grabs his arms and turns him around to face her.

"PLEASE!" she begs, her large brown eyes pleading.

With a sigh he nods his head, his sister giggling with giddy. She then takes down one of the fliers to the side that said the times of the auditions. Suddenly, the paper was snatched from her hand, a young light brunette girl was now holding the paper.

"Hey!" Mabel cried out. "You could've just asked for me to hand you one!"

"Whatever," the girl replies sourly, blowing a bubble with bright pink gum. "Even if you audition you wouldn't get the part."

"Wow… first you rip the paper from my sister's hand, and now you're acting like a bitch?" Dipper says to her, his voice filled with a semantic tone. "How original…"

The girl coldly looks at him with frost blue colored eyes. "I don't care if you two are part of that stupid wheel thing," she then says, her voice just as icy. "You shouldn't expect special treatment from it."

Dipper narrows his eyes angrily. "We _do_ _not_ expect special treatment." He sternly says. "Right, Mabel?" he turns to his sister. She nods as she glares at the girl, her arms crossed.

"May I ask who you are?" Dipper asks the girl. "Obviously you know who we are." He then glares at the girl, his chocolate brown eyes hard with irritation and anger.

"Holly Wanderer," the girl replies, her frost blue eyes glistened. "I'm the daughter of Krystal and Kenneth Wanderer."

Mabel tilts her head to the side. "As in… the actors…?" she questions.

"Of course!" Holly shouts, causing the twins to jump at her sudden loudness. "Which means, naturally, _I_ am an actor. Which means, _I_ will be playing the lead of Dorothy." She tilts her nose up.

"Look, just because you're the kid of famous people, doesn't give you the right to act like a bitch." Dipper lowly says, gripping the backpack straps on his shoulders. "Besides, there aren't movies being made anymore as of right now because of what the hell had happened the past two years… and why a person like you is in Gravity Falls, Oregon, is beyond me."

Holly glares at Dipper, her icy blue gaze almost like a fire. In a way it almost reminded Dipper of something… and it made him uneasy. Nervously, he glances away, but not for the reason that Holly probably thinks it was.

"We are only here until the end of the school year until they bring up movie production again." Holly states, her head held up high and proud. "Also, my parents wanted to be here because they were curious about the people of the wheel," she then glances at both Dipper and Mabel. "Well, it looks like they would be _extremely_ disappointed."

Mabel finally had enough. "Let's just settle this at the audition!" she then shouts, hands in fists at her sides, her face slowly turning red.

Holly laughs, "I hope you get the Wicked Witch so I can melt you!"

"Same to you!" Mabel shouts as Holly walks away. She growls to herself, irritated.

"Wow… you're worked up… Haven't seen you like this since Pacifica's and your mini-golf war…" Dipper tells her, him gently shaking his head.

"She is going _down_!" Mabel shouts. "I'm gonna get the lead!"

"Do… you know any of the songs?" Dipper asks her, actually curious. They haven't seen the movie at least since they were very young.

"Of course I do!" she says exasperated. They then began to walk to their homeroom as the warning bell rang loudly.

The twins get into the classroom, Dipper setting in a seat between Pacifica and Mabel, while George takes a seat next to Mabel. Pacifica already had all her stuff out for the day, her eyeing Dipper curiously.

"What a surprise, you're not early like you usually are." The blonde girl tells him as he gets out a notebook and a pen.

"I got sidetracked," he explains, gesturing the pen at his sister. "She found a poster for auditions for the musical of the 'Wizard of Oz'." He then began absently began to chew on his pen as the final bell rang and he looked on the board for the bell-ringer activity.

"A musical?" she questions excitedly. "Oh, I should audition too! I can be Dorothy!"

Dipper groans, "Oh good God…" him face palming himself, knowing that it wasn't going to end well. He finished his bell-ringer and tears out the page handing it in, and it was Ford that collected it.

Ford decided to stay at the school to help kids who were still behind academically, him even going to the Middle School to help out as well. Stanford Pines was their homeroom teacher along with being their science teacher, which he insisted on being. Despite not having an official teaching degree, the man has twelve PhDs, so he might as well teach.

"What are you two talking about?" Ford asks curiously, just catching the end on the conversation. A gray eyebrow was arched curiously as he collected Pacifica's bell-ringer as well.

"Three of the craziest women are about to compete to be Dorothy for the musical play…" Dipper replies, his voice full of regret that he agreed to audition as well. He really did not want to be there when Mabel, Pacifica, _and_ Holly argue.

Ford's brown eyes widens as he makes a grimace. "Well… good luck with that, Dipper." He tells the young man, whose brown eyes were wide with panic, as he goes and collects the other papers, smiling at Mabel's. "Love the drawing, as usual, Mabel." What was drawn at the bottom of the page a unicorn being punched in the face by Mabel herself. She really did not like unicorns.

"Thanks, Grunkle Ford!" she replies, a huge smile on her face.

Homeroom comes and goes quickly, and for the rest of the day as Dipper and the others went through classes he kept having an uneasy feeling about the auditions. Pacifica and Mabel were talking about, but neither of them said what they were auditioning for. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

At lunch time they group of four went and sat at the same table as Wendy and Robbie, Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Thompson with them. Mabel and Pacifica gushed about the upcoming auditions for the musical, them talking about how they were going to get the part they wanted.

"So, what are you two auditioning for then?" Wendy asks, pushing around half frozen peas on her metal lunch tray with her fork.

"Dorothy," the girls replied in unison. Both their eyes, a pair of green and a pair of brown, widened with surprise and then they glance at each other. Their eyes narrow.

"Oh, here we go…" muttered Dipper as he stood up, gesturing to George. "You do _not_ want to the two of them in a competition… it's gonna get messy."

"Uh… okay…" the dark blonde replies as he stood up as well, following Dipper to a different table, the other teenagers following, leaving Pacifica and Mabel by themselves.

The two girls then started arguing, both stating how they would make a better Dorothy than the other. Their argument continued the second half of the school day, almost getting them kicked out of their history class and art classes. When it came to their science class, they didn't argue as Pacifica was paired with Dipper for their experiments while Mabel was paired with George. That and they didn't want to argue in front of Ford.

Even when the twins got home from the school with Ford, Mabel went to the phone immediately and called Pacifica, continuing their arguing. Dipper tried to hole himself up in their room that they shared, but he still heard the arguing. He literally had to go out into the woods to get peace and quiet to do his homework.

Mabel and Pacifica continued to argue on the phone until Stan snatches it from Mabel's hands and hangs it up. Mabel's eyes turned to her grunkle, her smiling sheepishly.

"Mabel, sweetie, you've been on that damn thing for _hours_." Stan tells her, his voice sounding tired. The girl then looks at the clock to see it was almost midnight. "And we are trying to sleep… you should go to bed too…" he then walks away from the kitchen, heading towards his small room.

Mabel goes upstairs and sees Dipper passed out on his bed that was to the far left, his wall decorated with the theories he had of Gravity Falls, a book in his hands and pen half chewed in his mouth. The teenaged girl goes into the closest and changes her clothes to a nightgown and heads to bed herself.

The next morning Mabel was up before Dipper, her getting ready to look her very best. She brushed her brown hair, which was starting to get longer, and put it in short braided pigtails. She even put on light makeup on herself. She wore a light blue cotton dress and red flats, her constantly fixing her outfit. If she was auditioning for the role of Dorothy, she was going to look the part.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, both Pacifica and Mabel got up and ran to the door, wanting to get the auditorium as fast as they could. With a sigh Dipper and George followed. On the way to the auditorium Holly was walking as well, her giving a smirk at both Mabel and Pacifica and doing a little sarcastic wave.

Everyone that wanted to audition signed themselves in at the main table on stage and took seats out where normally the audience would sit. Dipper sat as far as he could away from the girls, not wanting to hear their arguing. George sat next to him, looking curiously at Mabel a few times.

"Do… they always do that…?" asked George, pointing at them.

"Not really…" Dipper replies, folding his arms across his chest. "But when they get into it… they _really_ get into it."

The director, who was a drama teacher that was actually part of the group that had traveled with Bud Gleeful during Weirdmageddon, began calling names for the auditions. She called on Holly first, and asked her what part she was going for to which the girl replied quickly and began her audition, which was singing and dancing, although they were both terrible.

Dipper and George blink their eyes in surprise, mainly Dipper since the girl said she was the daughter of famous actors.

Mabel was called next, her audition just as equally as terrible. The girl was energetic, but her singing was very off key and her dancing was her just bouncing up and down. Pacifica's audition was the better of the three, and another girl that auditioned was pretty good as well.

Dipper auditions, but he was very half-hearted on it. He told the director for "any part that didn't require singing", and the only dance he did was a tiny part of the "Lamby Lamby Dance" since that was really all he knew. George even auditioned, him a bit more enthusiastic than Dipper had been.

"Well…" the director says, her adjusting her glasses on her face. "Those were… quite interesting." The students blink their eyes as she clears her throat. "Okay… so… um, the role of Dorothy goes to… Katie Armstrong." She gestures to a young redhead with green eyes, her smile big. The kids clap for her, although some were more half-hearted than others. "Glinda is to be played by… Mabel Pines. The Wicked Witch of the West is played by Holly Wanderer, as well as Almira Gulch. Pacifica Northwest is Katie's understudy, but is also the main role of Aunty Em.

"The Tin Man/Hickory is to be played by Derick Hidmen. The Scarecrow/Hunk is Jason Samuels. The Cowardly Lion/Zeke is Dipper Pines. The Wizard is George Grand. Uncle Henry is Eric Hale. And the rest of you who auditioned will be doing multiple roles as the munchkins and the flying monkeys and such."

When the students were leaving the auditorium Holly was begging the director to change her mind about the cast members. The teacher shakes her head and said that it was fully decided and walks away.

Although Pacifica didn't get the part, she was okay with it, thinking that at least she got a role. Mabel was happy about her role as well, saying that she was excited to be Glinda the Good Witch. Dipper wasn't excited, but he really had no choice, and George was excited to be the Wizard of Oz.

Holly stomps down the stairs, her face a bright red. She tried to go up to Katie to try to talk to her, no doubt try to ruin the girl's happiness at getting the main lead, but she ended up running into Mabel and they both fell to the ground.

"Great, you're the last person I wanted to see!" Holly snaps as she immediately stands up, brushing off her jeans.

George helps Mabel up, her having a large dirty spot on her dress. "Look, we both didn't get the part, so how about we stop arguing?" Mabel states as she tries to brush off her dress.

"Yeah, Katie is really good." Pacifica adds. "She probably did drama at her last school before… well… you know."

"But…" Dipper interrupts. "How are you so terrible at singing and dancing?" he chuckles a little, thinking of her performance. "I probably sing better than that."

"You should've done the full Lamby Lamby Dance and song." Mabel giggles. Her brother glares at her.

Holly looked as if she was going to be in tears, which instantly made Dipper feel bad. "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have put it like that…" he tried to say.

"I may be the daughter of famous actors…" Holly sniffled. "But I'm not an actor… that was my older brother Kaden… he was the child star with all the talent… he got killed in a car accident when we were in trying to get away from those… those monsters." She rubs her eyes, brushing away tears. "I'm sorry I was so mean… I was… just trying to impress my parents… I mean, they named me 'Holly', not a 'K' name… so they didn't care… they never put me in anything since they doted on my brother all the time…"

Pacifica's eyes went sympathetic, understanding what it was like to try to impress terrible parents. The young blonde goes to Holly, putting an arm around her, as did Mabel. "Look, I know what you mean about trying to impress your parents and try to make them happy…" Pacifica began. "But, you're your own person, you make your own decisions. Like, what do you like to do?"

"I… I design… video game concepts." Holly says, causing both Dipper and George to widen their eyes with surprise. "I like video games… and have been designing art for them and story lines for years… I was even starting to design a 3D model of a level before everything…"

"Then do what you like to do," Mabel tells her. "I like art stuff, but I don't try to be a scientist or even a conman to impress my grunkles. Your parents should love you for who you are, not brush you off to the side since you aren't like them. And when you tell them that you didn't get the main lead of the play, but got a pretty damn decent villain role, and that you like to design video game stuff… if they don't like it you tell them to suck it!"

Dipper takes a step back, hissing in a breath. "Damn, Mabel… that was a little much at the end…" he tells his twin.

"No…" Holly whispers, a smile on her face. "That was perfect… thank you, Mabel. And thank you too, Pacifica."

"Hey, why don't we go to the arcade in Downtown Gravity Falls?" Mabel suggests. "All of us!" she gestures to the group, including Holly. "As friends…!"

Holly nods her head with a giggle. "I would really love that…" she says. "That sounds like fun."

"Did they even fix the arcade?" Pacifica then asks curiously, glancing at Dipper.

"Soos did the first chance he got," laughed Dipper, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement all of a sudden. "I hope he got around to 'Fight Fighter's'!"

The group leaves the auditorium to head to the arcade, Mabel thinking to herself that she made a new friend, and that even though some people may act mean, it truly wasn't them.

 _Never judge a book by its cover…_ Mabel thinks to herself as she glances at both Holly and Pacifica, glad to have good friends.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello! Second story in one day? Wow...

But anyway, this is just a taste of what the short stories are going to be like, them all trying to get into their normal lives again. Some short stories might be... different than this one. But these are light stories and some sort of filler for when I am not working on _Beyond the Portal_.

Tomorrow may be either more short stories or _Beyond the Portal..._ so stay tuned!

So, enjoy! And thanks for reading as always!


	2. Ford's Day Job

**Ford's Day Job**

 **SUMMARY:** Dr. Stanford Pines is now a teacher at Gravity Falls High School, him wanting to make a difference in the students' lives. A little insight on how Ford loves to teach.

 **MAIN CHARACTER:** Ford Pines

* * *

Ford never knew he would love teaching so much, so after the crash course of helping the kids in Gravity Falls catch up on school work so they could proceed to the next grade for their age he had decided he wanted to stay at the schools to teach.

Every morning by 7:30 he was at the school desk, a coffee mug in hand, ready to start homeroom. He continued to wear his brown trench coat, but like Mabel has decided to wear a different sweater every day. His sweaters of course were made by his great niece, and with a little help from Dipper the designs were full of science puns and such. He ran the homeroom that consisted of his great niece and nephew, George and Pacifica, and about fifteen other students.

Today as he sat at the desk, glancing at the board that had the day's bell-ringer activity, he thought of what he had to plan today. Homeroom was supposed to be about taking attendance and making announcements, he even let the kids do homework and he would go around helping out if they needed it, but he also gave the kids the bell-ringer so it could actually start their day off learning or doing something productive. Usually he has them write what they did the night before, or on some days asks what the strangest thing they've ever seen was, or he'd actually put some math or science questions up. Today he had wrote on the board on what their favorite topic to talk about was.

He smiles at himself, already knowing what Dipper and Mabel were going to write.

 _Supernatural stuff and glitter._

The warning bell rings just as some of the kids started entering the room, including his family members. Sometimes when he was asked he would drive the kids the school, but for the most part they walked. He does drive them home, since they live together, and he would drop Pacifica and George at Northwest Manor.

"Morning, Grunkle Ford!" both the twins greeted in unison as they took seats in the front. Pacifica and George had followed the twins in the room and they sat next to them. The four got their pencils and paper together, well Dipper a pen as he chewed on it absently.

"How you kids doing this morning?" Ford asks, settling down his coffee.

"Okay," the four replied in unison as they actually finished their work within minutes.

Ford smiles. "Wow… you four have been hanging out together for _too_ long." He laughed as he got up and collected their papers as the final bell rang, some straggling students rushing in.

"You're telling me," Pacifica replies. "I'm starting to see glitter everywhere," she rolls her eyes, but with a smile and she glances at Mabel, Mabel humming in her seat as she looked back with a smile.

"Best friends!" Mabel shouts.

"That's a little much." Pacifica retorts.

"No it's not!" the brunette shouts, making George giggle next to her.

Ford looks at the clock for a moment and greets the class. "Good morning, class!" he greets cheerfully, a big smile on his face. The class greeted back halfheartedly, well, except for the Dipper and Mabel and their friends of course.

"Good morning, Ford." They had greeted back.

Ford had insisted that they just call him by his shortened name of "Stanford". Even though he did have twelve PhDs he didn't want to be called "Dr. Pines". He liked to keep it casual, and even though the class always greets halfheartedly he knows it's because they're tired.

He then picks up the class roster, ready to call off names. Before he began he shut the door that led to the hallway, just as the last straggler ran into it, shuddering the door. The straggler yelped loudly as Ford opens the door, the kid rushing in and taking his seat in the back.

"Late again, Mr. Goodfeller?" Ford asks him, his eyes narrow in disappointment. The kid nods.

Ford then proceeds the attendance sheet, everyone being accounted for, although he marked a tardy for Goodfeller. After he was done he then tells the class the announcements that the school had for the day, all written down on his piece of paper the office had given him.

"So, today the soccer team is meeting to discuss their game plan for Saturday." Ford says as he read from the paper. "And, tomorrow night is the opening premiere of the 'Wizard of Oz' musical." This caused Mabel to squeal with excitement, and it caused Dipper to groan. "That's all for today, so you can take the rest of the time to work on your homework; I'm here to help if you need it. If not, you can talk amongst yourselves." He then goes around and collects the rest of the students' bell-ringer activity.

The class begins talking as Ford sits back at his desk, getting one of the high school science books so he can double check his teaching plan for the day for his science classes. The boy, Goodfeller, then steps up to the desk, looking shy and sheepish.

The kid had pale blonde hair, almost a white, while his eyes were a pale blue color, and his skin nearly looked white as a sheet of paper. He had a book in his hands, a science book, with unfinished homework.

"Hello, Jack," Ford greeted the young man by his first name. "Do you have a question?"

Jack then looks between Ford and the homework he had. "I-I'm having trouble with calculating what the protons are for the chemistry portion of the homework you assigned, Dr. Pines." He stated. Then he mumbles nervously, "I-I mean, Ford."

Ford gingerly takes the book from Jack's hands and his homework. The paper was smudged with erase marks, everything looked very illegible. The old scientist then gets out some of the extra papers he had of the assignment, and puts the clean page on his desk. He then opens up the textbook to the page that talked about it.

"Okay… so, here we have the explanation that the atomic number is equal to the number of protons in the atom." Ford explains as he read mentally what was on the page and condensed it to simpler terms. "With that being said, if hydrogen's atomic number is one, how many protons are there?"

"… uh…" Jack stammers. "O-one?" he guessed.

"Are you certain?" Ford sternly says. "You can't just guess, even if you're wrong you need to be firm with your answers."

"One." Jack says again, this time more confidently.

Ford then gives a smile and adjusts his glasses. "And with that, you are correct." He tells the boy. He goes over the homework again, noting that he didn't put anything with isotopes or less electrons since the students were just learning. Ford then hands back the new page of homework. "Here you go, just come back when you have another question, okay?" the boy nods and walks back to his desk.

The hour went by quickly, Ford mainly helping students with homework when they asked. As the class left the homeroom, Ford goes to the teacher's lounge and gets more coffee. He usually brought his own coffee from home, only because not many people don't like the way he makes it. When Ford made coffee it was twice as strong as many people would make theirs, people saying they could stay up for three days straight while he would mutter saying that was the point. But since a pot was already made he just drank what was there, not really complaining.

After a minute of drinking the coffee he gathers up his items and heads into the science classroom, ready to start his lesson. Every day after homeroom Ford would go to the science classroom and be there for the rest of the day, teaching from biology, microbiology, astronomy, astrology, chemistry, and a bit of physiology.

He taught through all the grades, from ninth to twelfth. Each class he would be very thorough in his explanations and answered whatever questions that needed to be answered. Ford pretty much knew seventy-five percent of the school since the students mainly see him for science classes. After the second day he was able to memorize a lot of their names, some he recognized from his crash course of education before the schools were back up and running.

Whenever someone came up to him with a question, or their own theory on an experiment they were doing, Ford would be ecstatic to help. He would explain in different ways to try to help the questioning student, or put questions in their heads about their experiments. Every class had at least a troubled student, and it wasn't a big surprise after the experience these kids went through in Weirdmageddon, so he would make extra time for them so they can get through their schoolwork, often extending their time with permission from the guidance counselors and the principal.

That night after getting home from the school with the kids, he would grade all his papers in under an hour. The reason why it was so easy because many of the students did extremely decent and it took little effort to grade. He considered teaching his day job and working in his newly rebuilt lab underneath the Mystery Shack was his night job. After him grading everything he would go downstairs and work through the night with his experiments and such, then the next day he'd do it all again.

Even though he exhausts himself daily from his teachings and his work, all in all he was extremely happy making a difference in these young students' lives.


	3. Gideon: Normal Kid

**Gideon: Normal Kid**

 **SUMMARY:** Gideon Gleeful is in Middle School and is trying to act like a normal kid.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Gideon Gleeful, Shannon Brown, Cosmo

* * *

He sat at his desk at Gravity Falls Middle School, trying to ignore the prodding at his back as he was writing on his paper.

Gideon Gleeful was a couple of years younger than the Pines twins, the only reason he was at the high school the first day was because Ford Pines had asked him to for the picture. He could've went ahead in his grades, but he decided to stay in seventh grade and progress like a normal kid.

He was scribbling down on his math paper when someone threw something at him, causing him to grit his teeth. Normally he would've been extremely angry, maybe had even done a temper tantrum. However, he stayed calm and gritted his teeth until the bell rang. As he stood up to leave the same person who had thrown something at him goes and pushes Gideon into his desk.

The kid that pushed him went and laughed at him as he and his friends walk out of the classroom. With a sigh Gideon gathers his items and began walking out of the classroom. He didn't enjoy not knowing anyone at the school, the only younger people he knew really in Gravity Falls were all in high school. Some days he wished that he at least progressed to ninth grade…

Gideon then starts to walk in the hallways, walking to his next class when he suddenly falls forward and he drops his books to the ground. As he tries to pick up his stuff the person who pushed him kicks his books to the side.

"Ha!" the kid jeered.

"Really, Cosmo?" Gideon sighed with irritation. "You do this every day, doesn't it get old?" he was trying to gather his items so he could go to his next class.

Cosmo laughs, "No, not really." He then kicks the book one last time and walks away, laughing with the other kids with him.

"Need some help?" a young girl asked, her standing next to him with a hand outstretched. The girl had pale brown hair, almost looking like a bronzer for makeup, her eyes a looking like a melted chocolate. Her skin was a beautiful light caramel color, looking like as if she was molded from it.

"Yeah… thanks…" Gideon replies as he takes her hand and she hoists him up. "My name is Gi-"

"Gideon Gleeful," the girl finishes for him. "You're kind of famous in Gravity Falls… weren't you a child psychic?"

Gideon's face turns red and he glances away. As a young child he had found Journal 2 that Ford had written during his studies in Gravity Falls, so he studied it himself and discovered the many strange things in town. He even found a way to make a magical amulet for telekinetic powers. For years he had tricked the town saying he was a psychic, because he actually had many cameras everywhere and spied on people, and he had them all eating out of the palm of his hand.

That is until the Pines twins showed up the summer of 2012…

Gideon nods his head to the girl. "Yeah… but I don't do that anymore…" he assures her, giving a smile. "I'm trying to be a normal kid."

"Aren't you part of that wheel thing too?" the girl asks. "You helped save the world from that demon." She then holds out her hand once again, but this time for a handshake. "My name is Shannon Brown, nice to meet you Gideon Gleeful."

Gideon shakes her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Shannon."

As it had turned out Shannon was actually from the east coast and had recently moved to Gravity Falls in the last couple of weeks. Her parents thought that they needed a more positive change after what had happened with Weirdmageddon. Even though the whole event started in Gravity Falls, it had recently become a huge landmark, many people coming to visit to see the strange town and the fascinating people.

"What grade are you in?" Gideon asks.

"Oh, I'm in seventh grade." Shannon replies. "I've had to get extra lessons after school though… apparently there is a teacher that was part of the wheel too, and he's a genius!"

Gideon laughs, "Oh, you've been going to the after school tutoring held by Dr. Stanford Pines." He gives a smile. "Yeah, the man as genius as they come."

The two then walked into their separate classes, both taking their lessons seriously. Although Gideon was still being messed with by some other kids, he was happy to walk out of the room when the bell rang and saw Shannon standing there, waiting for him.

Shannon asked him questions about the town, like where a good place was to eat and hangout. Gideon tells her about the diner and the arcade, and even movie theater that had been playing older movies that was found. She seemed fascinated by everything and her brilliant white smile actually made Gideon's heart pound.

"Maybe… we can go there sometime?" she asks him, her face a little red.

"Uh-" Gideon stammered but was interrupted by Cosmo.

"Hey, Shannon, why you hanging out with this weirdo?" Cosmo says casually, pushing Gideon off to the side in a literal sense.

Shannon raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she asks, her voice on edge.

"If you want to be shown a good time, I can take you up on that," Cosmo winks. "We can see a movie on Saturday."

Shannon then smiles, but it looked a little sarcastic. "Oh! Thanks for that suggestion! I would _love_ to see a movie!" she agreed, noticing Cosmo's smile. She then walks to Gideon. "Hey, do you want to see a movie on Saturday, Gideon?" she asks him.

"Why, sure!" Gideon said ecstatically. "And maybe we can get a bite to eat?" he suggests.

"Yes, that'd be fun!" Shannon agrees.

Together they laughed and walked away from a dumbfounded Cosmo, who stood there with his mouth agape. When Shannon and Gideon made it to around the corner, they started laughing as the warning bell rang. Even after the school day was over Gideon went to the library with Shannon to help her with some of her work, which made Ford smile in the distance as he helped another student seeing the young man helping.

"So, about Saturday…" Shannon began.

"You were just using me to get away from Cosmo right?" Gideon suggested, him thinking that she didn't like the bully's approach.

"Um… no." Shannon replied, looking offended. "I was going to ask you what time we should go to the movie."

"Oh…" Gideon's face turns red. "I'm sorry… I'm just not used to… used to be trying to be an average kid. I thought someone as pretty as you would do something like that… but that was terribly rude on my part…" he the glances away.

"You think I'm pretty?" Shannon's face turns red. Her chocolate brown eyes were lit up happily.

Gideon's face turns into a deep red. "Well… yeah… I thought that was obvious…"

"How about we see a movie at seven?" she suggests, gathering up her items when Ford had announced that library was going be closing.

"Sure!" Gideon agrees as he gather his stuff as well.

As they began walking out of the school, Gideon was thinking on how happy he was that he had decided not to skip any grades. He was actually happy doing real schoolwork without being given credit out of him being famous. Even though it was annoying he didn't really mind the bullying, as it was very minor and easy to ignore. And he was extremely glad that he met Shannon, and she was liking him for he was being, not just because he was someone important. He was glad he was going on a real date, he didn't force her to go one, and she pretty much asked him.

All in all, Gideon Gleeful was just happy being a normal kid.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry if this was a little short, these two will be featured in a later short story!

Thanks for reading!

~Skye Handersen~


	4. George's Past

**George's Past**

 **SUMMARY:** George's past starts to haunt him so he gets comfort from Mabel. He learns an important lesson on family.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** George Grand, Mabel Pines

* * *

George laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling above him, a couple of soft snores filled the room.

He stayed at the Northwest Mansion along with many other younger children and women that had lost their families during the events of Weirdmageddon. He shared a room with a couple of young kids who were siblings, them losing their parents during their travels. George really couldn't sleep though, his thoughts going back to the day his family were killed… and it wasn't pleasant.

 _"_ _Dad… what is that in the sky?" George asked, him pointing to it, his older brother Jeremy following his finger._

 _"_ _Oh… shit… yeah, what is that?" Jeremy asked._

 _The sky was turning into an odd red. A loud cackle echoes in the air, causing both George and Jeremy to cover their ears. Sudden crash sounds and growling erupt around them, monsters started appearing in hordes._

 _Jeremy was trying to get others into their vehicles to get to a safe place, as did his and George's parents. People were getting into their cars, George trying to tell his parents and brother to get in a car as well. They tried to help as many people as they could, George trying to dodge whatever monsters were trying to take a bite out of him._

 _"_ _C'mon guys! We need to go!" George kept screaming to his family, but of course they ignored him and continued what they were doing. "GUYS!"_

 _But a scream pierces through his ears. Blood spills to the ground…_

George shakes his head, trying to forget the lingering thoughts of his past.

He looks at the clock, it was extremely early in the morning, only about three in the morning. Slowly he gets up, making sure not to wake up the slumbering kids in the room. Once he was out of the room he went down stairs, away from all the bedrooms, and went to the phone. Normally he wouldn't do this at this time, even when he actually had a cell phone, but to him this was an emergency.

George dials the now extremely familiar number, hoping that he can get ahold of one particular person. The phone rings, him hearing the tone, and soon a small click signals that the phone was being picked up, a groggy sounding voice on the other end.

"George…? Do you know what time it is?" the voice asked with a yawn, knowing exactly who it was.

"Mabel, sorry about this…" George whispers into the phone. "Do you think you can sneak out for an hour or so…?" he asks.

Silence on the other side. Then there was a soft sigh, "Yeah I can, I'll throw on a sweater. Were you having a nightmare…?" Mabel asks.

"Yeah…" George confirmed, his voice super soft. "I just want to talk for a little bit… and I can't get to sleep…"

Mabel's voice was more energetic on the other side of the line now, a trait that he enjoyed about her, "Don't worry, I'm all ears! I'll meet you at our usual spot, okay? But we do have to make this quick, Grunkle Ford has been actually leaving his lab to actually sleep and he always checks on all of us… so I wanna be here when he does or he'll get Stan and then things will _really_ get bad…"

"Understood. See you soon…!" George said and he hangs up the phone. He was only wearing a plain gray t-shirt with his long pajama pants and socks, so all he did was go to the closet at the main foyer of the manor and grabbed his shoes and coat. With a light sigh he leave the manor, him walking down the gravel pathway with soft crunches.

He goes into the woods, following a set path. After about three minutes of walking he makes it to an open clearing, Mabel already sitting on a fallen tree like it was a bench. She wore a light purple sweater that had her traditional shooting star symbol on it, her wearing blue pajama pants with ice cream designs all over it. Her shoulder length brown hair was messy, but was pushed back with a pink headband.

"Hey, Mabel, sorry again for the time…" George greets with a wave as he sits next to her, him looking sheepish.

"You know I don't really mind," Mabel beams at him. "I help with Dipper's nightmares all the time."

George glances away slightly. He didn't know her twin brother was having terrible nightmares too…

"So… go ahead, tell Dr. Mabel what the matter is!" she once again beamed, for someone who was waken up in the middle of the night she was very peppy and energetic.

George began explaining his nightmare, and mainly his thoughts. He felt guilty about his family being killed, maybe if he had helped out with the evacuation like they did they'd still be alive. The nightmares were more reoccurring since it was close to his brother's birthday, and he was sad that he didn't have his brother around. He would never tell Mabel, but he was extremely jealous of her and her brother's relationship, it could be because they're twins, but he had a feeling they'd be close siblings no matter what.

"It's okay to miss your brother…" Mabel tells him, her voice sounding a little sad. "When Dipper was… you know… that was the furthest time I've ever spent away from him, and I missed him very much… Grunkle Stan and Ford were pretty much apart for forty years of their lives, and I know Grunkle Stan missed his brother."

"The difference is this, my brother is _dead_ , Mabel." George snaps, his anger bubbling over. "And so are my parents, I'm all alone and it's my fault, if I would've helped out then maybe I would've died with my family or they would be okay now…"

Mabel grabs his shoulders and forces him to look at her in the eyes. Her brown eyes were uncharacteristically angry. "You're _not_ alone! Yes… you lost your family… I lost some of my family too… but that doesn't mean you're alone!" Mabel sternly tells him. "Just look around you… you have a lot of people that look up to you… those kids you share a room with, I know they look to you like a big brother… Dave's mom for the most part took you in like a son too…" she then gives a smile, her eyes filling with tears, "And hell, you got the Pines family too…! You have family all around you… don't throw it away, please?"

George's stony gray eyes were wide and filling with tears. He really never thought of everything like that. It was one of the things that he really liked about her, always being optimistic. He then gives her a hug, whispering his thanks to her.

"When is your brother's birthday?" Mabel asks suddenly. "We'll so something special on that day, I can make a cake and we can have a picnic. We'll even tie notes to balloons to wish him happy birthday and send them to the sky!" Her eyes were bright, and he had a feeling she had done something like this before.

"It's in December," George replies. "And I think he'll appreciate the notes… I think he and my parents would really like you."

"Well, we know my brother likes you and Grunkle Ford," Mabel laughs. "Stan is iffy, but you can win him over!" she gives a laugh. "And… my parents would've liked you too."

The two laughed and said their goodbyes, George giving Mabel a kiss on her cheek. They walked their opposite ways, him going back to the mansion and Mabel going back to the Mystery Shack. Once George was back at the mansion he was greeted by Dave's mom, who stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Hi…" George greets sheepishly with a slight wave.

"George Goliath Grand, do you know what time it is young man?" Dave's mother snaps. Ever since her son's death she was overprotective of him.

"Yeah…" George replies sadly. "I'm sorry, I just needed some fresh air…" he then goes and gives her a hug. "Thank you for looking after me for my parents… they would really appreciate it."

A hug tightens around him. "You're welcome…" she replies, her voice hitched with emotion.

George then goes to bed, kicking off his shoes at the side of the bed and hanging up his coat on the bed post. As he lied in bed his thoughts drifted to Mabel's words. She was right, there was family all around him.

He closes his eyes to fall asleep, the small snores around him being a comfort.

"Yeah…" George yawns. "I have family all around me…"


	5. Pacifica's Home

**Pacifica's Home**

 **SUMMARY:** Pacifica decides to play with some of the little girls that now live in her home.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Pacifica Northwest, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, and Blythe

* * *

Pacifica Elise Northwest never had felt more proud of herself in her life, she had opened up her home to all the orphaned children and teens, and she opened her home to the many young and older women that had lost their families.

Every night she helped the mother's cook dinner, something she had never done before, giving each person a plentiful helping of food. She always went hunting with Dipper on the weekends, the two getting enough game to help supply the town with food again until farms could get up and running once more. Pacifica helps clean the mansion with any free time during the week she could give. Even Mabel helped her set up a huge vegetable and fruit garden in the backyard to help supply the whole town with food.

Every day for the first few weeks of having new residents in the manor she went up to each woman, child, and teen to learn their names. Now she can walk by anyone and greet them by their name without a pause to search her memory banks. This felt good to her, knowing everyone's names and helping them when they asked her a question.

Pacifica was walking through the mansion, a book in her hand from English class, when someone called her to the kitchen to talk on the phone. Of course the person on the other line was Dipper.

 _"_ _Hiya, Pacifica!"_ Dipper's voice happily greeted from the other side of the line.

"Hey, Dipper." Pacifica smiles, setting down her book and twirling her blonde hair with a finger. "What's with the unexpected call?"

 _"_ _Well, I was just calling… to um… I don't know… call?"_ Dipper's voice wavered on the other side, followed by an awkward chuckle. There was then a commotion. _"Dipper! Are you talking to Pacifica!? Can I say hi!?"_ Mabel's voice pierces. _"MABEL! C'MON I AM ON THE PHONE!" "I wanna say hi to your girlfriend!" "Good God, they need to make cell phones work again soon…!" "Then we wouldn't have moments like this, Dip'n Dot!" "EXACTLY!"_

Pacifica laughs, hearing the twins argue on the other side of the phone. Before when they had first came to Gravity Falls she didn't like them, or had to not like them because of her parents. But of course Mabel would be the first person to actually be nice to her for the sake of being nice and not being nice to her because she came from a family with money. Then of course Dipper became nice to her eventually at the Northwest party they had had every summer, and that's when she started liking him.

"You know, I have some work to do, so how about I call you guys later or come over?" Pacifica suggest.

 _"_ _Okay! Bring George too then!" "Mabel… just call him later to invite him…" "I WILL!"_ Then both the twins said together, _"Talk to you later, Pacifica!"_ She says her goodbyes and hangs up the phone.

The blonde then feels someone tugging on her skirt, her looking down she saw a little girl with big blue eyes with light brown hair. She kneels down. "Hello, Blythe, did you need something?" Pacifica asks.

"Can we play today, Pacie?" the little girl asks, her voice high and squeaky.

"Uh… yeah… sure, why not?" Pacifica replies, giving a small shrug. "What game would you like to play?"

"Dress up!" Blythe squeals excitedly.

Pacifica snaps her fingers. "And I know just the area to do that in, and we can get your friends too." She tells the small girl. The girl cheers as she grabs Pacifica's hand and the start walking through the hallways to get the other girls around Blythe's age. Once all the girls were gathered Pacifica took them to a special room on the highest floor where they had kept all her little girl stuff, which included a full walk in closet filled to the brim with many gowns and dress up jewelry.

The little girls squeal with delight and headed for the closet, each putting on a gown and wearing the tiaras on their heads. Blythe went and wore a dark regal purple colored dress, wearing a silver tiara and a matching necklace. Pacifica smiled and laughed, looking at the girls' smiling faces.

She then leaves the room for a moment and returns soon with her wearing a lake foam green dress and gloves, a golden tiara on her head with an emerald in the center, and her wearing long satin green gloves. The little girls squeal and tug on Pacifica, wanting her to join their tea party they wanted to have. With the help of some of the older women that help take care of the young children, there was tea and biscuits in the large playroom at a table, where they all sat.

There was a knock on the door and Blythe goes to answer it. Standing in the doorway was both Mabel and Dipper, Mabel wearing a magenta colored dress with a feather crown and Dipper wearing a dark blue dress shirt with black pants and shoes. George was there as well, wearing a suit and tie, next to him the two little boys he shared a room with dressed nice too.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pacifica asks, a smile on her face as she stands up.

"Well, after the phone call we decided we should come over." Dipper states, him giving a grin.

"And when we arrived I think Ms. Davison said you were playing with the younger girls." Mabel chips in.

"So, we wanted to join in on the fun as well." Dipper finishes.

George shrugs. "Mabel dragged me and these kiddos into this." He laughs as he gives a shrug, the little boys that were with him laughing as they went and ate a few biscuits.

Pacifica then goes and turns on the music system, playing some energetic music. The little girls squealed with happiness and started twirling in their dresses, causing the teenagers to smile and laugh at their cuteness. Dipper was about to ask Pacifica to dance when Blythe bounced up to him and asks to dance with her, and of course Dipper couldn't say no and was dragged by the little girl.

The blonde laughs as Blythe had grabbed onto Dipper's hands and just started spinning. The young man laughed too and played along, even lifting her into the air to twirl her. She watched the two for a moment before Blythe comes back with Dipper in tow and gives Dipper's hand to Pacifica.

"You can gave Dippy back!" Blythe says happily. She then gestures for Pacifica to lower herself, and when she did Blythe whispers in her ear, "He's cute, I can see why you like him!" Pacifica's face turns red as the little girl giggles and bounces away.

"You're actually good with little kids," Dipper remarks, still holding onto Pacifica's hand.

"Yeah, well, after what they went through I think they need a big sister figure." Pacifica admits. "And with this big house… might as well fill it up with the future of the world."

"WHO WANTS MABEL JUICE!?" Mabel then shrieks from the center of the room, in her hands a large container of her infamous juice. The girls shriek with delight and surround Mabel, demanding the juice. Mabel laughs as she starts to pass it around.

"Well… my sister just drugged the kids with glitter…" Dipper sighs, giving himself a face palm.

Pacifica then notices he wasn't wearing his hat, but he brushed his hair a certain way to make sure his birthmark didn't really show. He looked better dressed up, but he was more casual looking than what George was wearing.

"Why did you decide not to wear a suit?" Pacifica asks him curiously.

"Huh?" Dipper says distractedly. "Well… I don't know… I didn't think about it I guess…? Also, the last time I wore a suit I kept getting a headache and nauseous, so I guess something must've happened during that time period I can't remember that made me subconsciously not like to wear suits." He then shrugs, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well it doesn't matter," Pacifica brushes it off, giving Dipper a brilliant smile. "You look fine for this little tea party." Dipper laughs as he tugs on her hand to go towards the center of the room and start dancing with her.

If Pacifica Elise Northwest's twelve year old self could see her right now, she knew that her younger self would be confused and disgusted. But at the same time, she knew her younger self would be smiling on the inside seeing everyone so happy right now.

Pacifica was happy to have open her home to so many people, to help change their lives. And as she was being twirled around in her dress, she didn't think nothing in the world could ever go wrong again, and hearing all the laughter from the little girls made her smile.

 _It's nice to be home._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I've been wanting to write a little bit about Pacifica being nice to the little kids, it just warms my heart. Even when watching the show I had a feeling she was only being as mean as she was just to impress her parents or felt like she had to, but deep down she was actually nice and just needed some help bringing it out.

Oh, and about Dipper and suits... there is an upcoming story about him and that...

AND THE RETURN OF MABEL JUICE!

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	6. McGucket's Sanity

**McGucket's Sanity**

 **SUMMARY:** McGucket goes through the process of gaining his memories and some sanity back. His son Tate helps him out through this process with better understanding of his father's past.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Fiddleford McGucket and Tate McGucket

* * *

Fiddleford McGucket sat in his small bedroom in the small house that he shared with his son Tate, him looking in a mirror.

Slowly over time his memories were coming back, although they were in spurts. He knew that with given more time he would regain his memories, after all Dipper got his back. Well… most of them.

Fiddleford was remembering his time in college with Ford, and how he actually met his wife. He remembered when his son was born. A lot of his happier memories were coming back, and some of them made him smile.

Then the bad memories started coming back.

The memory of coming to Gravity Falls with his family was pleasant enough, until the research with Ford caused his wife to leave him. Then when the portal was first activated at he accidentally went inside, seeing all the horrible things that was beyond it. Him wanting to be rid of the memories so much he invented a memory erasing gun and he blasted himself so many times with him it caused him to go insane.

He slowly gets up, adjusting his patched up hat on his white hair. Fiddleford walks into the small living room, seeing his son fixing up some fishing poles. Tate had traveled all over the country like many people during Weirdmageddon, and he came back to Gravity Falls mainly for his father. The two did reconcile, although it took a little, or a lot, of explanation by Ford about the reason why Fiddleford was like this.

"Whatcha doin', Tate?" Fiddleford asked his son.

"Fixing the fishing poles, some of the townspeople are gonna start fishing." Tate replies, untangling a fish line. "Even though that Dipper kid does a lot of hunting, fishing will give those animals a little time to repopulate. That and it is good to change your diet one in a while."

"Oh!" Fiddleford exclaims. "Lemme help ya out!"

Tate gives a small smile. "Okay, Dad." He replies as he handed him a fishing pole.

After the fishing lines were untangled and everything was in proper order, the two went and passed out fishing poles to anyone who was willing to fish their Saturday away. This included both Ford and Stan, who did enjoy fishing as a relaxing activity, and included Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland.

The six had spent their Saturday in a large fishing boat the both sets of Pines Twins had helped rebuild for their outings on the lake. Each were telling their own kinds of stories, Stan's of course being dramatic as ever. Ford would ask Fiddleford if he remembered the things they did in college, and Fiddleford would tell a story he recalled.

Although he was getting his memories back in broken pieces, there were times where he would lapse…

On a good day he would remember multiple things, then he'd go and try to chase a raccoon again and make it his pet. On a bad day he would just keep talking about his once known ramblings of "the local town kook" and have no progress whatsoever. Because Tate understood his father's situation now, it was easier for him to help his father through it instead of brushing him off to the side like he had done in the past.

With these bad days Tate would sit his father down and ask him simple questions. What is your full name? What is your son's name? Then he'd move on to some bigger questions. How did you meet mom? What was your college days like?

On those bad days it did help Fiddleford get through them, him smiling when he would tell the story on how he met Tate's mother. Although the stories would be slow, as he was trying to piece the memories together, Tate never once tried to rush him or add in the details himself, he would just let his father process everything himself unless he was asked to give his father a hint to jog his memory.

Fiddleford was even dressing a bit better now, with the chilly weather wearing a sweater made by Mabel and pants. He was even wearing shoes instead of those old bandages, and it felt odd but he eventually got used to them. He trimmed his long white beard to make it a little more presentable and neat looking and his hair as well. It was going to take him time to get used to everything, but he was making due.

Like Dipper there were certain things that triggered a darker side of Fiddleford's memory… He couldn't look at a triangle without speaking backwards, him laughing insanely which would cause Tate worry. Certain blue lights made him start freaking out and pace around the room, again speaking backwards and talking about "the beast with one eye". With Tate's help Fiddleford gets through it, although it could take all day.

Slowly by surly, Fiddleford McGucket was getting his memories back. Although he will never truly be the same man that had entered Gravity Falls so many years ago, he can become a better man again for his friends and family.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello everyone! Sorry if this was a little short, but I figured we all deserved a little story about Old Man McGucket going through the process of recovery!

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	7. Dipper's Glasses

**Dipper's Glasses**

 **SUMMARY:** Dipper is having trouble with his vision and goes to the eye doctor. Stan points out to Dipper to be proud of who he is.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Dipper Pines and Stanley Pines

 **SUPPORTIVE CHARACTERS:** Mabel Pines, Stanford Pines, and Pacifica Northwest

* * *

Dipper started realizing his vision was acting poor in his classes, him squinting his eyes more and leaning forward to read the letters even though he was in the front.

His late night readings of his various books were cut short when the words were blurring together, and it wasn't from being tired. Dipper kept bringing the books close to his face, squinting and could still barely make out the words. It frustrated him as he never had had trouble with his vision before.

"Dipper, you're going to the eye doctor after school," Ford told him firmly at the end of the week.

"I don't need glasses!" Dipper shouts. "I'm fine, see?" he then tries and fails to read a piece of paper in front of him. "Okay… maybe you're right." He sighs.

"Aren't I always?" Ford gives a smile.

"It depends…" Dipper retorts, Ford giving a chuckle.

"Stanley will be the one to take you to the eye doctor after school," Ford states. He then gives a frown. "Although I think that _he_ should be the one getting his eyes checked…" Ford adds with a shudder, remembering his twin's "excellent" driving skills.

Dipper sighs, thinking the same exact thing. He goes through the rest of the school day, continuing to squint through his work. On more than one occasion he misread his work directions in science class and almost caused an acid to go through his skin.

"Yeah… you probably need glasses." Pacifica told him when she took the directions away from him after the third time of him almost hurting himself.

"I don't want glasses…" Dipper mutters, trying to get the paper back. Pacifica swats his hand away. "I can already hear the insults now… 'Oh wow, Dipshit you got glasses to go with how you're such a nerd!' or 'Oh haha the Big Dipper and Four Eyes you're a freak!'" Dipper then groans as he rests his head on the table.

Pacifica rolls her eyes. "You're being overdramatic, Dipper." She tells him with a slight grin. "Besides, glasses aren't so bad. Your uncles wear glasses." She points out.

"They're old though." Dipper retorts. Ford's head then snaps up form Mabel and George's table, giving a glare. Dipper smiles sheepishly and does a slight wave as he sits up.

"Didn't Ford where glasses when he was a kid?" Pacifica asks. Dipper nods. "Then it's genetic, you were bound to get glasses eventually."

The boy then sighs, putting a hand to his face. Maybe she was right…

The bell then rings, breaking his thoughts. It was the last class of the day, so he knew that Stan will be picking him up. Mabel has said that she was going back to the Northwest Mansion to hang out with Pacifica and George, so she told her brother to be dropped off when he was done.

Dipper walks out of the school, his backpack in hand. Stan's old red car pulls up, hitting the curb and his breaks squealed loudly when he had to stop for kids jumping away. Of course Stan started screaming at the kids telling them to get out of the way. Dipper sighs as he gets to the car and sits in the front seat, tossing his backpack in the back seat.

Grunkle Stan was wearing his normal suit that he wore for his tours at the Mystery Shack, his maroon fez sitting on his light gray hair. In one hand he had a glass bottle of Pit Cola, the other on the steering wheel. "Hey, kid, where's your sister?" he asks in his gruff voice, taking a swig of his drink.

"She's going to the Northwest Mansion," Dipper replies solemnly. "She said for you to drop me off when we're done at the optometrist." He looks out the window, watching the scenery pass by as Stan began driving away, almost hitting someone riding a bike.

Stan pulls up to a small building, the building looking worn down. There were a few people that were from other parts of the country that traveled to Gravity Falls that were doctors of various medical aspects. There were even a few psychologists, but Ford said to stay away from them because he thinks they're quacks.

The two Pines walked into the building, after Stan had horribly parked his car into a handicap spot. Dipper gets checked in and he sits in the waiting room, Stan laughing at one of the old magazines that was there. Dipper sat in a chair, his arms crossed.

"What's eating you, kid?" Stan asks, setting the magazine down.

"I don't want glasses." Dipper complains, his face scrunched up angrily.

Stan raises a silver brow. He puts a hand on his great nephew's shoulder. "Glasses aren't bad, Dipper. When Ford and I were kids I actually needed glasses but I never wore them, so now that I am older my eyes are a lot worse." He then picks up the magazine again.

"I don't want to get made fun of." Dipper admits. "My whole life I was made fun of for my birthmark, my fascination with the supernatural, and now getting glasses is like completing the full package."

Stan sighs as once again he tosses the magazine to the side. "Dipper, your birthmark is what makes you, well, _you_. Just like Ford having his six fingers is what makes him himself. You two are seeing the negative sides, but think about it… who was always there for you thick and thin?"

"Mabel…"

"Like I was there for Ford." Stan shrugs. "I knew he always hated his six fingers because of bullies, and yeah they made fun of him for his glasses and supernatural interests, that's why I call him 'Sixer' in a positive way, or how we say 'High Six' instead of 'High Five'."

"Mabel was the one who called me 'Dipper' first…"

Stan gives a smile. "See? So, glasses isn't gonna change a thing. You're going blind, you're a Pines!" he gives a hearty laugh. "And you know how to fight, so if someone makes fun of ya you just punch them! And you know Mabel will always have your back, and so does your friends."

The receptionist calls out, "Dipper Pines?" With a sigh the boy stands up and walks to the door to be lead to a room. The receptionist had led him to a room and he sits in a chair, all the equipment to check his eyes was before him.

There was a knock on the door and the optometrist came in. "Hello, Mr. Pines." The doctor greeted. "How are you today?" he asked nicely, a smile on his face.

"Blind." Dipper replies sarcastically, his eyes narrow.

The doctor laughs, "My, you're a jokester aren't ya?"

"Please don't patronize me." Dipper tells him sternly. "Let's just get this over with so I can get my glasses and go to my girlfriend's house."

The doctor then proceeds to do the tests. Dipper answered all the questions asked as honestly as he could, even telling the doctor about his night reading. The procedure took about a half hour, which included the doctor looking at the muscle structure of his eye.

"Well, it looks as though you are farsighted with astigmatism. So, you do need a bit of stronger prescription for someone your age. But luckily we have the lenses here in stock so all you got to do is pick out a frame." The doctor informed him. He then leads Dipper into another room where they had many frames decorated around with panels of mirrors. "Take up which ones you like back to the waiting room and we'll get them ready."

Dipper nods and goes through the room. Some caught his eye, but he decided against it. He then remembered the pictures that Grunkle Stan and Ford had shown him when they were kids. With a smile Dipper knew exactly what kind to get. He grabs the pair that looked like what he wanted and brings it to the receptionist. He then takes it to a back room where they began putting the lens in the frame.

The boy had to then get adjusted for his glasses, how they sit on his ears and nose. After a few minutes of adjustment, he looked in the mirror and adjusted both the glasses and his pine tree hat. "Huh, not bad." He remarked. Dipper then thanks both the doctor and receptionist and was lead back into the waiting room, Stan still reading.

"Well, look at ya!" Stan laughs as he stands up, putting the magazine in his suit jacket to steal it. "Welcome to the club, Dipper!"

Dipper was wearing a pair of black, square framed glasses. It actually complemented him very well as his head was rounder looking. He then adjusts the frames and gives a smile.

"Well, whadda ya know, I actually look decent in glasses." Dipper chuckled.

Stan laughs as they leave the optometrist's office. The old man then drives Dipper to the Northwest Mansion, but instead of dropping Dipper off he got out the car too.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asks curiously.

"Well, I called Ford and he said he was coming here to tutor some of the kids." Stan answers as they walked up the steps to the door. "Then blondie got on the phone and just said for us to stay for dinner, and where am I to pass up a free meal?"

Dipper laughs as they entered the mansion, being greeted by Pacifica. "Aw, look at you Dipper. You actually look cute in glasses." She says to him, giving him a quick hug. His face blushed a deep red. "Come on in! Mabel's gonna be excited you know!" she grabs his hand and yanks him inside, Stan following.

The three walk into the dining room, where everyone was gathered to eat dinner. Mabel gasps as she gets up from her seat next to George and runs up to Dipper. She squeals happily, "You look just like Grunkle Ford when he was younger with those glasses! They look like Stan's too!"

"That was the idea," Dipper says as he glances at Stan and Ford. "They're my role models."

"I need a picture for my scrapbook!" his sister states. She then goes into her purse that she started carrying around and grabs a camera. "Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford…! Come here for a picture!"

The two old men followed her directions, Ford asking, "Why do we need a picture?"

"Because the three out of four important men in my life are wearing glasses!" Mabel shouts excitedly. "This is a Pines men moment here!" she raises the camera as Stan and Ford stand on a side next to Dipper. All three then became all smiles, which all looked eerily identical, and said cheese as Mabel snapped the picture.

 _Glasses aren't so bad after all._ Dipper thought happily as people clapped and said how good his glasses looked.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, this is a little update! So Dipper's eyesight diagnosis is actually based on my own real life vision problems, as I know more about those problems than being nearsighted.

Thanks for reading as usual!

~Skye Hendersen~


	8. Mabel's Nightmare

**Mabel's Nightmare**

 **SUMMARY:** Mabel has a nightmare and it's up to Dipper and Ford to comfort her.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Mabel and Dipper Pines, Stanford Pines

* * *

 _The young girl pulls out a snow globe looking object from a brown backpack, the inside almost looking like a lava lamp with dark matter shifting around it, a crack on the outer glass._

 _"_ _Huh. That's odd." The girl says, her long brown hair drifting in the wind. "This it?"_

 _A man stood in front of her with tan looking skin. He had a round body shape and wore a gray jumpsuit, a bit of brown hair on his head. Goggles were over his eyes, but he gave a smile and his eyebrows were raised._

 _"_ _Yes, that's it!" the man cheered. "Just hand it over and I'll do my thing." He then gives what looked to be like a sarcastic smile. "Unless you're ready to leave Gravity Falls."_

 _The girl looks at the object in her hands and back to the man. Her face with contorted with panic, not knowing what she really wanted to do. She clutches the object in her hands and starts moving it forward._

 _"_ _Just a little more summer…" she whispers as she gives the object to the man._

 _The man smiles and then without a warning drops the object. "Opps!" he cries out sarcastically as he begins to stomp on the object, cackling._

 _"_ _What!?" the girl yelps, her brown eyes widening with disbelief._

 _The man cackles maniacally in a now shrill sounding tone, him removing his goggles to reveal his eyes were yellow with a black slit. He takes a step forward, the girl's back to the tree she was standing by._

 _"_ _Oh no!" the girl cried in fear. "Wait, wait, wait!"_

 _There was a snap and she fell to the ground…_

Mabel sat upright in her bed, her blanket clutched in her hands, her panting as cold sweat covered her face.

Soft snores were heard from the other side of the room, Dipper sleeping soundly. Mabel tries to calm her thundering heart, her eyes darting around thinking she was going to see that triangular monster again.

It was her fault that Weirdmageddon had happened… she gave Bill the rift. She was the reason so many people died. She was the reason why Dipper had to go through what he did. Once in a while he gets a sudden memory spurge of what he had done as Bill's puppet, but it passes and he forgets it again like it never happened… but when he did he suffered and Mabel would feel the guilt engulfing her.

Just thinking about that day was making her tear up. Mabel remembered the argument she and Dipper had before she ran into the woods. He had wanted to stay and work with Ford as his apprentice, but she didn't want him to do that.

 _Who would sacrifice everything they've worked for just for their dumb sibling?_

Bill's voice echoed in her mind, that specific phrase. Growing up Dipper always did everything Mabel wanted, just because she asked him to or guilt tripped him. When they were twelve he didn't want to the Summerween trick-or-treating as he had wanted to go to a party, but she made him feel guilty about wanting to something _he_ wanted to do, so he trick-or-treated with her. He asked her to help with McGucket's old laptop, but she made him help her with a puppet show instead that got his body possessed by Bill the first time. Dipper _always_ gave up everything…

 _For our entire lives I have dropped_ everything _for you! This is the_ one thing _I ask you to do!_

Her heart aches as she remembers Dipper's begging and bleeding face. His eyes had been wide with pain and horror, one his brown eye the other the yellow with the black slit of a pupil. Blood was slowly coming out of his nose, mouth, and even eyes as he had been using his very life force to try to resist Bill for as long as he had done.

Hot tears sting her eyes and slowly hit her gripped hands. She tries to choke back a sob, but she hiccups and sniffles as more tears fell. A creak was heard from the other side of the room, Dipper getting up from his bed. He walks over, him wearing an orange t-shirt and long blue pajama pants that had pine tree designs on it and newly obtained glasses, his socked feet making soft thuds on the wooden floors.

"Mabel…?" he whispers, clicking on the light. His twin sister sat in front of him, her face red and contorted with sadness, her lips quivering as tears fell. "Mabel!" he goes to her side and sits on the edge of her bed, her suddenly throwing her arms around him, nearly causing his glasses to get knocked off his face. "Hey, hey, what's wrong…?" he asks her.

Mabel looks up at him, her brown eyes wide and tearful. "Dipper…! It's all my fault! I gave the rift to Bill and cause Weirdmageddon to happen!" she didn't notice that her brother's face twisted with confusion. "A-and it's my fault you're so messed up right now…! Why parts of your memories gone…!" she then full on sobs, her body shaking with despair, her head hanging low.

Dipper had no idea what she was talking about, but she was clearly upset. He pat his hand against her back gently to try to comfort her. "It's not your fault, Mabel…" Dipper whispered gently to her. "From what I've heard and gathered… that _thing_ would've gotten the rift a different way… it used you at a vulnerable moment… It's not your fault."

"But it _is_ , Dipper!" she cries, her hands wrapped around him. "I'm so _sorry_! I'm sorry!"

There was then a soft knock at the door, then it creaked open. Ford sticks his head in, his dark gray hair fluffed up in different directions. "You guys okay…?" he calls in gently. He then opens the door fully and sees his great niece crying. "Hey, Mabel, what's wrong, sweetie?"

Mabel raises her head, her face red. "G-grunkle Ford… it's my fault with the rift… it's all my fault that Weirdmageddon happened…" she sobs and hiccups. "And it's my fault that D-Dipper-"

Ford had been approaching the two when she was talking. He then sits on the edge of the bed and wraps both his arms around the twins, hugging them close to him. "No… it's not, sweetie. It's _my_ fault…" he whispers to her. "It is all my fault that you two and Stanley were caught up in everything… _I_ made the deal with Bill in the beginning…"

"Grunkle Ford…" Dipper says gently. "What-"

The old scientist hugs them even tighter. "I love you two more than anything in this world, and just thinking what almost happened makes me feel panicked and scared that I almost lost you two…" he sounded congested, like he was trying not to cry. "I don't want you two to think that any of this is your fault, because it _isn't_."

"We love you too, Grunkle Ford…" both the twins said together, them embracing him as well.

Ford pulls away, his face indeed covered in tears, matching Mabel. "You two are great kids… I couldn't have asked for a better great niece and great nephew." He tells them, his words full of meaning.

The three stayed on Mabel's bed, all of them eventually falling asleep. Ford leaned against the wall, his mouth open and gently snoring. Mabel was cuddled against his chest, a blanket wrapped around her, a small smile on her face with her tears drying. Dipper had his head rested on Ford's leg, his mouth opened as well, him snoring.

As the light from the sun came into the room, Stan had appeared in the doorway, seeing his twin brother and kids sleeping. He gives a half-smile, seeing how peaceful they all were. He then looked around and saw Mabel's camera, picking it up. Slowly he tiptoes over to the bed, him raising the camera.

Stan snaps the picture, capturing all of their sleeping forms.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mabel is always comforting everyone with their nightmares, she needed her turn too! Little precious cinnamon roll...

Thanks for reading, as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	9. Triple Date

**Triple Date**

 **SUMMARY:** The twins and their friends go on a triple date to have fun on a Saturday night.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, George Grand, and Shannon Brown

* * *

Both the twins were dressed nicely, Dipper wearing a long sleeved, blue dress shirt with black pants and shoes while Mabel wore a long magenta cotton dress with purple leggings and black ballet flats.

The two were getting ready for a triple date they had arranged with Gideon and a girl he was going out with from his school. They were going to have a group picnic by the lake then go see one of the old black and white movies at the theater that was found. Mabel already had her hair done, hair clips and all pinned, as Dipper brushed his hair to cover up his Big Dipper birthmark, making his hair looking as fluffed up as Ford's.

"Oh!" Mabel squeals. "I cannot wait to meet Gideon's little girlfriend!"

"Well, better than still going after you, right?" Dipper pointed out, fixing a black tie he had lying around.

Mabel glared at her twin brother. "Well… _true_ , but that's not the point!" she agrees as she straightens out her dress. "It also helped that you threatened him with a gun too." She gave a slight giggle.

"You're lucky I like George or he'd already be out of the picture." Dipper says to her as he walks away from the stand up mirror they were in front of.

Mabel huffs, turning away from the mirror.

The two ran down the stairs, entering the small foyer. Mabel was about to open the door, her newly knitted purse slung over her shoulder, when Grunkle Stan's stern bark makes them both freeze.

"You two!"

"Shit…" Dipper muttered.

The twins turn around, seeing Stan in his old traditional white tank top, striped green boxers, and slippers. He no longer actually had a pot belly as during the events of Weirdmageddon he had actually lost weight. His fez as always was proudly sitting atop his head.

"Where are you guys going?" Stan asked sternly, his arms crossed.

"Out?" Mabel suggested, putting her hands up in an overdramatic shrug.

"We got dates tonight," Dipper explained, fixing his tie once again. "So it's Pacifica and I, Mabel and George, and Gideon and a girl from his school." He gives a small smile, hoping that everything was explained.

"Why is she dressed like that?" Stan asks seriously, gesturing to Mabel.

Both the twins looked at each other in confusion, then they looked back at him.

"Um… Grunkle Stan, what are you talking about?" Mabel asks curiously. She literally was wearing the cotton dress, a camisole underneath to cover herself properly, and the leggings. She honestly looked like an adorable girl.

"A dress?" Grunkle Stan sputters. "Around a boy?! Back in my day-"

Ford then appears suddenly, practically almost out of the blue, grabs his brother by his shoulders and begins to push him away into the TV room. "Have fun kids, don't do drugs, no drinking, no sex, bye!" Ford calls out over his shoulder, ignoring Stan's grumbles of annoyance.

"Thanks, Grunkle Ford!" both the twins called out, leaving the Shack and began walking toward Northwest Manor.

As they walked on the path to the manor, both Mabel and Dipper were going back and forth with playful banter. Mabel even asked Dipper why Grunkle Stan would act so odd and be freaked out she was wearing a dress on a date. Dipper would point out that he is just being over protective of her since she's a girl, that it's normal for a male caretaker to be cautious about it.

They finally made it to the manor, Dipper ringing the doorbell. Both Pacifica and George appeared in the doorway. George wore a light green dress shirt, and for the most part was dressed similar to Dipper. Pacifica wore a purple cotton dress, light blue leggings with black flats, and her hair was just in a simple ponytail, although she wore light makeup with purple eyeshadow to enhance her green eyes. In the crook of Pacifica's arm was a fairly large picnic basket, and George held a bag that had drinks.

"Ready to go?" Dipper asks, holding out a hand to Pacifica, who went and took his hand as she nods.

George takes Mabel's hand as he walked out of the doorway, her giving him a quick hug. The four then began walking into town to Soos and Melody's small flat home, where they own a small hardware store on the first floor and live on the second. They had taken Gideon in to live with them, and the young boy had really appreciated it.

They knocked on the door and Melody answered, a bright smile on her face. She invited the four in, to which they climbed up the main stair to get to the top floor of the flat, Soos waving from his counter at the store part. The four made it to the living space, seeing Gideon and a very pretty caramel skinned girl sitting on the couch.

"Oh hello, Pines Twins!" Gideon greeted from his seat, standing up. "Also to Miss Northwest and… I forget your name…?" he had paused at George, who was giving him a hard glare.

"George." The dark blonde said curtly, his stony gray eyes hard.

Gideon snaps his fingers. "Right! George!" he gives a bashful smile. "Sorry about that!"

George rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered, causing Mabel to elbow him gently, a gesture as if to say to be nice.

"And what is your name?" Dipper asks the girl that was still sitting on the couch.

"Shannon." She answers, standing up to offer a hand. Dipper looks at her outstretched hand and his eyes go wide, his body starting to tremble as suddenly his hands twitched, causing his three companions glance at him with worry. Mabel takes Shannon's hand instead, to make sure Dipper didn't.

"Hello, new friend!" Mabel shrieks happily. "I'm Mabel, the awkward one is my twin brother Dipper, the rude one is George, and the blonde is Pacifica!" the entire time she was shaking Shannon's hand violently, causing the girl to have a panicked expression on her face.

"N-n-nice t-t-t-to m-m-m-meet y-y-y-you a-a-a-all." Shannon's voice vibrated, her expression looking like she was dizzy.

Pacifica gives a worried glance to Dipper, who stared at his hand absently, as if he was seeing something there she didn't. Gently, she grabs his hand, which seems to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. "Hey, we should probably get going to the lake now, that way we can see the sunset while we eat and then not be too early for the movie." Pacifica suggests, now fully pulling Dipper out of his trance.

"Yes!" the young man agreed. "I even got a l-"

"I swear to God, Dipper, if you brought a damn list about what we're doing and what conversations to have I'm going to put glitter in your mouth while you sleep!" Mabel shouted at him, her eyes narrow. She absolutely _hated_ it when he made his stupid lists.

Dipper shuts his mouth and rolls his eyes. "Okay, let's just go then…" he mutters.

The six went down the flat stairs and waved goodbye to Soos and Meoldy, who were running the shop. They all took a bus to the lake, thinking the walk would be too far, and when they arrived at the lake, the sun was beginning to set, making the water sparkle and shine like stars in the night sky, the sky itself a lovely mixture of pinks and oranges with tints of blues.

Dipper and George set up the blanket for the six to sit on in the sand, watching the waves gently crash onto the shore. The picnic they had was simple, as Pacifica and someone that helped her had made nice sandwiches with homemade bread and sauces. George had brought glass bottles of Pit Cola, bringing a bottle opener, and he passed them around.

The six enjoyed joking around with each other, sometimes tossing a stray piece of bread at one another. Shannon would ask questions about their travels, or how they were when they were younger. When Shannon asked about how the twins came to Gravity Falls, they were ecstatic to tell their tale on how gnomes were trying to marry Mabel and how the two were chased by them.

They all watched the sun dip behind the mountains, causing the sky to turn to a dark navy, some stars starting to shine through. As the sun fully set, the water reflected the sky, the now millions of stars shone on the water, the gentle waves making them dance. Once their picnic was done they packed everything up and began to head back into town for the second part of the triple date, the movies.

Gravity Falls had a pathetically tiny movie theater, it only had two screens. Even before the events of Weirdmageddon the theater never had any big box office hits, like _Iron Man_ , or _Thor_ , or any other big titles… until about five years later when you can buy it for ten dollars on the rack.

However these six weren't expecting anything major, they knew what they were getting as the theater had to be rebuilt and the only movies that survived were old black and white ones. They sat in the tiny room that had only about twenty seats to hold an audience. The six sat in the back, only a handful of other people scattered in the seats in front of them. The movie they were seeing was the original _King Kong_ movie, which was quite famous and unique for its time.

During the film Dipper, and even George, would give out random facts about the film. How they made it, how dangerous it was back then, yadda yadda yadda. It took their dates three different times to tell them to shut up, to which after being swatted during the third time they kept their mouths shut to enjoy the movie.

Although things were different now after the events of Weirdmageddon, things were still familiarly the same as well. They were all still growing into their own person, going on dates and discovering who they are. Even though things will never truly be the same every again, they still all had a constant.

They all had each other, and they all had a feeling that it will last a good while during the world's healing.

After the film was done, Gideon walked Shannon home after the girl had thanked for the invitation and complimented on the lovely evening. The now group of four walked back to Northwest Manor to drop off Pacifica and George. Dipper gives Pacifica a swift peck on her cheek, her giving a blush, while George and Mabel give a deeper kiss on the opposite side of the porch.

With a wave, Dipper and Mabel leave to head home to the Mystery Shack, where they knew that Grunkle Stan will be peering from the window to see them return so he could question Mabel all the details of the date.

"You never actually kissed Pacifica on the lips yet have you, Dipper?" Mabel teases, her eyes bright with amusement.

Dipper scoffs, "Shut up, Mabel…" he glances away. "I-I haven't found the right time yet… and she's fine where things are right now, so don't rush me." He babbles nervously.

Mabel gives him a soft smile. "Yeah… I won't, you're right… this is you we're talking about, you're probably gonna truly kiss her next year or something during a full moon under gently swaying leaves of the trees because you know that at the moment in time is when the dinosaurs went extinct-"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about!?" Dipper demands, him stopping in front of the Shack door.

Mabel laughs, "Nothing, just pointing out how big of a dork you are!"

The two entered the Shack, where of course they were immediately bombarded with Stan's questions and concerns. Once again Ford had to come and drag his twin away, calling over his shoulder for the kids to have a good night's rest. With smiles on their faces the two younger twins went upstairs to their room, getting ready for bed.

They stood up for an hour or so, discussing how much fun they had had during the date, Mabel commenting that they should all do it again soon. When Dipper agreed she teased him once again about Pacifica, saying that she will plan a perfect date for the two so he can finally kiss her properly. With that Dipper had muttered a goodnight and shut off the lights, leaving Mabel giggling in the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N:** After seeing a little art comic on tumblr about how Stan and Ford would react to Mabel going on a date, I just had to make Stan an overprotective Grunkle. Ford is more cool with it I guess...

There will be a short story about Soos and Melody, since I bet after reading their little cameo everyone is going to be wondering why they own their own store and such.

Also, Dipper and Pacifica, that's gonna be another story... or two... yeah...

And I wanted to add Mabel's babbling about her teasing of Dipper, it just makes me chuckle a bit.

Thank you for reading as always, sorry for the late post!

~Skye Hendersen~


	10. Stan's Story

**Stan's Story**

 **SUMMARY:** Stan tells the kids and Ford the story of how he was there when the twins were born.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Stanley Pines, Stanford Pines, Mabel Pines, and Dipper Pines.

* * *

Stanley Pines finally closes up the Mystery Shack at the end of the day, giving wave goodbye to Wendy as she wished everyone a goodnight.

With a sigh Stan unties his tie and walks into the kitchen part of the house, seeing his great niece and great nephew sitting at the kitchen table, doing their homework. Their pencils scribbled onto their papers as Stan goes into the fridge and grabs a Pit Cola, him doing a slight hum. He pops the tab and takes a long swig, him giving a satisfied sigh afterwards.

"So… what are you kids up to?" Stan asks gruffly as he sits in a chair at the end of the table. He takes another swig of his drink as he removed the eyepatch from his glasses. "Science… history… uh… other school things?"

"History." Both the kids replied, both not looking up from their papers.

Ford then walks in, bringing in a stack of papers that were precariously titling about and the old man was trying to find balance before they topple over. He sighs with relief as he takes a seat next to Mabel, the papers still stacked. However, as he had sighed, the papers fell and scattered across the table, causing Ford to give out an annoyed groan.

Everyone seemed to be in an annoyed mood, all except for Stan, which was uncharacteristic for him. He narrows his brown eyes, thinking of how to entertain his family. "Hey, hey! Anyone wanna hear a story?" Stan asks.

Mabel immediately throws her history homework over her shoulder, the paper gently swaying in the air as it traveled to the ground. "I WANNA, I WANNA, GRUNKLE STAN!" she screams at the top of her lungs, waving her arms wildly. She ended up knocking Dipper's glasses off his face.

"Damn it, Mabel!" Dipper shouts as he picks up his glasses, sighing with relief that they weren't broken or cracked.

Stan gives a hearty laugh, causing Ford to give him a glare. "Well, Stanley, if you really want to tell one of your tall tales, go right on ahead." Ford mutters as he start rearranging his papers.

"Nah, I don't feel like making up a story," Stan admits, giving a gesture with his hand. "I was thinking of a truer story…" he set down his empty can on the table, him putting a hand to his chin and rubbing it, trying to think of one. He gives a snap of his fingers, causing Dipper to flinch, and says, "Hey, I got one, how about I tell you kids the day I visited the hospital when you guys were born?"

"Oh yeah, you never really went into detail about that…" Dipper remarks, putting a hand to his head as he pushed away his homework from him. "You said Mabel punched the doctor in the face and I was blue."

Stan nods. "Oh yeah, there was other stuff too… never knew baby stuff was that gross…" he gives shudder.

Ford looks up. "You actually saw them being born?" he asked with curiosity.

Stan nods. "Christopher and Katherine were surprisingly open people… they wanted to invite more family members but I was the only one that showed up." he gives a shrug.

"And they thought you were me, correct?" Ford assumed.

Stan smiles sheepishly. "Yeah…" Ford just sighs.

"WELL TELL US GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel screams again, causing Stan to almost fall out of his chair from her sudden loudness of voice. "WAS I ADORABLE!? PLEASE TELL ME I WAS ADORABLE!"

Stan gives a real smile and reaches over to her and ruffles her short brown hair. She gives a giggle and gives a brilliant smile. "Yeah, you were the prettiest baby girl I've ever seen." He tells her honestly. "Now… where was I going with this…? Oh, yeah!

"So your Grandpa Shermie gave me a call one day here at the Shack, saying that your parents wanted some family members to come see you kids being born. Ya see, your mom was actually overdue with you two, apparently that's common with first kids, not really sure though… so she was going to be induced by the end of summer.

"I told him that I would take the time out of my schedule to come on out to Piedmont. The time I saw them before that was at a reception for their wedding or something… I really don't remember, there was an open bar involved…"

A slap was heard, everyone looking at Ford. He had given himself a face palm from his twin's statement.

"Anyway, so I get to Piedmont, and thank goodness it is one of the few states I wasn't banned in-" another slap was heard from Ford's direction. "-I forget which hospital was… but, whatever. Seeing your parents was sort of awkward, your mom was a lot like Mabel, she was just extremely excited, and that's when I found out that you guys were gonna be twins."

"Mom like Mabel?" Dipper scoffs. "Never saw it."

Ford pipes in, "She probably changed a bit of her personality to raise you kids. Sometimes adulthood does that to you." He notices Mabel look suddenly nervous. "But… adulthood isn't all boring, you can still do the things you love to do."

Stan glares at him. "Hey, I'm try'n to tell a story here, Ford." He says stoically. "Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah! So Katherine was really excited, she wanted to meet you two very much, she kept showing me all the ultrasounds of ya two, and it was to the point where Shermie and your guys' dad had to drag her into the hospital bed. Apparently she had already been induced so the doctors wanted her in the bed, but Katherine was just so happy to get to finally meet ya two that she thought walking around would speed things up I guess.

"And oh man, Shermie… He was really dressing like a grandpa before he was one!" Stan then laughs loudly. "He was wearing a bow tie, like an ugly yellow one with purple stripes-" "Sounds like Dad…" a comment was heard from Ford. "-a green blazer jacket, and stupid brown pants! Shermie was never the best dresser… and neither was Ford when we were growing up." he points a thumb at Ford, laughing once again, getting Mabel and Dipper to chuckle a bit.

Ford replies to the comment sarcastically and with no emotion whatsoever, "Oh hardy har har, Stanley that was hilarious. Oh my, I can't stop laughing, tee hee." He then starts to grade the papers he finally finished organizing. "But remember, I looked like a bad ass coming out of the portal, so, ha." He then adds, amusement in his voice with a grin.

"And I punched zombies in the face with brass knuckles!" Stan counters. " _I_ looked pretty bad ass!" he then gives a hard glare to Dipper. "But I wouldn't have to do that if _someone_ didn't raise the dead!"

Dipper scoffs, "You raise the damn dead _one_ fricken time…!"

"Go on with the story, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel begs. "Did you see us actually be born?! Were we covered in blood and goops!?"

The Pines men looked at her oddly, the table going silent.

"Uh… yeah, Mabel… you and your brother were covered in blood… and, uh, _goops_." Stan slowly said, him raising a silver brow. "Anyway…

"So, Mabel was the first to be born, and let me tell you, she was _pissed_! She probably didn't want to come out yet, but hell, when she socked that doc in the jaw, I was laughing so hard I think I caused Christopher to start panicking… that's where you get your anxiety from Dipper, I swear…!

"Dipper was blue when he was born, and they actually called in for a pediatric specialist to come in STAT… it was actually kind of scary, the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. Shermie and Christopher was panicking, and I can only imagine what Katherine was feeling… your dad couldn't even cut the cord, they had to do it since it was wrapped a couple of times…

"I remember after they cut your cord you had to be immediately transferred into the NICU to be tested for _a lot_ of things… Dipper, they were actually scared that you were so oxygen deprived, even during labor, that they honestly thought you were going to die, be brain dead, or just slower in your mental state.

"And your guys' mom, wow what tough lady, she was perfectly fine through the whole process until they sent Dipper to the NICU… she was bawling, and having a full blown anxiety attack, Shermie and I actually had to be sent from the room because of it." Stan's voice went soft and sad sounding, him remembering that very clearly.

"But hey, it all turned out alright!" Stan then went on with his story, trying to sound more upbeat. "I mean, look at ya Dipper, even as a kid you were extremely more intelligent than other kids, ya beat the odds of what doctors said, so you're a real Pines man!

"And when you two's mom finally got to hold you two… I've never seen someone so happy. I swear she never wanted to let go, and I could see why when I got to hold you two."

Dipper's eyes went wide. "Wait, you _held_ us, Grunkle Stan?" he was actually surprised at that fact.

Stan laughs, "Hell yeah I did, I was the first one to point out you got the Big Dipper on your forehead, your little tuft of brown hair was covering it for the most part, but I figured it out! I actually almost fought with Shermie because according to him I was 'hogging' you two." Stan made quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

Mabel then goes and gives him a hug. "Aw, Grunkle Stan, hogging us babies!" she teases him. "Ya big softie!"

"Yeah… I did… I guess seeing you two twins reminded me of myself and Ford…" Stan admits, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I wanted you two to be there for each other and never really drift apart. I wanted Dipper to protect his sister and wanted Mabel to make sure bullies didn't make fun of his birthmark."

Ford shifts from his seat, putting down his red pen. He glances up, seeing Stan staring at him with a soft, sad smile. Ford then gets up and moves toward his twin brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dipper even gets up from his seat and joins the rest of the family.

"And you wished us something great, Grunkle Stan." Dipper tells him. "I'll always be there for Mabel."

Stan gives another sad smile. "Yeah, I know you always will. We younger twins gotta make sure our twins stay safe, right?" he tells the boy. He took off Dipper's hat and gives his brown hair a tussle.

Dipper laughs, "Yeah, we do!"

Stan then suggests, "Anyone wanna hear the story of how I married a bronze miner statue in Vegas?"

"And… moment ruined." Dipper complains as he goes back to his seat, same with Mabel and Ford to theirs.

Stan laughs, feeling good that he told one of his happiest memories. Although he was there when they were born, he was never around as they grew up. Stan felt it was better that way for them not to really know him, sometimes he had sent gifts around the holidays if he remembered. Then the one day he got a call from Shermie to watch them for the summer… that fated summer.

Apparently Christopher and Katherine were having some problems, with money or their relationship Stan had no idea, but they didn't want the kids to witness it. Even though Stan had bigger plans for the portal, he agreed to watch the kids for summer, and though he tried to act indecent so they wouldn't get close to him, he had grown to really love the kids and show his better side with them.

But he was glad they came over during the summer, Stan was happy that he really got to know them. They helped open up his heart again, and even helped with his strained relationship with Ford. Although Weirdmageddon happened, and family and friends were lost, he got to make sure two of the greatest things in his life were still with him.

 _And I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I am so sorry for the lack of updates! This weekend was Memorial Day weekend and I was super busy and couldn't type really! But while traveling I did finish the "Gravity Falls" game "Legend of the Gnome Gemulets", which inspired this story with Stan.

Also... I'm a little stuck on "Beyond the Portal"... UGH I'M TERRIBLE!

I have a few other short stories planned, especially with Dipper... if you're noticing that there a small things that bug him.

Thank you for reading as always, and I'm once again sorry for the lack of updates! (I'm literally posting this at 2:30 AM and I've been typing this story for over three hours trying to think of a way to write it while watching Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, and Wander Over Yonder...)

~Skye Hendersen~


	11. Soos' Job

**Soos' Job**

 **SUMMARY:** Soos and Melody now own the local hardware store and Soos is being the main town helper. Soos also recalls his grandmother.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Soos Ramirez and Melody Sloan (she don't got a known last name so I'm making one up)

* * *

Soos was walking back from the Mystery Shack with his tool box, even finishing helping Stan with fixing a few lights in the gift shop.

Once coming back to Gravity Falls after his tapestry hiatus and helping with the defeat of Bill Cipher, he wanted to follow Stan Pines in his footsteps of owning a business. He noticed that the person who had owned the hardware store never returned, so he took over since he knew a lot about the tools. With the help of Stan he reopened the store with Melody moving with him in the flat upstairs and helping with the store.

Soos still went to the Mystery Shack a couple of times a week to help with any repairs, and he even gave Stan a special discount card for anything he or Ford may need at his store. He even was showing Dipper how to help fix things in case Soos had no time to get to the Shack to help. Even Wendy got a second job to help Melody and Soos with the store, her still going back to the Shack a couple of days a week.

The people of Gravity Falls were overjoyed when Soos took over the hardware store, him even helping with the rebuilding of the town. As being part of the wheel people were ecstatic that he was personally helping with fixing their roofs, or walls, and just about anything. He enjoyed being so helpful to the town, people always asking him to fix something or how he helps them find a tool to fix something themselves.

Soos enters the hardware store, being greeted by Melody with her warm smile and wave. Soos goes over and gives her a nice hug, her giving off another brilliant smile. They have been dating for quite some time now, before and even after Weirdmageddon. One day he was thinking about proposing to her sometime, but he hasn't found the right words or the right way to do it yet.

Or he was just sad about his abuelita not being there…

After Weirdmageddon he tried to find her, but found out from his cousin that she passed away in her sleep one night. It had broken his heart as his abuelita was the one who had raised him for most of his life. His mom had died when he was very young, about four, and his dad couldn't handle raising him alone so he had dropped Soos off to his mother's and never came back…

Melody was there for him during that time of mourning, her have meeting abuelita a few times before and during the time of Weirdmageddon. She reminded him so much of her, probably why he loved Melody so much. Melody would bake randomly sometimes, even make different shaped cookies, and she made delicious cakes.

"How was everything at the Shack?" Melody asks politely, sometimes she would go visit as well to see the kids. Some of Mabel's handmade sweaters hung in the shop, people buying them and they would give the money to Mabel, who was extremely happy about it.

"Oh, it's all good," Soos tells her. "Just had to replace a few light bulbs and it was good as new."

"Well, we went up in sales, I guess Lazy Susan broke the motor for the dessert rack at the restaurant, so she had to buy one, and the tools, the batteries…" Melody tells him, showing him a paper with that day's sales. "And of course McGucket came in and wiped out our supply of screws and nails… I think he's building another one of his contraptions…"

Soos chuckles. "That is one crazy dude. Contraptions. That's a funny word." He looks at the paper again, he was still getting used to the idea of sales, he knew what inventory was since for years he had helped Stan. "I'll just order some more, business all across the world are getting back on their feet after what happened."

Gideon then walks in to the shop, him with Shannon in tow.

"Hello, Melody and Soos," Shannon cheerfully says, giving a wave. The two wave back as Gideon and Shannon go the back on the counter and goes through a door that led upstairs to the flat.

It was Soos' idea to take Gideon in. The kid had went through a lot in his life, and now he was a very decent young man. With Gideon's mother still missing and Bud dead, Soos took the kid in. Gideon learned how to fix a few things and even helped out in the shop and helped fix things at the Shack. Soos knew what it was like to not have his parents, so he basically pulled a Stan and began looking after someone young.

Soos enjoyed having his friends be his family, he enjoyed working between owning the hardware store and going to help out at the Mystery Shack. He feels that he would always be helpful to the town of Gravity Falls, and be helpful to his newfound family.

"Soos, you ready for dinner?" Melody asked, flipping the sign on the shop.

"Yeah, I am so, totally ready!" Soos exclaims excitedly. "What are you making?"

"Homemade pizza." Melody smiles.

"Oh, man, that is like, heaven." Soos laughs as he and Melody walk through the door to their upstairs flat.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this was very short... AND I FEEL BAD ABOUT ABUELITA! SHE WAS THE COOLEST GRANDMA EVER RAISING SOOS AND EVEN THREATENING TO KICK HIS DAD'S BUT IF HE EVER SHOWED HIS FACE AGAIN!

Thank you for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	12. Dipper's Lapse

**Dipper's Lapse**

 **SUMMARY:** Dipper and Grunkle Stan decide to run the Shack together for the day, but when the past creeps on Dipper everything goes to hell.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Dipper and Mabel Pines, and Stanford and Stanley Pines

* * *

Dipper fixes the tie he was given by Grunkle Stan, a cyan colored ribbon, and he straightens out his suit that looked identical to the suit the Stan wore, only thing that was missing was the fez, but Dipper preferred his pine tree hat, however, he wasn't allowed to wear it for the day.

There was a knock on the door and when Dipper said to come in Grunkle Stan entered. "Ah, look at ya!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Us two running the Shack for the day while Ford and Mabel go pixie hunting, this is gonna be great!"

"Yeah… great…" Dipper replies with none of the enthusiasm his grunkle had. He glances at the mirror and adjusts his glasses. His stomach felt like it was in knots and he felt like he was going to throw up his light breakfast. He could already feel the sweat beading on his forehead, all he wanted to do was lay down and not deal with this. The few times he wore a suit he felt nauseous, just like now. It reminded him of something…

Stan claps a hand to Dipper's shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. "It'll all be fine, you'll be a natural taking those poor suckers' money." He laughed loudly. "Let's go see Ford and your sister off." He then walked out of the room, Dipper following close behind.

There was a soft voice heard from downstairs, Mable's, "We are the Alpha Twins with our Sweater Swag!"

Ford's voice replied with a question, his voice filled with confusion at the term, "What's 'swag'?"

"It means we are awesome, Grunkle Ford." Mabel tells him, him making an "ah" sound in understanding.

"Well you two may have your 'Sweater Swag'," Grunkle Stan bellows from the top of the stairs, Dipper next to him, the two looking down at Mabel and Ford. The Alpha twins glance up. "But we Pines men look damn well good in suits!" he then adjusts his tie, giving a big smile. Dipper just stayed in his solemn position next to Stan, his face a little pale.

Mabel looks at her twin brother with a worried glance. "Hey, Sir Dipping Sauce… you okay?" she asks him gently.

Dipper snaps out of his trance. "Huh?" he barely whispered.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Ford was the one who asked, raising a gray eyebrow. It looked like the boy was going to be sick.

Dipper then goes back to his normal upbeat attitude. "What? Oh, yeah, Grunkle Ford, I'm perfectly fine!" he gives smile, a real smile. He claps his hands together in excitement. It was like he didn't remember that he was feeling sick… "You two have fun, we're gonna have a blast here practically stealing money from people!" Dipper then adjusts his own tie, similar to Stan. "Catch a pixie for me, sis!" he then waved at Mabel. His smile seemed so pure…

Mabel returns the wave, although not as excitedly. "Yeah… I'll catch you one, Dip'n Dot." She softly says as she and Ford gathered their gear and walked out the door.

The two remaining Pines then go to the gift shop part of the house, Stan flipping the sign to open. He made sure to give Wendy the day off and told Soos to not come in to look after maintenance. Stan had figured that he Dipper should hang out a little more, as they both were the younger twin in their respective sets, and he honestly felt bad that he had made fun of him so much when the kid was younger.

"Alright, first rule with being a conman," Stan began, clapping his hands together and rubbing them slightly evilly, "do not let them know you're a conman… well, outright. You have to sweeten your words, as in if they don't want to buy something you suggest it to them to buy it, but say it a certain way that makes _them_ think they made the decision to buy it."

Dipper does a firm nod. "Got it, Grunkle Stan." He then gives a little salute.

"It's fall right now, so there isn't as much business as the summer, so we should be a little slower so you can get the hang of it." Stan then states, going behind the counter and counting the till of the register to make sure money was in it.

Dipper gives a thumbs up and stands by the counter, waiting for anyone to stop by. It's true what Grunkle Stan said about the fall being a slower season for tourists, but since the picture of the people of the wheel was sent out to schools and colleges across the world, people were taking time out of their lives to visit Gravity Falls where they all resided to meet the heroes. They've had people from Germany, Egypt, and even form Japan come and visit and even buy some of Stan's dumb tourist trap souvenirs.

After an hour or so of pacing around the shop, much to Stan's annoyance at the kid, the door chimes open, a young woman with a small child wondering in. She had pale blonde hair, and was wearing a knitted hat, the child wearing a hat as well. The looked around and happened to glance at Dipper.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Dipper greets enthusiastically. "We put the 'fun' in 'no refunds'!" He had a bright smile on his face, him even giving a wave to the little boy.

The boy points at his forehead, seeing the Big Dipper showing through Dipper's brown hair. "He has somethin' funny on his head…" the kid said, his voice squeaky sounding, his mother also giving a look.

Dipper jumps back slightly in surprise, him a little confused. "Yeah… it's the Big Dipper, like the star constellation…"

The woman then takes a step up to him, her hazel eyes not leaving his birthmark. "You… look like the boy… that killed those people in Greenland…" she barely whispered. She then looks him up and down, seeing that he was wearing a suit, her gripping a hand around the small child's arm that had come with her. "You got the same mark…"

"Uh… are you sure you're not mistaking me for someone else?" Dipper asked, a baffled chuckle escaping him. "I've never been to Greenland in my life, lady." He then realized what he said was dumb. What were the odds of someone else have the same birthmark on their forehead in the same size?

"My family and friends were killed there… you were laughing as you watched their blood spill." The lady practically growled. "I was trying to get firewood with my son here and when we came back you were slaughtering them like they were cattle…! Even children!"

Dipper takes another step back, him hitting one of the displays. The display crashed to the ground, causing Stan to rush back into the room. "I-I-I really d-don't know w-w-w-what you're talking about, m-m-ma'am." Dipper stuttered, his stomach feeling like it was convulsing within itself. His heart raced in his chest, and he was hyperventilating. "I-I-I would n-n-never-"

"I would never forget that laugh… like a shrill cackle… like the devil himself!" the woman screamed, causing Dipper to flinch once again. The young man had his hands held up in a surrender position. His body was trembling.

"P-p-please stop screaming at m-m-m-me…!" Dipper begged, his voice wavering. "I d-d-don't know what you're t-t-t-talking about!"

The lady then stormed by the door, her small child in tow. "I wanted to show my boy here the heroes of the world… instead he gets to meet a murderer." She glared at Dipper with such hatred that it brought tears to his eyes, he had no idea what he did so wrong to get her so upset…

"Okay lady, just leave, can't ya see you're giving the kid a psychological meltdown?!" Stan the roars from his doorway, him striding over to her. "The kid didn't do it, an evil demon did! Don't associate my nephew with that monster!" He then opens the door, the small bell chiming. "Don't let the door hit ya on the way out!"

The woman drags her son out and they leave, Stan slamming the door behind her, rattling the room. Dipper then slumps to the ground, his knees propped up and his head going between his legs. Tears were blinding his eyes, and his head ached terribly. He kept hearing a loud, shrill laugh echoing in his head.

 _Isn't this fun, Pine Tree!?_

Whose voice was that?

Then red flashed his vision. He looked at his hands and saw nothing but dark, sticky, red blood. He screams loudly, his body full on convulsing. Stan rushed to his side, a panicked expression on his face. He had no idea how to help his nephew, so he just sat next to him and awkwardly cradled him. Dipper continued screaming, tears flooding down his face and sobbing how it was his fault and that people were dead.

The door that led to the main of the house swing open, Mabel rushing in with Ford right behind her. "Dipper!" she screams, her arms out and as soon as she was by her brother's side they wrapped around him tightly, although he was still being held by Stan. "Dipper, what's wrong!?"

Ford then approaches Stan, him whispering lowly in an angry hiss, "What the _hell happened,_ Stanley?!"

Stan then glares at his brother. "Some lady came in… and she happened to recognize Dipper when he… he…" his voice started out furious, but it then trailed off.

Before Ford could even reply the sound of Dipper retching made them both turn their heads to him. Dipper was throwing up over Mabel's shoulder, stomach bile covering the back of her sweater. She didn't care as she rubbed his back to try to comfort him, Dipper gasping for air between his retches.

"You're gonna be okay, Dip Dop…" she murmured to him softly, being as gentle sounding as she could without showing in her voice that she was terrified for him.

"M-my head hurts…" Dipper managed to gasp. "There are… flashes… it's so real…"

Ford gets up from his sitting position and walks over to the vending machine that was a secret door to the basement. He punches in a code and the door swings open. Ford disappears for a few minutes and when he returned he had a needle and syringe. He tapped the syringe to remove bubble so there was no air.

"The hell you gonna do?" Stan exclaimed. "Drug the poor kid?"

Ford replies calmly, "This is a powerful anesthesia, I use this for myself when I can't sleep. They use this stuff for complex surgeries, it knocks you out for a solid eight hours." He then takes a step toward Dipper and kneels down to be at his and Mabel's crouched level.

Stan glares at Ford. "Drug yourself? Really? And you can't eat anything before either… so you haven't been eating well either!" Ford shrugs. "And… _where the hell did you get it!?_ Ford's eyes widen and dart around. "You stole it, didn't you, Stanford." Stan said it more like a statement rather than a question.

"That's not important right now, Stanley!" Ford snaps angrily. "Right now we got to make sure Dipper is okay." He then looks at his great nephew's face, his heart breaking when he saw it.

Dipper had streams of tears running down his face, dripping from his chin. Out of the corner of his mouth was remnants his retching. His face was white as a sheet, his brown eyes round and wide, constantly darting around as if he was making sure something wasn't around. His birthmark was shown through his matted, sweaty brown hair, and once in a while Dipper would hit it, as if it could get rid of his flashes or the actual birthmark.

"Dipper, I need you to hold still for a moment…" Ford tells him gently, his voice soothing. "I'm going to put you to sleep for a few hours, okay…? It'll help…"

"I DON'T WANT THE NIGHTMARES!" Dipper then screeches, him bolting up and backing away from his family. His back hits another one of Stan's displays, him getting startled and he glances at it. While he was distracted Ford then tackles him to the ground, causing Mabel to gasp behind him. Ford pins Dipper to the ground.

"Stanley, I need you to hold him while I inject him with the drug!" Ford screams, actually struggling to hold Dipper down. The kid had gotten stronger over the course of two years, but now that he was hysterical he was using every bit of energy to try to get his uncle off of him. Stan then comes over, the two slowly switching places so that Dipper didn't have to wiggle room to escape. Ford then takes the needle and injects it into Dipper's neck, finding a good vein.

Dipper's breathing slows, as his eyes slowly flutter shut. The young man's struggling stopped and his body relaxed. There were soft snores coming from him. Both Stan and Ford stayed on the floor next to him for a moment, trying to calm their pounding hearts.

"We need to get him help…" Stan finally says after a few minutes of silence, looking at Mabel absently as she was next to her brother with his head in her lap. "These are becoming worse… those lapses."

Ford groans. "He doesn't _need_ a psychologist, or a therapist, or any of that shit! He needs his family, Stan, and we are going to help him together!" Ford was becoming frustrated at the subject, it wasn't the first time his twin suggested it… for the both of them.

"Ford, I don't think you understand…" Stan's voice sounded hoarse, as if he was trying to hold back his emotion. "You two are suffering… it's true that no one will ever understand what you two had went through with Bill, but you two _need help_ , like some kind of medicine or something-"

" _I_ don't need it!" Ford shouts, his face turning red.

Stan didn't flinch at his twin's sudden rage. "Then think about Dipper." He says simply. "He's a fifteen-year-old kid, he is a little less than half your age when you started dealing with Bill and the portal stuff. This… this isn't healthy for him." Tears then start flooding to the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill. "I'm… I'm afraid I'm going to wake up to his dead body on his bed with a gun in his hand… I'm afraid that Mabel would hurt herself if that happened… and I'm afraid that I'll lose you to your sanity and hurt yourself too…

" _Please, Stanford_ ," Stan's voice sounded desperate, tears now falling. "I'm begging you… please consider getting help for you and Dipper…"

It was Ford's turn to have the floodgate of tears open up. He never thought of that, he never thought of Stan's fears of losing his family again. Ford also never thought that Stan would think that he would kill himself… although it wouldn't have been the first time he had tried.

"Yeah, Stanley, I'll… I'll consider it." Ford tells him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way…" he sounded sincere. Stan just clasps a hand on Ford's shoulder, not saying a word.

After a few minutes the older twins carried Dipper to his and Mabel's room, her trotting behind. They set him in his bed and Stan shrugged off Dipper's suit jacket while Ford took off the boy's shoes. Mabel then puts the blankets on him then goes sit on her bed on the other side of the room, her beginning to knit once again.

The whole time Dipper slept, his dreams were hazy. He couldn't tell what was a memory, a dream, or a nightmare. Everything blurred together… but one thing was constant. A golden colored triangle with one eye, a black top hat and bow tie, and a shrill cackle that Dipper couldn't imitate even if he wanted to.

When he woke up in the early hours of the morning, he had no recollection on how he got into his bed. He noticed his jacket and shoes were off, the cyan ribbon that was once a tie crumpled on the floor. Dipper glances over to his sister, seeing her sleeping form rise and fall with her steady breathing, her knitting tools scattered around her.

Dipper had a terrible feeling something had happened, but he couldn't remember. He was supposed to work with Stan in the gift shop for the day… but…

He shakes his head, trying to clear any cobwebs of his memory. Nothing came up. Dipper looks through some of his books, maybe reading will help clear his head, and he finds a journal. Confusion and uneasiness crept on him. The journal was a solid black with a green pine tree on it, it looked very similar to how Ford had made his journals…

Dipper opens it and he gasps in dismay. Everything in the journal he had written about his reoccurring nightmares. Many nightmares were similar or the same, about Mabel dying in the hands of Bill when they were caught. He didn't remember it though… but as he read his entries his heart filled with dread.

 _What the hell happened to me?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh... Dipper's starting to realize that something truly terrible happened to him... and we know how he is with mysteries.

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	13. Ford and Mabel's Pixie Grove

**Ford and Mabel's Pixie Grove**

 **SUMMARY:** Both Mabel and Ford go into the woods to look for pixies, but one pixie seems to be some sort of help.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Mabel Pines and Stanford Pines

* * *

Mabel woke up all excited to hang out with her Grunkle Ford, him saying that the two were going to go hunt and study the pixies deep in the woods of Gravity Falls.

As always Mabel got up before Dipper, who always stood up late with his readings, and she gathers clothes to get ready in the bathroom. She picked out a lovely solid purple knitted sweater with a white undershirt and a pair of thick jeans. Mabel then finds a pair of her hunting boots, that way she was comfortable hiking in the wilderness.

When she went downstairs to eat the famous Stancakes that Grunkle Stan was making, Ford was already at the table with their supplies, him already dressed in his usual sweater and brown trench coat. He was making sure everything was in order, once in a while taking a bite of his food. It didn't seem like he was hungry.

Mabel sits down next to him, Stan putting a plate of food in front of her. "Good morning Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford!" she greets them cheerily. She starts shoveling her breakfast down her throat.

"Don't eat too fast, hon," Ford points out. "You'll make yourself sick… we are going to be running around a bit." Mabel slows down a tad, but was still eating too fast to his liking. "Your brother still sleeping?" he asks her, and she replies with a mumbled "Yes." Ford nods in understanding. "I should probably talk to him about staying up and reading… he can't do that during the school week."

"Never stopped him before." Mabel tells him. "He's always done that."

"Probably why his eyesight sucks now." Stan jokes, him sitting across from Mabel and eating his stack of food. He left some on the counter covered in tin foil for Dipper when he woke up. "Also, Ford, y'did that a lot too when we were kids." He then points out.

There was a creak from upstairs.

"Dipper's up." the three Pines said together.

In about a minute later Dipper walks into the kitchen area, taking a seat next to Stan. Some bags were under eyes, his brown hair a complete mess and absent of his hat. He wore a black t-shirt and his pajama pants, him not even bothering to get dressed like his sister had.

"Morning," Dipper yawns, him giving a stretch.

"Your food is on the counter, Dipper." Stan tells him with a mouth full of food.

"Thanks…" Dipper grumbles as he gets up and get his food. He returns to seat and begins to eat slowly.

Ford gives him a worried glance. "Did ya sleep okay, Dipper?" he asks his great nephew.

"I feel like I dreamt of something important… like a memory… but…" Dipper began as he made a face. "But I can't really remember it… it's like the remnants of the dream evaporate as I wake up…"

"Probably not important then," Ford tells him nonchalantly. He glances at his list again.

Dipper insists, "But it _is_ important, Great Uncle Ford! It _has_ to be…"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, kiddo." Stan tells him. "I can't remember what I have for breakfast half the time, so you not remembering any dreams isn't a big deal."

Ford gives his twin serious glare. "Remind me to make you a doctor's appointment to be tested for dementia and Alzheimer's." he states.

"It's figure of speech, Stanford!" Stan shouts at him in exasperation. "Calm down!" Ford just rolls his eyes as Stan makes his attention go back to Dipper. "So, Dipper, while these two go pixie hunting, you and I are gonna run the Shack! Exciting right?" he gives a big smile.

Dipper drops his fork to his half bare plate with a crash. "Wait… what!?" he exclaims anxiously. "Since when are you two going pixie hunting!?" he asks his sister a grunkle across from him.

Ford and Mabel glance at each other. "We mentioned it yesterday at dinner, weren't you paying attention, Dip Dop?" Mabel says to him. Dipper gives a sheepish smile and a small shrug, confirming he wasn't paying attention. "Well, you and Grunkle Ford always do some monster hunting, I wanna help too! Besides, you and Grunkle Stan will do great running the Shack! Remember when I was the boss and you scammed so many people out of their money?"

Dipper narrows his eyes, his brows furrowed in annoyance. "We said we would never speak of that again." He say lowly, his mouth barley opening.

"WE MADE ONE DOLLAR AND WON THE BET AGAINST STAN!" Mabel cheers loudly, her fists in the air, almost hitting Ford, and it seemed the very room vibrated. "I even got him to the 'Stan is Wrong Song' complete with a dance!" she adds with a sinister smile, her chuckling almost evilly.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN TAPE SO I CAN BURN IT!?" screams Stan, him frustrated as Ford began chuckling about how he needs to see it.

The Pines family finishes their breakfast, both Stan and Dipper going upstairs so they could get dressed for the day. Ford and Mabel were still downstairs, him explaining to his niece the best tactic to deal with them.

"They're not as frustrating as unicorns," Ford states as he gestures to his drawing of a pixie. Despite not having his journals anymore because of Bill destroying them, he still remembered a lot of his research by memory and was able to recreate most of his work. He the drawing of the pixie down, he just didn't remember the actual research he put into it, thus why the two were going out on their little expedition. "Dealing with pixies is a lot more pleasant than those damned horned horses."

Mabel gives a smile, looking at his artwork of the pixie. It was drawn much bigger to see the details, the little thing with an upturned nose, translucent wings, a bob haircut, and a long flowing dress. "I'm really excited, Grunkle Ford!" she tells him. "I can't wait to see these!"

"From what I remember they are attracted to positive energy," Ford comments, giving her a smile. "Thus why you are the perfect helper, I couldn't ask for a better assistant for this." He then ruffles Mabel's brown hair, which was starting to grow a little longer now.

The two packed their backpacks and waited at the bottom of the stairs. Mabel was bouncing form foot to foot, she could barely contain her excitement. Ford was calmer, him looking over his notes once again for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. She gives a small smile, noticing that once again they are wearing some kind of sweater.

While she wore a solid purple sweater her grunkle was actually wearing a navy blue one with the design of star constellations in it. She had designed him many sweaters, and he wore them all the time, often asking her to make new ones with design ideas himself, although half of them were something science related she had Dipper to help her with that part.

"You're older than Grunkle Stan right?" Mabel asks Ford.

Ford looks up from his notes. "About seven minutes, why?" he confirms.

"I'm older than Dipper by five minutes." Mabel states, pointing to herself with her thumb, proudly. "And do you know what that means?"

He gives her a smile. "No I do not, dear, what does it mean?"

"We are the Alpha Twins with our Sweater Swag!" Mabel cheers.

Ford replied with a question, his voice filled with confusion at the term, "What's 'swag'?" he cocked his head to the side slightly.

"It means we are awesome, Grunkle Ford." Mabel tells him, a huge smile on her face, him making an "ah" sound in understanding.

"Well you two may have your 'Sweater Swag'," Grunkle Stan's voice bellows from the top of the stairs. The Alpha twins glance up, seeing Grunkle Stan and Dipper standing at the top of the stairs. "But we Pines men look damn well good in suits!" he then adjusts his tie, giving a big smile. Dipper just stayed in his solemn position next to Stan, his face a little pale.

Mabel looks at her twin brother with a worried glance, her heart feeling heavy. She didn't like the way he was looking, thinking that he must feel ill or his thoughts were going back to his dream. "Hey, Sir Dipping Sauce… you okay?" she asks him gently.

Dipper snaps out of his trance. "Huh?" he barely whispered.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Ford was the one who asked, raising a gray eyebrow. It looked like the boy was going to be sick, causing him to worry a little.

Dipper then goes back to his normal upbeat attitude. "What? Oh, yeah, Grunkle Ford, I'm perfectly fine!" he gives smile, a real smile, almost like what was haunting his thoughts before disappeared. He claps his hands together in excitement. "You two have fun, we're gonna have a blast here practically stealing money from people!" Dipper then adjusts his own tie, similar to Stan. "Catch a pixie for me, sis!" he then waved at Mabel. His smile seemed so pure…

Mabel returns the wave, although not as excitedly. "Yeah… I'll catch you one, Dip'n Dot." She softly says as she and Ford gathered their gear and walked out the door.

Their feet crunched on the earthy floor, them heading to the woods. Mabel's heart was suddenly not into the pixie hunt, her chest feeling as heavy as lead. She glances behind her, seeing the Shack getting farther and farther away. Because of her distraction, she runs into Ford after he had stopped.

"Omph!" she grumbles.

"Mabel, are you okay?" Ford asks her, him adjusting his glasses.

Mabel sighs. "Well… I'm just worried about Dipper, that's all…" she admits to him. "It's like he's remembering things from what happened before… and I'm scared. Sometimes he wakes up and he's freaking out but he doesn't know what happened to him… and… and… I'm scared that one day he'll remember and hurt himself…" tears sprang to her eyes, her words becoming hitched. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost my twin brother again…!" she then begins uncontrollably sobbing, the tears flowing down her normally rosy cheeks.

Ford kneeled down and hugs her close to him, rubbing her back gently to try to calm her. She wraps her arms around him, burying her face against him, her body trembling as she gasps for air.

"I'm worried about him too, Mabel." Ford whispers to her. "But, we have to think positive that the bad memories will stay away… we have to help him remember the good and give him new, happy memories. We will never lose him again…"

The young woman nods, her backing away and wiping the tears off her face with her sleeve. "You're right, Grunkle Ford." She hiccups.

Ford then gives her an encouraging smile. "We _won't_ lose him again, he has his family. We will make sure he stays with us." He insists. "Now… are you ready to continue with the hunt? Stanley and Dipper are just running the Shack, they'll be fine."

Mabel finishes wiping her tears, her nodding. "Yes, Grunkle Ford." She answers.

The two then continued into the woods, the air seemingly like it was shimmering in the sunlight. As they walked the woods opened up into a grove of some kind, revealing what looked like a tiny village within it. The grass was such a lively green, like it had never withered, the trees massive walls around the grove. On the branches was small houses that were rounded with cone roofs in a rainbow of colors.

"Wow…!" Mabel exclaims, her eyes rounding in awe. "This place is beautiful! There is so much glittery stuff!" she takes a step forward, her smile broadening when something small fluttered by her face.

The creature was smaller than Mabel's balled up fist. Its skin was a light green in color, the wings on the back rounded like a butterfly's. It stopped in front of Mabel's eyes, it giving a small wave before flying off towards a home on a branch above Mabel's head.

"Amazing!" Ford gasps excitedly, adjusting his glasses as he opens up a journal. He had a huge smile on his face as he jotted down notes and began drawing the homes. "I've seen some pixies in the woods while with Fiddleford before, but I've never stumbled upon this!"

A small voice, but high pitched voice whispers by Mabel's ear, "We only let humans see us if we think they are worthy…" Mabel turns and sees a pale blue pixie. "You two seem to be very nice… and you two seem to really love your family… who is it you want to protect?"

"My twin brother…" Mabel tells the pixie. "He's been… having bad dreams from his past… and I wish to make sure he will be okay…"

The pixie flutters around her, some dust sprinkling down. "Sometimes bad memories need to be around so you can appreciate the good ones…" she then points at Ford. "Our race remembers a man that looked quite similar to him trying to catch some of us while we were exploring the human world. But… if we didn't remember the bad memory, then we wouldn't have made our precautions to make us safe."

Mabel looks at the pixie with confusion on her face. How could Dipper remembering what he did benefit him? From what she had seen with his nightmares it took a toll on his mind, sometime making him mumble incoherent ramblings of ciphers and speaking backwards.

The pixie notices the girl's confusion. "Don't worry, human, one day you will understand. You can't have the good without the bad… and you can't have the bad without the good. It is all about balance." It then fluttered by Mabel's hand, causing her to hold it out. The pixie then rubbed her fingers together, a fine dust settling into her hand. Once a small pile was made it formed together into a pale blue gemstone, it actually taking the shape of a pine tree.

 _Dipper's wheel symbol…!_

"We understand he helped save this world…" the pixie explains. "He risked his own wellbeing for the people he truly cared about…" it then gestures at the gemstone. "When he feels overwhelmed… please give this to him… he'll still remember, but it will be easier to bare…"

Mabel looks at the pine tree shaped gemstone. "Th-thank you so much!" she stammers, tears threatening.

The pixie gives a small curtsy in the air, glowing its pale blue. She then floated upwards, as it went further away it looked more like a round ball of light. Others began to follow it, glowing like a rainbow of stars into the now darkening sky. As Mabel looked at the small lightshow in awe, Ford stands next to her.

"Well… this was a very nice place to visit…" Ford says.

"Yeah… it was." Mabel agrees.

However, when the two had returned to the Shack, they had seen Dipper in a state of major distress. He was screaming, his hands raised to his face, as if he was seeing something that wasn't there. Because of the suddenness of it all, Mabel had forgotten the pine tree gemstone that the pixies had given her to help him. It was to the point that Dipper had to be sedated and carried to their room, him comatose.

Mabel had watched her brother sleep for a few minutes before realizing that she had the gemstone. With a gasp she looked it, shimmering like the dust that had formed it. She puts the gemstone under his pillow, hoping that the stone would help her brother sleep peacefully.

"Hopefully that helps you a bit, Dipper…" Mabel whispers gently, ruffling his hair softly.

Mabel gets ready for bed, her wearing a light magenta t-shirt with a light blue pair of pajama pants with shooting stars on them. She settles into bed, hearing her brother's gentle snoring.

 _You can't have the good without the bad…_

Mabel frowns to herself, thinking what the pixie could've meant. She falls asleep, her dreams glittering with wings and shimmering dust.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was something a little more lighthearted after the last chapter.

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	14. The Date

**The Date**

 **SUMMARY:** Dipper takes Pacifica out on a date, where some dark things about the past gets brought up.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest

* * *

He sits upright in his bed, cold sweat beading on his forehead, plastering his brown hair to the skin.

Dipper gripped his right hand to his nightshirt over his heart, as if it could help calm it. His breathing was ragged and his brown eyes dart around as if he was searching for something. The wisps of his nightmare was still fresh, so he puts his jitters to the side and grabs his journal and a flashlight. Immediately he jotted down what he saw, from a glowing yellow eye, to how he was surrounded by blue fire with some demon in front of him.

His heart slows and he takes a deep breath, shutting the journal and setting it aside. Dawn was breaking through the curtains of the window, and even though the nightmare was already fading form his mind he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. He gets up from his bed with a creak and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him so he didn't disturb his sister and Waddles.

Slowly he goes down the stairs from the attic and once he reached the hallway he saw a light from by Ford's room. He walks over and sees that the door was cracked open slightly, him able to see Ford pacing back and forth in his room. Suddenly their eyes meet and both of them jump backwards in surprise. Ford walks over and opens the door wider, him gesturing for Dipper that he was allowed to come in.

Dipper walks in, noting how it barely changed the last time he was in it. He and Mabel were twelve when he was in this room, the two competing to see who got to move in since they were driving each other crazy in their shared room. There was a carpet that ended up switching his and Mabel's minds, so they saw the world in each other's shoes, and even though Mabel as Dipper tried to make him lose the room, he had ended winning since she yelled at Stan as him, which made the old man proud.

The carpet was rolled up and standing upright in the corner…

"So, what brings you here so early, Dipper?" Ford asks his great nephew, him taking a seat on his couch that he used as his bed. Despite the whole family telling him to get a real bed, he refuses since he claims he barely sleeps anyway. "Did… did you have another nightmare?" he then asks gently.

"Nah, I just woke up because of Waddles." Dipper lied. He knew if the family found out that he was writing down his nightmares so he could go over them Ford would take the journal and get rid of it. They claim him not knowing is to help him, since he has asked a couple of times about his nightmares. Dipper had to figure out what had happened to him, and he didn't like it that his family was keeping it a huge secret from him.

Ford nods. "Yes… that pig does like to jump between you two to sleep with…. And Stanley." He chuckles. The old scientist then claps his hands together and asks, "So what's your plans tomorrow? Going out with friends, hunting? Because if you're not busy and want something to do we can play a round of 'Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons'!"

Dipper gives a smile. "You know I'm always up for a game of DD&MD, but this weekend I'm doing something with Pacifica." He tells his uncle.

"Oh… like a date?" he teases. "Are you finally gonna kiss the poor girl? She's been waiting… what, months?"

Dipper's face flushes a deep red. "Grunkle Ford…!" he sputtered. "C'mon! That's embarrassing…!"

Ford laughs. "I'm teasing you, Dipper! I know more than anyone about being awkward arounds girls. I mean, I didn't see my first naked woman until I was in the portal." He snaps his mouth shut, throwing his hands to cover mouth, and his face turns red.

Dipper then cocks his head to the side. "Wait… what?" he questions, him actually surprised.

"Uh… it's nothing!" Ford assures him nervously, holding his hands up. "Nothing at all! Heh…" he rubs the back of his neck nervously, him giving a sheepish smile.

The boy then laughs, "Oh, no! I gotta hear this Grunkle Ford! Did you meet someone in the portal?"

Ford's expression then turns serious. "This is not the time to talk about that, Dipper." He callously said. When he notices Dipper's disappointed expression he adds, "One day I'll tell you about her, okay? Just right now… it's not a good time."

"Okay, Grunkle Ford… sorry if I brought up a bad memory…" Dipper apologizes.

"It's not your fault, my boy," Ford assures him. "I was already thinking about it earlier… that's why I woke up… again a story for a different time."

After their encounter Dipper went into the kitchen and got himself some cereal, him slowly eating it. He was thinking about what his uncle had said, about how he met a girl there… was she human or was she some kind of supernatural being? These thoughts ran around in his head until he heard his sister run downstairs and slide into the kitchen. Her socks were so slippery she ended up crashing into the fridge.

"I'm okay!" she calls out, giving a thumbs up. She goes into the fridge and grabs a pitcher of a bright pink liquid, toys and something shimmering within its contents. Her Mabel Juice. "Want some, Dip Dop?" she asks her twin.

"I don't want to die today, Mabel," Dipper responds. "Maybe tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday…" Mabel points out, her face in a pout "And the day before that, and the day before that times a gazillion!"

"Gazillion isn't a real number, Mabel." Dipper tells her as he puts his half eaten breakfast in the sink.

Mabel scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Well, _George_ likes my Mabel Juice!"

Stan then pops his head into the kitchen, his eye wide. "He likes _what now!?_ " he screams.

Mabel then lifts the pitcher. "My… Mabel Juice, Grunkle Stan…" she says slowly, her pointing at it.

Stan looked like the world just got lifted from his shoulders. "Oh, oh thank God!" he laughs nervously. "I thought… uh, never mind." He then walks away.

Mabel and Dipper look at each other and shrug.

"So, Sir Dipping Sauce, how did you plan your little date with Pacifica?" Mabel asks, her nudging him with her elbow. "Are you gonna kiss her...? Eh…? EH…!?"

The boy rolls his eyes. "Why is everyone _asking_ me that!?" he screeches loudly, his voice cracking slightly. His voice was a lot better since when he first started going through puberty, but once in a while a voice crack would show itself. Mabel laughs as Dipper groans. "But…" he adds. "I _do_ have a-"

"I swear to God if you say you have a list I'm throwing you out of this house." Mabel tells him seriously, her eyes narrow.

"Um…"

"You have a list don't you?"

"UH…."

Both Ford and Stan then enter the kitchen, interrupting the conversation between the younger twins. "Stanley, you are blowing everything out of proportion…" Ford mumbles to his twin. He then pours himself a glass of Mabel Juice, causing both Dipper and Stan to grimace.

"Am not!" Stan shouts back at him. "What we need to do is give the kid a good beat down, ya know? Jersey style!"

"We are noting beating a fifteen year old up." Ford states, him glaring over his glass. He then chugs the juice and gets a second glass.

"We can threaten him." Stan suggests.

"No."

Mabel groans loudly and walks out of the room, her knowing exactly whom they were talking about. Dipper follows her, him waving to both his grunkles. He sees his twin sister walking up the stairs to head to their room, so he follows her. Once they were inside she immediately had found his list and she tears it apart.

"MY LIST!" Dipper shrieks, him putting his hands to his head.

"Talk to her like a normal person, damn it!" Mabel shouts at him. Her face was flushed red. It wasn't Dipper she was mad at, so he knew not to take her aggression personally. "I'm not a kid anymore! Why does Grunkle Stan always do this!? I mean for God sakes, literally the first week in Gravity Falls and I ended up dating a race of gnomes and he didn't care then! So why now!?"

Dipper replies, "Because he really knows you know and has grown to love you. In a way it's like we're his kids, you know? We know he's a family kind of guy, so he just wants to make sure we are okay."

Mabel then points between herself and Dipper. "But _you_ can go on a date and no bats an eye whether or not you _do_ something or _not_! I go hold hands with George and Grunkle Stan makes it seem like I'm gonna get married right then and there and leave!"

Dipper sighs. He knew there was no way to get through to her right now, she just had to blow off her steam. "Well, I'm gonna go tie up a few loose ends for my date tomorrow night, so try not to blow up on Grunkle Stan, okay?" She grunts angrily, holding Waddles close to her chest. With a turn of the heel, Dipper leave the room and leaves the Shack.

Normally Ford wouldn't want Dipper to go by himself, claiming that there is still dangers in the woods. But Dipper had been dealing with these woods and the supernatural since he was twelve, he knew what he was up against. It was like Ford knew there was something out there that would trigger his memory…

Although Dipper desperately wanted to go out and find the answers to his personal mystery, he couldn't do it that weekend. He didn't want to the search to consume him and blow off his date with Pacifica, because if he did he would _never_ hear the end of from her and Mabel.

So instead he goes into town, picking himself a royal blue dress shirt and a white tie, a pair of new black dress pants, some black dress shoes, and getting some kind of hair product to not make his brown hair as messy looking. He even went to the market and got some fruits sparkling juice to put in a basket. His heart pounded in his chest, he was actually nervous about this whole thing.

He goes home with his newly bought items, him hanging the shirt and tie so they wouldn't get wrinkled. Him shopping all day made time pass by quickly, it already being dinner time. In the bedroom Mabel was finishing a little sewing project that Dipper asked her to do.

"Hey, Dipper!" Mabel shouts when she saw him. "I'm actually done with the dress you wanted me to make for Pacifica!" she holds up a long regal purple dress that had a single strap. There was a sash that was a light blue that went around the waist and tied into a bow in the back, and the hem of the dress had a light blue ruffle trim. "I can't believe she actually designed this…! She's really good, it's so cute!"

"How'd you get her to let you take a look at her sketchbook anyway, Mabel?" he asks her, taking a seat on his bed.

"I snuck into her room one night and stole it." She replies casually. "I also measured her in her sleep so I could be able to make this for her!" she gives a big smile while her twin brother looked at her oddly.

"You… couldn't just ask for her dress size or…?"

"Nope!"

"Okay then…"

Stan then calls from downstairs, "Kids! It's time for dinner! It's Friday, so you know what that means!"

Both Mabel and Dipper look at each other and cheered, "Homemade Pizza Night!" they ran downstairs, seeing that both Stan and Ford were by the oven. There was a knock at the door and Dipper goes and let's in Soos, Melody, and Gideon as they always came over for the homemade pizza.

After dinner and desert was done, the whole group went into the living room and watched some reruns of "Ducktective". Soos even brought up that they were going to start making the second season after the now considered two year hiatus after the first season finale finding out about Ductective's twin brother.

"What kind of show does something like that?!" Mabel cries out. "We get something really good and creators just strip it away! WHY!?"

"Well… there was the end of the world, remember, Mabel?" Gideon points out. She shrugs.

That night when Dipper went to bed his nightmares still haunted him. He woke up a few times and jotted down what they were about when they weren't so hazy. He kept seeing so much red, he saw himself with glowing yellow eyes and cackling manically. Once morning arrived he stood in front of the mirror in his and his sister's room, taking deep breaths. He put on his hunting gear, replacing his blue and white pine tree hat for his camo version.

Dipper dressing for a hunting trip was the plan to make Pacifica not to suspect a thing. The two usually went hunting on weekends to help the town have food for the stores to sell. He hate a couple of backpacks packed, one for him with his change of clothes and the stuff to pitch a tent. The second backpack had the stuff for Pacifica and the date.

"Okay… time to do this…" Dipper shakily says to himself in the mirror. "M-maybe I should make a l-list, just in case-" A slap to his face. "OW! MABEL?!"

"NO LISTS!" she shouts at him. She then pushes Dipper out of their bedroom door and forced him down the stairs, Dipper almost falling during the process. As the twins walked pass the living room, both Ford and Stan looked up from the couch.

"Oh, he's going on his date?" Stan calls out.

"Yes he is!" Mabel shouts back, practically pushing her brother out the door.

Stan laughs, "Actually kiss the girl by the way, kid!"

"AW C'MON!" Dipper groans loudly as the door was slammed shut behind him.

He proceeds goes to the small shed that they had built and grabbed his hunting rifle and straps it across his back. Dipper then grabs a holster and his favorite pistol and straps them to his right side. With a deep breath he marches to Northwest Manor, everything weighing him down.

Once he was there he knocks on the door and Pacifica opens the door. She was wearing a similar outfit to Dipper, except all the green that Dipper had on his clothes was replaced by a lavender color. She didn't wear a hat, her blonde hair was in a ponytail tied back with a purple band. She also had a hunting rifle and pistol herself, her prepared for the "hunting trip".

"Ready to go, Pacifica?" Dipper asks her, handing her backpack.

"Yeah," she replies. "Why'd you pack me a bag…?"

"Uh… snacks?" Dipper lies nervously.

Pacifica rolls her eyes as the two started walking into the woods. They took their usual path that was leading up upwards to higher ground. The woods became thicker, the trees dense as the manmade path slowly disappeared. Birds sang in the trees, squirrels jumped from the branches, and the sounds of the two's boots crunching the twigs underneath them.

Dipper then finds the small cliff side that he had discovered while doing a solo hunt. There was an opening that looked out to the rest of the woods, seeing the river snake through that led to the lake. The sun was high in the sky, some clouds gently blowing across from the wind. He takes a deep breath and turns to face Pacifica.

"H-hey, let's uh, stop here for a moment for lunch?" Dipper suggests.

"Huh…?" Pacifica mumbled. "What do you mean?" her green eyes widened when she saw that he was pitching a tent. "Dipper… what are you doing?"

He finished pitching the tent, his brown eyes glancing around nervously. "Uh… open your backpack…" he tells her, his voice sounding a little high.

Pacifica does what she was told. Inside her backpack she saw the dress and the packed picnic basket. She takes the dress out, seeing how it was actually one that she had drawn in her sketchbook.

"Wait… how!?" Pacifica shrieks.

"Power of Mabel." Dipper tells her, his nerves lightening up a little bit. "You can get changed in the tent, I promise I won't peek!" his face blushes a slight pink.

She then steps into the tent, zipping it behind her. As she did that Dipper went by a tree and took his dress clothes out of his backpack. He puts on his blue dress shirt and removes his hat. After putting on the rest of his dress clothes he uses the hair product to fix his hair, which fluffed upwards a lot like Ford's did, looking just like when Pacifica had made him brush his hair during their ghost hunt at the manor.

He returns to the tent just in time for it to unzip. Pacifica stepped out, the dress flowing like a purple waterfall of cloth. She fixed her hair to look a little neater, but it was still in her ponytail. It looked like Mabel packed her one of her pairs of shoes, a pair of silver looking ones to go with the dress.

"Wow… you look very pretty." Dipper admits, his face flushing red.

"Eh, if I had some makeup I could look a little better," she says with a shrug.

"Nah, you look beautiful." Dipper insists, adjusting his tie. He kept messing it up so Pacifica fixes it for him. "Thanks…"

"What brought all this up, Dipper?" she then asks him. "I thought we were going hunting like we always do?"

Dipper gives small shrug. "I… I thought that we should go… go out on a solo date… just the two of us."

Thunder then bellows overhead, dark gray clouds covering the sun, causing the very air to get a chill. Rain drops began falling from the sky, the two gasping as they rushed to the tent. They kept the tent open, watching the rain begin to pour down, seeing how the drops flowed down the green leaves.

"Well, this ruins everything…" Dipper mutters. "I didn't expect it to rain…"

Pacifica laughs, "The gesture is sweet though." She then opens the picnic basket and takes out a couple of sparking juices. "This rain reminds me of when I was little…" she comments.

"How so?" he asks.

"When I was little, my parents and I went to the theater… it was an outdoor one." She explained. "It was pouring so hard at the end of the play that my dad had be bundled up next to him underneath his coat to try to keep me dry. That's… actually one of my few good memories with him." She then puts a hand on Dipper's.

A hot flash surges through Dipper. His mind began flashing a memory. He was cackling as he saw Pacifica's father on the ground before him. There was a flash of silver, and with a swift flick of his wrist, a bright scarlet filled his vision.

"…pper!" a distant voice called out to him. "DIPPER!"

He blinks his eyes, his breathing ragged and his eyes felt wet. He looks down to Pacifica's green ones, her wide with worry. Dipper then jumps away from her, causing her to gasp.

"G-g-get away from me!" Dipper screams as he crawled out of the tent, his hands and knees getting muddy. His shirt becomes soaked as he ran into the edge of the woods, his heart racing.

"Dipper!" Pacifica yells. She caught up to him, her blonde hair getting plastered to her face. "Why did you run away? What happened?!"

"I killed them…"

Pacifica's face pales. "W-what?"

Dipper hunches over, almost throwing up. "I-I-I _killed_ them, Pacifica! You don't have a family anymore because I _killed_ them!" A wetness stains his eyes, and he couldn't tell if they were tears or if it was the rain. "It's all my fault…! Everything! So many people got killed because of me… I've been getting theses nightmares and I've been writing them down… I've done terrible things! How can you or my family even _look_ at me like it had never happened!?"

Pacifica then grabs him by his shoulders and forces him to look at her. "Dipper," she sternly tells him. "It wasn't you… it wasn't you that hurt those people! You would never do that, even if you didn't like them you would never hurt them…!"

Dipper backs away. "No… it's my fault… I let it happen… I made a bad deal…" he mutters, almost insanely.

"You did it to save you family!" Pacifica insists. "You did it to make sure your twin sister didn't get killed! You gave up your own life, your memories, your very self to make sure everyone was safe…! If no one can see that… then they can go to hell!

"I've seen you at your best and at your worst… and look, I'm still here going out with you! It doesn't change the fact that I love you!"

"Wait… what?" Dipper stammers. Pacifica's face turns beet red. "What did you say?" Her face was still red and she gently shook her head. "Did you just say that you loved me?" She was stammering, trying to make an excuse. He then takes her face in his hands and gives her a full on kiss on her mouth, making her grunt in surprise, but she kisses him back, putting her hands in his hair. After they broke apart he murmurs, "I love you too… and I really needed what you said…"

She gives him a smile and takes his hand. They went back to the tent, both soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold. Dipper had brought a blanket mainly for the picnic, but he wraps it around him and Pacifica to try to keep warm. She puts her head on his shoulder them both watching the rain fall.

"I do have to say, this is relaxing." Pacifica admits, her closing her eyes.

"Yeah… this actually his." Dipper agrees. He then rests his cheek on the top of Pacifica's head. The two watched as the rain fell, both still shivering in their wet clothes. "I can step out for a moment and you can get dressed if you want?" She nods as he steps out, the freezing rain slapping him in the face.

"Finished." Pacifica calls out. When Dipper went back inside she was back in her hunting gear, her shivering stopped. "How are you gonna get dressed?" she asks him.

"I'll just change my shirt and I'll be fine." Dipper insists. He takes off his shirt, which didn't make him uncomfortable until Pacifica was staring at him. "Uh… why are you staring at me like that?" she then points to the scar that he had on his abdomen, something he had no recollection of getting. "Oh, that? Yeah I have no idea what it is… I even got one on my back in the same spot like something went through me."

Pacifica whispers, "You don't remember that I accidentally _shot_ you?"

"What did I do to get shot!?" Dipper gasps.

"Nothing!" Pacifica insists. "It was an accident!"

Dipper laughs. "I know, I was messing with you!" he then puts back on his orange t0shirt and puts on his hunting hat. "I had a dream about a few nights ago, I wrote it down."

Pacifica's face twists with anger. "You _jerk_!" she screams at him, her pushing him to the floor of the tent as he continues laughing. He sits up and kisses her again, her face still red. "You're still a jerk."

"Yep!"

After rain stopped the two packed up their belongings and started heading back into town. As they made it back to Northwest Manor they talked on how they should do it again sometime. When Dipper dropped her off he gave her a kiss goodbye.

He wasn't even in the door for two seconds at the Shack when Mabel practically tackles him. "DIPPER! DID YOU KISS HER?! DID YOU KISS HER!?" she shouts at him, forcing him to look at her. "Well, didja!?"

Dipper gives a sheepish smile. "Three times." He holds up his fingers to count them.

"OH MY GOSH! MY BROTHER ACTUALLY KISSED A GIRL!" Mabel screams at the top of her lungs. "GRUNKLE STAN, GRUNKLE FORD, DIPPER KISSED PACIFICA! YOU TWO OWE ME TWENTY DOLLARS EACH!"

"Wait, what!?" Dipper screeches. "You guys made a bet!?"

"Hey, bro-bro, at least I bet that you _would_ kiss her!" Mabel giggles as she races into the kitchen.

Dipper gives a smile as he climbs upstairs. However, his smile soon falls as the dark memories began creeping back into his head. Even though what Pacifica said was helpful about how they all still cared about him despite of what had happened to him.

But is it enough?

* * *

 **A/N:** I ship Dipcifica so much! They are adorable!

And I wrote Mabel a little more enthusiastic this time, I felt I wasn't writing her well.

And Stan... oh dear, he overprotective Grunkle.

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	15. Girl's Night Out

**Girl's Night Out**

 **SUMMARY:** When Mabel goes out with the girls there is a concern for Dipper, causing tension among the group.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Wendy Corduroy, Shannon Brown, and Tambry

* * *

Mabel finishes putting the big pink bow in her hair, putting her hands on her cheeks in excitement as she stared at herself in the mirror that she and Dipper shared in their room.

She wore a purple shirt that hung off her shoulders, a pink cami underneath, a light blue skirt, and pink ballet flat shoes. Mabel looked like she was wearing one of her overly bright eighties styled attire. With a squeal she rushes to Dipper, who was writing something in a journal she's been seeing him writing in lately.

"Dipper!" she screams at him, causing him to jump. "How do I look!?"

He glances at his twin sister. "You look like you just stepped out of an eighties movie, Mabel," he tells her. "Don't you think you overdid it a little?"

Mabel puts her hands on her hips. "Nope!" she declares. Dipper sighs and continues writing in his journal. "So, Sir Dipping Sauce, whatcha writing about?" she then asks him.

Immediately Dipper slams the journal shut. "Nothing important, Mabel." He mutters,

Mabel then gasps, "Are you writing in a _diary_ , Dipper?" a huge smile erupts from her face and she tries to grab his journal.

"MABEL!" Dipper screams. "CUT IT OUT!" His face was turning red with anger, him putting the journal behind his back. "Just… go out with the others already! I'm doing something!"

Mabel jumps back a little, surprised at her brother's tone. "I was just teasing you, Dipper… sorry." She mumbles. She then goes and grabs her small handbag that was on the edge of her bed and heads out the door.

"Have fun, sis!" Dipper calls out, a little more cheerful this time.

"Yeah, thanks, bro-bro." she mumbles back as she left the room. Mabel runs downstairs and there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" she calls out and she went and opened it. At the door was Wendy, Tambry, Pacifica, and Shannon, all dressed nicely.

"Hey, Mabel!" Wendy greets. "Ya ready to go for girls night out?!" she then woops, getting Tambry to join her. Wendy then holds up a thing of keys. "I found a car and can drive us." She then winks.

"Do you even have your license, Wendy?" Mabel asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Wendy admits. "But, Stan has taught me here and there, and Ford too because he doesn't like Stan's methods, so I'm good." She jingles the keys.

Pacifica then chips in, "Well, you did drive on the freeway and despite there being demons you did well." She then shrugs. "I don't see a problem."

Wendy woops and Mabel joins in. The group of girls then run to the little blue sedan car that parked next to Stan's car. All the girls pile in, Tambry taking shotgun, and Mabel sat in the back between Pacifica and Shannon. Wendy starts driving into town, surprisingly doing a lot better with her driving skills.

The first place they all went to was the small teen nightclub that was just recently set up. It was already loud and the bright lights were peeking through the windows. The car vibrated from the music that was coming from the club, and once they got out of the ground felt like it was vibrating as well.

The girls waited in line and showed their ID's to show that they were over the age of thirteen. Mabel accidentally showed the fake ID of when she and Dipper were trying to get into a biker club to interrogate Manly Dan for the murder of Grunkle Stan's wax figure of himself. With a sheepish smile, she then shows her real ID and then they were let in.

Inside a bunch of teenagers were standing around bouncing to the music, mainly with glass bottles of Pit Cola in hand. The music was loud and Mabel could barely hear herself think, normally she would _love_ this kind of place, but her mind was on Dipper's journal that he was writing in.

"Let's get crazy!" Wendy shouts as she jumps right on into the crowd to start dancing. Tambry follows close behind, them dancing to the beat.

Pacifica and Mabel stayed close to Shannon, as guys were trying to hit on her and she was obviously uncomfortable. A few tried to hit on Mabel and Pacifica as well, but obviously since the two had boyfriends they rejected them. Pacifica then goes on to brag about Dipper to one guy that was persistent, and the moment she mentioned his name and that he was a hunter the guy backed away slowly.

"Yeah, you better back away," Pacifica smugly jeered at the guy.

"Wow, Pacifica that was a little harsh." Mabel admits, feeling slightly bad for the guy.

"Okay, I tell him I have a boyfriend and he still tried to ask me out," Pacifica scoffs. "That's rude, so I mentioned Dipper and his hunting abilities and he sounds a little threatening to the point where I become untouchable." She flips her blonde hair.

Mabel shrugs. "I guess that makes sense… I guess I can mention George and his crossbow…" she then gets a devious smile. "Oh, this can be fun."

Shannon stayed off a little behind Pacifica and Mabel as they went on to brag about their boyfriends. Wendy and Tambry were off to the side watching, suppressing laughter as boys walked away from the two when they mentioned their names and weapons.

"I don't think doing that is a good idea, guys…" Shannon murmurs. "We might end up getting in trouble."

Mabel pulls out her grappling hook. "I got a grappling hook! We're good!" she exclaims.

"How is that gonna help?" Shannon asks curiously.

A guy walks to Pacifica and was trying to talk to her. Mabel aims her grappling hook at the guy and pulls the trigger, the metal of the hook hitting the guy hard in the shoulder causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Pacifica walks around the fallen guy and goes stands next to the other girls.

"Oh…" Shannon whispers. "Okay…"

Wendy then gestures to the door. "Hey, we should go somewhere else, this place is starting to get boring, even though it was great watching them guys get scared at Dipper of all people." She then says.

Mabel glances away slightly. Her brother was always the nerdy one, using his intellect to get through life. When Weirdmageddon happened he had to grow up a lot, him being a hunter and trying to protect his family. And when he became Bill's puppet… his personality hardened quite a bit, he didn't want to be as open… it was like he was finally putting Ford's message in Journal 3, "Trust No One", into full affect. He was only himself really when he was with the people he truly cared about. When Mabel and Dipper were kids he didn't give off an aura that said that he was tough, he still doesn't but when a threat comes he goes on full attack mode.

The group of girls leave the nightclub and they drive off towards the newly opened twenty-four hour soda bar. They sat in a booth and ordered different sodas; Wendy got a cherry flavored cola, Shannon got a watermelon soda, Tambry just got basic Pit Cola, Pacifica got a sparkling Strawberry soda, and Mabel got a specialty mixed soda that had edible glitter in it.

"Yo, that first guy you told about Dipper, I swear he shit his pants on the spot." Wendy laughed as she drank her soda. "His face was just-" Wendy then proceeds to make a terrified face expression. She laughs again. "Oh man, that was great!"

"People, like, know his name because of the zodiac wheel, right?" Tambry mentions. "They probably also heard that he was a crazed possessed puppet of the flying tortilla chip with the dumb hat and bow tie, so they think he's gonna kill them or something." She takes a long swig of her drink.

Mabel's heart falls into her stomach. That had to be true… many people in town know what Dipper had been when he was a puppet to Bill. Her mind wanders to when that woman came to the Shack and started yelling at Dipper for something he had no recollection of, how he went into a full on anxiety attack and had to be sedated by Ford.

"Wow… way to bum this out, Tambers." Wendy mutters.

"What?" Tambry exclaimed. "I'm only speaking the truth, the kid honestly scares me a bit…"

"What…?" Mabel barely whispers. "What do you mean?"

Tambry sets down her soda. "I mean, is that sometimes he just looks… so scary, and once in a while when he gets his 'episodes' he just laughs crazily and it honestly scares me."

Pacifica stands up at the table. "Obviously you don't realize what the hell he has been through!" she shouts. "He's scared of _himself_! He's a very sweet boy, and you know that, you've known him when he first came to Gravity Falls, he's still that nerdy, awkward, sweet boy… He did what he did to try to protect his family!"

Wendy nods. "Pacifica's right, dude, Dipper is a great guy. It's not his fault that Bill made him do awful things."

"He's the one that made the deal right?" Tambry points out. "So, obviously he knew bad things were going to happen."

"I wanna go home…" Mabel states, her pushing her half glass of her soda away from. "I don't want to talk about this anymore…" she gets up and starts to walk out of the building, Pacifica chasing after her.

The two were walking on the path to the Mystery Shack, Mabel desperately trying not to let her tears show. How could Tambry talk about Dipper like that? Soon, the Shack appeared and the two went inside, Mabel asking Ford real quick if Pacifica can stay the night, which he said was okay as long as she called the manor to let them know she wasn't returning.

As Pacifica did that, Mabel ran upstairs to hers and Dipper's room. Inside Dipper was sleeping on his bed, his journal opened to his side, a pen in hand, him snoring with his mouth opened. Without even thinking, Mabel goes and snatches the journal, causing her to gasp softly when she read the contents.

It was a journal full of Dipper's nightmares and his memories of what happed.

Mabel goes under Dipper's pillow and grabs the pine tree shaped stone that the pixie had given her. She goes into the closet and finds some of her crafting supplies, seeing she had a black cord for a necklace and some metal. Mabel uses the metal to make a special frame to hold the stone in place, using the excess to make a spot for the cord to go through. She holds it up, seeing it sparkle faintly in the dim light.

As gently and quietly as she could Mabel puts the newly made necklace around her brother's neck. She then goes to her bed and prays to herself that her brother would get better. Pacifica ended up coming in, sitting next to Mabel on the bed, her looking at Dipper with a worried expression.

 _Please… oh, please, if there is a God, please let my brother be okay._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading as always! We are finally getting closer to the short story about Dipper and his memories!

~Skye Hendersen~


	16. Ford's Nightmare

**Ford's Nightmare**

 **SUMMARY:** Ford needs to go to sleep after being up all night once again, but when nightmares haunt him he starts to fear that someone may be returning that is potentially worse than Bill Cipher.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Stanford Pines and Mabel Pines

* * *

No matter how many times he could say to himself that Bill was gone, that he was dead, the thoughts of the dream demon still haunt him in his sleep.

Ford barely wanted to sleep, just like he had in the past, he didn't want to see Bill again. Even though Bill was gone and can no longer try to rule the universe, Ford still saw him every night in his nightmares. That laugh was something he could never forget, and sometimes he still hears it when he is alone with his thoughts.

He sat in his lab in the basement, tinkering with one of his experiments, a loud yawn escapes from him. He rubs his eyes absently, thinking that he would need some sleep soon. He checks his watch and sees the time, seeing that it was almost five in the morning. It was the weekend so…

Ford goes into one of the drawers and finds one of his sedatives. His hand curls around it and puts it in his jacket pocket. He finishes whatever he was doing and puts it away, him yawning loudly as he took the elevator upstairs. Like every night he goes and checks on the family, making sure that everyone was alright.

Stan was snoring away on his small twin bed, a magazine on his chest, and his dentures in the glass next to him. Ford gives a small smile and shuts the door, him glancing at the stairs. He ascends them, getting to the attic and finding the decent sized room that the twins shared. Inside Mabel was curled up with Waddles, her hair fanning out on the pillow beneath her. Pacifica shared the bed with Mabel, her more towards the wall, Ford honestly forgetting that the girl was spending the night. Dipper was sitting in his bed, leaned against the wall, his mouth was open and he was snoring, his glasses askew on his face. In the boy's hand was a journal and a pen, a flashlight in the other.

Curious, Ford goes in the room and gently pries the journal from Dipper's hand. He slowly reads it, seeing that the journal was filled with nightmares and memories of what had happened, making his heart sink when he was reading the parts in full detail on people getting killed. Ford gives a shaky sigh, setting the book and pen on the nightstand next to Dipper. He took off Dipper's glasses and sets it on the book and takes the flashlight, turning it off. Ford gently moves Dipper into a laying position and puts the covers over him, but as he moved his great nephew a shining blue caught his eye.

While moving Dipper a blue object on a cord had slipped out from underneath his shirt. Trying not to disturb the slumbering teenager, Ford softly removed the object form around Dipper's neck. It was a necklace, the stone a glittering blue pine tree and framed with some kind of silver metal, and the cord was made of some kind of leather.

"Grunkle Ford…?" a soft voice whispered behind him. Ford turns around and sees his great niece. "What are you doing here so late… early…? Both?" she asked.

"Sorry, sweetie," Ford whispers back. "I didn't mean to wake you…" he then shows her the necklace. "Do you know what this is?"

Mabel nods and gestures for him to go in the main part of the attic with her. He follows and shuts the door behind him softly. Mabel then goes to the seated window sill, the window triangular with the inner metal design making a circle in the center. It honestly looked a like Bill Cipher…

"Where did you get this at, Mabel?" Ford asks her, his voice still soft but no longer a whisper.

"The pixies," Mabel replies, her voice the same. "They gave it to me, saying that it will help Dipper."

Ford raises a gray eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he questions.

Mabel enlightens, "They said that Dipper's memories will come back… there is no stopping it… so the stone will help him cope better. And I think it's working… he has this journal, but he doesn't know that I read it, and him writing it down because he is remembering is helping him not have his… episodes."

"Episodes…?"

"Well… his last 'episode' I seen was the Shack when we came back from the grove," Mabel says. "Pacifica said during her and Dipper's date he had a sudden episode that he remembered killing her parents, but she calmed him down fairly quickly… I think the stone is helping him."

Ford pinches the corners of his eyes underneath his glasses. "But… what do you mean those memories are coming back?" he then asks, his voice shaking.

Mabel gives a sad smile. "He got his _good_ memories back… which means eventually the bad will come back too. McGucket regained all his memories after years of using that memory gun on himself… it just took a little while. You can't have the good without the bad and vice versa." She whispers softly.

Ford's eyes gazed at her, thinking how mature sounding she was. For the first time it made his heart ache thinking that the girl was growing up, that she wasn't the twelve-year-old girl that ate ice cream on the floor with her pet pig. She was growing up… she had a serious boyfriend, she was smart and was most likely going to go into a good school… and…

"Grunkle Ford…? Are you crying?" Mabel's voice asks, breaking his train of thought.

Ford removes his glasses and wipes his eyes. "No… I'm fine, sweetheart," he tells her as he puts them back on. "It's just… it's nothing…" he then hands her back the necklace. "Give this back to your brother and head back to bed… I'll see you later, okay?"

Mabel grips the necklace. "Are you finally going to bed, Grunkle Ford?" she asks him, her voice a stern tone.

"Yeah…" Ford sighs sheepishly. "I'll see you in about eight hours, kiddo." He gives her hair a tussle and watches her go back into the bedroom part of the attic. Ford then goes back downstairs and goes down the short hallway to his bedroom.

He removes his trench coat after taking out the sedative and throws it over the back part of his couch that he used as a bed. With a sign he removes his muddy boots and tosses them to the side and he lies down on the couch, resting his head on the single pillow and pulls up the covers.

"Eight hours…" Ford mumbles. "Let's hope it actually works this time…" he then removes the cap of the sedative, revealing a needle. Ford uses his fingers to find a good vein on his opposite wrist and injects the sedative into himself. A few minutes pass and his eyes begin to flutter shut, and soon he goes comatose.

His dreams were fuzzy, but one thing always clear. A shrill cackle that seemed to echo within his mind. Eyes open around him, revealing the slit, black pupil. There was then a deep chuckle, something that sent shivers up Ford's sleeping form.

 _Hello again… Stanford…_

Ford bolts upright, his heart beating rapidly, almost seemingly like it would burst out of his chest. He darts his brown eyes around him, trying to find the course of that voice. It wasn't Bill's voice… it was something much… darker.

Ford checks his watch, seeing that only four hours had passed, but he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. He gets up and starts pacing around the room, trying to comprehend what his nightmare was.

 _He can't be returning… can he?_

But it wasn't Bill Cipher he was worried about…

* * *

 **A/N:** If you guys have been reading _Beyond the Portal_ I think we know who is starting to haunt Ford's nightmares now...

And soon about Dipper...

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	17. Dark Memories

**Dark Memories**

 **SUMMARY:** Dipper goes out into the woods to try to find what Ford was hiding from him. But when a discovery is made, Dipper soon regrets his painful decision and it's up to Ford to make sure his great nephew doesn't make a terrible mistake.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Dipper Pines and Stanford Pines

* * *

The sun was just barely above the horizon when Dipper Pines stepped out of the Mystery Shack, him squinting against the natural light.

He wore his traditional hunting attire, complete with his hunting hat. Strapped across his back was his hunting rifle and at his side was his handgun. All attached to his belt along with the holster for the handgun was a few bags to carry his game, a container for his lunch and water, a first aid kit, and a pouch with extra ammo. The air was cool against his face, the fall weather officially coming in, the trees already were turning into their red, orange, and yellow colors.

Dipper was used to these woods, him always being out there during the summer, especially when he was twelve. But now the woods felt different, now that fall was here, it feeling more open because there wasn't as much thick leaves shielding woods from the world. Slowly, he walks along the familiar path, spiraling deep into the forest, him occasionally taking his handgun out when there was a crack of a twig, afraid there might be some kind of monster or demon lurking about.

Normally he wasn't allowed out by himself, Ford made sure of it. If Dipper wanted to go hunting he did it with Pacifica in the woods by Northwest Manor, or if he went hunting with Stan they would walk to a completely different part of Gravity Falls and go in the woods there. It was like Ford was trying to hide something, which made Dipper's natural curiosity intensify. That was why he decided to explore the woods that day, to try and find what Ford was hiding.

Every half hour he would rest and drink his water and eat a bit of his food to stay hydrated and keep his energy up. As he rested his hand would subconsciously go to the pine tree pendant that hung from his neck. One morning he woke up and it was there, confusing him.

"Hey, Mabel?" he has asked his sister, concern in his tone.

"Yeah, Dip Dop?" his twin had replied. "What's up?"

"Do you know what this is?" he then showed her the pine tree pendant.

Mabel's face had gone pale. "Well… It was a gift from the pixies to you… they said it would help you…" she had explained.

"Help me with what?" he had demanded, anger bubbling in his voice.

"Cope." She had said lightly.

Dipper had sighed and face palmed himself. "Cope with _what_!?" he had hissed angrily at her. All she did was simply point at his journal, his heart had dropped realizing that she had read it.

Now Dipper sat on a stump, fiddling with the pendant. It was a pale blue and it seemed to shimmer. It felt warm against his skin and it felt like it was filling him with some kind of calm energy. In a way it was like being by Mabel, all the positivity being illuminated from it. He puts the pendant back under his shirt, it resting above his heart.

Dipper gets up from his stump and beings to walk again in the forest, the air becoming cooler as clouds passed over the sun. He adjusts his hat and continues onward, looking at everything to make sure he wasn't missing anything suspicious.

He then enters a part of the woods he wasn't too familiar with, his chest filling with unease. The path opened up to an extremely small grove, a skylight of tree branches above guiding a beam of the now showing sun onto some kind if rock. Dipper walks up closer to the rock that was in the center… except it wasn't a rock.

The rock was a statue, a triangular shape and it was half buried in the ground. Green moss was crawling up its light grey exterior, it extremely thick on its underside. The triangle looked like a pyramid wearing a top hat and a bow tie, a huge eye in the center with a slit of a pupil. Its one arm was outstretched, like it was going to shake someone's hand, while its other with smothered in the earthy ground.

Dipper's heart beats painfully in his chest, his body feeling hot, and he adjusts his glasses. Why does this look familiar? He felt like the eye was staring at him, into his very being. Shakily, Dipper raises his right hand, almost against his will, and he grasps the stone hand. As soon as his hand clasp against the statue's, a brilliant blue flame engulfed their hands and Dipper's body flares up in temperature.

It felt like his very being was being split apart, his head filling with an intense pressure so high that he thought his head would pop like a balloon. He couldn't let go of the hand of the statue, his hand engulfed with the icy blue colored flame. His head filled with so many images, most of were of himself and a live version of the triangle.

 _The name's Bill! Bill Cipher!_

 _You're my puppet now, kid!_

 _Hello, Pine Tree! Did ya miss me? C'mon, admit it, you missed me!_

Dipper screams loudly, both in fear and in pain, causing whatever birds were in the trees to flee. His vision blurred, seeing red all around him, the color of blood. It seemed that blood was dripping off the tree branches, his body, the statue's, and practically raining from the sky.

 _Bill!_

Dipper heard his younger self saying that name many times. A vision of Ford comes to mind showing a twelve-year-old Dipper and Mabel a drawing of the triangle asking if they had seen that symbol before.

 _Dipper's been pretty paranoid since Bill turned him into a living sock puppet…_ his sister's voice echoes.

 _Bill wasn't always my enemy, Dipper. I used to think he was my friend…_ Ford's voice then echoes.

A loud sadistic cackle echoes within his mind. The figure standing there was himself, yellow eyes with the black slit pupil, cackling as he was hacking away at bodies of innocent people. Blood spilled to the ground, staining the very earth. A maniacal smile spreads on his features, blood splattered across his face and even on his Big Dipper birthmark on his forehead.

 _Oh, lookie here! Little Shooting Star is dying! I can save her you know… how about we open back up that deal, Pine Tree?_

The image of sister with her hand to a dep wound in her neck enter his mind. She was gurgling blood, trying to breathe through the thick, red liquid.

Dipper screams loudly again, all these images exploding in his head. All the voices… all the insane laughter… all the sounds of blood hitting the floor… Dipper couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to let go and run away.

The flames subside around his and Bill's stone hand. Dipper falls backwards, landing hard on the hunting rifle on his back, his glasses nearly falling off his face. His heart was practically beating out of his chest, his chest tight as tears fell from his face. He breathed heavily, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

 _I made a deal with Bill… and he possessed me… so many people died… he was killing Mabel to make me make a deal with him…_

He closes his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. A vision comes to him of him standing in the middle of his and Mabel's room back at the Mystery Shack, blue flames surround the perimeter of the room, him in the outfit he had always worn when he twelve years old. In front of him was Bill Cipher, the demon looking around trying to find a way to escape.

 _You idiot, Pine Tree!_ Bill's voice screams in anger _. You're willing to basically kill yourself for your damn_ FAMILY _!? You could've been a god, Pine Tree, to rule the universe! And you're giving it up for them!?_

Dipper was calmly staring back. He gave a shrug. _That's the one thing I will always do, Cipher._ Dipper's voice calmly tells him. _My family is the most important thing in this world. Just because you never have had someone that loved you, doesn't mean you have to make everyone feel the way you do. You become a person, or demon in your case, to be worth loving. You choose your own path to gain acceptance, but instead you chose death and destruction._

Bill staggered backwards, the blue flames beginning to take over him. He was being erased, he could feel his life tearing away. His eye widens _. NO!"_ his voice screamed in agony _. NO, NO, NO, NO!_

Dipper then stepped forward _._ _You messed with my family._ His voice darkly says _. You tortured my uncles, you tried to kill my sister… and you messed with my extended family, my friends! That was a fatal mistake!_ The mental image of Dipper then pushes Bill into the flames that were getting closer and closer _._

 ** _NOW BURN IN HELL!_**

Dipper opens his eyes with a gasp, a hand to his chest over his heart. He remembered that so vividly… like it was happening again. Under his hand was the lump of the pendant, he took it out and looked at it, the stone sparkling. His speeding heart slowed down to its normal rhythm, him feeling much calmer. He then puts a hand to his head, it was aching terribly.

"Dipper!" voices called in the distance. Dipper shakes his head, noticing that the air was cooler than it was earlier. The once beam of sunlight that shone through the branched skylight was now dim, the sun setting behind the large pine and oak trees. The voices called his name again, and he recognized that they were the voices of his family.

He tries to stand up, but he staggers. He puts a hand to his head and with other pushes up his glasses to be more secure on his face. "Hello…?" he calls out. "Mabel? Grunkle Stan? Great Uncle Ford…?" Another flash goes through him, him seeing people fall before him as blood spilled.

Suddenly arms wrap around him. "Dipper!" Mabel cries out. "You're okay!" More arms wrap around him. "There you are you little rascal!" Stan then says. "You had us very worried, young man!" Ford says as well.

Without even thinking, Dipper screamed and jumped away from them. His hand had went to his handgun in its holster and he pulls it out. He aimed the silver colored gun at them, his hands shaking violently. Dipper pants, his eyes darting around. "Are you _him_?!" Dipper screams, his voice wavering. "Are you tricking me!? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Dipper!" Ford shouts, his voice stern. "Calm down!"

"We're your family, kid!" Stan then screams, his voice filled with worry.

"Dip'n Dot…" Mabel then says, her tone soft. "Lower the gun… you're okay…!" She raises her hands to show she was no threat.

Dipper points it at her, causing her to gasp, his knuckles turning whiter than bone as it gripped the gun. "Trust no one… trust no one… trust no one…" he kept muttering to himself, that one page from Journal 3 flashing in his mind that he had found his first week in Gravity Falls.

He was suddenly tackled, his gun going off and Ford yelped in pain. The bullet had pierced his shoulder, blood spewing from the wound, turning the brown of his trench coat into a russet color. Dipper's hands were pinned onto the ground, causing him to drop the gun, him screaming and using his legs to try to kick Ford away.

"LET GO OF ME!" Dipper screams furiously, his face red with anger.

"DIPPER CALM DOWN, NOW!" Ford shouts sternly, making Dipper freeze and causing Mabel to jump. "Good… good… look at my pupils… it's me, Ford." Dipper looks at his great uncle's eyes, noting that they were his normal brown that was dominant in the Pines family, and his pupils were rounded.

Slowly Ford let's Dipper go, helping him sit up. Dipper puts his head between his legs, him trying to control his breathing and slow down his heart. He then grips the pendant that had fallen out of his shirt, the cord becoming taut from it. His eyes flutter shut and he collapses to the side.

"Dipper!" he hears Mabel shout, her voice hoarse with emotion.

* * *

Hours later Dipper wakes up, him in his bed, the room dark.

He sits up and finds his glasses on the nightstand next to him. He puts them on and turns on the lantern that he had on the nightstand. Once the room was illuminated, Dipper saw that he was alone. Dark thoughts creep back into his mind, all the cackling and insane laughter as people lied before him, limbs sliced off and blood pooling from them.

"Get out of my head…!" Dipper whispered hoarsely. "Get out!"

 _Pine Tree!_

"NO!" the scream rips through him as he finds the spare handgun he had under his bed. He cocks it and made sure the safety was off. He then puts the gun to his head. "GET OUT YOU DEMON! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Just as he was about to pull the trigger the door to the room opens and there was a shout. Dipper's hand was suddenly hit, the gun flying out of his hand and hitting the wooden floor.

He turns his head and seen Ford, his hand gripped tightly around Dipper's wrist, the old scientist's eyes filled with tears. "Dipper… why… why would you _think_ about doing that!?" Ford demands, his voice hitched with sadness.

Dipper's own eyes filled with tears. "I… I wanted them to go away… I want _him_ to go away!" he cries. "Please make it go away Grunkle Ford…! Please…!"

Ford then pulls his great nephew into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay… you're going to be okay…!" he rasped.

"Grunkle… Ford…?" Dipper whispers.

Ford then pulls away, looking at Dipper. "Dipper… I know how much you think you want to do it… I've been down that road quite a few times…"

Dipper looks up at him. "Then… why didn't you do it…? How are you able to bare what you have seen and done in the past?" he asks him curiously.

Ford gives him a sad look, tears spilling over his eyes. "Because… you're not getting rid of your pain, you're passing it on to someone else…" he says simply. "Stan and I would be driven mad with grief, and Mabel… I don't want to think about what she would do without you…"

Dipper finally gives in and starts to sob. "I'm sorry!" he sobs. "I'm so sorry, Ford… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…! I'm sorry…!" he kept crying over and over.

Ford hugs him once again. "I know… I know you are…" he told his nephew. He tries to hush his crying nephew, rubbing his back gently. "You're going to be okay…"

"What… what am I going to do…?" Dipper asks. "I-if the memory gun didn't work…"

"That's why… we're going to get help…" Ford tells him. "You and I… I didn't realize that it would be so bad, so I'm going to take Stan's advice and get us into therapy…"

"I thought you didn't like them." Dipper states.

"I don't really…" Ford admits. "But now in my old age I have learned to swallow my pride to help my family." He then gets up from the edge of the bed and grabs Dipper's gun. "But… the appointment is in a couple of days, so until then, I am confiscating your guns."

"WAIT! WHAT!?" Dipper exclaims. "B-b-but what about hunting!?"

Ford then gives him a sarcastic grin. "You really think I'm going to trust you with a gun after what you just did? You'll get them pack once we get approval from a psychologist that we are both coping better. Although… I think that stone that the pixies made for you is helping, because honestly what you went through could've been _a lot_ worse." He explains as he puts the safety on the gun and sticks it in his trench coat.

Dipper then notices that Ford's left shoulder of the coat was torn and stained with dry blood. White from bandages could be seen from hole in the coat. "I'm sorry I shot you… I didn't mean to!" Dipper sighs sadly.

"I know you didn't mean it…" Ford replies gently. "You were scared and panicked… it's okay, I'm fine." He then offers Dipper a hand. "You hungry? There's still some dinner downstairs we saved for you."

The outstretched hand made Dipper uneasy, reminding him of the deals that he had made with Bill. He swallows his fear and grips his great uncle's hand and was helped out of bed. Dipper was still in his hunting attire, but his hat was off and his brown hair was a mess.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Dipper admits. They then walked out of the room and was starting to walk down the stairs when Dipper then says, "Great Uncle Ford?"

"Yes, Dipper?"

"Thank you…"

Ford gives his nephew a smile and puts a hand to the boy's shoulder. "You're welcome, Dipper."

The two then descend the stairs and enter the kitchen, both greeted with happy smiles from Stan and Mabel.

 _You're not getting rid of your pain, you're passing it on to someone else._

And Dipper knew right then and there, as long as he had his family, he could get through this.

 _I love them so much… and I would do everything again to make sure I see them happy and safe..._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** There was so much emotion while writing this! So, now we finally have the chapter that Dipper gets his full memories back, and Ford was right, if Dipper didn;t have that pendant he probably would've hurt himself in the forest while he was alone.

Once again, thank you for reading this! It means a lot!

Also, I've been practicing my drawing, and I've been doodling in the "Gravity Falls" style, so check out m tumblr, JLAndersen01 ( ), to see the art I've been posting or for people who have been asking about sending their own fan art from this series, _Beyond the Portal_ , and _Cipher's Reign_ you can send me a link through there or submit it and I will be making sure that you are tagged, or linked, to get the FULL CREDIT of your amazing work!

~Skye Hendersen~


	18. Therapy

**Therapy**

 **SUMMARY:** Ford and Dipper decide to go to therapy, but the diagnosis isn't something Ford is very fond of. Also, Dipper learns something about his great uncle's past.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Stanford Pines and Dipper Pines

* * *

Ford and Dipper walk through town, going to the small office that they had to go to for their first session of therapy.

Of course Ford wasn't too thrilled, he'd rather not go. But he had to for his nephew, he told him and Stan that he would get help too. Although he was haunted with nightmares himself, he was used to them as for years he has been plagued with the sounds of Bill Cipher's shrill laughter. However, he knew Dipper was having problems and since he was young it was much harder for him to handle.

Ford finds the building and with his nephew enters in. Inside was empty, only a few chairs scattered around. The two Pines walk to the front desk, both adjusting their glasses during the process in unison.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" the perky blonde receptionist asks them.

"Uh, yes," Ford says a little nervously. "We have appointments for Stanford and Dipper Pines."

The receptionist clicks on her old looking desktop. "Ah!" she exclaims when she found their names. "Stanford you will be seeing Frederick and Dipper will be seeing Emily. Then after you two are done you both are going to see Dr. Wells."

"Why are we seeing different people?" Dipper asks the receptionist.

"You are seeing a therapist and then seeing the psychologist." She explains gently.

The two Pines then sit on the chairs, Ford's trench coat hanging off the seat. Dipper was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and wore a navy blue puffer vest and jeans, his pine tree hat sitting proudly on his head. The two sat there, watching the door, waiting for them to be called.

"Grunkle Ford…" Dipper whispers to his great uncle.

"Yeah?"

"I'm actually kind of nervous… what if they send me to the nuthouse or something?"

Ford stiffens. "You're not. They're probably going to give you some medicine, like antidepressants or something…" he whispers back.

Dipper glances away from the door. "Are you sure…?" he asks softly, not convinced.

Ford puts a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "They won't take you away, okay? Stan and I will not have it. Understand?" Ford assures him.

Dipper nods as the door opens. "Dipper Pines?" a female worker called out. With a sigh, Dipper stands up and walks through the door, the woman asking him how his day was. A few minutes pass and the same lady then calls for Ford to follow. He was lead to a poster decorated room where there was a desk and a comfy looking couch.

Ford was alone in the room for a moment until someone walks in behind him. "Hello, Stanford, I'm Frederick." A man says, extending his hand. The man was as tall as him, and he was younger, probably about half his age, with dark brown hair and green eyes, his facial hair in a goatee.

"Ford, you can call me Ford." Ford insists, taking Frederick's hand.

"Ford, huh?" Frederick muses, an amused smile on his face. "I've never met someone with that nickname, it's usually 'Stan'."

Ford gives a smile in return. "That's actually my twin's name. Stanford and Stanley Pines. Ford and Stan." He explains, he gives a shrug.

Frederick makes an "ah" sound in understanding. He then goes and sits at his desk and gestures to the couch for Ford. "So, Ford, anything in particular you want to talk about today?" he asks casually.

"Um," Ford replies sheepishly. "I'm mainly here for my nephew…" he tells him. "He's in more rough shape than myself. I've been dealing with my thoughts for over thirty years, he's just a kid."

Frederick types something on the computer, causing Ford to frown. The therapist then looks at Ford as if wanting him to continue. Ford raises an eyebrow.

"So… you see, I don't really need this," Ford continues. "I'm a doctor myself, I have twelve PhD's."

"Oh?" Frederick questions. "Twelve PhD's at your age? I can see two or three, but twelve?"

Ford gives a shrug. "I'm smart." He says simply.

The therapist then notices Ford's hands for the first time. His eyes widened with awe. "Wow, six fingers on each hand? Polydactyl? That's something!" he exclaims.

Ford widens his eyes and glances at his hands. "Yeah…" Ford replies slowly. "I get very mixed reactions about it."

Frederick then raises an eyebrow. "So… you were bullied about it as a child?" he asked nicely, making conversation.

"Yes, I was actually- WAIT A MINUTE!" Ford was saying then abruptly changed his tone. "You're not tricking me into tell you my life story here!" he yells at Frederick.

The man puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, sorry, Ford," he apologizes, his eyes wide at the sudden change in Ford's attitude.

"Like I said, I am here mainly for my nephew." Ford insists, his voice hard.

"I understand… you'll talk when you're ready." Frederick said, him typing something on the computer. "Probably within the next few visits."

"Next… few visits?" Ford questions angrily. "Who said I was coming back!?"

Frederick gives him a hard look. "Look I'll be frank, Dr. Pines, you obviously have some deep issues yourself. You probably have some repressed anger or sadness. You said you had a twin right? Did you two ever have a falling out or…?"

Ford glares hard at Frederick, him standing up. His hand reaches to his side and he moves his trench coat, revealing the interdimensional gun he owned for over thirty years. "It would be wise if you didn't bring that up again," he coldly said.

There was a knock at the door and Ford puts the coat over his gun again. Frederick said that it was okay to come in and the woman that had lead Ford to the room pops her head in.

"Dr. Wells is ready to see Ford now, Emily finished with Dipper," the woman said.

"Alright." Frederick says as he gets up. He hands Ford a card. "Please… when you're ready to talk, come back, okay?"

Ford reluctantly takes the card and puts it in the inside coat pocket. He follows the woman to a different room where Dipper was sitting on the coach, him looking at his hands as if he was seeing something. Ford takes a seat next to him and Dipper hugs him close, a panicked look in his eyes.

"Dipper!?" Ford exclaims in shock. "Are you okay?!"

A new voice then says, "He was just reliving some of the trauma while he was talking with Emily." A new person walks in, a middle aged woman with long auburn hair streaked with gray. Her eyes were a pale blue and her nose was sharp looking. She takes a seat in her chair at her desk, pulling up the Pines files on her computer. "It's only natural, Stanford."

"Ford." He sternly replies. "And I thought this was supposed to _help_ him, not make him go into a psychological meltdown!"

Dr. Wells gives him a glare. "Like I said, it is natural for people to relive some painful memories when talking about them." She then types something on her computer.

"Oh, what!?" Ford yells, him standing up. "Are you typing that I'm not complying to talk with you guys!? That I'm incoherent to you?!"

"Dr. Pines, please calm down." Dr. Wells orders sternly. "From what I understand is that you two have been the personal puppets of Bill Cipher, the demon that had taken over the world."

Ford's heart drops. "How… how do you know that?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

"One, I've had family obliterated by you in that one town in the Midwest," she coldly replies, practically sending shivers up Ford's spine. "Two, I've had friends in Italy that was brutally murdered by him," she then points at Dipper. "And finally, because Dipper mentioned it with his talk with Emily."

"Listen here-" Ford began to say but was interrupted by Dr. Wells.

"But, it's not anyone's fault." Dr. Wells then gives Ford a sympathetic glance. "It's not… from what I've read in Dipper's file, it's that you two made a deal to protect your family. You wanted to protect your twin and your great niece and nephew, and he was wanted to protect his twin and his great uncles. The demon manipulated the both of you to get what he wanted."

Ford then sits back down next to Dipper, the boy finally calming down. The old scientist puts a reassuring hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Now…" Dr. Wells continues. "From what I've read and from what I've seen here in this room in the last five minutes is that you two are suffering from PTSD, clinical depression and anxiety, and even signs of Schizophrenia."

"… What?" Ford sputters in disbelief. "I can believe the other stuff, but Schizophrenia?"

"I'm not saying you have it, I'm just saying you have signs of it." Dr. Wells insists. "You two have what we call the 'positive' signs, such as hallucinations, delusions, and agitation. Those are very easy to control and handle with the right combination of medicines. As long as you don't have the 'negative' signs, you can lead a very normal life.

"But, these symptoms overlap with the anxiety, so it is a possibility that you two could be suffering Paranoid Schizophrenia, which is the most basic form and the easiest to treat. So, like I said we don't for sure if you two have it. What we can do is start you two on basic antidepressant medicines that also helps with anxiety. If I feel you need a higher dose or different medicine, I will change it." Dr. Wells finishes.

Ford sits there to process the information she just said. He's been in college, he had to take psychology classes for his degrees. But it had been so long since he had been school that psychological medicine has greatly changed since the seventies. It seemed he had no choice but to comply.

"Fine… I'll… agree to the treatment." Ford says to her.

"And for Dipper I will send you home with a consent form for your brother to sign." Dr. Wells says as she prints up the form.

"Why can't I?" Ford asks. "I am his guardian too next to Stanley."

Dr. Wells gives a sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Fine… I'll allow it this one time…" she says as she hands Ford the piece of paper and he signs it for Dipper to receive medication. "Both of your prescriptions will be at the pharmacy within an hour."

"Thank you…" Ford whispers.

"Thank you, Dr. Wells." Dipper then says, gripping tightly at the pendant underneath his shirt.

Dr. Wells then stands up and opens the door. "Alright, we are done here, I will see you both again here in a month. I have another patient to see today…"

Both Ford and Dipper walk out of the office and back into the lobby. In the lobby they see McGucket and Tate sitting in the chairs.

"Fiddleford?" Ford calls out in surprise.

"Stanford?" McGucket shouts excitedly, him jumping up. "I'm actually surprised to see you here! It's like seeing a pickle out of a barrel!"

Dipper tilts his head confusion. "Pickle out of a barrel…?" he questions.

McGucket then gives his old friend a hug. "It's good to see you swallow'n your pride, ol' friend!" he says to Ford. "Now… it's my turn…!"

The two Pines then walk out of the building, the sky above them cloudy as cool rain began to fall down. Ford felt the rain hit his face, the drops forming on his glasses as he looked up in the sky as thunder rolled. This was the first time he actually felt the Earth's rain on his face since returning from beyond the portal, the rain reminding him of when a hand wrapped around his as they ran through the interdimensional storms…

"Grunkle Ford?" Dipper's voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Oh, yes, Dipper?" Ford responds, slightly distracted. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something…"

"It's okay…" Dipper assures. "Well… we have time to kill, wanna get some lunch?" he asks.

Ford honestly wasn't hungry, but he needed to eat more. They walk to Greasy's Diner and get a table and they sit across each other. Dipper got the on special soup and a lemonade while Ford got a small plate of fries and a water.

"So… you're okay, Dipper?" Ford asks his nephew. "You didn't suffer too much… right?"

Dipper looks up from his soup. "I've been better…" he admits sadly. "I mean… it felt nice to talk about it to someone other than the family and Pacifica… How was your session?"

"I… I wasn't comfortable telling a complete stranger things that I haven't even really told my family yet…" Ford whispers, him stirring the ketchup on his plate with a fry.

Dipper stiffens. "Oh…" he softly says. "That… makes sense…" He stirs his soup. "So… what haven't you told us about…? What about that 'someone' you met in the portal?"

Ford drops the fry. "Um… I don't really think…" he stammers.

"Can you tell me a name at least?" Dipper pleads, his brown eyes wide like a puppy's. It honestly reminded Ford of Mabel when she was begging for something…

"Layla," he gently tells Dipper. "Her name was Layla."

"Was…?"

Ford goes silent and pushes his fries away, barely touching them. The bill comes and Ford pays it and the two leave with a box filled with Ford's fries, him thinking he could give them to Stan or Mabel to eat so they wouldn't go to waste.

They went to small town pharmacy and picked up their medicine, Dipper carrying the small white bag trying to make sure it didn't get soaked in the rain. Ford preferred to walk everywhere in Gravity Falls, so they didn't take Stan's car like Stan said they could. He sued to have a car when he first came to Gravity Falls, but of course as soon as he got there one of the anomalies of the town destroyed it, which intrigued him greatly.

Once they entered the house, Dipper goes upstairs to his room to do some of his reading. Before he did Ford had handed him his bottle of medicine and reminded his nephew to take the medication before bed. Ford goes into the kitchen and makes a pot of coffee, and once he poured it into one of his science punned mugs he sat the kitchen table.

"Hey, Sixer, how'd it go?" Stan's gruff voice asked from the doorway. His tie was undone, his fez was crooked on his head, and his suit jacket was unbuttoned.

"Fine…" Ford absently replies.

Stan gives a sad smile. "So… same time next week for therapy?" he asks his twin.

Ford looks at him, his brown gaze sad. He knew Stan wanted him to continue to go, even though he didn't want to. He sighs and gives a nod.

"Same time next week, Lee."

* * *

 **A/N:** Please note that I am **not an expert in psychology,** I have done some research to be able to understand that mental disorders that was part of this chapter and used knowledge from my own experiences and classes. If you suspect that you may have any of these disorders listed please see a **professional** for a proper diagnosis, and I wish you all the luck in the world as these kinds of things are sometimes hard to deal with.

So, on a happier note... Dipper learned Layla's name! Woooo!

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	19. Orion

**Orion**

 **SUMMARY: ** When Dipper goes out into the woods he meets an unexpected new friend.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Dipper Pines, Stanford Pines, and Orion

 **MINOR CHARACTERS:** Mabel Pines and Stan Pines

* * *

Dipper was walking through the woods, trying to find wild fruit to gather for the Shack since he wasn't trusted with a gun for the time being so he could hunt.

It had been a week since he started his medicine, and he and Ford just got back from their therapy session an hour before Dipper went into the woods. The family was hesitant to let Dipper be by himself, mainly Ford because of the previous suicide attempt, and were worried for him. Dipper understood where they were coming from, if it had been Mabel he wouldn't want to leave her side, but he had to alone for a little bit to be with his thoughts.

As he walked, the crisp fall leaves crunching beneath his weight, he heard a soft mew. He stops and shakes his head. Did he just imagine that? Another soft mew. Dipper looks around until he heard the mew again from above, and sure enough when he looked up at the tree he was by there was a solid black kitten on the branch, trembling and looking terrified.

"Oh my God!" Dipper exclaims, his brown eyes round and wide with disbelief. "How'd you get up there, little fella?" He looks at the tree to see if he could find a path for him to climb safely. "I'll get you down, kitty!" he calls. He beings to climb the tree, him grunting with effort and hissing in pain when his hands became scratched by the bark. After a few minutes he manages to get to the branch where the kitten was.

Dipper clicked his tongue, trying to get the kitten's attention. The kitten looks at him, its eyes were a bright yellow, and the pupil's a slit. His heart drops to the pit of his stomach… those eyes looked like Bill's, and it made him extremely uneasy as his mind flashes to Bill and his insane laughter.

The kitten suddenly walks to Dipper on the narrow branch, it making a purring sound. It rubbed its head on Dipper's hand, causing him to scream and be snapped out of his trance. However, he lost his balance and he falls over to the side, crashing to the dirt floor, his wrist screaming in pain as he noticed the instant swelling. His glasses got knocked off his face and landed beside him.

"OOF!" Dipper gasps when a small weight crashes onto his chest. He blinks the dizziness from his vision, seeing the kitten's gaze on him. It mewed softly at him and rubbed on him. "What that hell!?" Dipper shouts as he sits up abruptly, the kitten sliding down into his lap. He then hisses in pain when he moved his wrist, it swollen. Dipper couldn't tell if it was sprained or broken. With his non-injured hand he went and grabbed his glasses to put back on his face.

Something then catches his eye, a strange fur pattern on the kitten. The pattern was a bright white, standing out in the kitten's midnight black fur, almost resembling stars in the night sky. As Dipper looked more closely, he noticed it was actually a pattern. "Orion…?" Dipper whispers aloud. He then takes off his traditional pine tree hat and lifted up his tuft of brown hair, revealing his Big Dipper birthmark. "Huh… you got a star constellation too…"

The kitten's eyes light up, as if it wanted Dipper to make the connection. It mewed joyously as it began rubbing on Dipper's injured wrist, causing him to wince, but after a minute the pain subsided and when he looked at it the wrist was no longer swollen. Gingerly, he flexes it and goes through the range of motion, it having no pain whatsoever.

"I've heard of therapy animals…" Dipper comments. "But this is different…" he then gives a smile and rolls his eyes. "Only in Gravity Falls is there a magical healing kitten with a star constellation in its fur." He then stands up and picks the kitten up, cradling it in his arms. He checks the gender and it was revealed to be male. "Hello, little boy," he murmured to the kitten. "You are coming home with me, wait until Grunkle Ford sees this!"

* * *

Stan sat in the kitchen reading the newspaper, him drinking a can of Pit Cola in between articles.

The news wasn't very exciting, it never really was in Gravity Falls. He just rolls his eyes at random things that stated about raccoons breaking into garages and stealing trash. The news may be ridiculous in Gravity Falls, but he rather have that then everything in Weirdmageddon any day of the week.

Ford was helping Mabel with dinner, him cutting vegetables while she seasoned the meat to prepare it for the oven. Waddles sat by Ford, the old scientist occasionally giving the pet pig some celery and corn. The back door that lead to the kitchen opened up, causing the three Pines to lift their heads, seeing Dipper coming in with… a kitten?

"Woah, kiddo, watcha got there?" Stan asks curiously.

"Oh, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper cheers enthusiastically. He then sees Ford and greets him with the same tone. "So, I was in the woods trying to find some edible fruits and crap when I heard this little guy in a tree!" Dipper then lifts the kitten, his hands underneath its underarms. The kitten was purring and looking to the other Pines' with wide eyes.

The first thing Stan noticed on the kitten was the fur pattern. "Oh, look at that! He's gotta little star pattern like you!" Stan exclaimed, him giving the kitten a little pat on its head. "Which one is it again…?" he asks, unsure.

"It's Orion." Dipper informs his great uncle. "It's a major star constellation."

Mabel squeals with excitement when she saw the kitten. She runs up to Dipper and the kitten, causing both skittish things to jump back. "OH MY GOD IT IS SO CUTE!" she squeals, her voice going high pitch into an octave that caused the Pines men to grimace. "WE HAVE TO KEEP HIM!"

"No." Ford finally said, his voice callous. His eyes glared at the kitten, only seeing one thing. The practically glowing yellow eyes.

Dipper looked crestfallen. "B-but, Grunkle Ford!" Dipper stammers.

"Aw c'mon, Stanford, let the kid have the damn cat," Stan snorts. "It's a fricken cat, it's a lot easier to handle than a pig, that's for sure."

"I said, 'no', Stanley!" Ford snaps, he throws his hand out, knocking down the plate of vegetables onto the ground, Waddles immediately chowing down on them.

"B-but…" Dipper tried to explain. "This kitten is an anomaly… I fell out of the tree to help it and hurt my wrist… he healed it."

"Dipper, you know better than anyone else in this room why I think keeping that kitten is bad." Ford states, him still glaring at the small creature.

Dipper cradles the kitten again, seeing its eyes. He then admits, "That's… what made me fall out of the tree… but, it's harmless. Orion isn't Bill… he's a cat."

Ford sputters, "You _named_ it?! Once you name something you get _attached_ to it!" He pinches the bridge of his nose, rubbing the corners of his eyes. "I said 'no', you're not keeping it." He states again, his voice hard and it was bubbling with anger.

"Him." Dipper insists, his tone equal to Ford's. "Orion's a _him_."

Stan glances between the two. He gets up and throws the newspaper on the table and walks up to his twin. "Look, I know you think it's a bad idea… but it's just a cat… what can happen? Give it a day, Sixer." He says to Ford.

Ford gives a glare that reminded Stan so much of their father that he actually flinched. "Stanley, I said 'no' and that is my final answer." He growls lowly. He then turns to his great nephew. "Dipper, take it back to where you found it. _Now._ "

The teenager scoffs, "Yeah, that's fair, Mabel can keep a damn pig that can eat dead bodies to get rid of evidence but I can't have a cat." He adjusts the kitten in his arms and heads for the door, both Stan and Mabel giving him a look of sympathy. "I thought you would be excited to see this cat given what he did… he's even like me with the star constellation…" Then with a hard glare to Ford he opens the door. "Well, I was wrong once again in my life. Bye." He slams it behind him, making the old wood rattle.

After a moment of silence Mabel then shouts, "Grunkle Ford! Why would you be so mean to Dipper!?" it looked like she was about to cry. "Especially with all that he had went through… this is the first time I've ever seen him excited about an animal. Back in Piedmont we had a cat but it didn't like Dipper much, and it made him feel bad thinking there was something wrong with him."

Stan then speaks up, "And man… you sounded just like Dad when we tried to bring that three legged puppy home." His eyes glaze over with the memory. "Remember that? He literally picked up the little guy and threw it out in the thunderstorm. And two days later we found it on the side of the road dead because it got hit by a car."

Ford winced at that statement. He then played back what he said to Dipper, thinking that he _did_ sound a lot like Filbrick Pines. How he called the kitten an "it" and yelling at Dipper for naming it.

 _The Big Dipper and Orion…_ Ford thought to himself with some amusement. _That's… quite a pair._

Ford sighs as he rubs the back of his head. "Okay… maybe I was a little too harsh…" he admits, his face slacking into a sad grimace.

"A _little_?!" Mabel screeches.

"Okay… a lot." Ford fully admits. "I'll… go find Dipper and tell him he can keep it…" He then heads out the door, calling for Dipper. But the only response was a scream.

* * *

Dipper was walking in the woods once again, him grumbling to himself angrily.

"Calling you an 'it', Orion. That's rude!" Dipper mumbles. He honestly wanted to take the kitten into town and see if someone wanted it, but something in his gut decided against it. "Maybe I can sneak you back in the house," Dipper plans. "Mabel would definitely help me with hiding you." The kitten purred in response.

As he was passing the tree in which he met the kitten, a growling was then heard in a nearby bush. Dipper starts to sweat in panic, he had no weapon and if it was demon or some other kind of supernatural thing he had no way to defend himself.

 _Shit… oh, shit…!_

Slowly, he backs up, trying to get away from the bush. There was a snap of a stepped on twig, causing Dipper to gasp. The leaves rustle and a large canine demon steps out, its fur as black as black hole void, its fur moving like a ghostly flame. Its eyes were a bright crimson, and when he bared its teeth they were stained a rust red from a recent feeding.

Orion hisses, baring its small teeth. He then tried to swat toward the monster, its white claws unsheathed.

"NO!" shrieked Dipper, fearing that the hiss would aggravate the canine demon.

And it was. It pounced towards Dipper and he couldn't help but scream loudly. He had no way to defend himself and if he tried to run he'd get caught and torn apart. Orion suddenly jumps from Dipper's arms, causing his eyes to go wide with fear.

But as Orion's paws hit the ground, he was no longer a kitten. Orion shifted into something that was the same size as the canine demon. His midnight black fur becoming a living shadow with its bright white Orion star constellation pattern glowing, the tail fluffed out but resembling black flames. Orion's teeth had become much larger and when he bared them his hiss became a roar. His ears were parted back, and his fur was standing on end, ready to attack.

The canine demon growls and starts to circle around, Orion mimicking it. The two paced around each other, the canine trying to find a way around Orion to get to Dipper. It snapped it jaws, causing Orion to move forward in defense to try to stop the demon. The demon sidesteps and gets around Orion, its stained teeth snapping at Dipper.

Dipper screams loudly and falls backwards, his glasses nearly falling off his face, hoping someone would at least hear him. He thought to himself bitterly that after everything he had went through he was going to be killed by a simple demon.

Just as the canine went to bite into his flesh, a bright blue plasma beam shot out from nowhere and it hit the monster. Orion found the right moment to attack and went and pounced on the demon, his large, knife-like claws ripping into the canine's pelt.

Hands grab underneath Dipper's arms and pulls him away from the roaring of the monsters. Dipper turns his head to see Ford, the old man grunting with effort to get them out of there.

"Dipper!" Ford shouts with worry. "Are you okay? Did it hurt you? Where's Orion?" he started to spew many questions that Dipper wasn't following. Dipper's gaze had then turned to the fighting monsters.

"Orion's… a cat demon…" Dipper barely whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. "And… he was protecting me."

Orion roars loudly as his flank was slashed at, but he used his tail to swat at the canine, causing it screech loudly as the tail sudden fluffed up in golden flames, burning the monster. While the demon was distracted Orion once again pounced on it and pins it to the ground. It bared its teeth and roared in the canines face. The canine barked in a demented way, its voice sound like an auto tune shrill. It was suddenly cut off when Orion bites down in its neck and rips out its throat. The shrill turned into a gurgle, black blood pooling from the wound.

Ford looks to the creature with disbelief. "I… I can't believe it…" he softly says. "You… found a Creature of Grimm…"

"A… what?" Dipper asks in shock.

"They are demons that are attracted to people with a dark past." Ford explains almost automatically, like reading from a book. "They absorb all that negative energy and that's what gives them their power to transform…" As he was speaking Orion shifted back to his kitten form and jumped into Dipper's lap, purring and rubbing his face all over the boy. "I've… never met one… and this one is just a baby by the looks of it. He must've just came into existence, sensing you…"

Dipper looks to his great uncle in awe. "You're saying he was _born_ for me?" Dipper asks.

Ford nods. "That can explain why he has a star constellation on him… that's one of your first dark memories right? Kids making fun of your Big Dipper birthmark." He then elaborates.

Dipper absently pets the kitten, it mewing with happiness. He couldn't help but smile at that statement. He then picks the kitten up and gives it a hug. "Thanks, Orion," he tells the creature. "You protected me, you're a good boy…"

Ford then gently pets the kitten on its head, causing Dipper's eyes to widen with happiness. The old scientist gives the young man a slight nod, causing the boy to jump up.

"You're serious, Grunkle Ford?!" Dipper shouts happily. "I can keep him!?"

Ford gives a smile, looking at Orion's eyes. For the first time he didn't see eyes that resembled Bill Cipher's, but eyes that looked like the moon in the night sky, round and golden. "Yes, Dipper, you can keep him." Ford confirms. Just as Dipper was about to say his thanks Ford holds up a finger. "But, on one condition," He then gives a very boyish smile, like when he got excited to play _Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons_. "You and I are going to study him together and learn more about his species, and what better way then back at the Mystery Shack?"

Dipper puts down Orion and gives Ford a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much! And hell yeah I'll help you with studying him!"

 _Dipper and Orion… they are indeed a pair…_ Ford thinks to himself, and he couldn't help but smile when seeing how happy his great nephew was.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I had this idea for a little bit after seeing the AU on tumblr where Stan had met a Grimm Dog. SO I thought that maybe Dipper could have a cat and I gave these versions of Grimm a different kind of backstory.

The next short story won't be heavily be about Dipper or Ford, I'm going to give the others some stories.

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	20. Art Class

**Art Class**

 **SUMMARY:** Mabel and Pacifica are in art class and have no idea what to do for their assignment. The two girls learn what is the most important to them in their lives.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest

* * *

Mabel Pines sat at her table with her main best friends: Pacifica, Grenda, and Candy.

In front of them on their table were large pieces of paper, a set of drawing pencils, acrylic paints, brushes, erasers, and special outlining pens. The assignment was to draw something that represented an extremely important part of them, a physical representation so to speak.

Their teacher stood by her desk, her thick, red-framed glasses lopsided on her face, her mustard yellow blouse bunched up at random part, and her dark green skirt looked like it was bunched up in the back as if she had gotten it tangled in her underwear after using the restroom.

Grenda and Candy were already drawing something on their papers, both chatting away while Mabel and Pacifica sat there with blank expressions on their faces. Pacifica tapped her pencil onto the wooden table top, it making a high, clicking-like sound. The blonde's face was contorted with annoyance and confusion.

"Art is supposed to be fun…" Mabel complains, resting her head the table, her brown hair fanning out under her chin. "Why do teachers have to make it stupid?"

Pacifica shrugs. "I have no clue, Mabel," she admits, her still hitting the pencil on the table. "For once I'm really disappointed that Ford isn't teaching one of our classes."

Mabel nods in agreement. Ford was already a homeroom teacher, the science teacher for all the grades in the school, and he tutored the kids before and after school if they needed it. Although Ford was talented enough as an artist, and probably knows a lot about it, he simply didn't have time in his schedule to also teach an art class.

"What to draw… what to draw…" Mabel mumbles her small chant like a mantra. She had considered drawing her shooting star symbol, but she thought that was too obvious. Mabel had also thought about drawing Bill Cipher's wheel, the updated version that Ford had drawn when Dipper was resisting Bill, but thought that would be too traumatizing for certain people. She sighs loudly, her looking at the clock as their class period was slowly ticking away.

Pacifica looks over to Grenda's and Candy's drawings. Both were drawing something from Weirdmageddon when they had been traveling on the road with their families. It seemed so innocent compared to what Pacifica had been through. She throws her pencil on the table and crosses her arms in a huff, clearly annoyed. "I got nothing." Pacifica practically growls.

"Neither do I…" Mabel pouts. "This is so _stupid_."

"Agreed."

The two girls sat there, pondering on what they should draw. Their teacher, Miss Hastings, comes over and to check on the progress of her students. She frowns when she sees Mabel and Pacifica's blanks papers.

"Ladies, you have limited time you know…" Miss Hastings chastised. "You need to get a move on."

"Can I draw a caticature?" Mabel begs. "That's literally all I got going for me!"

Miss Hastings gives a startled look. "Um… I don't know what that is… so no." she honestly says. She then looks at both the girls and adjusts her glasses. "I know you two were part of… that terrible time period… I'm sure you can draw something from that."

 _Yeah, like my brother going crazy because he became a demon's puppet to save his family. Or how he got his memory wiped to kill the damn demon._ Mabel thought bitterly to herself.

Pacifica then glances at Mabel, still unsure what to do.

"You two can combine your art if you want…" Miss Hastings offers. "Draw something together." She then walks away to check on the other students' progress.

The two girls sighed in unison. They both started tapping their pencils, keeping time with the clicking of the clock. After a few minutes of doing that they both sighed once again. Mabel then started absently doodling on her paper, it taking the shape of a house, and soon she added more detail. Pacifica looks over and sees that Mabel was drawing the Mystery Shack.

"The Mystery Shack?" the blonde questions. Mabel looks down and blinks a few times. She didn't realize she was drawing it. The Shack was something important in her life… but what could it represent.

 _A new start…_

That was it! All Mabel had to do was not think too hard and she was able to draw something that represented her. The Shack was where a whole new life began with her brother and her great uncles. Inside the Shack was where they bonded to be a family, where they all helped each other when they needed it. The Shack represented her new beginning…

"Just don't think about it, Paz!" Mabel tells her blonde friend. "Just relax and it will come to you!" she continued drawing her picture of the Mystery Shack, adding her favorite detail on how the letter "s" had fallen and made it look like the "Mystery Hack", which was ironically hilarious in its own right.

Pacifica raises a perfect brow, unsure how she could just not think about it. She sits there for a moment before she started absently started drawing large pine trees in a forest. Her drawings looked more professional, most likely from being privately tutored during her early life in Northwest Manor. As the details of the trees came to place, it made her wonder why pine trees.

The blonde rolls her eyes, thinking that it was way too obvious. The Pines family. Both Dipper and Mabel had been part of her becoming a better person, even their uncles treated her like a member of the family, making her feel that she was actually part of one. With a glance at Mabel's drawing she puts hers next the brunette's.

"Pretty fitting…" Pacifica comments. "The Shack surrounded by pine trees…"

Mabel's chocolate brown eyes lit up. "Oh, Pazie, you do care about us!" Mabel shrieks with happiness and gives the blonde a hug, squeezing the oxygen out of her.

The two then began outlining their main drawings with the different thickness of pens, using the smallest for the tightest of details. With only fifteen minutes left in the class period they began to color with the paints, bringing their art to life.

"Wow! You guys are amazing!" Grenda bellows next to Mabel. "It looks so real, I can just jump right in!"

Candy pipes up, her adjusting her glasses, her voice thick with her Korean accent, "Yes, those pine trees are very pretty… and the Shack looks so homey!"

Just as the bell rings to end the class period, both Pacifica and Mabel had finished their combined art. The Mystery Shack and a pine tree forest. Both girls had paint on their arms and faces, Pacifica having blotches of green paint standing out in her blonde hair.

Miss Hastings came to see their art, her giving a smile. "This looks very lovely girls… I can see why they are important to you," she lightly says. Her hazel eyes glittered with a certain happiness. "This can definetly go into the art show as a combine piece."

Both the girls smiled and give each other a high five, their hands making a clap.

And sure enough, in the weeks to follow their art was hanging in the main auditorium for the art show, the credit going to both Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry if this was a little short! Writers block... but hopefully the next one will be longer!

For future reference I do have a tumblr and my url is jlandersen01, I also have a twitter with called JLAndersen01_ , and a facebook page called JLAndersen01 in case you have any questions or anything to share!

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	21. Stan's New Business Partner

**Stan's New Business Partner**

 **SUMMARY:** When a new demand for merchandise is on the rise, Stan turns to Dipper's new Grimm kitten, Orion.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Stanley Pines and Orion

* * *

"Doo dee doo, counting money, thinking there is a God because we are all not dead, doo dee doo."

Stan was singing to himself as he counted the till of the register to get ready to open the Mystery Shack. It was a Tuesday autumn morning, so he knew business was going to be extremely show. The cash register chimes open as he hit the button and he puts the bills in their respective spots and made sure he had enough coin change as well.

The rest of the family was at the school, Ford teaching and the twins learning whatever they needed to. Dipper's new kitten, Orion, tried to follow Dipper to school but the kitten had to stay home, it had giving a sad mew. Now Orion was curled up on the counter, sleeping away.

"Doo dee doo, waiting for customers so I can formally rob them, doo dee doo…" Stan kept singing to himself as he absently petted Orion's soft head, the kitten purring gently in a calm rhythm.

There was a high sounding chime from the door opening, a small group of middle aged women coming through. Stan suppressed a groan of annoyance, him already knowing why they were here. Early Christmas shopping to send gifts to the other side of the country but the package would still arrive three days after the holiday.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Stan greets, him walking around the counter, him nearly tripping over a sleeping Waddles. He grunts as he tried to get his footing together, him thinking darkly how he could really go for some bacon for dinner… "So, what brings you _lovely_ ladies in today?" Stan tried to sound smooth and charming.

"Oh, hello," one of the women greeted. "We are just browsing…"

"Do you have things that are creepy, but still kid friendly?" another asked. "Like… for a twelve-year-old?"

Stan gives a laugh, "Of course I do! My nephew lived here when he was twelve and he loves everything in this shop!" His mind began filling with potential merchandise that he could sell.

Orion looks up from the counter and yawns. He does a small mew, causing everyone to look at him, the kitten licking his paw. The women gasp and rush to the counter to get a better look at Orion.

"Oh my goodness!" one exclaims. "He looks so cute!"

"And look at his fur!" another says. "It looks like the star constellation!"

Stan looked at the cat, his eyes narrowing slightly. He knew he encouraged Ford to let Dipper keep the cat, but now the cat was distracting his customers. The women were petting the small creature, it purring happily, its yellow eyes practically glowing.

"Do you have anything with this cute kitty?" the original woman asks. "My niece absolutely _loves_ cats!"

"My daughter's boyfriend's daughter love cats too!" a woman exclaimed.

A slow smile crept onto Stan's face, him having an idea. "Actually… I have merchandise with this cat coming in tomorrow…" he lies smoothly. "The cat is named Orion, he is my nephew's kitten. What's funny is that the kid is named 'Dipper'."

"Aw, that's adorable!" "Oh, we should stop by tomorrow, we aren't leaving until later in the day!"

The group leaves the Shack and immediately Stan goes and flips the sign to close and locks the door. He runs over to the cat and picks him up, making Orion meow in surprise. "Oh, you little flea bag!" Stan cheers. "You're cuteness is going to make me money!" Orion cocks his head to the side. "And you know what that means…? You can get a kitty treat!"

Orion narrows his yellow eyes and gives a yawn. Without warning Stan walks to the door that lead to the main part of the house, the cat draped over his arm. "Waddles, don't eat the merchandise!"

Stan sets Orion on the chair and gets one of Mabel's cameras that was lying about and started taking a few pictures of him. Good thing Mabel had one of those Polaroid cameras, printing up the pictures instantly. He goes through them, seeing the kitten with wide eyes. There was then a picture of Orion in mid-meow, his yellow eyes as big as the moon, it almost looked like the cat was smiling.

"The Mystery Kitten!" Stan chuckles. "Are you a shadow? Are you a Grimm that enjoys others pain and misery? Or are you just a cute kitten?" he laughs again at his taglines for Orion. He gives the kitten a little pet on its head, whom rubbed affectionately on his hand. "A Kitten of Grimm! Ha, I crack myself up!"

Orion gives a small meow, him curling up on the chair. Just as he was about to lay down Stan picks him up again and heads out of the house. Stan gets to the car and puts the small animal on the passenger seat and begins to drive into town. "I gotta get a rush on that order… I'll get a bit today then next week I'll a lot more!" Stan was saying to Orion, the cat looking at him blankly.

Stan went to the building where he goes all his custom ordering in downtown Gravity Falls. As soon as he stopped the car he snagged the kitten and the photo reference and gets inside.

"Ah, hello again, Mr. Pines," a man greeted him a thick Spanish accent. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hey there, Luis, I need to put a rush on some order to be here by tomorrow morning." Stan greets and quickly explains. He then shows Luis the kitten and the picture. "I don't know, a few shirts, a couple mugs, notebooks, you know, little cheap things until I get more for later."

Luis looks at the kitten. "Why the sudden interest in the cat, Mr. Pines?" he asks the old conman.

"He's Dipper's new kitten, and people at the shop thought he was adorable." Stan replies.

"Ah, sucker them out of their money because the cat is cute." Luis muses. "Very wise, Mr. Pines."

"Damn right!" Stan agrees. "Just name the price and have it made and shipped." They go through the transaction, and with the high and fast shipping cost the items should arrive by morning. Stan didn't like the price, he never did for any of his merchandise, but that's why he overcharges on everything to pay for the stuff _and_ make a profit.

Once he got back to the Shack, he noticed that the kids were back from school, George and Pacifica joining in to do homework. As soon as Orion saw Dipper he mewed excitedly and jumped out of Stan's arms to make its way to the young brunette.

"Orion!" Dipper exclaims. "Where have you been, little guy?" Waddles snorts and goes to sniff Orion, making sure it was the same cat, Orion's eyes glowing a yellow. He gave a satisfied squeal and went to Mabel's feet to lay by her.

"Him and I went to go get some merchandise made." Stan tells Dipper as he goes into the fridge and grabs a pit cola. He pops the tab and takes a long swig.

"'He and I'," Ford corrects as he made his way into the kitchen, carrying a bunch of books. "Grammar, Stanley."

Stan's automatic response was just knocking down all the books the Ford had been carrying. "Keeping a grip on your nerd books, Stanford." Stan then tells his twin with the same corrective tone that Ford had given him.

"Merchandise?" Mabel questions.

"Mr. Pines, what do you need more merchandise of?" George asks, his stony grey eyes wide with curiosity.

Stan shrugs. "You all will see tomorrow when you get back from school," he says nonchalantly as he goes to take another swig of his drink. Ford this time tilts the can, causing excess liquid to spill all over Stan's face, causing him to cough, and getting all over his white dress shirt he wore underneath the suit. "DAMN IT, FORD!" he coughs, him red to the face with anger and soda.

Everyone begins laughing, especially Ford with a huge smile on his face. Stan stood there dripping with his soda, but he then couldn't help but laugh and smile as well. It was something that he had missed, seeing his brother laughing and smiling. Even seeing Dipper laughing made Stan's chest tighten with emotion.

 _Worth it._

* * *

The next morning a box arrived with the new merchandise.

Stan was unloading the box while Orion kept jumping in the box to play with the packing peanuts. With sighs of annoyance Stan would take the kitten out just for it to jump back in. On the counter there was folded shirts of the cat's face the phrase "Mystery Shack's Kitten of Grimm" in big letters on it. There was also some mugs, notebooks, and even bumper stickers.

 _If these sell I'll get some more and put them with the other stuff I got._ Stan thought to himself as he stocked the shelves with the new merchandise.

Right on time he opened the shop and the same group of women came in. Once again they crowed Orion, stating how the cat was still adorable. Stan then showed his new merchandise, the women gasping and getting the shirts, mugs, and notebooks for their family members.

"Aw, he looks like he's smiling!"

"Kitten of Grimm! That's so cute, a little black kitten thinking it's a tough monster!"

 _You have no idea lady…_

They paid for their items, grabbing the few business cards that Stan did have, and they left. As the door chimed closed Stan counted the sale, and despite him paying a rush order he still made a decent profit. He scratches behind Orion's ears.

"Look at ya, ya little Creature of Profits!" Stan tells Orion. "Dipper's right, you're a good cat."

Later that day, after school got out, the kids and Wendy walked into the Shack, seeing the few leftover products of Orion. Mabel cheered happily and goes and grabs a shirt, taking George with her while he was surprised.

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper gasps. "Are you making money off my cat!?"

"Yep!" the old conman laughs. "And who knows, maybe Waddles will help too!" Stan then picks up Orion and cradles the kitten. "Yeah, he's a good cat." He then gives a smile as he booped Orion on his small black nose. Orion purrs happily as he playfully swats at Stan's finger.

That night the entire family, and it included Pacifica and George, sat at dinner discussing other products for Orion. Mabel was drawing up new designs while George gave some advice. Pacifica was saying how there should be a variation of colors for the shirt and mugs, and Dipper suggested a couple of backpacks and maybe hats.

As they were talking, Orion was curled up on Stan's lap, the old man petting him absently. Between Orion's paws was a large cat treat that he nibbled on, him purring like an engine.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here is some more fluff! Stan making money of Orion, classic Stan.

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	22. George and Mabel's Date

**George and Mabel's Date**

 **SUMMARY:** George takes Mabel on a date and gives her a gift.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** George Grand and Mabel Pines

* * *

George was combing through his dark blonde hair, trying to make sure his small tufts stayed plastered to his head by putting some hair gel on it.

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. This was honestly a first major date with Mabel alone. George actually couldn't believe that Dipper actually beat him to it with taking a girl out alone… it was _Dipper Pines_ for God's sake, one of the most awkward people ever.

George was wearing a nice looking dark green sweater that had a turtle neck. Of course it was a sweater made by Mabel, and it was very warm during the chilly fall weather. He was also wearing a pair of black dress pants with nice black dress shoes.

Once he was ready he was heading towards the Mystery Shack, his heart pounding in his chest. He really hoped when he knocked on the door it would be Mabel, or Ford, or even Dipper to answer the door. George always felt extremely uneasy if Stan was the one who did. When he approached the door it was already opening, and of course it was Stan Pines.

"Oh, oh, lookie here," Stan grumbles, his maroon fez sitting proudly on his silver head of hair. He gives an annoyed expression and calls out behind him, "Mabel, sweetie, George is here!" He then gives a hard brown gaze to the young man that stood before him. "Look pal, if anything happens, and I mean _anything_ , I swear I'm going to make you wish you never messed with the Pines family!" he growls lowly.

George stood stiff as a board, sweat beading on the back of his neck.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel then shouts. "C'mon, stop threatening him!" She then pushes her way between Stan and the doorway, her giving her great uncle a hard glare, hands on her hips. She was wearing a bright magenta sweater dress, no doubt knitted by her, and George could see that there was a design of a sunshine colored heart with a shooting star in the center. She also wore black leggings and pink ballet flats, a yellow headband accenting against her pine wood colored brown hair.

Stan raises his hands defensively. "No, uh, I wasn't, Pumpkin, honest!" he stammers nervously.

Mabel then gives Stan a hug, her arms wrapping around his torso. "That's right!" she tells him a little mischievously. "You be nice, Grunkle Stan!" She then leaves the doorway and goes to stand next to George and she grabs his hand, making George nervously glance at Stan as if saying that it wasn't his plan for her to grab his hand. "See you later!" she calls out as she drags George off the porch of the Shack and runs off on the path.

"I BETTER BE!" Stan screams from the doorway, his fist in the air shaking. He was suddenly dragged inside by both Dipper and Ford, them giving a wave as the door shuts.

As George and Mabel walked on the path into the woods she tells him, "I'm so sorry about that…" her face was flushed with embarrassment.

George gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay, Mabel, I know he's just being protective of his favorite niece," he whispers to her.

She gives him a brilliant smile. "So… where are we going?" she asks him as the sun begins to set beyond the trees, a faint orange glows spotting through the changing leaves.

"I figured we can walk through the woods for a little bit," George says a little nervously. Soon the two came across small clearing, a picnic was set up.

Mabel gasps, "Ah, George! You scallywag!" She then playfully punches him in the shoulder, causing him to rub where she hit him. "This is _so_ cute!" she then exclaims as she walks to the placed blanket on the forest floor. The blanket was a pale blue, a contrast the green grass. Sitting on the blanket was a small basket that had some glass soda and a couple of cling wrapped sandwiches.

The couple sits on the blanket just as the sun finished setting, the clearing becoming dark. Soon glows of light began appearing, first they were a pale white but soon became a rave of colors dancing against the darkness of the sunless world. The colors flew into the trees, making shadows dance through the leaves.

Mabel's eyes were wide in awe, the light reflecting off of them. She watched as the lights twinkled and sparkled across the air before her, seeing them as small round particles. As she watched she asked, "Do you know what they are?"

"Dipper explained to me that they are 'Elemental Particles'," George enlightens. "Which according to Ford's research is that these Elemental Particles help with the balance of Mother Nature. If they feel the soil is too dry then the main water elementals will travel to the sky to trigger the water cycle to make it rain. I guess the supernatural and science really go hand in hand…"

"That's why my nerdy brother and uncle love it so much," Mabel giggles. "These are very pretty… so why are they doing a light show?"

"You know the Northern Lights?" he asks her, giving a slight grin.

"Yes!"

"They help with that too… so once a month they do a small Northern Light show here for like a practice."

Mabel gives him a hug. "These are so pretty! I love it!" she exclaims, her bubbly voice spreading a warm feeling in his chest.

"I'm glad you think so," he says honestly. "I didn't know how you really reacted to supernatural stuff since… you know…"

"I live with a scientist that does nothing but study them, a brother who is obsessed with them despite what a happened, a conman that uses it to make a quick buck, and I live with demonic Grimm cat," Mabel listed each reason with her fingers, her rolling her eyes in the process. "I don't mind it, silly, I think it's awesome, I just go with the flow mostly." She then gives a slight shrug.

George's face blushes a deep red, thinking that she looked adorable as the rainbow of lights danced around her. He then goes into the basket and he grabs a wrapped gift. George then takes a deep breath and hands Mabel the gift. The gift was in a rectangular box, the wrapping paper a shimmering pink with a bright purple bow.

Mabel gently takes the box, her giving a confused look. She gingerly unwraps the paper, revealing a pearl white colored box. Slowly with shaking hands she opens the box, revealing what looked like a handmade necklace. There was a metal clasp attached to a black cord, and a heart shaped locket was hanging from the cord. The locket was hand engraved of a shooting star, the name "MABEL" in the center of the star, looking messy and cramped on the star. She then opens the locket, inside on one side was a minimized picture of the photo the people of the wheel took the first day of school, everyone looking happy and at peace, both Dipper and Mabel in the front holding each other's hand with huge smiles on their faces. On the other side was a poem.

 _A woman that stands high and mighty like a tree of Pine~_

 _Who is oh so sweet and kind~_

 _You will never see her heart falter or whine~_

 _Her beautiful spirit keeps everyone together in an eternal bind~_

 _She will always no matter what be at her friends' and family's side~_

 _Her smile is the brightest light to be seen near and far~_

 _Her name is Mabel Pines and we will never divide~_

 _Because she will always be my Shooting Star~_

Mabel looks up from the poem in the locket, her eyes brimming with tears. "D-did you write that?" she asks, her lip quivering.

George gives a smile. "Literally took me days to think of it… and it took me a little bit to engrave the locket…" he honestly told her. "I'm not the best writer… do you like it…?"

She throws her arms around him and kisses him. "I don't like it, I _love_ it!" she whispers to him as her arms went tighter around him. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome, Mabel."

"I love you…"

George's face turns such a deep red he thought he was going to pass out. He tightens his arms around her, burying his burning face into her brown hair.

"I love you too…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Very short chapter, sorry about that! Dipper and Pacifica had a date, so George and Mabel needed theirs!

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	23. They Need a Queen

**They Need a Queen**

 **SUMMARY:** The gnomes are still looking for a queen, so they go after a certain blonde going through the woods...

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Pacifica Northwest, Jeff the Gnome, the other gnomes, and Dipper Pines

* * *

Pacifica Northwest was walking through the woods, her long hair a beautiful golden cascade in a ponytail.

She wore a light blue fitted t-shirt, a purple jacket over it, her wearing skinny jeans with knee high black boots. Around her neck on a silver chain was a lovely purple pendant in the shape of a heart, the edge of the pendant a brilliant silver that sparkled in the spotted sunlight that came through the leaves.

Pacifica was on her way to the Mystery Shack to hang out with Dipper for a few hours. As she walked the crisp fallen leaves crunched beneath her boots, the chilled air caressing her exposed skin. Her body involuntary shakes, but it wasn't from the cold… but more like she was being _watched_.

Her bright green eyes looked around as she slowed to a stop. The wind picked up, the few strands of her blonde hair wisped around her face. She thought she saw a shadow by the trees… or was it multiple shadows…?

Pacifica then starts walking again, this time picking up her pace. She did have a handgun in a leg holster at her side, so it wasn't like she was completely defenseless, but it still made her uneasy to be alone in the woods. More shadows seemed to follow her, making her then sprint into a run.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by her legs, seeing small men with red pointy hats, beard a bright white. Pacifica gasps as she tries to shake them off, her hand going to her gun. Her hand was then grabbed and more piled onto her as she forced onto the ground, her head hitting the dirt floor. Pacifica's vision blurred slightly, but a small weight then stepped onto her stomach and gazed down at her, a brown beard with matching brown eyes.

"Hiya there!" the creature greeted. "So… hey, we're gnomes, and we have been looking for a new queen for a few years now." The gnome had a nervous smile.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Pacifica screams, but a few small hands were slapped against her mouth.

"Whoa, hey, don't panic!" the brown bearded gnome cried out. "You just got to marry the entire gnome race and become queen!" The response from Pacifica was nothing but mumbles. "My name is Jeff! Jeff the Gnome! And we know who you are, Pacifica Northwest!" He then jumps off the blonde girl and starts to walk into the woods. "Okay, Jason, Shembulock, and Carl, c'mon, we need to get our new queen home!"

Pacifica was then being dragged away, her green eyes widening as she was lifted up off the ground. She tried to struggle, but the gnomes kept a tight grip on her. As they moved her through the woods leaves and twigs became tangled in her hair, some scratching her face. She tries to scream through the tiny hands, but it was to no avail.

Soon she was brought into an open clearing, and she was set down, but before she could even make a grab for her gun she was already being tied down. Her mouth was uncovered so she started screaming loudly.

"Whoa, hey, don't do that!" Jeff shouts. "No screaming please, this is going to make things a lot more awkward…"

"I won't marry you, you… you creepy bastard!" Pacifica screams, her face red with effort from trying to struggle. "One, I am in a _committed_ relationship! Two, you're a gnome! And finally… YOU KIDNAPPED ME!"

Jeff gives a slight blush. "Aw… but you can be queen of entire race!" he gushes.

"NO!" screamed the blonde girl. She started yelling for help, hoping that someone would come find her.

"Oh, come on… last time a girl did that her brother came and took her from us!" Jeff shouted in panic. "So, please, we don't need to bring unnecessary attention here!"

 _A girl and her brother…? Mabel! Dipper!_

Pacifica remembered the story that the twins told to everyone about their first week in Gravity Falls. Mabel recalled how the gnomes tricked her into being their girlfriend and how Dipper thought that they were a zombie at first.

"Her brother…?" Pacifica asks, giving a slight grin.

"Oh, yeah," Jeff says excitedly, him thinking that Pacifica wanted to hear a story. "He wore a stupid hat too, afterwards he got a new one with a pine tree on it… and hey… if you remember recent events with that demon triangle, the guy actually became a puppet and killed a bunch of people… I wonder how Dipper Pines is doing with that… I feel bad for the kid…"

"You can ask him yourself." Pacifica pipes in.

"Ask him… myself…?" Jeff questions. He then turns around and yelps when he saw no other than Dipper.

"Hello, Jeff." Dipper greeted, a dark smile on his face.

Jeff stutters, "Oh, hiya, Dipper! What's shaking my main human?" he tried to be upbeat but it was failing.

"First you kidnapped my sister…" Dipper recalls. "And now you kidnapped my girlfriend."

Jeff flinches. "G-girlfriend…?" he then glances at Pacifica, who was giving her own dark smile and nodded. "Oh… oh, heh-heh…" Jeff then puts a hand behind his hat and with his other hand snaps his fingers, which actually caused Dipper to flinch, and Pacifica was released. "Sorry about that…" Jeff apologizes. "I didn't know… please don't hurt us…!"

Dipper's brown eyes widen and he stumbles backwards. "H-hurt… y-y-you…?" he sputters, her voice wavering and his body was shaking. "I-I-I don't want… to hurt…"

"Dipper!" Pacifica cries out worriedly. She gets up from the ground and runs to him, pulling him into an embrace. "It's all going to be okay, Dipper! You're not going to hurt anyone!" She then turns her hard green gaze to Jeff. "Why would you mention that!?" she demands angrily.

"Oh… oh, I'm so sorry…!" Jeff gasps. "I-I didn't mean that…!" He then whistles for the other gnomes to come to him. "We- I mean 'I'- offer my sincerest apologies, Dipper Pines, you after all did get rid of the demon in the end, I didn't mean to upset you." Jeff then turns to Pacifica. "And Miss Northwest, we are sorry for kidnapping you… maybe I should just learn to go on normal dates or something… we are just desperate for a new queen…"

"Then…" Dipper finally spoke up. "Then be someone worth loving!" as he spoke his voice got stronger. "Don't kidnap young girls, especially ones in my family I'm a little ticked off about that, just talk to them and go out and find the perfect person to be your queen!"

Jeff gives a firm nod. "You're right kid… you're absolutely right," he says. He then claps his hands and the other gnomes gather around. "C'mon guys… let's go home and try again… but this time, more nicely."

As the gnomes left, Pacifica was holding Dipper's hand tightly. "How did you find me?" she asks him gently.

"You were taking an awfully long time to get to the Shack…" Dipper explained, his voice soft. Pacifica can feel his heart pulse through their joined hands, it was rapid and it looked like Dipper was trying to control his breathing. "So… I went into the woods and I saw a struggle in the leaves… so I got worried and searched for you until I heard your cries for help."

She gives him a kiss and hugs him close. "Thank you, Dipper," she thanks him.

"You're welcome, Pacifica." Dipper says, him giving a slight smile. He then starts to walk away, his hand gripped tightly around hers as he gently tugs her. "Let's go home," he then gave Pacifica such an innocent smile that he looked like a little boy.

"Yeah… let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N:** I had this idea for a couple of days now... but I thought it would end up being longer...

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	24. Three and Fours Knocks on the Door

**Three and Four Knocks on the Door**

 **SUMMARY:** The Dipper clones are back and need Dipper Classic's help, meanwhile Pacifica and Dipper get into a fight.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Dipper Clones 3 and 4, Dipper Pines, and Pacifica Northwest

* * *

Two small figures wearing rain ponchos were running through the raining forest, them avoiding puddles despite wearing rain gear.

"Four, hurry! We are almost there!" the first figure said. It turned and revealed a young boy, about twelve, with pale brown hair and eyes, a pale white and blue hat on his head with the number three on it, the hood of the rain poncho over it. Water begins to flood on the forest floor, making one with the number three on his hat gasp and jump onto a rock. "FOUR!"

"Three, quit shouting!" the other shouts, his voice identical to Three's. He also looked identical, all except that his hat said "Four" instead of "Three".

"The woods are starting to flood, we need to get to higher ground!" Three shouts, avoiding the droplets of water, both from the flooding and from the rain.

They were the Dipper clones from when Grunkle Stan had his party at the Shack towards the beginning of the first summer the twins were there. Dipper had tried to make an ultimate plan to get a dance with Wendy, so Dipper decided to use the supernatural copy machine that Stan had to clone himself. The clones got out of hand at one point, but Three and Four were sent on the mission to steal Robbie Valentino's bike.

They had never came back.

The Dipper clones stayed in the woods, managing to find scrap money to buy themselves rain gear to protect themselves from water. Any liquid would disintegrate the clones, so the two avoided it at all costs. It had been a few years since they had been cloned from Dipper Pines, them living in the woods and trying to have their own adventures.

However, they didn't realize that Oregon rained so much… or snowed…

There were a few close calls, Four was missing a finger on his right hand from being bit by wild animal, the saliva disintegrating the finger. Three had tried to patch him up so his companion's whole hand didn't melt away.

The two clones were wearing thick yellow ponchos, both wearing rubber gloves to protect their arms, both wearing bright red rain boots, and they wore face shields. They looked extremely odd, but they had to so they could survive the elements.

"Do you even think he will help us, Three?" Four asks his twin-clone worriedly. "I mean we never did come back… he probably thinks we're dead…"

"Hey, he'll help us! He's the original!" Three shouts back, trying to sound confident. "We just need to get to the Shack!"

Between the two Three was the one who was much braver than Four. He seemed to have a plan always and he was extremely protective of Four. Four was more worried about everything, him wanting to be more cautious about their surroundings. The two, despite being clones of the original Dipper Pines, seem to have their own personality.

Three holds out his gloved hand, in which Four grabs it and starts running alongside his clone twin. The two jumped between rocks and logs, Four almost slipping and falling into the flooded forest. Three's copied heart pounded as he gripped onto Four with dear life, he didn't want to be alone and he didn't want his brother to die a horrible death.

Soon in the distance they saw the dim lights of the Mystery Shack…

* * *

"Okay, so now you roll the die."

Pacifica was glaring at Dipper across the table, her face in a bored expression. She picked up one of the die reluctantly and rolled it. The die landed on a twenty-four. She glares back at Dipper, whom was smiling like a small child at Christmas.

"Oh!" he exclaims excitedly. "A twenty-four!" he then grabbed some graph paper and handed it to Pacifica. "Okay, so now you need to calculate-"

"Remind me why I'm dating you again?" Pacifica interrupts in monotone, clearly bored.

There was a sudden knock on the door, both the teenagers jumping from their seats. They were the only ones in the house as the others were at the theater to see a movie, so they weren't expecting anyone so soon. Dipper slowly gets up from the table and walks to the front door, his blue t-shirt wrinkled from being bundled up in a drawer and same with his jeans, and as socked feet padded on the wooden floor the door was being pounded loudly.

Dipper slowly opens the door… and saw _himselves_?!

"Wait… what!?" Dipper yelps, him jumping back. "Dipper clones Three and Four!?"

Pacifica then walks to the door and sees who was there. There she saw two young boys… but they were _Dipper_? They had the same blue and white hat, but there was a lack of a pine tree and there were numbers on them in black marker. The two Dipper twins were wearing yellow raincoats, red rain boots, and thick rubber gloves.

"Wait a minute… what the hell is going on!?" Pacifica screeches.

Fours gasps, "Oh no, she cussed! That's bad…!" Three nodded his head in agreement.

"Hate to break it to ya kid –me? - but we cuss all the god damned time." Dipper says nonchalantly.

"Wait… you're the Original Dipper?" Three exclaims, finally seeing that he was wearing the famous pine tree hat. "When did you get so tall…?"

"I'm fifteen…" Dipper states.

Pacifica then grabs his arm. "Wait a damn minute here… what the hell is going on here!?" she demands.

Dipper's face flushes red as he gestured the Dipper clones to come inside. The two clones slowly took off their rain gear, Four screaming when a water droplet touched his hand. Three immediately goes and tries to help him, but Pacifica already put a paper towel on it to dry it. Now there was a hole through Four's hand.

"Dipper, explain what is going on?" Pacifica asks again.

"Okay… remember when Grunkle Stan threw a party here when we were twelve?" Dipper prods.

"Which one?"

"The one where you first met Mabel."

"Oh… that one… okay, yeah."

"I… I sort of… used a supernaturally powered copy machine and cloned myself… and I had a lot of clones… it got a little out of hand. I had sent Three and Four here on a mission and they never came back… I honestly thought they got disintegrated a _long_ time ago…"

Pacifica raises a blonde brow. "So… why did you feel you needed clones?" she asks him, curious.

"Uh…"

"Wait… so that plan with Wendy didn't work…?" Three cries out, still trying to comfort Four who seemed to be in pain from the hole in his hand.

Pacifica gives a hard glare to Dipper. "Wendy…?" she questions, her tone turning callous.

Dipper's face turns red with nervousness. "W-well…"

"She's the coolest person we have ever met!" Three tells Pacifica, causing Dipper to start panicking. He had never told Pacifica that he had huge crush on Wendy back when he was twelve. "She's pretty, awesome, and-"

"So… a _crush_?" Pacifica implies.

"More like 'in love' with her," Four finally says, shaking his holey hand. He then leans by Three's ear. "I… don't even know who she is… do you?" him gesturing towards the blonde.

"Not a clue." Three tells him.

"My girlfriend, Pacifica Northwest…!" Dipper then tells them. "The most beautiful, most intelligent, and best woman in the world!"

All Pacifica did was glare at him with emerald eyes. He felt his chest tighten painfully, he didn't like that glare. He's never seen that glare before…

"You never mentioned you had a crush on Wendy Corduroy…" she stated.

"That's because that is what it was!" Dipper shouts. "A _crush_! It meant nothing, okay? You probably had a lot of crushes before me!"

"Not really…" Pacifica muttered.

"And besides when the Shape Shifter was Wendy and I thought she was hurt and when I did say that I liked her-" Dipper was beginning to say.

"But knowing us we probably said we loved her." Four says, which caused Pacifica to turn her head away with a huff.

"-but she shot me down okay? I got over it. It was a simple crush." Dipper finishes. He went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugs it off. "Pacifica…"

"I think I'll be going home, see you later." She grumbles as she went to put on her purple raincoat.

"Then let me wal-"

"I'll manage," she snaps. She then leaves the Shack. Slamming the door behind her.

Three then takes a sharp inhale of a hiss. "That's not good… it's flooding out there…" he shakily says to Dipper. "That's why we came back here, we needed your help to find a safe place for us…"

Four hold up his hand with the hole and missing finger. "It's deadly out there for us… look at my hand!" he shouts.

But Dipper didn't hear that, all he heard was about a flood. "It's flooding out there!?" he screams. "How deep!?"

"Well, obviously we don't know, we can't touch the water!" Three shouts back, his voice cracking from still being a twelve-year-old version of Dipper.

"It's practically becoming a river out there, if she slips she might hit her head and drown…" Four adds nervously.

Dipper's eyes widen as he quickly put on he runs out of the Shack, his pine tree hat falling off his head from the gust of the stormy wind, it settling on the wooden floor in front of the clones. Rain immediately soaks Dipper to the bone, his brown hair matting to his head. He wasn't wearing a jacket during the fall storm, so he shivered violently.

"Pacifica!" he screams. "Come back to the Shack, it's too dangerous to walk home!"

"She probably went-" Three suddenly says next to Dipper, him back in his rain gear.

"-through the woods." Four finishes, him also in his rain gear.

"It's the fastest way to Northwest Manor…" all three of them said in sync.

"What are you two doing out here!?" Dipper demands, him looking between the two clones.

Four gives a sad smile, "Well… we got her mad," he said.

Three nods in agreement. "And we want to apologize," he adds.

The three then run into the woods, Dipper screaming Pacifica's name. Dipper hears a loud scream and runs to the source, jumping between rocks and logs as the current from the flood almost swept him away. He manages to get himself to onto a low, thick branch of a tree and looks through the water below him. A bob of blonde hair was in the water, and it was Pacifica gripping tightly to a jammed log so she wouldn't be swept away.

"Pacifica!" Dipper screamed, him lowering himself from the branch. There was a sudden mew and Orion had appeared in a patch of black smoke, him hissing as it began shifting to its full Grimm form. "Go get her!" Dipper begs, and with a roar from Orion the Grimm jumps down into the water, fighting against the current, he was still a young one so he wasn't super strong. As Dipper climbed down and headed towards Pacifica, he saw the Dipper clones were already ahead of him at the edge of the rocks trying to pull her out of the water.

Pacifica was coughing as water kept getting in her nose, both the clones getting a tight grip on her. Water was splashing on them, and even with their rain gear, spots on them began to disintegrate. Three then finally notices that Pacifica's jacket was stuck on a snag of a branch on the log, and the water was rising fast, the current getting stronger and stronger.

Three had a plan, someone had to unhook her from the log…

"It's been nice knowing you, brother." Three says to Four, determination in his voice. "You take care, okay? Don't get in too much trouble…"

"What are _you doing?!_ " Four screams in horror, voice cracking. "You're not just a clone, or my brother, you're my _twin_ , so wherever you go I go with you! If we die… we _die together!_ "

The two clones gave each other a firm nod and jumped into the water. Four was helping push up Pacifica as Three unhooked her jacket from the snag on the log, his arms already disintegrating from the water. Orion finally managed to swim over and grabbed Pacifica by the collar of her shirt with his teeth, helping along with Four to get Pacifica onto the rocks as water spilled over. Dipper managed to get to where the others were, him twisting his ankle in the process, and his hands grabbing onto her shoulders to stabilize her.

"Bye, Dipper…!" Four gurgled, him trying to wave but his arm was already turning into mush.

"Sorry we messed up…!" Three then gurgled as well, his face becoming deformed.

The two had completed their mission, they helped save Pacifica. Although they had wanted a place to be safe after being alone for so long… they knew secretly they weren't going to be around forever, and if they could go out together, they were going to do it. They gripped onto each other's hands tightly, or as tightly as they could with their disintegrating hands, as the current swept them away, their bodies melting into a paper-like goop, only their rain gear remained in the flow.

"What… happened to them…?" Pacifica coughed, her shivering from the cold, her leaning into Dipper for warmth.

"That's how the clones go away… water destroys them." Dipper explained, a sad tone in his voice. Orion then turned back into a kitten and nuzzled himself between Dipper and Pacifica. "But… they had said they wanted help to be safe from the outside world… but they sacrificed themselves anyway… I don't know why…" He felt terrible that the two were gone, the last of the Dipper clones. They had survived for so long, and they willingly gave up their lives.

Pacifica coughs again and wraps her arms around him, her continuing to shake from the bitter cold. "Because… they were _you_ …" she told him simply. "You would've done the same thing… they were very good people."

Dipper gives a sigh as he stands up, Orion gripped to his shoulder, wincing from his ankle. "Let's get back to the Shack… it's dangerous out here…" he tells her as they walked on the rocks to get back, water gently rising onto them.

"I'm… I'm sorry I walked out like that… I guess I was just…" Pacifica began.

"Jealous?" Dipper finished, raising a brown brow. "Why, I don't know."

"Because Wendy is just so cool it's no wonder why you would have a huge crush on her at one point." Pacifica admits, her pressing against him. "Me… you just hated me for a while…"

Dipper gives her smile as they walked back inside the Shack, Orion immediately jumping down and shaking excess water off of him. "But who am I extremely happy with?" he asked her. "You… so don't worry about a past crush, because that's all it was." He finds his hat on the ground and picks it up to only put it on Pacifica's head. "Think about it, I just died _twice_ to save you… I need to stop watching my own body getting killed and other things…" that last thing he said was quite a bit dark.

Pacifica gives a slight chuckle and hugs him tightly. "You know what… after that I can really use some mindless fun…" she tells him, hinting to maybe playing a video game… or making out.

"Well… go switch into some dry clothes and I know the perfect game." Dipper winks, a boyish grin on his face.

"I swear if it's-"

"Yep! _Clue: Ductective Edition_!"

She just sighs as she heads upstairs to get changed, but giggled as she saw him run to a closet and grabbed the board game.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this was a little story that showed a little bit about Dipper Clones 3 and 4, although they died... uh...

Also, sorry this took so long to put out! I just recently moved into my own place and was cleaning and setting things up!

Thank you for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	25. Wendy's Storybook Letter

**Wendy's Storybook Letter**

 **SUMMARY:** Wendy goes home to find out from Manly Dan that her late mother left her something.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Wendy and Manly Dan Corduroy.

* * *

The school bell rang to end the school day and Wendy Corduroy immediately sprinted to her locker to gather whatever she needed for her assignments and went to run to her friends when she ran into her younger brother, John.

"Hey, Wendy," he groaned painfully as he rubbed his nose. Like Wendy and her other two brothers, John had the red hair and had freckles across his face. He had a bigger nose and he was getting facial hair above his lip. Most of his red hair was covering his eyes, which were a light green like her own, and covering his red hair was a knitted green cap. Due to the chilly fall weather he was wearing a dark green hoodies and jeans, his normally muddy brown boots going halfway up his calf. John was the oldest Corduroy boy, so he was only a year and half younger than Wendy, so he was sophomore in high school.

"John!?" Wendy gasped. "Hey, man, you know that I go hang out with my friends after school."

John rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that may be, but dad wants you home today since you don't work at the Mystery Shack or Soos' hardware store," he tells his older sister.

Wendy gives an annoyed groan. "Fine. Let me just go tell the others," she grumbles as she walks away.

"Hey, Wendy, what's the holdup?" Tambry asks her, the tan colored girl texting away on her phone while Robbie had an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry guys," Wendy apologizes. "But apparently my dad wants me home since I don't work today."

Lee and Nate looked at each other and sighed with annoyance. Robbie gives a huff as Tambry continued texting.

"If you wanna hang later, just give us a call, okay Wendy?" Robbie tells her.

"Yeah, sure guys." Wendy replies as they turned and walked out of the school.

In a way Wendy wished she had to work at one of the shops today, she didn't really enjoy being at home much. At home she was the only girl, her mother passed away a few months after her youngest brother, Peter, was born. At her jobs though there was at least Mabel or Melody, so she did have _some_ girly conversations. She still worked at the Mystery Shack a couple of times a week, if she didn't she felt that she would miss the twins and even the twin Mr. Pines' too much, she enjoyed their company and they were like extended family. Wendy went and worked at the hardware store that Soos and Melody ran since she started to miss Soos' company while working at the Shack, and again he was like extended family.

Wendy then leaves the high school, John walking next to her in sync. They then walked to the middle school and got their brother Michael, or Mikey they called him, who as well had red hair and freckles. Like their father, Manly Dan, he had a longer face, and unlike the two other brothers his hair was neater looking. Afterwards they went to the elementary school where the youngest, Peter attended, who had bowl haircut since Manly Dan got impatient with him at the barbers.

The four Corduroy siblings walked to their cabin house that was in the middle of the woods, the younger boys play fighting with each other as they walked. According to Manly Dan he had built the house himself when he and their mother first got married and were expecting Wendy, and since he was a lumberjack like other members of his family he knew how to make a nice home. The home had four rooms, one was Wendy's since she was the only girl, John's because he was eldest boy and there was an age gap between him and Mikey, the one room Mikey and Peter shared, and the final room was Manly Dan's.

Stepping inside the house Wendy knew it would be a mess, it always was. When she was younger she did help clean and cook with her mother, but after she had passed Wendy gave up as she couldn't keep up with her father and brothers' continuous messes. The floor was covered with wood shavings and various flannel clothing, and a few axes were randomly around the house, a few actually in the wooden walls.

"Oh, boy…" Wendy grumbled as the three boys ran into the house and immediately went to jump onto the couch to watch TV. As she walked pass them to get to the kitchen, Manly Dan comes in from the back door. "Hey, Dad." Wendy greets as she gets herself a glass of milk.

"Wendy, you actually came home!" Manly Dan bellowed in his naturally deep voice.

"John said you wanted me home," she exasperates.

"Yeah… and there is a reason," Manly Dan told her. He then gestures her to follow him, and she complies. He takes her into him room, which surprisingly was the cleanest in the house, not even Wendy's room was cleaned.

The room had a moss green wall, the border around the ceiling a continuous rose vine, with small rose flowers of different colors sprouting from it. There was a king sized bed, the bedspread a dull blue with a floral pattern, it all looking neat as the pillows leaned against the oak wood headboard. In the corner was a dresser and vanity, a round mirror accented with a silver attached to it, it looking very neat and proper. In the opposite corner was tall oak dresser, pictures of the kids and the scenery sitting atop.

It looked like her mother never even left…

"Whoa, Dad," Wendy gasps. "I didn't know you kept Mom's decorations."

The lumberjack gives a sad shrug. "In a way it makes me feel like she's still here, ya know?" he sadly say, him giving his daughter a sad smile. "You look just like your mom, ya know that?"

Wendy did know that. A lot of the older residents of Gravity Falls often told her that she looked like her late mother. She gives her father a nod.

Manly Dan went to the vanity that was in the corner and pulled out an old, tattered book from a drawer. He then sits on the corner of the bed, it creaking underneath his weight, and he pats next to him for Wendy to sit next to him. She goes and sits by him, the bed making a soft creak from her weight. In Manly Dan's massive hands was a leather bound story book titled _Peter Pan._

"You mom really loved this book…" Manly Dan barely whispered. "When she found out she was pregnant with you she would read this every night aloud for you to hear… She always wanted a little girl to name 'Wendy'. Even after you were born she would read to you this story… and she always said that she could've sworn that you smiled when she did, like you recognized it. And of course with our brothers she decided to name them after the characters too.

The character Wendy in the book was the elder sister, often looking after her younger brothers, John and Michael. But one day she was told that she had to leave the nursery and get her own room so she could grow up and stop telling the story of Peter Pan. That night Peter Pan came to their home and whisked the three away to Neverland, where no one ever grew up.

Wendy smiled, remembering her mother's voice as she read the pages of the book. Her mother would try to do different voices for each character, her pirate voice for Captain Hook being the worse of them all, but it always made Wendy smile brightly.

"You're growing up…" Manly Dan murmured, his voice tight. "A little too fast in my opinion… You're going to graduate high school, move out of Gravity Falls to go to college, meet a nice guy, and eventually start a family of your own…" He then hands the tattered book to Wendy. "And I know your mother wanted to give you this…"

As Wendy held the book in her hands, it then suddenly feeling like it weight a million pounds, all the memories flooding back. Her mother would read to all the children the story, and each time a new baby was on the way Wendy would sit next to her mother with a hand on the massive pregnant belly to listen to the story and pipe in her small voice for the parts she had memorized.

Then one night her mother didn't read the story…

She got sick, very sick, to the point where she couldn't stay home anymore and had to be at the hospital most of the time. The doctors said he had breast cancer, but they caught it too late and it spread to the other major parts of her body. Wendy would try to clean the house and make dinner, but to her it was never as good as her mother's. And when her mother did come home, she was so happy, but then she immediately became sad again as her mother was still sick.

Her mother had no longer wanted to be in the hospital, but instead wanted to be home with her family until she passed.

One night Wendy had went to her parents' room and grabbed the book, and as her mother lied weakly in the bed Wendy would read the story, her doing the funny voices and all. It had warmed her heart to see her mother smile at her, even if it was pained and weak looking, so she would do it every night just to see her mother smile. But on the final night, her mother said something to her that confused the young Wendy at the time.

"Soon Peter Pan will come and guide my shadow to Neverland," she had told Wendy.

"But why, Mommy?" Wendy has asked her sadly.

"So I can live in the second star to the right… to watch you and your brothers every night," she had barely whispered. "And one day I will greet your father and all of you with open arms, and together we will all fly as a family in Neverland." She had then let Wendy snuggle up with her on the bed, her reading the book in a hoarse voice.

It was the last time she read to Wendy.

It was the last time she read at all.

That morning Peter Pan had come and took her mother's shadow to Neverland.

"She… wanted me to have it, Dad?" Wendy finally asked her father in disbelief. Her hands went over the now worn and dull golden letters that read _Peter Pan_.

"She wrote in one of the blank pages for you, Wendy," Manly Dan told her. "Read it."

Wendy opened the book, it stiff from not being opened in so long. The pages were yellow with age, it smelling dusty like a library. At the very end of the book, with its random blank pages, was a hand written note in her mother's handwriting.

 _"_ _To my dearest Wendy,"_ the letter began. _"Like I told you before, soon Peter Pan will take my shadow to Neverland, I can feel it. I won't be around to watch you grow up into a beautiful young woman, to see you on your first date, or be at your wedding, or hold my first grandchild from you… It pains me to think that my shadow will be in Neverland and not with you and your brothers. But I know that one day you will read this book to your own children, and I hope that they would read it to theirs._

 _"_ _I don't think I ever told you why I loved this book… When I was little, I never wanted to grow up, I wanted to go to Neverland with Peter Pan and be with him and never grow old. I didn't want to get older, to go high school or college, and I never wanted to get married. But then… one day I realized… I_ did _want to be called mom, everyone needs a mom like the Lost Boys did… The book isn't just some fairytale about never wanting to grow up, it's a story about how you do have to grow up, but that doesn't mean you have to give up the things you love in life._

 _"_ _I named you Wendy because I wanted you to grow up loving life. To grow up and be your great individual person. You're going to be making so many friends, I just know it, and some in unexpected places… After all, we do live in Gravity Falls, Oregon…_

 _"_ _So my dear Wendy Lillian, I wish you all the love and luck I can offer, because one day you will learn that you don't need to go to Neverland to be happy… you just need your friends and your family at your side. And with them… you can fly anywhere._

 _"_ _This isn't goodbye, my dear Wendy Lillian… we will see each other again for when you do come to Neverland after leaving your mark on the world. No matter where I am… whether it be in Pixie Hallow, Captain Hook's Ship, or swimming with the Mermaids, I will always love you, John, Michael, Peter, and your father with all my heart, and I could never forget you._

 _"_ _Grow up and fulfilling life, Wendy, and one day you can tell me all about it when we fly in Neverland._

 _"_ _Love, Mom."_

Tears slowly dripped from Wendy's face, her fingers tracing over the elegant writing that was her mother's. After her mother died she never read _Peter Pan_ again, or watched the various films of it. It was like she couldn't handle it, making her heart ache and wanting her mother.

"Wendy…?" Manly Dan soothingly questions, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Are you alright…?"

"I… I never knew she felt that way…" Wendy cried gently. She then wipes the tears and gives a smile. "But she was right… I did make unexpected friends, like Dipper and Mabel, Soos, and even Mr. Pines… both of them. And I am growing up, even if I don't like it, I am… and she wants me to be happy while doing it." The young redhead then gets up from the bed, the book tightly gripped in her hands. "I think it's time to tell a story…"

Wendy leaves the room and goes into the living room, seeing the boys wrestle each other. She gives a sharp whistle, them stopping in their tracks and looking up at her. John's eyes widens when he sees the book in her hands, him just barely remembering how that book was read to them every night. John then sits up on the couch, letting Peter fall onto the cushion. Wendy then takes a seat next to her brothers, her in the middle, and she opens the book to the very first page. Her brothers surrounded her, their wisps of memory remembering how their mother would read to them.

The girl then clears her throat and begins the story, " _All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this…_ " Her voice flawless read the words, her remembering fully how her mother would read it.

And so the four Corduroy siblings sat on the couch, the boys hearing their elder sister reading in the same funny voices their mother would. Manly Dan stood in the doorway of his room, hearing his daughter read to his sons, and he couldn't help but think that she was indeed growing up into fine young woman as she continued to read.

 _"_ _One day when she was two years old…"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! I hope you survived the FELLS TRAIN! I always headcanoned that Wendy was named after the "Peter Pan" story, and even though we never got official names for her brothers I headcanoned them to be named after the "Peter Pan" characters too.

"Peter Pan" is written by J.M. Barrie, and these were excerpts from the first chapter.

Thank you for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	26. Soos' Father

**Soos' Father**

 **SUMMARY:** Soos visits the Pines family with great news.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Soos Ramirez and Stan Pines

* * *

The night before was so magical, even though nothing went exactly as planned, but nonetheless Soos was the happiest man right now.

The night before he had made, or tried to make, a romantic dinner for himself and Melody. He had burnt the food and they had to order takeout Chinese instead. Then Soos tried to pour a couple glasses of wine but ended of spilled the red drink all over Melody's white shirt and their white carpet. It seemed no matter what Soos did it ended in disaster.

Until he got down on one knee and he had proposed.

And she said yes.

Soos smiles to himself as he walked to what he always had considered his second home, the Mystery Shack. He couldn't wait to tell everyone that he and Melody were now engaged, he could imagine Mabel running straight to Melody and insist on helping plan the wedding and make the dress, and he could imagine Dipper making over complicated lists to try to make sure everything was perfect for the occasion.

But Soos wanted the approval from one specific person, a man he had always looked up to like a father.

Stanley Pines.

When Soos was twelve years old he had the worst birthday of his life, realizing that he birth father would never come back and visit him. Obviously getting drunk and partying with others was much more important to him then Soos was… the thought of that made Soos roll his eyes. But when he came to the Mystery Shack to return a screwdriver that had mysteriously showed up in his backyard, he was hired on the spot by Stan, who had been annoyed with his previous handyman and was trying to make sure his customers were getting their tours.

Soos was only twelve, so Stan actually taught him how to fix things… to a degree. Stan wasn't the best at fixing complicated stuff either, so Soos had actually took classes in Middle School and then high school to fix things and work on machinery, and he could work on cars as well. When Soos turned thirteen and Stan knew his birthday, he didn't mention it and didn't even try to celebrate it. Soos had figured that the old man didn't care, until he had heard Stan and Abuelita talking in the gift shop of the Shack.

"Soos doesn't like his birthday…" Soos had heard his grandmother say. "My good for nothing son practically abandoned him…"

"Oh, I remember that guy…" Stan had remarked. "He was always going to the bar and then when his wife died he practically lived there." Soos had heard the hard edge on the old man's voice. "Never really cared for him… even when he was married and had a kid he was trying to sleaze his way onto women… I don't like that."

"Yes… I hope he never shows his face back here again…" Abuelita had then stated. There was then a long string of Spanish, and Soos only recognized a few words, but he knew she was cussing.

Stan had then laughed. "Lady, I like your style!" he had told her, him then responding fluently in a string of Spanish, and once again Soos only recognized a few words. "If he does show up… I know my way around a fight, been in quite a few back in my day, I'll make sure he rues the day he abandoned that poor kid," Stan had then added seriously.

Abuelita's voice had responded with surprise, "Wait… you'd do that for my little Jesus?"

Soos could still recall the mournful tone that Stan had responded with. "I don't like my birthday either, although for different reasons… but, I know what's like to have a shitty father, and that kid doesn't deserve it. He may not be the smartest or the strongest, but the kid has a heart of gold and he brings happiness to a lot of people… that's a rare kind of person."

Soos then walked into the Shack, shaking the memory away. Technically he was still an employee, so he walked through the gift shop and entered through the door that led to the main part of the house. He then walked into the kitchen to see the young twins sitting at the kitchen table doing their homework and Ford sitting with them grading papers.

"Soos!" the twins cried out as they jumped from their seats.

"Heh, what's about hambones?" Soos greets them, his arms open wide as he was practically tackled with hugs.

"Hello, Soos," Ford then greets from the table, looking up.

"Hey their other Mr. Pines," Soos waves.

Ford sighs, but still had a smile on his face, "Soos, we've been over this, you can call me Ford."

Soos laughs, "Oh yeah, heh, I keep forgetting!"

Mabel was practically bouncing up and down. "What brings you here Soos?" she asks him.

"I actually have very awesome news, dudes," Soos announces. The three Pines looks at him curiously, Mabel shaking with excitement. "I proposed to Melody yesterday, and we're getting married!" Mabel squeals with pure excitement as Dipper gives Soos a fist bump.

"Congratulations, young man," Ford tells him, getting up and giving Soos a handshake. "From what I've seen and heard she is a lovely young woman."

"Heh, thanks other mister… I mean, Ford," Soos thanked, him returning the handshake wholeheartedly, but then gives Ford a hug, making the old scientist make an odd sound, but nonetheless returned the gesture. "So, uh, where's Stan? I wanna tell him the news too," he then asked.

Dipper replies, "Oh, he's probably in his office committing tax fraud again." With that statement Ford had sighed and face palmed himself.

"Thanks hambone!" Soos tells him as he gives off a wave and heads to the room that was made into Stan's office. He knocks on the door and heard Stan's gruff response of saying that Soos could come in.

"Oh, hey, Soos, I don't think I have anything for you to fix today," Stan says when he saw it was Soos. "What brings you in?" He was fiddling with some papers, putting them into semi-organized stacks.

"Uh… I uh… wanted to tell you some good news, Mr. Pines," Soos nervously said, him rubbing his arm.

Stan stops messing with his papers and looks at Soos, a grey brow raised in curiosity. "Okay, out with it then," Stan tells the man, almost a little harshly. He then clears his throat and tried again, sounding a bit nicer, "Please tell me the good news, Soos."

"So uh… Melody and I are getting married," Soos finally says, his voice wavering slightly.

To Soos' surprise the old conman gave a smile. "Oh, that nice girl? Congrats on that, Soos, she's the perfect kind of girl for you," he comments. "She helped out a lot too during… you know…" He then clears his throat and adds, "Your grandma would've been extremely happy for you."

Hearing Stan say that made Soos' eyes swell with tears. He runs around the desk and pulls Stan into a hug, the old man giving a sigh. "Thank you for saying all that, Mr. Pines!" Soos exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," Stan mumbles. He had a smile on his face. Soos finally releases Stan, the old man giving a cough.

Soos then takes a deep breath. "Um… I actually have a question for you…" he says nervously.

Stan raises a brow once again. "Okay…" he responds.

"Um… since… since I don't much… family…" Soos began. He takes another deep breath. "I… I was wondering… if you and the others… would… be part of it? Like… would you guys stand in… as my family?"

Stan looks at the man, his eyes wide. To Soos' surprise Stan gives him a genuine hug. "Of course we will stand as your family… you're practically a Pines," he tells him.

"You… you really mean it?" Soos asks, him trying not to cry.

Stan gives him a smile after pulling away from the hug. "I may not show it a lot… but I do consider you family, practically like a son."

Soos lets out the waterworks. "Thank you, thank you so much…! That means a lot…!" he cries, hugging Stan to the point that the old man squeaking from lack of air.

"Soos… can't… breathe!" Stan squeaks.

Soos releases Stan, causing him to gasp for air. The old man gives a hearty laugh and the two walk out of the office back into the kitchen. Mabel had already drawn up dress designs for Melody and Dipper was already making lists. When the young twins saw Soos and Stan they look up from their work and wave.

The entire Pines family sat at the table, looking over what Mabel and Dipper were coming up with. Stan sat next to Soos, making Soos feel like he was really wanted in this family.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this took so long, I have been very busy setting up my new apartment and working!

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	27. Back into the Woods

**Back into the Woods**

 **SUMMARY:** When Dipper goes back into the woods late at night he starts to have another meltdown; Stan comforts Dipper and tells him that the family will always be there for him.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Dipper Pines and Stanley Pines

* * *

 _Well, well, well, what are we gonna do today Pine Tree?_

Dipper sits upright in his bed, his glasses askew on his face and the journal that he had on his lap when he fell asleep crashed to the floor. His chest was pounding in his chest, the blood roaring in his years, his eyes darting around frantically. Slowly he puts a hand to his head, trying to take deep breaths.

That voice still echoed in Dipper's head, a soft cackle.

 _Pine Tree…!_

"Get out of my head…" Dipper barely whispers, trying not to wake his slumbering sister on the other side. "Please… please just leave me alone…" he then glances at the pill bottle that was next to his bed, it containing small blue pills. He had already took his dose that night… and since going to therapy and the psychologist his medicine was gradually increased in dosage. Dipper hadn't had a nightmare in quite some time… so why was it happening?

 _The woods… shake my hand._

 _"_ _No."_ Dipper growled lowly. Mabel in her bed groaned and rolled over, adjusting the covers on herself.

 _Pine Tree…_

The echoing wouldn't stop in his head, so he got out bed and started pacing the room, the floorboards creaking beneath him. There was a soft mew at his feet, Orion suddenly appearing, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Dipper picks up the cat and starts petting him, the negative energy slowly being sapped from him. It wasn't enough however, the echoing of Bill's laughter still rung in the teenager's head.

 _The woods…_

Subconsciously, Dipper strips from his pajama pants and puts on his jeans, keeping on his orange t-shirt he wore to bed. He puts on a thick, black hoodie as it was cold outside. Since he was going into the woods he put on his hunting boots, and of course to top everything off he put on his trusty pine tree hat. He was still not allowed to have a gun after his incident, and he wasn't even allowed to have a knife, but he knew where Mabel hid her knife…

He gently puts his hand under Mabel's pillow, his handing finding her defense pocket knife. It was a dark purple color, it covered with stickers on the handle. It had a small blade that can cut through a seatbelt in case it was stuck and a window breaker on the end to break glass. Dipper slips it into his jeans pocket.

As he tried to walk out the room, Orion sat in front of the door, blocking his way. The small kitten gives what sounded like a worried mew.

"Orion, you can't come with me, buddy," Dipper whispers to the cat, picking him up and setting him on the bed. "Go sleep with Mabel, I'll be back in an hour or so…" He then puts his hand to the pine tree pendant that was around his neck and he removes it, staring into the glittering stone. "This was supposed to help me… but now I am not so sure…" Instead of putting it back on he slips it into his pocket and leaves the room.

Going down the stairs was a challenge in the old house as the floorboards creaked no matter where you walked on. He slowly descended the stairs, trying not to disturb anyone, especially Ford as he was a very light sleeper. Once he was at the bottom he peaked into the room that was Stan's, hearing the old conman snore loudly, and Dipper gently sighs with relief. He then proceeds to Ford's room, the door slightly cracked, and when Dipper peaked his head in the old scientist was actually asleep on his couch he used as a bed, snoring away and mumbling about someone; Dipper couldn't really make out what he was saying… magnum…? Like a gun? Lila? Layla? Dipper couldn't tell, so he just gently shut the door.

Dipper exits the house and walks the very familiar path that led into the woods, the darkness almost welcoming. The air was crisp and cold, the smell of decaying leaves filling the brunette's nostrils, some frost gently glittering on the forest floor by the pale half-moon. His hands stayed in his pockets, his right hand gripped tightly around the knife in case something were to pop out at him. Obviously he was much better with a gun, but he knew how to use a knife as well, so he wasn't completely defenseless.

The path he walked on in the darkness was like walking in a dream, it was like he knew exactly where he was going. Below his feet the leaves crunched and rustled, a few twigs snapping, an owl hooting in the distance. More than once Dipper felt some sort of monstrous gaze on him, but they ignored him to his amazement.

Soon, the path opens up to a clearing, the moonlight breaking the skylight of leaves above, a beam of moonlight shining upon the familiar triangular statue.

Dipper slowly walks up to the statue, glaring at the extended stone hand. "So, what do you want, you triangular bastard?" Dipper growls at it, his eyes narrow. There was no response. The boy scoffs, "Knew it… it's just my brain messing with me… you're gone."

 _Pine Tree… take my hand…_

It was almost automatic, Dipper raising his hand. Before his hand could grasp the stone hand he froze, his brown eyes wide and his heart racing. Something told him that it wasn't a good idea… but at the same time something was telling him to do it.

Dipper grasps the stone hand, a blue flame enveloping around them. Flashes upon flashes seared into Dipper's brain… the monsters, the blood, the death… ripped holes in space and time, the portal… It was hurting him.

He starts to scream, trying to let go of the hand, but it wasn't letting him, the stone hand seemingly having a tight grip on him. Everything was burning, his lungs feeling like they weren't getting any air. Gasping, he tried to scream again, but nothing was coming out. Something fell out of his pocket… the knife.

Struggling, he reached for it with his free hand. As his hand gripped around it, a memory flashed of a sword swiftly slicing through the fragile flesh of some poor person's head, a fountain of blood following suit. The boy gasps in horror, tears burning his eyes as he hears a disturbing laugh… except it wasn't Bill's, it was his own.

 _I'm bound to Pine Tree's soul!_

 _Bound to my soul...? What does that mean…?_

Dipper flips the blade, the blade a pure black with a silver edge. It looked so sharp… like a sword…

He glances at his flaming hand, still gripped to the statue. Slowly, he raises the knife. He had to escape… he had to escape… he can't handle it anymore. The blade presses against his skin, him hissing in pain as a line of scarlet formed. He then raises it to make a full swing… but the blade froze just inches above his wrist.

Dipper feels his mouth twist into a sadistic smile.

 _"_ _Pine Tree… that isn't smart… you'll kill yourself…"_ Dipper shakes his head, the smile fading. The knife was still just inches about his wrist, the image of himself in bloodied massacre of mutilated bodies arranged in a sickening way, like dolls in dollhouse, doing normal human activities. Instead of going for his wrist, the knife found his way into his stomach, him making a gargled sound, and he collapses onto the forest floor, his hand still tightly gripped to the statue.

It wasn't enough to release him…

"Help…" Dipper weakly calls out, feeling his life's blood pouring from him. "Please help… I don't want… to hurt… anymore… I… want… to be… free…" he felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier, tears blurring his remaining vision. "Help me…"

Everything went black.

* * *

"-er!" a distant voice calls out to him.

The boy groans.

"Dipper!" the voice called out again, sounding low and gruff.

Dipper blinks open his eyes to see Stan's brown gaze on him. The boy had his head on his great uncle's lap, a blanket wrapped around him. His hand was no longer gripped to the statue's, and the wound in his stomach wasn't even there… was that a hallucination? The blood on the knife that had fallen next to him told a different story.

"Dipper!" Stan sternly shouts. "What the hell are you doing out here?! Where did the blood on the knife come from!?" his voice was getting my frantic sounding, him struggling to stay calm. Dipper knew Stan shouting and acting angry was a defense mechanism from when he was deeply scared and worried.

"Grunkle Stan…" Dipper whispers, his lip quivering. The tears start flowing and he starts crying as if he were a little kid again. Slowly he sits up, taking his glasses off, and he puts his face in his hands, he body convulsing within itself from his despair. A pair of arms wrapped around him, giving him a comforting hug.

"Just let it out, kid…" Stan tells him softly. "Just let it out."

And Dipper did, his sobs ripping from his throat. Eventually he ended up crying into Stan's shoulder, feeling like a small child. His body shook violently, him hiccupping and gasping for air. Gently Stan rubbed his back, trying to soothe him, and he whispered something that Dipper couldn't hear through his crying.

What felt like hours later, Dipper stopped crying, the tears finally drying up. He stayed in his huddled position against his great uncle, trying to feel safe. Stan continued to rub his great nephew's back, telling him to take deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan…" Dipper finally whispered, his voice hoarse and raw sounding from his crying.

Stan seemed taken back. "For what?" he asks in surprise.

"I… I bet it isn't very masculine to cry like that…" Dipper admits.

Stan then forces Dipper to look him straight in the eye. "Dipper… you went through something terrible… and what you did was the bravest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. You and Ford are the strongest people I have ever met… If I were half as strong as you two I'd be damn lucky."

Dipper sniffles, "But… I was crying…"

"Kid, it's okay to cry like that," Stan tells him. "I wish I had someone back when I was first kicked out to cry to… that was all I wanted to do, but my damn pride got in the way. You were holding it in too long… and that's not healthy."

"Grunkle Stan…?" Dipper responds, him rubbing his eyes to wipe away the tears with his right hand as his left held his glasses.

"So… if you need to cry… do it. I'll be here for you. Ford will be here for you. And you know damn well Mabel will be with you and even cry with you," Stan firmly says. "Don't hold it in anymore… just let it out."

Dipper then throws his arms around Stan into a hug. "Thank you… thank you, Grunkle Stan. I love you…"

"I love you too, Dipper…" Stan whispers, his voice cracking as he tried to choke back a sob. "I'll always love ya, so please… don't try to hurt yourself again… please don't."

Dipper nods fiercely, him starting to sob again.

"C'mon, kid, let's go home… we both need some sleep." Stan states, him slowly getting up, Dipper gripped tightly to him, not wanting to let go. The kid was then snoring gently, finally falling asleep, and Stan adjusts Dipper into a piggyback position and starts walking back towards the Shack, Dipper's glasses in hand so they wouldn't break.

As the old conman walked through the forest, the sun began to rise, a burst of bright blues scattering across the horizon.

* * *

 **A/N:** There was too much fluff, time to bring in the feels again!

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	28. Comfort

**Comfort**

 **Summary:** When Mabel finds out what happened to her brother in the woods the night before she goes to comfort him and makes him promise something; Ford and Stan become extremely concerned over something that Bill had said during his time possessing Dipper at the final battle.

* * *

Mabel blinks her eyes against the early dawn, her alarm going off to wake her up for the school day.

She sits up in her bed and gives a loud yawn. The young woman glances over to her slumbering brother, who was snoring very loudly. She gets up, the bed creaking beneath her, and goes to Dipper and pokes his side.

"Dip Dop… wake up, it's time to get ready for school," Mabel tells him, her poking him in various parts of his back.

Dipper grumbles, "No… Mabel… I'm tired…" He then curls into his blanket, wrapping himself and putting a pillow over his head.

Mabel shrugs. "Have it your way, if Grunkle Stan yells at you that's your problem," she tells him. The young woman then proceeds to walk out of the room and runs down the stairs. She then enters the kitchen and sees Grunkle Stan sitting at the table, Ford sitting across from him.

Confusion sits in Mabel. Ford should already be at the school… Sitting on the table was her pocket knife, the blade out with dried blood on it.

"Guys… what's going on?" Mabel asks softly.

Stan then replies softly, "Dipper… was in the woods last night."

Mabel gasps, her hands starting to shake. "Was… was he at the…?" she then asked, her voice trailing off. No wonder why Dipper was so tired. But… why was her knife on the table and whose blood was it?

Ford then finally says, "And Mabel, you need to hide this better, this was found next to him." He had gestured to the knife on the table.

Mabel's eyes widened as her brown gaze goes to the knife. "I didn't know he knew where I hid it…" she admits honestly.

"He's observant, he just probably subconsciously saw you," Ford assures her, trying to make sure she didn't get upset.

"But… what happened?" Mabel then demands, her anger rising. What happened to her brother?

Stan then sighs, adjusting himself in his seat. "Well, Ford woke up because he thought he heard something. So, of course Mr. Paranoia here went and checked the rooms," he then began to explain.

"And I didn't see Dipper, and I looked around and couldn't find him," Ford continues on. "I woke up Stan so we could look for him."

Stan then adds, "I grabbed a blanket and ran out to the woods. I heard a call for help… and it was Dipper… he had the knife by him, so I checked for any wounds, but he didn't seem to have any. He…" Stan then stops speaking, not wanting to say anything else. "Let's just say he really needed someone with him for a bit." He finally says slowly.

"But… where did the blood come from?" Mabel questions, her pointing at the knife.

Ford picks up the knife by its handle. "Well, I'll have to do some DNA testing on it," he stated.

Stan then glares at his twin. "How the hell do you have the equipment to do that…?" he then slowly asks, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't judge me," Ford grumbles. "Also, I have samples of all our blood anyway. We all actually have the same blood type by the way."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE OUR BLOOD?!" Stan shouts, quite concerned.

"Um… non-specific excuse!" Ford shouts dramatically as he then jumps up from his seat, grabs the knife, and runs to the main showroom of the Shack and goes through the vending machine door to get to his lab downstairs. Stan then furiously follows him, still demanding why there were samples of all their blood down in the lab.

Mabel watched her grunkles leave the room, and after only a moment's hesitation she leaves the kitchen and runs back to her and Dipper's room. She enters the room, Dipper still snoring away, and she goes to his bed and crawls in with him, hugging him close to her. There was a tired groan from him, but he doesn't try to squirm away.

She then remembers something from when the two were very little, when kids were making fun of Dipper about his birthmark. The two would come home, Dipper as a young preschooler crying his eyes out and desperately trying to cover his forehead with his short brown hair. Dipper would lay in bed for the rest of the day, him crying, and Mabel would lie with him, running her fingers through his hair to comfort him and tell him how much she loved him and say how his birthmark was unique. That was when she started to call him "Dipper", to show that it was a good thing, and since he wasn't a fan of his actual name, he introduced himself as Dipper Pines ever since.

So she starts running her fingers through his hair again, now ten years later, and tries to comfort him once again. Mabel then feels him hug her, him shaking as he started to sob softly.

"You're okay, Dip'n Dot…" Mabel whispers to him. "I'm right here… you're safe now."

"Thank you… thank you, Mabel…" he gently sobs. "I'm so sorry…"

"For what…?" she gently asks, feeling his body shake.

"I… I hurt myself…" he sobbed. "I took the knife and stabbed myself… but… I can't tell if it was real or not… I'm not hurt… but I feel it… I'm losing my mind…" His arms then wrapped tighter around his sister, him burying his face into Mabel's shoulder, tears and snot getting onto her long-sleeved nightgown.

Mabel's heart skipped a beat. Her mind went to the bloodied knife that Stan had brought back. Dipper just admitted to hurting himself… but now he can't tell if it was real or not… but the knife still had blood on it… She shakes her head gently and continues to run her fingers through her brother's messy brown hair.

"Dipper…" she said hoarsely, her eyes starting to brim with tears.

A sniffle. "Yes, Mabel…?" he replied.

"Promise me you'll never hurt yourself again in anyway…" she begged. "Please… I know you're suffering, but I'm here for you… please, please, _please_ don't hurt yourself!" Tears begin to fall, her lips quivered, and now her body started to shake as she began to sob. "I love you so much Dipper, you're my _twin_ brother, and I don't know what I would do if you weren't around again…"

Dipper gasps to take a breath. "I… I promise… I'm so sorry…. I love you too… you know I'd do anything for you… so… I will promise…" The boy then releases his hug and lifts his head, Mabel seeing that his eyes were red and puffy, thick bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his skin was pale with a light sheen of sweat on his face. He then lift up his right hand, pinky out.

Mabel mirrors this action, something they had done as children. Both of them intertwined their pinkies together.

"Pinky Promise," they both said in unison.

Soon Dipper fell asleep once again, him snoring as his head went onto Mabel's shoulder. Mabel felt her eyes become droopy as well, and she knew she wasn't going to school today. She then rests her cheek on her brother's head and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. The two haven't slept in the same bed since their travels in the RV during Weirdmageddon and before that when they were small children, and it was just a comfortable feeling to sleep alongside her twin.

As they slept, their pinkies were still intertwined for their promise.

* * *

Ford lifted up the paper that had the test results on it, him frowning at the result.

"Stanley…" Ford called out to his twin, who was sitting in a chair almost falling asleep.

"Yeah, Poindexter?" Stan replied groggily.

Ford then shows Stan the results, the old conman taking it and adjusting his glasses. Over the years he did read books on physics and such to try to work on the portal to bring his brother back, but biology wasn't his thing.

"I… I don't know what I'm looking at, Stanford," Stan honestly tells him.

Ford then explains, "It is Dipper's blood…"

Stan's hands shake. "But… he had no wounds on him… how is that possible?" he voice was wavering with worry, he couldn't bear to see the kid suffering anymore. The day that Dipper pointed a gun to his family, asking if they were Bill and him being tricked… it was the same look of madness and despair in the boy's eyes that once was reflected in Ford's when Stan saw him again.

"Well… he did have a hole in his shirt," Ford pointed out. "But that doesn't explain why there isn't a wound."

Stan then says something that made Ford's heart drop to the pit of his stomach, "Do you think… it has something to do with Bill?"

Ford whips around. "What do you mean?" he demands.

"Remember… remember when we did the wheel but we all couldn't say the incantation?" Stan asks slowly, as if he didn't want to say it.

"Out with it, Stanley!" Ford's voice growled, his voice so low and his eyes hard.

"Bill did say he was bound to Dipper's soul…" Stan then pointed out, his voice hitching. "What does that mean…?"

Ford's body then slumps, his heart racing. His stomach felt tight with knots as he felt like he was going to be sick. "I… I don't know, Lee…." He honestly said. "I don't know and it scares me to death every time I _do_ think about that."

"We need to keep a better eye on him…" Stan then states.

"Agreed."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmmmmmm I wonder what will happen... possibly _another_ story? Hmmm... we shall see...

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	29. Dipper's Journal

**Dipper's Journal**

 **SUMMARY:** Ford finds Dipper's journal and begins to read it, but he finds some very disturbing entries; Dipper thinks his problems are a bother to his family.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Stanford Pines and Dipper Pines

 **WARNING: There are mentions of severe mental abuse. There is mention of suicide. If you have triggers it is not recommended that you read this.**

* * *

The crisp fall wind brushed against the old wooden building that sat in the middle of the woods, its old boards creaking and groaning against the wind.

Inside, Stanford Pines was opening the door that lead to his lab in the basement, him exiting it with a yawn. He was up late once again analyzing the blood that was on the knife that was found with his grandnephew, Dipper.

It was odd that the boy was found with no wounds, but yet his blood was still on the silver blade. It made no sense, and because of that it truly intrigued Ford's scientific mind. But, it made Ford's fatherly instinct go off the radar, he felt extremely uneasy at the fact that his grandnephew tried to hurt himself again.

 _The medicine isn't helping him… why isn't it helping him?_

The thoughts go through his head as he went through the old house, him heading to his brother's room. With a soft creak Ford opened the door, and once he heard the loud snoring of his twin brother, Stanley, he shuts it quietly. As part of his nightly routine he begins to climb the stairs that lead to the attic of the home. For a brief moment he stood in front of the door that led to the younger twins' room that they shared. He takes a deep breath and opens it.

Inside Mabel was sleeping on her bed that was on the Ford's right side of the room, her curled up with her pet pig, Waddles. On Ford's left side Dipper was leaned against the wall, as per usual, him asleep with his glasses on his face and an open journal in his lap. As Ford walked to his grandnephew's bed, the boy's Grimm kitten, Orion, lifted his head from his curled position next to the teenager. Its eyes glowed a brilliant yellow, causing Ford to shudder as he remembered whose eye it reminded him of.

As usual Ford helps Dipper get into a more comfortable sleeping position, the cat jumping off from being disturbed. First he removes the teenager's glasses so they wouldn't break and sets it aside on the nightstand. Ford then does the same with the journal that was on Dipper's lap, along with the pen that was in his hand. The old scientist lays the boy in his bed and puts the covers on him, the teenager snoring with his mouth open gently.

"Journal…" Dipper murmured in his sleep, him rolling over to curl up with his blanket. In a way Dipper doing that reminded Ford of Stan when they two were little, who loved curling up with a blanket to sleep.

But with the mention of the journal, Ford glances at it on the nightstand. The journal was black with a picture of a dark blue pine tree on the cover, it was already starting to get ragged from all the times Dipper had picked it up, the oils in his skin damaging it. Ford picks it up, it feeling familiar in his six-fingered hands as it had reminded him of his own journals that Bill had destroyed.

Not even feeling guilty for taking the journal, Ford leaves the room, gently shutting the door behind him. He descends the stairs, creaks and all, and heads into his room, shutting his door behind him. In his room he had a desk and chair, along with his own private bathroom, he had bookshelves everywhere filled to the brim with countless books. He didn't have a bed, he felt he didn't need one because of his lack of sleep, instead he just had a couch.

He sits on his couch and stares at Dipper's journal for a moment. His hands started to shake, feeling like maybe he shouldn't read it as it was invading his great nephew's privacy. However, deep inside his gut he had an uneasy feeling. He opens the journal and begins to read the first entry that was dated back in the spring after Weirdmageddon.

 _"_ _April 5, 2014,_

 _"_ _Man, it's been a long year and a half, but I barely remember a thing… I remember hunting with Grunkle Stan… I remember the books I've read… but… I don't know what actually happened. I was told there were demons, monsters, and that_ I _actually fought them! Apparently, I'm considered a hero, for what, I have no idea. For a little bit I couldn't remember my own family, even my twin sister, Mabel, but thanks to her, Grunkle Stan, and Grunkle Ford I remembered quite a bit. My memory was wiped because of some demon… but why? No one will tell me…_

 _"_ _Maybe it's for the best."_

 _"_ _April 15, 2014,_

 _"_ _I nearly passed out today… I cut my finger and the sight of the blood made me_ SICK _to my stomach. I've never been queasy around blood, but seeing it… it made me so uncomfortable. Did something happen to me that is now hidden in the deepest part of my subconscious? I noticed that Grunkle Ford doesn't like blood either… but he is one of the bravest people I know, so what happened to him?"_

 _"_ _April 29, 2014,_

 _"_ _So much blood… I see it on my hands… Why? What happened to me?"_

That last entry was scrawled out violently, as if he was terrified. Ford was already feeling uneasy reading the journal entries. As Ford flipped through the pages he noticed that many of them were just about how his day went, how his dates with Pacifica went, how school was going, and it just seemed like a normal journal.

Until it hit the beginning of October.

 _"_ _October 3, 2014,_

 _"_ _My head is hurting… there is so much blood… I feel so sick. I threw up multiple times."_

 _"_ _October, 6, 2014,_

 _"_ _I tripped a kid at school today, I played it off like it was an accident. But… why did I do it? I would never do that… but it felt like I had to? I didn't like it… but I couldn't help but grin when I heard the kid yelp._

 _"_ _What is happening to me…? I'm not liking this…"_

 _"_ _October 8, 2014,_

 _"_ _I worked in the Shack with Grunkle Stan today… it was okay until a lady came in and started yelling at me. I killed people? Did… I?"_ The next two sentences were heavily scribbled out. The next few sentences were suddenly erratic and there were spots of ink where the pen had broken. _"THERE IS SO MUCH BLOOD. IT'S ON MY HANDS. IT'S IN MY HEAD. I HEAR THEM SCREAMING. I HEAR HIS LAUGHING. HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME. IT HURTS IT BURNS SO MUCH BLOOD HELP ME HELP ME."_

Reading that made Ford nearly drop the journal. It felt like he was reading his old entries he had wrote in Journal 3 when Bill was driving him insane. This was all too familiar… it was making him terrified. He flipped through the next few pages and they were thick drawings, ink and old blood splattered on the pages, of Bill Cipher, some more detailed than others. Next to the drawings was Dipper's desperate scrawl.

 _"_ _WHO IS THIS!?"_

 _"_ _WHY IS HE IN MY HEAD!?"_

 _"_ _HE'S LAUGHING AT ME."_

 _"_ _PINE TREE PINE TREE."_

The next entry was… disturbing… it made Ford nearly want to slam the journal shut and throw it across the room.

 _"_ _PINE TREE SHOULD JUMP OFF SOMEWHERE HIGH, PINE TREE SHOULD JUST DIE. YOU THINK YOU'RE SO CLEVER DON'T YOU? WELL, HOW ABOUT YOU JUST TAKE A GUN TO YOUR HEAD AND PULL THROUGH? I'LL ALWAYS BE IN YOUR HEAD PINE TREE, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SET YOURSELF FREE?"_

The next few pages were just filled to the brim with the words "HELP ME".

"She was right…" Ford whispered to himself, his voice shaking. "If they live they go insane… how am I supposed to help him?" He shuts the journal gently then he sets it off to the side. Ford does a shaky sigh, him putting his face in his hands. "I have to help him… I have to help him…"

"Why do you have my journal, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper's voice was in the doorway. Ford jumps up from his couch, he didn't notice that the door had opened.

Dipper stood in the doorway, his brown eyes hard. He wore a simple black t-shirt with red pajama pants.

"Dipper… what are you doing up?" Ford asks, his voice soft.

"I can ask you the same thing." Dipper replied callously.

Ford walks over to the teenager. "Dipper… are you okay…? Is there something you want to talk about…?" he gently asks him. "Please… if there is anything you want to talk about, you can with me."

Dipper glances away, his face scrunched up with uneasiness. "I… I don't know…" he replied honestly. "I don't remember writing that half the time… my eye is always hurting… my head aches all the time… I feel so sick… Did… this happen to you, Grunkle Ford?"

It was Ford's turn to look uneasy. "Yes… similar things happened to me back then… but in recent times I haven't had that happen," the old scientist admitted honestly.

Dipper then just bursts into tears, him almost looking like a small child. His body shook violently, he began to lower himself to the ground and wrap his arms around his legs. Ford's heart broke for him and he lowers himself next to his great nephew, him wrapping his arms around the teenager.

"Am I going to better…?" Dipper sobbed. "I feel like I'm not… I stabbed myself… but did I? Was it a hallucination?"

"What…?" Ford gasped. Did he just admit that he _had_ stabbed himself?

"I don't _know_ anymore…!" Dipper cries out. "I hear Bill in my head… I know he's dead… but I _feel_ like he is still there! I still feel like some sort of puppet!" His mouth then twists up in such an animalistic way that Ford wanted to cringe, but he didn't. "I've _always_ hated puppets… ever since as a little kid… but I became one…" He then wipes his eyes, his face going soft again. "I want to talk about it… but I feel like a bother…"

Ford then forces Dipper to look at him. "Listen to me, you will get better, we are all here for you. You can talk to me at any time; pound on my door, come to my lab, you will not be a bother! I love you very much, you have shown me when I came back through the portal to trust people again, to have fun… you and Mabel are the reason why I did make up with Stanley. You can never be a bother, Dipper, remember that, please."

The teenager hugs his great uncle genuinely. "Thank you…" he whispers.

"You're welcome," Ford hugged him back. "And I mean every word of it." He then looks at his clock on his desk with a frown. "You should get to bed, it's getting late, Dipper."

Dipper gives a frown. "Okay, Grunkle Ford," he mumbles. "But… how do you get to sleep and not think about… you know?" he then asks.

Ford's face turns a little pink. "I just… remember something that makes me very happy, and most of the times when I sleep those memories come back," he admits a little shyly. He was honestly thinking of a certain raven haired woman.

Dipper gives a small smile, the boy remembering how his great uncle had mentioned a person before. "I see what you're saying," he gives a little a chuckle. "I'll try that." He then goes to the doorway to leave. "Goodnight, Grunkle Ford."

"Goodnight, Dipper." Ford gives a small wave as Dipper left, shutting the door behind him. Dipper didn't grab his journal when he left, it was still on Ford's couch.

Ford walks up to the journal and opened it to the latest page that Dipper had most likely written that night. There were two sentences that made Ford's skin crawl.

 _"_ _BONDED TO THE SOUL."_

 _"_ _FIND THE WHEEL… MAGUM'S COMING BACK."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, now to post the chapter of "Beyond the Portal" that actually explains the little details in this short story.

Also, I am starting to feel super bad for Dipper and Ford... they are my favorite characters on the show and I'm just torturing them...

AND YES DIPPER WILL GET BETTER DON'T WORRY HE WILL GET BETTER!

Thank you for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	30. George's Archery Practice

**George's Archery Practice**

 **SUMMARY:** George shows off his archery skills; Dipper tells George a dark secret.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** George Grand and Dipper Pines

* * *

George Grand was walking across the grassy football field with a bright yellow shirt with black shorts and white tennis shoes, him with a group of other students wearing similar attire heading towards a line of targets in the middle of the field.

It was gym class, something that he enjoyed because he got to run around for a little bit. He glances over to the side, seeing Dipper doing stretches, him with a frown on his face.

"Still not a fan of gym, Dipper?" George laughs, him stretching as well a bit.

"If I want to be outside I rather be in the woods," Dipper comments. "Running around in the woods is better than running for that guy." The brunette then gestures to the gym teacher, Mr. Ark, who was a brooding man with dark hair and big arms. The two boys give each other grimaces after glancing at the gym teacher.

"ALRIGHT LADIES," Mr. Ark barked out to his all male class, his voice deep and booming. "TODAY WE WILL BE DOING ARCHERY."

A few people groaned while George gives a grin. His weapon of choice is a crossbow, or sometimes a more technical bow gun. But, he did know archery as his family had done it on weekends. This was his specialty.

"This is gonna be fun," George says to Dipper, whom just rolled his eyes. "Archery is my thing."

"I rather shoot a gun," Dipper mutters, crossing his arms.

"PINES, YOU ARE TO BE SEATED OUT FOR THIS!" Mr. Ark bellowed.

Dipper makes an odd strangled sound. "WHAT!? Why!?" he shouts, the other boys were snickering at him, except for George.

"IT'S ALL IN YOUR FILE, PINES, NOW SIT ON THE SIDELINES!"

Grumbling to himself Dipper goes and sits on the edge of the grass, him tearing it up extremely bored. The other boys lined up and were all each handed a bow with a few arrows. Immediately George gets into his stance that he was used to, a few others trying to mimic him.

"ALRIGHT NOW, LADIES, I WANT YOU TO LOAD UP!" as Mr. Ark bellowed out in his deep voice George was already in position and actually shot the furthest target with great accuracy. Mr. Ark narrows his sky blue eyes at the dark blonde. "GRAND, I DIDN'T SAY START YET!"

"Well… I know archery, you were taking too long to explain," George pointed out, him giving a shrug.

"WELL I AM THE TEACHER-"

"Who obviously doesn't know a damn thing about archery," George interrupts. "Like for one, you didn't tell what the proper stance was. The feet should be shoulder length apart, a lot of people use a neutral stance though… everyone here is just standing like they don't want to be here."

"GRAND, ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU-"

"You also didn't mention about how to _properly_ hold the bow-"

"YOU AND PINES GO TO THE OFFICE!"

"What the hell did I do!?" Dipper shouts from where he was sitting.

"YOU WERE SASSING TOO, BOY!"

"Have you _met_ my great uncles!?" Dipper shouts back. "Where do you think I get it from!?"

George drops the bow and stalks over to Dipper. The dark blonde was grumbling to himself angrily. The two ended up going into the locker room and getting changed from their gym clothes to their normal school clothes.

"You know, I knew you knew how to use a crossbow, but actual archery?" Dipper tells George, him impressed. "That's pretty sweet."

"Eh," Geroge shrugged. "My family did it for years, my older brother was competitive in it."

Dipper whistles. "Were you in competitions as well?" he asked as he zipped up his navy blue hoodie, putting his pine tree hat on his head.

"Mounting competitions," George admits. "It's a difficult one, but surprisingly I'm good at it."

"You were riding a horse shooting a bow?" Dipper gasps.

"Yeah… why do you think I'm so good shooting while we're moving?" George tells him, the dark blonde putting on the sweater that Mabel had knitted for him a week prior. It was a dark green and in the center had an arrow. Once she found out about him being good at archery she insisted for an arrow to be his symbol, like she was a shooting star or that Dipper was a pine tree.

Dipper looks uneasy. "Hey… I didn't really know that, I'm not familiar with seeing you in action," he muttered as he grabbed his books and walked out of the locker room.

George winced, recalling the time that Dipper wasn't around because of his deal with Bill. He then calls out to his friend, "Dipper, hey man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up-"

"It's fine." Dipper cuts him off curtly, maybe a little too harsh. "Sorry, I just meant… ugh, I don't know." He then takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. With a sigh he puts them back on. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Hey… it's okay, Dip, it's understandable." George tells him. The two boys then walked into the office and they explained what happed. Their gym class was their last period of the day, so they just sat in the office as they worked on their homework. "Hey, would you want to learn how to use a bow and arrow?" George then suddenly asked Dipper as the final bell rang.

Dipper raises a brown brow. "Learn to shoot one? Well, that seems interesting…" the brunette commented. "Sure, I'd like to learn."

"I know the Northwest Manor has archery equipment, we can go after school," George tells him. "I've shown Mabel a little bit."

"Alright, sure, why not?" Dipper agrees.

As school ended the two boys managed to get through the halls and get to Mabel and Pacifica. George tells the girls the plan on teaching Dipper how to use a bow and arrow, and both girls give a smile.

"Well, you two boys can play Robin Hood, I was going to help Pacifica sew a few dresses." Mabel responds.

Dipper sighed, "That would explain why you brought your sewing machine."

The group of four then walk to the Northwest Manor, both Pacifica and Mabel talking about different kinds of fabrics as Dipper and George walked in silence. Once they made it to the manor the girls immediately went upstairs to work on their sewing as Dipper and George went to the main garden of the manor to get to the very large shed that held the various sport equipment.

Both boys grab a bow, a quiver of arrows, and dragged a few targets out into the field. George helped Dipper get into position, telling him the correct terms and even simplifying them to remember easily. Dipper was able to hold the bow correctly, but every time he went to shoot the arrow would snap back and almost hit him in the face. George however was shooting the targets perfectly, the arrows on the target getting closer to each other.

"Do you know why Mr. Ark made you sit on the sidelines?" George asks Dipper as he helped him with his arrow again.

"Um… I have no idea," Dipper replies nonchalantly, him giving a side glance to George. Dipper then shoots the arrow, it hitting the target, but nowhere near the bullseye, but he still successfully shot it nonetheless. "Sweet, I did it!"

George gives his friend a skeptical look. He then shoots a few more arrows, the years of repetition coming back to him. It was almost automatic, everything feeling like it was as simple as breathing.

"Are you sure…?" George asks again, this time pressing.

Dipper lowers the bow and glares at George. "Okay… I _do_ know, but I need you to _not_ tell Mabel and Pacifica about it!"

George shot one last arrow, still staring at Dipper, his stone-grey eyes wide. _Dipper Pines_ , the guy that has one of the most difficult times trusting people, was about to share a secret with him. The arrow that he shot missed the target completely and there was a crash in the distance, a cat screeching in panic.

"What… is so bad that it's on your record…?" George shakily asks, him lowering the bow.

Dipper sighs. He then glances around, his brown eyes narrowed as if he was making sure no one was around. "Okay… the reason why it's on my record is because I'm not allowed to have a gun right now," he whispered.

George gives his friend a confused look. Dipper was considered a great marksmen, him being an expert at a sniper rifle. Why would he not be allowed to have a gun? "Why, Dipper?" George finally asked.

Dipper then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Did… did Mabel tell you I went into the woods and found Bill's statue?" he asked George curiously.

George's heart skipped a beat. "N-no… she hadn't…" he admitted.

"Well… that was how I got my memories back… and," Dipper continued, his voice wavering. "But… it was like I just wanted to get rid of them again… so I took a gun to my head and almost pulled the trigger, but Grunkle Ford came in and stopped me…" he then gives George a defeated look. "Please… don't tell Mabel or Pacifica… they're already worried about me enough, I don't want to burden them anymore." He then hands George the bow. "You probably don't trust me with this anymore, huh?"

George pushes the bow back to him. "Dude, a bow and arrow is okay… I trust you, like you trusted me with that," he told his friend as he smiled lightly. "Besides… if you keep going into the woods, you need some sort of defense, right?"

Dipper's eyes widened. "You… you trust me?" the brunette whispered in shock.

"Yeah, why not?" George shrugged. "You're a good guy, Dipper, you're still recovering. Also, you're my girlfriend's _twin_ brother, I have to make sure I stay on your good side," he then gave a laugh.

The two then continued to shoot their arrows, Dipper surprisingly getting better with each time. George's skill was sharp and impressive. After a few minutes there was then clapping from behind. Both George and Dipper spun around to see both Mabel and Pacifica clapping.

"Wow, you two are great!" Mabel cheered excitedly. "And George, damn, you said you were mediocre, you scallywag!"

"Dipper, you need to stand up straight more," Pacifica informed.

"Oh, like you can do better!?" Dipper shot back. She then took his bow and an arrow from his quiver and gets into the correct position. The blonde gives the brunette a wink and shot the arrow perfectly to the bullseye. "Fair enough…" Dipper then sighed.

"Did you two have fun?" Mabel then asked George.

Both George and Dipper give each other a look.

"We had fun," they both said in unison.

The four then put away all the archery equipment, someone telling them that dinner was ready. Mabel already called the Shack and informed Stan that they were having dinner at the manor. As they sat at the table, along with all the other children and widowed mothers, George glanced at Dipper, thinking that it was so weird that he trusted him that much to him such a dark secret.

 _Hey, we're actually becoming better friends._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates! So, I hope you guys enjoy a little George and Dipper bonding!

You guys seeing the theme yet?

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	31. The Mystery of the Missing Girl

**The Mystery of the Missing Girl**

 **SUMMARY:** While in class Dipper hears a story of a missing person case from almost 50 years ago, him eager to solve the case that had police stumped. With the help of his friends he goes back into the woods to solve one of Gravity Falls' many mysteries; Ford reveals something from his past.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, and George Grand

* * *

History class was always boring, at least to Dipper it was.

There is just so many times that you can learn about the cotton mill, there are just so many times that you hear about the same old things. It gets quite tiring.

Dipper sat at his desk, barely taking notes, as he tapped his pencil. On his paper was random doodles that he drew, some were of gnomes, the multibear, and a few other creatures. The most common thing that he drew though was a triangle with one eye in the center.

"So, today is October 24th, and those who are from Gravity Falls knows one of our biggest mysteries," the teacher, Ms. Abraham, announced to the class.

 _That_ got Dipper's attention, him immediately sitting upright in his seat. This sudden movement caused Pacifica to snicker next to him. He gives the blonde a hard glare, but he still had an amused grin on his face.

"Today is the day that two people mysteriously vanished in our town," Ms. Abraham continued, noticing that some non-natives to Gravity Falls were now paying full attention. "Has anyone ever heard of Dr. Bartholomew Bartek?" she then asks, writing the name on the board.

Dipper gives a frown. He heard of that name somewhere before… He raises his hand.

"Yes, Dipper?" Ms. Abraham called him.

"Was… he a stem cell researcher?" Dipper guessed. "He… did unethical experiments on amputees, he even resulted into kidnapping homeless people and chopping off their limbs."

Pacifica shuddered. "Sounds like a horror movie…" she mumbles.

Ms. Abraham gives a grim nod. "Yes, he did do all of that. He would often travel around Oregon to do this, it wasn't until the very last minute that police found out that it was him causing gruesome murders," she then writes another name on the board. "Now… does anyone know who this is?"

Dipper read the name. "Layla… Bartek?" he barely whispered.

"She is the daughter of Dr. Bartek, said to have a very rare birth defect called symbrachydactyly, where limbs are partially missing. It said that she is the reason that he committed to these crimes to help her." Ms. Abraham explained. "These two lived here in Gravity Falls secluded in the woods, not many people even knew they lived there or even existed. Then in 1966, forty-eight years ago, the two just seemed to have vanished."

Dipper was sudden interested in this. Something supernatural must've happened to them… he just _had_ to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Hey, Pacifica, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dipper eagerly whispered at her.

She gives a hard, emerald green glare. "If you're thinking that we go look for a murder house, you're as insane as Ford," she told him.

Dipper than gives a huge smile. "Then it must run in the family!" he whispers excitedly. "Come on, Paz, you, Mabel, George, and I can totally solve this!"

She rolls her eyes. "I think I've had enough supernatural stuff to last me quite a few lifetimes," she huffs at him.

"Come on, Pacifica, it'd be interesting and fun!" Dipper insisted. He then gives her big brown eyes with a pout. The famous Pines Puppy Dog face, and that was a trait that all of them shared. "Please…! It'll be just like the good old days!"

Pacifica gives him a sad look. She then sighs, "Okay… I'll join on your Mystery Hunt."

Dipper gives a little fist pump, clearly excited. Soon the bell rings and Dipper goes off to his gym class with George as Pacifica went to her algebra class. In gym class they had to do laps around the track, so Dipper and George kept the same pace with each other so they could talk.

"Yeah… I heard the same story while in my history class with Mabel," George told Dipper when the brunette told him what happened. "Apparently it's a big deal… I guess the girl didn't go to school, and when people saw her in town they thought she was some sort of ghost since she was so pale."

"Well, this _is_ Gravity Falls, seeing a ghost is highly plausible," Dipper agreed. Sweat was dripping down his face, plastering his brown hair to his head. His Big Dipper birthmark was showing through the matted hair on his forehead. "So, would you want to go on a Mystery Hunt with Pacifica and I? I know Mabel is already going to agree to go, she always does," he then asked the dark blonde.

George had sweat pouring down his face as well. He gives a grimace. "I-I don't, Dipper, I've never been on a Mystery Adventure before…" he stuttered.

Dipper gives a big smile. "That's okay! You're going to be with a paranormal expert!" he cheered.

"Ford's coming too?" George asked in shock.

Dipper's face twists up with annoyance. "No," he replied curtly. "I'm saying that _I'm_ the paranormal expert."

George gives a sheepish smile. "Right… sorry," he apologized. "Fine… I'll go, only because Mabel is going."

"RACE YA TO THE FINISH LINE!" Dipper shouts at George as he then suddenly picks up speed at the sound of the whistle signaling that class was ending, leaving the dark blonde confused and struggling to keep up.

Once back in the hallways of the school, with everyone crowding at their lockers eager to get moving to leave, Dipper and George found Pacifica and Mabel chatting away. Mabel had a worried look in her brown eyes, as if she just heard bad news. When Dipper and George approached, she gave her twin brother the worried look.

"What's this I hear about a Mystery Hunt?" she asked with a worried tone.

"You heard the story in history class!" Dipper shouts excitedly. "They went _missing_! Obviously it's something supernatural!"

Mabel rolls her eyes. "Didn't police check the missing people's house anyway?" she then questions.

Pacifica shook her head, her golden cascade of hair bouncing. "No, police never went near that place. The rumor is that it's haunted with the souls of the victims of Dr. Bartek."

Dipper gives her a thoughtful look. "Ah, yes, you've lived here all your life, you should know how the story goes!" he claims. The golden blonde gives a reluctant nod. "Another good reason for you to come with us! Let's get going!"

George sputters, "W-wait!? Right now!?"

Dipper grabs a journal from his bag. It looked different than the one where he writes his nightmares. The journal was a dark blue with a white pine tree in the center. He opens it and clicked a pen to write the date and a title for the page.

 _The Mystery of the Missing Girl ~ Layla Bartek._

"Why just her?" Mabel asked her twin as she read over his shoulder, her on her tip toes since she was now much shorter than him.

"Because… I know I've heard that name before…" Dipper insists. "So, it has to be important. We need to dig up information on her."

"There wouldn't be records of her though in town," Pacifica pointed out. "Ms. Abraham said that no one knew they lived here because of Dr. Bartek running from the law.

"Then we should look up Dr. Bartek first on the internet and search that way." Dipper then says.

With a group nod the four left the school to head to the Gravity Falls Public Library to use the computers. Normally they would go to the Shack or the Northwest Manor, but they were investigating and didn't want to be rudely interrupted by children or Stan.

Dipper logs into the computer at the library, its dial up being extremely slow. Once it was loaded he clicked on the internet symbol and waited impatiently as the web browser loaded. It took about five minutes for it to load and Dipper typed in the search bar "Dr. Bartholomew Bartek".

The search results came slowly, but there were quite a few articles about the unethical doctor. Once article Dipper clicked told how he got his education from the University of Michigan and was a stem cell researcher, which was an oddity back in the fifties. However, the more Dipper searched the more he saw that there was absolutely no information about the man being married, let alone having a kid.

"That's odd…" Dipper murmured as he clicked an article that pertained to Gravity Falls. The article said that a young woman ran away from home as a teenager and was presumed dead as a mutilated corpse was found in the mountains, the name being Annabeth Lyle. The article continued on how Dr. Bartek had hidden in the woods of Gravity Falls and had possibly found her, saying that she was possibly a victim as well and was the mother of Layla.

"This is getting scary…" Pacifica whispered, her voice very soft with fright. "They're saying that he possibly kidnapped this one girl and had a kid with her?"

"Possibly…" Dipper told her as he scrolled through the article again. He then decides to print the page, Mabel running to the printer to grab it. "Now… where would their house be…?" he muttered to himself. The article only said that the house was extremely deep in the woods, but no exact location.

George then brings a map of Gravity Falls. "Okay… so, we obviously know these woods over here have all the monsters and mythical creatures," he began as he gestured to the main woodlands that were by town and the Shack. "So… maybe the house is more by the woods near the mountains…"

"That's a good place to start!" Mabel chirped excitedly. "We can try that, bro-bro!"

Dipper gives a determined nod. "It's the only lead we got so far, so let's go!" he agreed as he powers down the computer.

The four teenagers run out of the library, Dipper getting his journal out and scribbling inside of eccentrically. Pacifica looks at him worriedly, as so does George. Mabel looked torn, as if she was happy that her brother was happy, or worried that he wanted to get into paranormal investigations again so soon after his last forest experience.

"Guys…" Mabel whispered to Pacifica and George. "I don't know how I feel about this… I mean, I'm glad he's smiling, I haven't seen him smile that excitedly since we were twelve… but… after everything that has happened I don't think we should be doing this."

Pacifica gives a nod in agreement. "Yes… I don't like this either," she tells Mabel. The golden blonde then glances at Dipper, who was walking through the woods with his nose buried in his journal. "But… at the same time… I miss that smile…" she added wistfully.

Soon the forest was getting darker, the trees with its thick branches covering the sky overhead. Even though it was fall and the leaves were falling, the thick branches still shielded them from the outside world. It felt like if they died in their no one would find their bodies…

Dipper shudders, both from the sudden chill of the darkness and anticipation. "We _have_ to be going in the right direction," he says ecstatically. "I mean, come on, this feels like we are in a horror movie!"

"And if a crazy man runs at us with an axe I'm going to kill you!" Pacifica says to him seriously.

Dipper waves it off. He leads deeper into the forest, the bark on the trees covered with moss and disease. He squints his eyes, seeing something in the distance. The teenager adjusts the hat on his head and takes off in a sprint, causing the others to start running after him.

What Dipper had saw was a cottage, and am extremely old one at that. When they approached the group noticed that the wood was rotting, vines were crawling up the exterior walls, and it looked like a tree was growing through it. Just looking at the building was sending chills up their spines.

Dipper slowly walks up to the door, his hand extended. He stops for a moment, a tight feeling in his chest. It was like he's been here before… but he hasn't? The feeling made no sense… He opens the door.

The door opens with a loud groan, the door falling off its hinges as it landed on the ground with a crash. Dust was flown up, causing the teenager to cough and sneeze. As the dust settled, the four saw that the house was completely trashed.

Papers were thrown everywhere, a few stains on them. Was it dirt or blood? They could not tell. Chairs was knocked over, tables were caved in on themselves, and the couches were covered in nest that held disgusting bugs.

Dipper steps forward, the floor boards creaking beneath his weight. He takes a deep breath, ignoring the tickle in his throat from the dust, and continued inside, the others behind him. He looked around the walls, seeing a few pictures of a little girl. Gingerly he removed one from the wall, a square of semi-clean wall left behind, and he rubs the encrusted dust off the picture.

The picture was extremely faded in color, like the pictures that Ford and Stan had of them as children. The picture was of a short haired girl with black hair, freckles was splashed across her nose, and her eyes were such a brilliant looking blue. Dipper removes the picture from its frame and flips it over, seeing if anything was written on it.

"'Layla Amelia Bartek, age 10, 1960'," Dipper read aloud. He had a huge smile on his face. "Looks like we are in the right place, and here's a picture of her!" He then shows the picture to the others.

"Wow… she had very pretty eyes!" Mabel exclaims, taking the picture from his hands.

"Yeah… those are a pretty blue!" Pacifica agreed.

As the girls were discussing how adorable the young Layla looked, Dipper picked up a piece of paper. And his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

"Uh… guys…?" he shakily called out.

The three other teenagers came over to Dipper, looking over to see what he was scared about. Mabel gasps loudly, seeing what it was.

A drawn picture of Bill Cipher, his hand extended out, ready to make a deal.

The sight made Dipper almost throw up on the spot.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Mabel asks him worriedly, her eyes wide at him. She was then handed the paper as Dipper takes a step forward. "We need to leave, _now_ , if this crazy doctor had something to do with Bill this place is _bad news bears_." Normally it was Dipper that would be saying that they needed to leave a dangerous situation, but when it was Mabel saying it… it must mean something.

"Hold on…" Dipper hoarsely whispered. His head ached terribly, him feeling as if he knew where he was going. Immediately he entered an old kitchen, rats running away at the sound of him coming in.

Mabel grabs his hand. "DIPPER! STOP IT NOW!" she screams furiously at him. "We are _leaving_!"

"NO!" the word ripped through Dipper's throat. "T-t-there's something _here_ , I need to find it…!" He yanks his hand furiously away from his twin sister and headed to a door that was by the kitchen table on the west wall. He turns the handle but it wouldn't move, it being locked. Furiously, he kicked the door in, it crumbling from age. He grabs a flashlight from his backpack and clicks it on, the narrow white beam showing him wooden steps.

"That's not safe!" Mabel insisted angrily. "It could be rotten, or termites gotten to it!"

"Listen to your sister, Dipper!" Pacifica shouts at him. "This is dangerous!"

"I need to go down there…" Dipper barely whispered. He then takes a step on the stairs, them groaning, threatening to cave in. With a deep breath he takes another step, raising the flashlight ever so slightly to see the wall to his left. He screams loudly as the light reveal a mutilated face, his jaw slacked open revealing a large spider nesting in the mouth. From being startled the boy lost his footing fell, his body crashing through the wooden stairs, the wood splintering against his weight and the force.

"Dipper!" both Mabel and Pacifica screamed, George just watching helplessly.

Dipper crashed to the cement ground, a moan of pain escaping him. Slowly, he gets up and rubs his head, feeling a sharp pain at his right temple. He raises the flashlight again to get a look around him. A gasp of horror escapes him as he saw hanging from various ropes and chains were bodies. These bodies looked mummified and limbs of all variety were missing from them. Some bodies were even positioned sadistically, like they were running in the air, or jumping. That looked too familiar and it caused Dipper to throw up the contents of his stomach.

There was sound from the stairs, Mabel using her grappling hook that she always kept in her backpack to lower the three down. Pacifica screamed and gasped into her hand when she saw the bodies, her looking at Dipper with fear and worry. The golden blonde ran to him and grasped his hand as he dry heaved onto the ground.

Mabel grasped George's hand, her heart pounding. To her it looked like the pyramid in Italy… and she feared that at any moment these bodies would start moving and try to rip at their flesh. She wanted to grab Dipper and leave, they should never have come here.

"Do… do you think the little girl knew about this?" George asked softly, him trying not to look at the bodies for too long.

"How could she not have known!?" Mabel gasped. "All this was in her home's basement!"

"We… we didn't know about an interdimensional portal in _our_ basement," Dipper countered, his voice weak sounding. He takes a deep breath and gives Pacifica's hand a thoughtful squeeze.

"We should leave," Pacifica tells her boyfriend. "This place… is giving me the creeps."

That was when the air felt like it got ten degrees colder. The golden blonde whipped her head toward the sudden sound of hysterical laughter, which came from the boy she held so tightly to.

A malicious smile was spread on Dipper's face, and his brown eyes were wide crazily.

 _"_ _Oh, Pine Tree, does this scene look familiar?"_ Dipper laughed shrilly, his voice taking on an almost nasally accent.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica screams as she forces the brunette to face her. She then gives him a hard smack across his face, causing him to yelp in pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Dipper screeches furiously at her as he rubbed his face, his voice no longer shrill and nasally.

Pacifica gives him wide green eyes. "You… you don't remember laughing…? Or saying how this looks familiar…?" her voice sounded breathless, as her heart had fallen deep inside her as an icy fear filled her veins.

Dipper narrows his brown eyes. "What are you talking about!?" he demands.

Mabel pipes in, "Dipper… you really don't remember…?"

The boy drops Pacifica's hand and begins to stalk away. As he turned his knee hit something hard, a loud clang echoing in the room. Dipper aims the flashlight at what he hit, seeing that it was a metal chair.

"Is that… what I think it is…?" George frighteningly shouted.

The chair looked like what the stereotypical electric chair would be, but it wasn't an electric chair. The chair itself was made of metal, it sitting in a bucket that was filled with thick looking, metallic colored liquid. Behind it on a rail held something that resembled a cage, most likely to hold the head in place. On the left side of the chair was a stand that held a drill, a pipe connecting to the bucket. Based on its mechanisms it looked as if as it drilled something it took the liquid from the bucket to fill the hole.

"But… but what did this have to do with stem cell research!?" Mabel sputtered in horror. She could just imagine all the screams of pain that must've happened here.

Dipper then examines the strange torture device. He then dips his finger in the bucket of liquid, causing his girlfriend and sister to hiss in disgust at the action. The liquid felt ice cold on his fingers, and he smelled it. It smelled of metal, like iron, almost like blood. He flashes the light on it, seeing that it indeed was liquid metal.

 _Personally, I had a metal plate installed in my head._ Ford's voice echoed in Dipper's mind, him remembering how his great uncle told him that there was a metal plate in his head to prevent Bill Cipher from entering his mind. Could that be what Dr. Bartek was doing…?

"This crazy son of a bitch was installing metal plates in people's heads!" Dipper gasps in disgust.

"Doesn't… Grunkle Ford have a metal plate?" Mabel then questions, her voice wavering. "Do… do you think he _knew_ Dr. Bartek?"

"I… I don't think so…" Dipper answered, his voice sounding unsure. "The years don't match up… Grunkle Ford came to Gravity Falls when he was twenty six years old… Layla and Dr. Baretk were already missing for ten years."

His eyes then caught something on the wall by a desk that was covered with books and papers. Slowly he approaches it, him stepping cautiously around fallen rotten flesh. What he had saw was glint of metal, another doorknob. If this room was used to storing mutilated bodies the brunette honestly didn't want to know what was beyond the door.

However, his hand still reached for it. The knob didn't budge, and the door was solid metal covered in rust. Even with the age of the door Dipper couldn't kick it down. He searches the desk and found a small key, hoping that it was the key to unlock the door.

"Dipper, we should leave," George comments. "It is getting late after all, and we didn't tell anyone what we were doing after school today."

"Yeah, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford might be worried about us!" Mabel added.

"Just a minute…" Dipper absently said, the key going smoothly into the lock of the rusted door. He once again turns the knob and it opened, inside revealing a small elevator, just like the one back at the Shack… "No way…" Dipper whispered as he entered.

"WHAT ARE DOING?!" Pacifica screams. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"THAT'S A METAL DEATHTRAP!" Mabel screams as well, fearing the worst.

Dipper was fully inside the elevator, it barely moving. He gives a smirk. "It is fine, see?" he laughs. He then gives a little hop. "Nothing to worry about!" A sudden snap and he was suddenly falling down, sparks around him. He screamed as he body was slammed to the ceiling of the elevator, it screeching down at a blinding speed. Metal screamed against metal, sparks flew almost blinding Dipper in his eyes, and wind roared in his ears.

Just as fast as the whole event started, it ended as Dipper crashed into the floor of the elevator, his head cracking against it. Instantly he felt something wet drip onto his cheek, but he shook his head as he ignored it. Wobbly, he got up and exited the elevator, his eyes adjusting the darkness. During his fall he had lost his flashlight, but in the dimness he saw what looked like a lantern and a box of matches. The matches were still good as he stroke one, a small ember of light illuminating his hand. He lights the lantern and his vision was restored, a warm glow of light hitting five feet in front of him.

"Wh-where am I?" Dipper groaned to himself. He steps forward, ignoring the growing pain on the side of his head, and with the lantern looks around.

A gasp of shock escapes him as he lifted the lantern, almost dropping it in the process.

In front of him was an enormous, triangular-shaped, portal. It ominously loomed over Dipper, reminding him of the one that Ford had built.

"No… no way… Bill was trying to use Dr. Bartek like he did Ford!?" Dipper says to himself, his body feeling cold. "Is that the reason why there are so many dead bodies…? Did he get possessed like… like _me_?"

His eyelids suddenly felt heavily like lead, his vision suddenly spinning and blurring. Like a lead weight, Dipper's body collapses to the floor, a small pool of blood puddling beneath his head on his right side.

* * *

Warm hands tapped his cheek and he blinks open his eyes to see a face looming over him.

"Dipper!" the voice cried out worriedly, it deep with concern. "Are you okay!? What happened!?"

"Grunkle… Ford…?" Dipper barely managed to whisper. Ford then props him up, Dipper putting a hand to his head. It ached faintly, but it was no longer bleeding. He then felt around his head trying to find the wound to show Ford, but he found nothing. "Wait… what…? What happened…?"

Ford gives him a worried look. "I… I just asked you that, Dipper…" he told him slowly. The old scientist's brown eyes suddenly went hard and he gripped Dipper's shoulders. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he demands in rage, his face turning red.

Dipper's heart raced in fear, him never seeing his great uncle look this angry. "I… I…" he stammered, his eyes were beginning to fill with tears as if he was child getting in trouble. His breathing became ragged.

Ford's eyes then softens, and his grip lessons. He then pulls Dipper into a hug. "I'm sorry…" he then whispered. "I… I didn't mean to yell at you…"

A sudden realization hit Dipper like a truck.

 _Layla…_

"That's where I heard that name before…" Dipper cried out.

"What…?"

"It was… from you, Grunkle Ford!" Dipper insisted as he jumped away from his great uncle. "You talk in your sleep… and you mentioned Layla Bartek!"

Ford's eyes widened. "Wait… how the hell do you know her name!?" he then looks around his surroundings, him looking panicked. "How… how did you even find this place!? I could never find it no matter how much I searched!"

Dipper then explained what happened in history class, saying that today was the day that almost fifty years ago two residents went missing. He then explained how they searched online about Dr. Bartek and finding out how a woman was missing in the mountains and came to investigate these parts of the woods.

"But… how did you find me?" Dipper asked Ford after he was finished.

"Mabel and Pacifica came running into the Shack scared out of their minds," Ford explained. "They said you fell down and elevator shaft… so they led myself and Stanley here. I used my magnet gun to get down here while Stanley took the others outside."

Dipper then said something that made Ford flinch. "Was Layla Bartek the woman you knew in your time in the portal?" the boy asked seriously.

Ford then looked him in the eyes, and said with the most depressing facial expression that Dipper had ever seen on any person, "Yes… she was."

"H-how…!?" Dipper exclaims.

Ford then gets up from the ground and helps his grandnephew up. He had noticed the blood on the floor, but once again there was no wounds on Dipper's person.

"I'll explain… when we get home."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is probably the longest thing I wrote... it took me a couple of days to write it!

But... now this story will not be updated until the next few "Beyond the Portal" chapters are posted so there aren't spoilers!

And... yeah I know with the release of Journal 3 there is kind of a set timeline about when Ford coming to Gravity Falls, and we don't truly know his and Stan's, so it is very difficult to plot out a timeline.

Thank you for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	32. The Mystery of Ford's Past

**The Mystery of Ford's Past**

 **SUMMARY:** Ford tells Dipper a little bit about his time in the portal; Dipper says something odd that worries Ford.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Stanford Pines and Dipper Pines

 **WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ _"Beyond the Portal"_ CHAPTER 28 THEN THIS WILL HAVE SPOILERS! If you haven't read it, maybe give it a shot?**

* * *

The sky was a dark navy blue, only decorated with the amazing stars of space, the constellations glowing with Orion, the Big Dipper, and other major ones.

When Ford had helped Dipper get out of the lab in Dr. Bartek's basement, Stan and the others were already walking on ahead. Stan had looked back, it looked like he was sad about something, but he continued walking with Mabel, Pacifica, and George, giving Ford and Dipper distance.

Dipper was silent on the walk back to the Shack, him keeping his gaze to the sky. His eyes of course kept going to the Big Dipper, him rubbing his forehead where his birthmark was. Once in a while he would glance at his great uncle, seeing the man that he looked up to with hunched shoulders and his head hanging low.

"How… how did you even learn about this?" Ford asked suddenly, the silence broken.

Dipper thought for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. Ford had been so angry before that Dipper was at Dr. Bartek's home, he didn't want to get yelled at again. After pondering for a moment he takes a deep breath. He tells Ford on how in history class it was mentioned it was the anniversary of a famous missing case from almost fifty years ago. Dipper mentions that of course it would peak his interest and would want to organize a "Mystery Hunt" to try to solve how exactly they disappeared.

"I did research on Dr. Bartek… apparently he was a stem cell researcher, something that wasn't common back then… why he came to Gravity Falls is unknown really. But, no records talked about the girl except that she was a missing person from her after the discovery of Dr. Bartek being in Oregon for his experiments." Dipper was saying, them getting closer to the Shack. "It was George's idea to go into the thick part of the woods by the mountains, where the body of another missing person was found."

Ford stops walking, his head still low. He was taking every word that his grandnephew was saying as if his life depended on it. Slowly, he turns to Dipper, the young teenager looking surprised to his great uncle look so defeated.

"Let's… head to my lab… it's be more private for me to talk to you." Ford then hoarsely states.

The two go inside the Shack and head to the vending machine door that led to the lab in the basement. Ford didn't even punch in a code, he just pressed a button his watch and it swung open. Once in the basement Ford sat down at his desk chair, him looking through his documents to find something. Dipper sits in a folding chair that was no doubt probably brought by Stan to sit with the scientist to keep him company.

"Grunkle Ford…?" Dipper lightly called out, feeling like Ford was losing himself in his mind.

Ford takes a deep breath and finally turns around in his chair. In his hand was a piece of paper, the kind that Dipper saw Mabel use for sketching. The old scientist then hands out the paper and Dipper receives it gingerly.

The paper depicted a highly realistic drawing of a woman with long, black hair that resembled feathers. In the picture she was smiling lightly, as if she was caught being amused by something. She was wearing a long black trench coat and a turtle neck sweater, her having knee high boots and black pants. In all honesty the drawing looked like a photograph.

Dipper then thinks to himself how in the world Ford drew this so perfectly. In the corner of his eye he saw dozens of balled up papers thrown about. It must've taken Ford a long time to draw this picture, to get the details as perfect as he could. Once of the most distinctive features of the picture besides the hair and the eyes was that the left hand was missing a thumb and pinky.

"I met her the night after I went through the portal…" Ford began, Dipper jumping at the sudden presence of the man's voice. "Bill had just announced that he put a bounty on my head, he wanted me dead or alive, and it didn't matter to him. I got immediately got recognized and I had to run… but when I ran by a building I was pulled aside by her…"

"How… did she get there?" Dipper then asks him, truly curious.

"Dr. Bartek... he was influence by Bill and… another demon… to make the portal. In order to get away from police investigation, he sent them two there," Ford explains, his voice monotone. He wasn't putting any emotion into his words, like he didn't want to relive it. "He also… put a metal plate in her head without any anesthetics… she was only sixteen years old."

Dipper stiffens at that. The girl was just a year older than himself when she was thrown into a different dimension. He could only imagine the horrors that awaited that poor girl.

"She had survived for sixteen years before my arrival," Ford continues, his expression softening slightly from a fond memory or two. "At first it was like total opposites… she would get drunk most of the time and she was one of the most sarcastic people I have ever met. But, she knew her way around the many dimensions, and she could fight pretty well.

"She was with me actually when I got my infinity die," Ford gives a small smile, Dipper does too, the two remembering their real life edition of playing _Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons_ , and Ford could honestly say it was the first time in years that he felt like he had a friend. It even inspired the man to look at the additions that Dipper had made to his journal, thinking that boy was so similar to him in many ways, in a way it was like going through time back to when Ford was young and made his theories as a child.

"You and her got it?" Dipper laughed, it sounded a little forced.

"Sometimes Earth objects get fallen into the other dimensions. We have a Bottomless Pit here in Gravity Falls, other places around the world have similar anomalies. So, when people threw their objects, whether it was a nerdy board game, alcohol, car keys, sometimes it would end up in the other dimensions." Ford explains.

Dipper gives a confused look. "But… isn't the Bottomless Pit an endless infinity loop?" he questions, him remembering the time Grunkle Stan got them all thrown in on accident.

Ford uses his hand to make the motion of approximately, his face looking like a mixture of yes and no. "Kind of… but not really," he finally says. "It does have an infinity loop, but also it has a special pocket dimension within it… but in all honesty, I have truly no idea how it works. It seems the more you hate the object it comes back, but if it's something you care about, it will become lost forever. With people… it is most likely a fifty-fifty chance."

Dipper nods, getting the grasp on it. "Okay… so a merchant found it?" he asks, prodding Ford to continue.

"Well, Layla and I went to the merchants to get supplies. I mainly distracted while she stole…" Ford had said it so casually that he didn't realize what he had said, him looking at his grandnephew to see the boy's expression of shock. "Anyway… I saw that this one merchant had DD&MD stuff, and when I saw that… I stole it."

"You pulled a Grunkle Stan and stole!?" Dipper cried out in shock. "Whoa, no way!" The boy then adjust his glasses, him excited at this. He had his full attention to Ford.

But Ford wasn't too excited. He knew how his tale will end.

"Enough with that… I'll tell you more about it another time," Ford tells Dipper, a hand raised. He ignores Dipper's crestfallen face. "Like I was saying, it would seem she and I were total opposites, we would get at each other's throats. But at the same time…" he trailed off, his face turning slightly pink.

"You fell in love with her." Dipper finished for him, it wasn't a question but a statement.

Ford then nods. "I did… yes. She was the first girl I ever kissed, and she was the first girl I ever had se-" He then cuts himself off, realizing once again who he was talking to.

"Sex, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper said in a bored tone. "I know what sex is, I'm fifteen." His grunkle then gives him a skeptical look. "We learn about this crap in school! That and Grunkle Stan is pretty damn blunt about what it is."

Ford face palms himself. Of course his twin brother would tell the young twins about sex. Ford could probably guess that Stan tried to terrify Mabel about it or something because she was a girl. But Ford knew these kids were smart, they weren't stupid.

"Right…" Ford finally says, him feeling a little embarrassed.

"But… something happened… you had come out of the portal by yourself," Dipper then adds. "Did… something happen? You did mention another demon… and for some reason I think I know who you are talking about…"

Ford's expression turns callous. "His name is Magum, he is a psychological demon. If Bill can go into your dreams to influence you, Magum can get to you in the waking world and make you see things that aren't even there. Magum makes you question reality…" Ford's voice was icy, her eyes hardening with anger.

"Magum…?" Dipper repeated, his mouth testing out the word was a foreign concept. " _Magum Cerebrum…_ "

Ford shakes his head in surprise, his anger turning into confusion. "What did… what did you say, Dipper?" he then says.

 _"_ _ICF RFOSJTEOH VSDFWYST, WLL ICF DFCED RFWYST, AODP WZILIDL UWJ OD VS ROZST? IF AOLL ICF WJQSF MSSH CT DFWJEROZST? DPS HIASF IR APSSL AOLL IJ KY IAJ WUUIFT, TI YIC DP OJM YIC UWJ EDIH KWQCK, RIFT?"_

Dipper was speaking nonsense, causing Ford to rush to him and put his hands on the boy's shoulders, gently shaking him. Dipper looked as if he was shaking, his face pale with a sheen of sweat.

"Dipper! Are you okay?" Ford calls out to him, keeping calm but having his voice firm.

The young brunette shakes his head, gasping to catch his breath. He blinks his eyes multiple times as if he had blurry vision. After a moment he gives his great uncle a look of confusion.

"Are you okay, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asks, causing Ford to be taken back.

"You… you don't remember what you said?" Ford slowly asks, his heart pounding loudly, making his blood roar in his ears.

Dipper raises a brown brow. "I didn't say anything, Grunkle Ford," he said as if it were obvious. "Can you continue with your story… you seem to not like the other demon…"

Ford takes his hands off Dipper's shoulders, him going back to his chair. He was trying to figure out what Dipper had meant, it sounding like it was some sort of code, much like Fiddleford McGucket when he was exposed to the portal. Maybe… it had something to do with… He shakes his head, glancing at Dipper, whose brown eyes were wide with curiosity. Ford decides that he will look into it later as Dipper was still very eager to hear the story.

"Magum… had tortured Layla for years before she escaped from him. Mentally, physically, emotionally…" with a sigh Ford continued his tale, his voice trailing off as if he was hinting at something else that had happened. "He was sort of… obsessed with her. We did keep running into him… and the last time I saw him, was when Layla tackled him out a window." His voice hitched at the end, remembering her broken body when it had crashed into the ground.

Dipper's eyes widened. "W-was… d-did she…?" he stammered, his voice wavering.

Ford's heart clench in his chest. Layla had always been extremely pale, but that moment it was such a deathly white. Her electric blue eyes, the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen, were dull as the life had been drained from them. He then lowers his head in his hands, struggling to keep his emotions in.

"She… she died so I can be saved…" Ford cried, tears starting to blur his vision, the tears getting on the lens of his glasses. "I can never understand why… _I'm_ not worth it, I never have been. First Layla gave up her life for me… then Stanley risked our whole dimension to get me home…"

Suddenly, he was being hugged, him glancing up to see Dipper.

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Ford…" the young teenager whispered. "I shouldn't have went to that house… it probably opened up old wounds, I'm sorry I made you feel bad… and I know what you mean about not feeling like you're worth it… sometimes I think that about myself, how you all came for me…"

"It's not your fault Dipper," Ford assures him, appreciating the gesture his great nephew was giving. "It has been on my mind lately… and even had tried to find that house…" His tone then went serious. "And of course you were worth it, Dipper, you're family and we love you very much."

The teenager chuckles darkly, but still slightly amused. "Then you know why Layla did it for you and why Grunkle Stan risked everything, because you were loved."

Ford gives a sad sigh, but he knew in his heart that his great nephew was right.

Dipper then asks something that made Ford's blood run cold, "Do you… sometimes… do things or say things that you can't explain…?"

"What do you mean?" Ford questions. He himself would hear Bill's cackle, or feel like he was being watched. But after reading Dipper's journal… he knew something was up.

Dipper then elaborates, "Mabel and the others… they tell me that I said odd things, kind of similar to what you just did. Sometimes I _do_ things… like laugh at someone getting hurt, or… or… I feel like I _want_ to hurt someone… I don't like it Grunkle Ford… I don't like it at all."

Ford gets up from his chair and returns the hugging gesture to Dipper. "I know what you mean, Dipper… you will get better alright? We'll get through it together as a family. I'm glad you told me what was on your mind…"

Dipper gives a sad smile. "And I'm happy that you told me about the portal a bit… even though I know it really hurt you," he says softly.

"If you have anything else to tell me, Dipper, you can talk to me, okay?" Ford tells Dipper gently. "You did say something odd… and if you can remember anything from it, please let me know."

Dipper gives a firm nod. "I will, Grunkle Ford. And…" he began but stopped for a moment, him trying to find the right words. "And could you tell me more about the other side of the portal… maybe the happier times?"

Ford gives him a small, genuine smile. "Of course I will, but that can be for another time," he replies, him sounding a little happier. "You hungry, kid? I bet Stan and Mabel made dinner already…"

Dipper gives a huge smile, something that reminded Ford of Stanley when the two were children. "I'm _starving_!" he laughs as he heads toward the elevator. He looks back to see Ford still at his desk looking at his papers. "You coming, Grunkle Ford?" he called out.

"I'll be up in a minute, Dipper," Ford assures him.

Dipper gives a shrug and goes to the elevator, the old thing groaning with effort to function. As soon as Ford saw that the elevator was gone, e glance at his papers where he had scrawled many odd strings of letters, a few of them resembling to what Dipper had said.

"These are ciphers…" Ford barely whispers to himself. "What is Bill trying to tell us…?

* * *

 **A/N:** So... who wants to decipher what Dipper said?

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	33. Distress

**Distress**

 **SUMMARY:** Dipper is extremely worried about Pacifica's views on him; Pacifica visits her parents' graves; Dipper reveals a large secret.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** "Dipper" Pines and Pacifica Northwest

 ** _WARNING! THERE IS AN EXTREME SPOILER FROM "JOURNAL 3" IN HERE! IF YOU WISH TO NOT BE SPOILED PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED ALL THAT IS "JOURNAL 3" FOR YOURSELF!_**

* * *

Pacifica was kneeled on her knees, her jeans getting grassed stained, as she held two bundles of flowers to her chest.

Silent tears streamed down her face, her lips quivering. In front of her was two tombstones that bore her parents' names. Slowly, she sets the flowers in front of the stones. Their bodies were never found, so they were given honorary graves. The graves weren't at the Gravity Falls graveyard, but instead in a separate area behind Northwest Manor that held the bodies of the deceased Northwest family.

Except for her parents.

They didn't have the best relationship, her and her parents. Pacifica was getting to that age where her parents wanted to force her to do things that they thought it was right for her. Of course, being a preteen at the time she followed orders but at the same time would cut corners. But she really started defying her parents at the annual party they family had held since the beginning of the town.

Pacifica shook her head, not really wanting to remember that night much. A small, ghost of a smile played on her lips as she remembered Dipper being forced into a suit and bow tie to look presentable at the party at her father's orders, despite the then twelve-year-old boy having to exorcise a ghost.

"You doing okay, Pacifica?" a voice asked gently behind her.

The blonde jumps skittishly, finally noticing the dark shadow looming over her. She instantly recognized the voice, but was still startled from the suddenness of it.

"I'm… managing…" Pacifica whispers. "Thanks for asking, Dipper."

The brunette sits down on the grass next to her, his knees level with his shoulders. His warm brown eyes looked at the tombstones in front of him, his frown deepening. Images flashed in his mind of Preston and Pricilla Northwest being killed by him, a swift flick of his wrist with a sword…

"Dipper, you're shaking," Pacifica says worriedly. She then puts her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around him, rubbing his back gently to comfort him. "It's not your fault…" she insists.

Dipper flinches and his body then stills like stone. "Yes it is," he replied firmly, his voice sounding grim. "I could've resisted-" He puts his face in his hands, but he still felt Pacifica's warmth against him.

"You were trying to protect your family…" Pacifica whispers, trying to defend him. Her voice sounded tight, as if she was trying not to cry.

He replies bitterly with a scoff, "At the expense of _how_ many lives?"

Pacifica gives him a sharp look, her green eyes hardened and glistening like emeralds. "Dipper, stop self-loathing, that's not health," she chastises.

Dipper then gestures to himself. "Being _me_ isn't healthy…" he deadpanned. "That night… in the Bartek house… you said I was laughing at the dead bodies… _that's_ not healthy!" He then stands up, causing Pacifica to lose her balance and almost fall into the grass. "There is _something_ wrong with me! How can you not see that!?" He looked so distressed, like he was ready to pull his hair out, and he was starting to pace.

"Dip-"

"How can you even _look_ at me after what I have done!?" Dipper shrieks, his voice cracking with despair. "I know Mabel, Stan, and Ford will always care about me because I'm family… but why do _you_ care about me!? You _shouldn't_!" Tears were freely falling down his face. "I can barely face my family… but now, standing here, I'm so scared that you will walk away… that you _will_ see how terrible I am and leave…

"One part of me says that yes, you _should_ walk away. To scream at me that you hate my guts because of what I have done…! The other part… is terrified. You are literally a small light in my darkness, your blonde hair shining like the sun… you're patient with me, you don't rush me when you know I'm not ready for certain things… you comfort me… and I _don't want you to leave._ "

Before he could say anything else he felt the air being squeezed out of him. He looks down to the blonde hair below his nose, him taking in the scent of fresh lavender and violets from her shampoo. Subconsciously, he wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him, not daring to even dream of letting her go.

"I would _never_ walk away, Dipper." Pacifica consoled, her voice soft. She buries her face into his chest, taking in the woodsy smell of his clothes, the scent of leaves and pine trees. It was such an earthy smell.

"Mason," he barely whispered, causing Pacifica to look at his face with confusion.

"What?" she questioned, thinking that she had misheard him.

"Mason," he says again, this time more firmly. "I… I just realized I never told you my actual name…" his face flushes red with shame and embarrassment. "I'm just so used to being 'Dipper Pines'…" He then gives a small smile. "You… believe in me so much… and here I was, not telling the person who I really love and care for my real name…"

Pacifica's faces heats up, a huge smile on her face showing her semi-perfect white teeth. Dipper smiles inwardly thinking how he though she looked adorable with a tiny gap between her front teeth; at a glance it looked perfect, but Dipper paid attention to detail and likes the barely noticeable gap.

"You… you actually trust me with your name?" the blonde asks, clearly astonished.

Dipper raises a brow. "Of course I trust you," he chuckled like it was obvious. "I wouldn't be telling you what I've been feeling if I didn't." Over the past few days the teenager had been debating with his conflicting emotions. He always talked to his family about them, but for once he wanted to tell Pacifica, and he could tell she was extremely pleased with it.

Pacifica gives him a kiss, startling him. "Mason…" she tests out the new name. "That's really cute." She gives another smile.

"Eck." Dipper instantly grimaced. "My name isn't cute."

The blonde laughs again and hooks her arm to his, the two slowly leaving the graveyard. "Does this mean I can call you by your name now?" she playfully asks, already knowing that he was going to flat out say no.

"Not in public," he casually replied, giving a shrug.

Pacifica immediately stops. "Wait… what?" again she was confused.

Dipper looks back at her and laughs at her facial expression. "I said, not in public. But when we're in private like this, say it all you want," he tells her. He then makes a stern face. "As long as you don't say my name is cute," he added.

Once again the two began walking, arms interlinked together. Dipper's chest instantly felt lightened, feeling like a pressure was lifted from him. It was as if he finally pushed himself into fully trusting someone other than his twin sister, something that was never easy to come by. Even though he had told Pacifica multiple times that he loved her, now with him telling his real name, it was as if it was a true declaration of love, a sign that he can truly trust her and tell his feelings.

His distress from earlier was melting away at the sound of Pacifica's voice, her small laughs. He could feel her heartbeat since they were standing so close, and he felt his slowly synchronize with hers.

"I love you, Mason," he heard her say lovingly.

His chest flushed with warmth. It had been so long since someone said that to him… his own family hadn't said that to him in _years_. Of course they said "I love you Dipper", but hearing his real name uttered with those three words… made all the difference.

Dipper then fully stops and turns Pacifica to him and gives her a passionate kiss, him embracing her fully. He felt her hands go behind his neck as she returned the kiss. Once they pulled apart, her eyes flashed with mischief.

"What was that for?" she almost purred.

"It has been a _very_ long time since someone has said that to me," Dipper admits.

A smile plays on her lips. "I love you, Mason," she says again.

His words were then, truly for the first time, filled with love and adoration to the blonde heiress that was before him, the last remnants of his distress dissolving away.

"I love you too, Pacifica."

* * *

 **A/N:** A little bit of fluff after some serious stuff in the last short story and the two recent chapters of "Beyond the Portal".

And hey, I gave FULL warning about a spoiler from "Journal 3", so, yeah. I really liked how he revealed his name to Ford with full on trust, so I made it kind of a theme for Dipper to say his real name to Pacifica, to show that even though bad blood had been between them before and that he was extremely worried on her view of him that he will always trust her with that information.

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	34. Orion and Waddles' Adventure

**Orion and Waddles' Adventure**

 **SUMMARY:** Orion and Waddles get lost while going out into town.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Orion the Creature of Grimm Cat and Waddles "Ol' Fifteen Poundy" the Pig

* * *

"Bye, Waddles! See you after school!"

"See ya later, Orion, I'll be back before you know it!"

Both the young twins said their goodbyes to their beloved pets with a wave and they quietly shut the door behind them. The rather plump, pink pig tilted his head to the side, making a slight grunt sound. The solid black kitten with the Orion star constellation in his fur gives a huge yawn, revealing his tiny, white teeth.

Waddles, the pig, was wearing a solid red collar with a nametag with his name, address, and the phone number of the Mystery Shack in case he was lost. There was also a shooting star charm next to the nametag, showing that he was Mabel's beloved pet. He didn't seem to mind the collar, as he was used to his owner putting strange things on him such as sweaters and little costumes.

Orion was wearing a solid blue collar, him still getting used to it as he hissed furiously at it while trying to scratch his neck. He also had a nametag with his name, address, and the number of the Mystery Shack. Like on Waddles' collar there was a charm on Orion's, a pine tree, to show that he was Dipper's kitten. Because of Orion being a Creature of Grimm and he had the ability to shapeshift into a much larger size, Ford had to design a special material to grow along with him so that his collar would not get damaged or lost while shapeshifting.

Waddles oinks as he stumbles around the gift shop, bumping into a table that held various knickknacks. Orion jumps on the counter and curls up next to the cash register, him beginning to swat absently at the buttons. He yowls when he accidently hit the button that opens the cash drawer, causing him to grow into him larger size and swat a massive paw at the machine, causing it to crash into the ground.

"Damn it, Orion!" Stan Pines yells from the doorway, wearing his traditional fez on his silver head of hair but was also wearing a white tank top, green boxer shorts, his gold chain, and his slippers since it was not time to open the Shack yet, just witnessing the act. "Look, if it scares you don't lay by it!" Waddles then hits another table, knocking down the merchandise of mugs and glass objects, them shattering. Stan's face turns red. "Alright, alright, that's it!" he screams as he marches over to the pig and the now kitten sized demon. "You two can go out into town! If a damn pterodactyl comes after you again Waddles you got a demon cat with you!"

Stan then opens the door and sets the two animals outside. The kitten gives a squeak of a meow, his yellow eyes big and wide with his tail curled around his paws. Waddles grunts and sits lopsided, almost falling over. They were trying to be cute, both succeeding, but Stan was still angry, although now slightly softened.

"Okay, okay, you two can come back later…" he sighs, putting rubbing the corners of his eyes. "Just let me clean up you guys' mess, alright?" Orion gives a satisfied mew in agreement. "Alright, you two… go… I don't know, do somethin'." The old man then shuts the door leaving the two animals outside.

With a meow Orion begins walking toward the path that led into town, the pig following close behind. The two trot on the dirt path, a few birds squawking in the distance as they flew away. It took them quite some time to get into town, about an hour, with their short little legs and Waddles' tendency to get distracted at the various objects on the dirt floor.

Once in town the two animals jumped onto a bench, the kitten curling his tail around his paws. Waddles grunted and oinked as he sniffed he bench then Orion with curiosity. Annoyed, Orion swatted at the pig gently. A few patrons walked by and gave the animals a greeting, recognizing who they were.

Soon a bus stops by the bench, letting a few people off. Once the path was clear the cat and pig jumped onto the steps of the bus. The female bus driver gave a small smile, seeing automatically who the animals were.

"Hello, Waddles and Orion," she greeted. "Your guys' usual?" Orion gives a happy meow while Waddles oinked loudly. "Alright, take a seat." Orion and Waddles jump onto the seat that was behind the driver, the cat curling his tail around his paws while Waddles pressed his nose against the black fur.

Even though Stan had kicked the two animals out for a few hours, the two pets would normally sneak out the Shack to have some fun on the town. The bus driver took to them immediately, thinking how adorable the pets were, even though it was against the rules to have animals on the bus. The bus drove through the town, making a few stops, until is pulls over near the diner. The bus doors swings open.

"Alright you two, I'll be back with the next round in a half hour," the bus driver said to the pets. "I'll take you guys back the Shack." Orion meows as he jumps off the bus, Waddles following close behind.

The two animals walked up to the diner, Orion meowing loudly and soon Lazy Susan opens the door.

"Why hello there, Mr. Kitty!" she greeted loudly. "Oh, look at you, Mr. Fancy Kitty now with a collar!" She bends down and scratches Orion behind his ears, the kitten purring loudly. Lazy Susan then turns to Waddles and pats him on the head. "Oh, and the piggy too is back!" she laughs. "Alright you two, wait right here, I'll get your usual." She then uses her hand to lift her extremely lazy left eye and "winks" it. Within a few minutes she comes back with two plates of food. Waddles got many scraps from peeled apples from their pies and even a burger. Orion had a plate of bacon and sausage from the breakfast hours.

Orion gives a satisfied meow as he gets up from his sitting position and rubs on Lazy Susan's leg. She gives a chuckle, "Why thank you, Mr. Kitty! You two enjoy!" She then heads back into the diner, leaving the two animals alone to eat their meals.

Waddles oinked and tried to snag one of Orion's pieces of bacon, but the black kitten hisses in annoyance. Orion is usually tolerant to Waddles, often letting the pig sniff him and give him licks, but when it came to food or attention from the Pines family the cat got annoyed very quickly.

As the animals were eating a few stray tourists walked by, a small child squealing that there was a pig. The child rushes at them, startling both animals, causing them to run into the nearby bushes. However, there was a steep hill and the two animals began tumbling down toward what looked like a pitiful stream.

Orion yowls as his body hits the water, causing him to grow into his demonic form. Waddles squealed loudly as he crashed into Orion's hind legs. Orion gives a deep growl of annoyance, but with his mouth picks up Waddles and puts the pig on his back. Orion wades through the shallow stream, making his way towards the steep hill. With a tentative paw he tested out the soil, growling when his paw sank into the mud.

Waddles then oinks, gesturing his snout to a wooded path that led into the woods. Orion's glowing yellow eyes narrowed as he waded back through the water towards the path. Back on solid ground Orion still carried Waddles, but as he walked he slowly shrunk back to his kitten size, eventually the pig crushing the kitten into the muddy ground.

Orion was beginning to look more like a brown cat than a black cat. His pelt was coated with the mud, his Orion fur pattern covered with a thick layer of mud. Waddles had splotches of mud on him, and once he was back on solid ground he went to a nearby puddle and began rolling in it. A hiss escapes from Orion as he swatted at the careless pig, him clearly annoyed.

There was a sound of a large vehicle stopping, a hiss as the machinery stopped. The bus was back at the restaurant, waiting for Orion and Waddles. Orion's eyes widened as he then saw the bus begin to drive away, causing a mew of distress to escape the kitten. A low growl rips from his throat as he meowed at Waddles, causing the pig to become startled and stop rolling in the mud.

With a flick of his tail Orion begins to stalk away from Waddles. Waddles, well waddles, up to Orion, following at a decent pace. However, Orion was not amused as he kept giving side glares to the pig. After all, it was Waddles' fault that Stan kicked them out of the Shack for the day in the first place, breaking his merchandise, and it was Waddles' fault that the child rushed at them.

The two were walking through the forest, the mud now drying uncomfortably on Orion's pelt. A rumble is then heard overhead, the sky starting to dark. Orion growls with annoyance and tries to walk faster, but Waddles knocks him to the ground as he oinked loudly, running around in circles, clearly afraid of the thunder. Orion meows loudly to get the pig's attention, making Waddles stop and glance at the kitten. Waddles trots over next to Orion, clearly looking more comfortable and relieved, and the two began to walk again as the sky opened up and poured down rain.

Orion knew where he was going, he wandered with his owner in the woods all the time. He knew where there were nest of monsters and other variety of creatures were and to avoid them. Waddles stayed practically glued to Orion, shielding the small kitten from the rain for the most part, not wanting to wander off and was truly trying not to be distracted by anything.

The two finally made it back to the main road, where the dirt was now an ocean of mud and rocks. A car drove past and a wave of the disgusting water hits both animals. Orion's pelt clung to him uncomfortably, him resembling more of a drowned rat than a cat. Waddles on the other hand oinked happily at the mud on his smooth, pink skin.

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled, Waddles trying desperately not to run away. The simple pig was happy that he had a friend like Orion, things were getting lonely without another animal to keep him company. Although there was Gompers around, the pig rather spend time with Orion. After all, Orion was the beloved pet of Mabel's twin brother.

With the sky so dark it was hard to tell what time it even was anymore. Well, the animals couldn't tell time really to begin with, but they had a sense of when the twins would get home from school. Unfortunately with today it had been very off.

It wasn't unusual for Stan to kick the animals out during the day, only when he was mad or stressed. Normally the two pets would go off to get something to eat and come back, everything blown over. However, on this particular day a chain of unfortunate events occurred, leaving the two pets wet, cold, and still hungry from not finishing their meals back at the diner.

"Orion!" a voice called in the distance, clearly worried.

"Waddles! C'mere by piggy!" another distressed voice called out.

Orion mews happily and opens his mouth wide to meow, almost looking like he was smiling. Waddles squeals excitedly and begins to run towards the voices, leaving Orion to get pelted by the rain. Orion didn't care as he ran along with Waddles.

Soon the pets see their owners wearing a blue and pink poncho with their hands to their mouths calling loudly. Orion ran straight to Dipper, the mud from his fur getting all over the blue poncho. The teenager didn't care as he cried out happily that he had his cat back. Waddles oinked at Mabel, who threw herself down into the mud to give her beloved pig a hug, practically almost crushing him into her chest.

"Where have you been, Orion!?" Dipper exclaims as he put the filthy kitten underneath his poncho to shield him from the rain. "I was worried sick!"

"Yeah!" Mabel chimed in. "Grunkle Stan said you guys usually came back before we even get home from school!" She then proceeds to rub her face against Waddles' face, smearing mud all over her cheek and nose.

Dipper and Mabel go back to the Shack, now soaked from the rain and dirty from the mud. Once they were in the foyer they were all dripping dirty puddles onto the floor. Stan came in from the living room, still in his Mr. Mystery suit, and saw the mess. He gives a sigh and waves it off.

"Alright, you four need to get cleaned up," Stan ordered, pointing mainly at the animals. "How about your two don't get lost during a thunderstorm next time?" He then goes back into the living room, grumbling to himself as Ford's voice was heard that if the pets were found.

Immediately the young twins went upstairs to the main bathroom, tracking mud through the halls and up the stairs. They set up a bath were they cleaned their pets, Orion hissing angrily from being forced into the water.

Dipper would groan every time he was swatted at, "Orion, I gotta clean the mud off of you…"

Once the pets were cleaned and dried the twins took turns getting showers to wash the mud from themselves. By the time everything was said and done the bathroom was a complete mess in mud, and when they went back downstairs with their pets wrapped in warm blankets, the mess was beginning to be cleaned up by Wendy, who looked annoyed but still gave a small wave to her friends, glad that they had found their pets.

Dinner was still being cooked on the stove by Stan, and Ford was at the kitchen table, grading papers. According to Stan dinner had about another fifteen minutes, so the twins went into the living room with their animals and sat on the chair. All four were bundled up in blankets as they heard the thunder roll over the house as an episode of "Ducktective" played on the TV.

As the twins absently petted their pets, Orion purred loudly and Waddles gave satisfied small grunts. The two animals get each other a sly look and pressed up against each other, the cat and the pig feeling the day melt away as they laid on the laps of their favorite people in the world.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry everyone! This week of my college courses took a lot out of me, I underestimated my homework... I am going into Medical Assisting so the homework is going to take a little more time as there is a lot of reading involved. I am getting closer to finishing this and _Beyond the Portal_ , and I plan for the stories to end nearly at the same time. Trust me... there is going to be such a twist at the end of this collection of short stories that a whole new story like _Cipher's Reign_ is going to be made. _Oh..._ I bet you're curious now, right?

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	35. A Confession

**A Confession**

 **SUMMARY:** The Pines family goes out to play some mini-golf; Dipper confesses something to Pacifica; Mabel overhears a conversation she shouldn't have.

* * *

The old red sedan pulls up to the parking lot of the Putt Hutt on a crisp Saturday morning, it having been recently rebuilt since Weirdmageddon ended.

Stan stops the vehicle after parking dangerously at a handicap spot, a spot that Stan wasn't yet entitled to, and steps out, a huge grin on his face. Ford steps out from the passenger side, his face seemingly green. The teenagers piled out from the backseat- Dipper, Pacifica, George, and Mabel respectively.

"Stan… remind me to make you an eye doctor's appointment…" Ford grumbled, him taking deep breaths to ease his nausea. "And to have your license revoked…"

Stan scoffs, "Stop whining. We didn't die." He rolled his eyes while adjusting his glasses.

"Yet," Dipper added, getting a snicker from Mabel as she added, "Dot, dot, dot."

"Keep talking like that and you're walking home," Stan threatens.

Dipper rolls his eyes, him as well adjusting his glasses. "Grunkle Stan, that's not much of a threat… I walk everywhere," the young man points out.

The group walks to the gates to Putt Hutt, Stan and Ford going right in along with George as the others stood at the gates. They remembered the last time they were in that mini-golf course. Things did not… end well.

"Kids, are you coming?" Ford's voice called out.

"Coming!" Mabel cheerfully replied, although her facial expression told a different story.

The three went through the gate, their eyes widening on how much the course had changed. There was still a windmill of course, the bane of everyone's existence when it came to that hole. But there were other themed holes as well, such as the Great Wall of China, Moscow, Tokyo, and one… that looked too familiar like a graveyard, which honestly gave Dipper goosebumps.

"What's the matter with you three?" Stan asked grumpily, gesturing to Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica. "You guys looked like you're having painful memories."

"Kind of…" admitted Mabel.

George had then appeared along with Ford, the two holding various colored clubs and matching balls. Pacifica of course had purple, her signature color although not her favorite. Dipper was given a blue, the same blue that matched his hat very well. Mabel was given a darker pink, more of a magenta. Stan had a red club and Ford had an orange one, leaving George with the green club.

"You two are in for a treat," Stan told Ford and George. "Mabel actually has quite a talent for this."

"Really?" Ford replied, clearly intrigued. "That's an interesting fact."

Pacifica looked as though she was going to say something, but with a small glance at Mabel and then to Dipper she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she gives a firm nod, confirming the interesting fact.

"Let's get started then!" George cheered, raising the club high above his head.

They started at the first hole, Stan going first. He did a decent putt, him groaning with slight annoyance. Ford had the same result, him muttering about how a different dimension's version of this game was easier with zero gravity. George almost got a hole in one, but of course Mabel and Pacifica sank it like it was nothing.

"Some things don't change," Pacifica commented, almost smugly. She realized her tone and gave a small cough, offering Dipper to go next.

Dipper wasn't a fan of mini-golf, unless it was the ones he built with his twin in their room. He knew he was terrible at it, Mabel was always better than him when it came to games like these. Dipper takes a deep breath and focuses on his blue ball.

 _Think of it like mini-golf!_

The words he had said to Pacifica to help her learn how to shoot a rifle, even though she was lying to get a little closer to him. He takes a deep breath, thinking that this was similar to hunting. He putts the ball…

Only for him to miss it completely and it rolled away from him, hitting the water.

"Ha!" Stan laughed. "The kid can shoot a deer from two-hundred yards away in the head but can't hit a golf ball!"

Dipper throws the club over his shoulder, it landing by Pacifica's feet. "Welp, I'm already done, screw this," he grumbled as he walked away.

"Stanley," Ford chided, "you shouldn't have said that." Stan gives a sheepish smile with a shrug.

Mabel gives a sad look in the direction that Dipper was stalking off to. "He misses hunting…" she admits, thinking that was why he was truly upset. The family did everything but go hunting like Dipper wanted to. "He says that's one of the few things he is good at."

"Well, he can't go hunting right now," Ford snaps harshly. He saw Mabel jump and he quickly apologizes, "Sorry, I mean it's not safe right now because of his medication. We don't want any accidents."

Mabel remembers when Dipper was holding the gun at her. His eyes had looked wild and frantic, as if he was losing his sanity. It looked as though he wouldn't hesitate to shoot, and he did end up shooting Ford in the shoulder from when he was being tackled.

 _Are you_ him _!? Are you tricking me!? Trust no one… trust no one… trust no one…_

Mabel then nods slowly. "You're right, Grunkle Ford…" she whispers solemnly.

Pacifica looked worried about Dipper, so she excused herself for a moment to go after him. She saw that he was sitting on a bench, him reading from his one journal she saw him write in on occasion. She sits next to him, her blonde brows furrowed with worry.

"Mason, you okay?" she asked gently, her putting a hand on his knee.

"I'm fine," Dipper replied quickly. He then sighs and shuts his book, putting it back in his inside jacket pocket. "Sorry… I'm just a little on edge," he admits. "I'm glad we all can go out and do stuff, but it's never really anything I want to do."

Pacifica gives a small smile. "You miss hunting," she stated. She'll admit that she missed going hunting with her boyfriend, but according to Ford he couldn't right now. The scientist claimed it was because the psychiatrist diagnosed Dipper with depression and PTSD, but she had a feeling it was something completely different.

"Yeah… I try to ask Grunkle Stan to go with me, since he taught me, you know?" Dipper says, his hand reaching out to Pacifica's. Once he felt her hand in his he felt a little calmer. "He usually looks excited, like he wants to, but then he says that I shouldn't… I can't even participate in archery at school."

Pacifica then asks, "Because of the psychiatrist?"

Dipper opens his mouth to say something but immediately shut once he felt something sharp go by his throat. Pacifica gasps as a similar thing happened to her.

"Arg, I see the hugelings have returned!" a pirate's voice laughed heartedly.

"Yes, and the one is still wearing that _stupid_ hat!" a nasally sounding voice added.

Dipper rolls his eyes. "Oh, no…" he muttered angrily.

"Now where is the girl with the sticker?" the pirate demanded, Dipper feeling the tiny sword press against his Adam's apple. "Franz, do you see her?"

Franz had a tiny sword pressed against Pacifica's throat, her eyes narrowed. "No," Franz replied bitterly. "But it seems that the boy has become infatuated with the previous enemy."

"Look, we're having a moment here, how about you beat it before I take Paz's club and hit you to Canada." Dipper snapped, her brown eyes flashing angrily.

The pirate voice laughed as he walked from behind Dipper's head, onto his shoulder and onto his chest, the sword still pointed to Dipper's throat. The pirate was revealed to be what looked like a red golf ball on a tony body, an eyepatch over one eye, and he was wearing a tiny pirate outfit. "Arg, you dare threaten a pirate?" he demands.

"And damn, I'd think after they rebuilt this place they'd have gotten rid of you," Pacifica growled, rolling her green eyes.

"Hush up!" Franz shouted as he walked down Pacifica's arm and got on her chest. More like he stood on her breasts and he does a little hop. Like the pirate Franz was a golf ball on a tiny body, except his head was purple and was dressed in Dutch clothing.

"HEY!" Pacifica screamed. "That's sexual harassment!" Her face was red with anger, and if looks could kill Franz would've died over one hundred times.

Franz gives a huff, "I don't care about your comfort, Blonde Hugeling."

"We just want the sticker!" the pirate ordered.

"Well, that was digested a _long_ time ago," Dipper pointed out.

"Besides, we can just _buy_ you all damn stickers!" Pacifica shouts, her face getting redder but the minute. She was glaring at Franz with emerald eyes. "NOW GET OF MY BREASTS!"

Dipper reached to his side, slowly so the pirate wouldn't notice. His hands grasped around a small handle, a knife that he had paid Robbie to get for him the week previous. While the pirate was distracted by Pacifica's distress Dipper smacks the pirate away, him dropping the tiny sword. Dipper flicks open the pocket knife and points it at Franz.

"Get. Away. From. Her. _NOW._ " Dipper callously dictates. Franz drops the tiny sword, it hitting the bench and he jumps down, landing next to the pirate. "Now, you two will go back to your damn designated holes and do whatever the hell you guys do, I am in no mood to put up with your bullshit."

Dipper felt an odd sensation over his hands, almost like a tingling. He felt extremely warm, but he ignored it as he pointed the knife at the pirate and Franz. Whatever he was saying or doing, it was working as Franz and the pirate backed away quickly.

"E-e-easy, hugeling…" Franz nervous pleaded. "W-w-we were just… uh, joking!"

The pirate then whispers nervously to Franz as he looked at Dipper with realization. "Wait a minute here… arg, isn't this the kid that was with You-Know-Who?"

That was when Pacifica took her club and smack both balls away from them. She had clubbed Franz the hardest, hearing a cracking sound as her club collided with his head. Pacifica was still fuming, her face still a beet red with anger and embarrassment.

"Those little…!" Pacifica fumed. "Oh, I'll get them, I'll get them! They think they can get away with harassing Pacifica Elise Northwest!?"

Dipper groaned as he sat back on the bench, his head aching painfully. The tingling was still in his limbs and he felt pressure behind his eyes like they were going to burst. Something dripped onto his cheek, a trail from underneath his glasses and when he put a hand to it he saw blood on his fingertips.

 _Blood… there was so much blood…_

"MASON!" he heard Pacifica scream. He suddenly felt hands grips tightly around his wrists and yanked away . He looks up to see her green eyes glistened with tears, all her anger gone, she looked panicked and frightened. "Why… why were you about to that…?" she cried.

"Do… what…?" Dipper asked, his tone confused. He looks down to see that he was aiming the knife towards himself, like he was going to stab himself. "Oh… not again…"

Pacifica gasps, "What do you mean 'again'?"

Dipper then drops the knife, it clanging to the ground. He wraps his arms around Pacifica tightly, burying his face in her hair. His body started shuddering as he sobbed, him feeling Pacifica rubbing his back gently as she soothingly shushed him.

"I'm sorry…" Dipper sobbed. "I didn't mean to…"

"What…?" Pacifica gently asked, running her hand through his hair that was sticking out from the bottom of his hat messily.

"The… the reason why I'm not allowed to hunt…" Dipper wept as his arms tightened around her. "The reason is… because I tried to kill myself… just like now… just like back in the woods… He's still there… I _know_ he is…"

Pacifica pulls away from him for a moment, making his heart drop. She gently wipes the check that was stained with blood and wipes it away. "Shhh, you're okay… he's not there anymore…" she whispered to him as she gave him a small kiss. "I'm right here… everyone is right here for you…" she tells him.

"Please… don't tell Mabel…" Dipper pleaded. "She doesn't know… please don't tell her…"

"I won't," Pacifica assured him. "You will tell her when you're ready." She then hugs Dipper close to her, feeling him pressed up against her. A slight blush was on her cheeks, she enjoyed it when he was close to her.

"I'm sorry…" Dipper sobbed again.

"Since you told me a huge confession, how about I tell you one?" Pacifica offered.

"What…?" Dipper asked weakly.

"I've always _hated_ mini-golf," she laughs, causing Dipper to break out in laughter as he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, a huge smile on his face. She laughs along with him, happy to see that smile on his face.

"Do you want to go finish the game…?" Dipper asked gently, him putting back on his glasses.

Pacifica gives him a sly look. "Not really, I rather do something else," she replies.

Dipper raises a brow. "What?" he asked, clearly oblivious.

She then gives him another kiss, a slightly deeper one. "I rather make out," she whispered against his lips.

Dipper's face blushes red. "Oh… okay…" he stuttered, him having a goofy grin on his face.

Pacifica sets her club down on the bench and grabs Dipper's hand. He pulls her close to him as the two walked towards the exit of the Putt Hutt, him giving a wave to Stan, Ford, and George as they were gathered by the snack area as the couple walked passed. Oddly, Mabel wasn't with them.

"You doing okay…?" Pacifica asked him softly as they exited.

Dipper gives her a genuine smile. "I'm doing a lot better now," he replies.

* * *

Mabel was crouched in the bushes behind the bench.

She had been going to check on Dipper and Pacifica, worried about her twin and her friend. Mabel had arrived in time to see Pacifica start swinging her club at the little golf people that had messed with them when the three had been twelve. Not wanting to be seen after the fact, Mabel hid behind the bushes and overheard their conversation after her attention was grabbed when Pacifica screamed Dipper's real name with worry.

Their _entire_ conversation.

 _How could he not tell me?_

Mabel had tears in her eyes, her body rocking back and forth as she tried to hold in her cries. Her brother was in so much pain and she couldn't see it. Of all people he went to Pacifica and not his _twin sister_.

The young brunette chokes back a sob, taking her shoulder length hair in her hands and gripping it tightly. This was much harder to do since she had cut it during their travels, and she was thankful that she had decided to let her curls grow out again. She tried to calm herself down, but was still shaking.

 _My brother tried to kill himself…_

And it wasn't even a onetime thing… this was his third attempt. What made this time worse was that he was in the middle of a public place with another person.

 _Dipper…_ Mason _… I'm sorry…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update! I got distracted with school... and classic Teen Titans... oops. Oh, and work too of course.

This is a dark chapter, not dark like previous ones, but still pretty dark.

Check out my DevianArt Page, SkyeHendersen, to see art that I have been posting about the series! I haven't uploaded my drawing of Orion or George just yet though!

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	36. Back to Piedmont

**Back to Piedmont**

 **SUMMARY:** When Ford shows the kids childhood videos of him and Stanley back in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey the family decides to go back to Piedmont, California to recover the home videos of Dipper and Mabel as children; Mabel confronts Dipper about his conversation with Pacifica.

* * *

Gravity Falls High School gave the students a week off due to the bad plumbing in the school, so of course the teenaged twins sat in the living room on the floor watching "Ductective" out of boredom.

"Don't you kiddos have school?" Stan's voice bellowed from the doorway in a confused tone.

"The plumbing is bad so they're taking the week to fix it," Dipper explained. He adjusted his glassed, they kept sliding down his nose.

"Oh…" San shrugged it off and sat on the couch behind the twins to watch TV.

Ford then walks in with a large box, filled with what looked like extremely old tapes. He sets the box on the floor and everyone looks at him.

"Stanford, what's in the box?" Stan asks, raising a silver brow.

"Well," Ford began. "When I left home, Ma gave me some tapes of when we were kids."

Mabel's eyes instantly lit up. "WAIT! THERE ARE VIDEOS OF YOU TWO AS KIDS!?" she screams excitedly.

"Ugh… those films…" Stan grumbled.

Ford gives a chuckle, "Yes, sweetheart, they're videos of when Stan and I would try to find the New Jersey Devil." He pulls out a tape and an old, dusty VCR and starts connecting the seemingly ancient device to the television.

Stan narrows his eyes and grumbles, "You couldn't have waited until this episode was over, could you?"

"Nope," Ford smiles as he switched the TV's settings to the VCR. He puts a tape in the VCR and after a few moments of static a crackly black and white image showed up on the screen.

Dipper gasps, "Whoa, no way!" He scoots closer to the TV.

"Wow! This is cool!" Mabel shouts. "I don't think you guys ever showed us what you guys looked like when you were kids!" She then playfully punches Dipper's shoulder. "You looked similar to them when we were younger."

On the screen was an image of two young boys, probably the age of twelve. One was wearing a striped shirt and was waving, a bandage on his cheek and a missing tooth. The other wore glasses and a thick jacket, him waving with a six-fingered hand. The two then proceeded to jump into a box that they had designed to be a pirate ship, and start laughing when it tipped over.

Ford smiles to himself, and he glanced at his twin, whom was giving one of the biggest smiles that he had ever seen. Ford then glances at the younger twins, who were smiling at the video, they even saw their great-grandmother in the video, going to the box to help Ford and Stan up and laughing with them.

"Mom and Dad used to film us…" Dipper remarked, his tone going soft.

"Yeah… like our first day of school…" Mabel adds, her tone equal to her brother's.

Stan then leave the comfort of his chair and kneels down by his great-niece and nephew and gives them comforting pats on their shoulders. "Hey, kiddos, did they keep those videos somewhere at your house back in Piedmont?" he then asks.

Mabel nods sadly. "Mom kept a whole box in the attic…" she says.

Ford was getting at what Stan was hinting at. "Well, since school is out for the week for maintenance… how about we take a little road trip to get them?" the old scientist suggests.

Dipper looked as if though he was about to cry while Mabel jumps up. "Really, Grunkle Ford?" Mabel squeaks, her brown eyes flooding with tears.

"Yes, sweetie," Stan then pipes in. "It'll be a chance to visit… since well…" he puts a hand behind his head, scratching nervously.

"You two go back a few things to bring with, I think it's about an eight hour drive…" Ford tells the younger twins. He watches as the two got up and went upstairs, them already chatting about it.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Stan then asks Ford, concern in his voice. "When we there before… I never thought Mabel would never stop crying… and with Dipper's… mental stability, I don't know how he will handle being there again…"

Ford nods his head gently. "I know it seems like a bad idea… but the kids need to pay their full respects without the risk of being killed by demons." Ford pointed out.

* * *

Within the hour the Pines family was getting into the RV that they had kept after the events of Weirdmageddon.

Soos was left in charge of the Mystery Shack with the help of Melody. Wendy was working too, despite her not really wanting to. While Soos did mainly the tours and Wendy running the register as usual, Melody mainly helped take care of the house part, mainly with Orion and Waddles as they did not go with the twins.

Stan was once again driving the RV, something he thought he wouldn't be doing again. In all honestly he really disliked driving, the couple of years driving across the country tapped him out as it reminded him of the decade of being kicked out state after state. Next to him in the passenger seat was Ford, reading some sort of book.

Mabel and Dipper sat at the small kitchen table of the RV, them remembering the last time they had been there. Both of the twins stared out the window as they saw the slowly turning red-orange landscape disappearing as they drove away.

Dipper was wearing a thick blue hoodie, a red-orange shirt underneath, his pine tree hat on his messy brown hair, with thick jeans and blue converse. His brown gaze was staring out the window, his chest feeling tight as they drove pass the Gravity Falls sign. For some reason, it made him feel sick to his stomach.

Mabel was wearing a sweater she had knitted, a bright pink in color. She wore a matching headband in her shoulder length, curly brown hair. Once in a while she would glance at her brother, noticing the sheen of sweat on his face.

"You okay, bro-bro?" Mabel asks gently.

"I'm fine!" Dipper snapped, causing his sister to flinch. Ford glances back from the front, a concerned look on his face. Dipper takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'm fine…" he repeats, this time much more calmly. "I'm… I'm gonna lay down for a bit…" He then gets up and goes into the room that he and Mabel had shared during their travels.

Mabel looked the door as it shut. She sighs as she rests her head on the table. A sound startles her and she looks up, seeing Ford settle himself in the seat Dipper was in.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Ford asks his grandniece. He had shut his book and set it off to the side.

Mabel shrugs. "I don't know… I feel like Dipper isn't telling me something," she admits. "Like… I feel like other people know, but I, his twin sister, know nothing."

Ford grimaces, as if contemplating on his thoughts. "Dipper… is going through something right now, he'll tell you when he is ready," he finally says.

Mabel glowers at her great-uncle. "You know something, don't you, Grunkle Ford," the young girl stated.

Ford shrugs. "I do and I don't," he reveals. "But, he will tell you when he is ready. Maybe he feels you will judge him too harshly."

Mabel scoffs, "Yet he can tell Pacifica." She crosses her arms. She didn't have a problem with the blonde, at least not anymore like when they had first met, but the new relationship between the blonde and her twin brother is making her feel like second place.

"A love from someone on the outside is completely different than love from a family member," Ford points out. "You can always move on from someone, or normally you can, but when someone from your family denies you, it… does something to your psyche. Dipper thinks highly of you, Mabel, he is your twin after all. He is probably worried that you will deny him, making him feel like he would lose everything."

Mabel debated whether or not to tell Ford that she had overheard Dipper and Pacifica discussing Dipper's suicidal actions. Does Ford know? Does Stan know? After a few moments she just nods her head, acknowledging Ford that she processed what he had said.

She decided that after getting the videos, she will ask about it to Dipper, maybe he will open up to her…

* * *

The house was still the same as from when they were there last.

It stood in the middle of the block, its yellow exterior almost glowing in the sunlight. The white trim around the house and the wraparound porch was clean and neat looking. It was a typical two-story home, it was a three bedroom, but the twins had shared a room as one was their father's office. Both Mabel and Dipper had grown up in that house… seeing it now felt so foreign after being at the Mystery Shack for so long.

Mabel and Dipper stood on the lawn, looking up into the house. They subconsciously held each other's hands, remembering the last time they were in there. With a gentle prod from Stan, the twins walked through the front door, it still being unlocked. Inside the house was nothing like the cleanliness of the outside.

Thick dust covered everything, the pictures on the walls looking a dull gray in saturation. The couch looked like it would shatter if it was sat on, and the TV that hung on the wall was cracked. Overhead there was still a large hole that revealed the twins' room, where their beds had fallen and…

Mabel stifles back a sob, her memories flashing to the corpses of her and Dipper's parents. Dipper wraps a protective arm around his sister, him feeling her shake.

"Um… well…" Stan stammered, not sure on what to say. He honestly didn't know what to do now that they were there.

"Kids, how about you two go find those tapes?" Ford suggests, saving Stan from the awkwardness. The twins left and headed upstairs, remembering where their mother kept the tapes. "Stanley," Ford said after the twins disappeared. "Where are the bodies?"

Stan then led Ford to the backyard, the makeshift graves and tombstones that Stan had made still intact. Ford kneels down and pays his respects to the nephew he had barely known and his wife.

"I'm sorry you and your children got caught up in my mess…" Ford whispered. "You two have great children and it is honor to have them in our lives." A hand goes on his shoulder, Ford seeing that Stan was there.

"Yeah, they're great kids…" Stan agreed, a sad smile on his features.

The two old men stayed at the graves, waiting for the younger twins to return.

* * *

"Okay, they're in the attic, right?"

Dipper was going down the hallway that led to the spot where a door above them was the entrance to the attic. He pulls the string and the door opens, a rickety, wooden ladder sliding down.

"Yeah, they should be in a box next to our baby stuff," Mabel tells him.

Dipper climbs the ladder, Mabel following suit. They got in the attic, both sneezing form the dust. Their childhood home's attic was nothing like the attic at the Mystery Shack, this attic was tiny and cramped, with webs and a dank smell.

After a moment of navigating around the attic, Dipper finds the box with the tapes. "Aha!" he exclaims as he beings to rummage through the box. As he dug through the box, Mabel took a deep breath. She was going to ask.

"Dipper… is there something you want to talk about?" she asks her brother, her voice wavering with nervousness.

Dipper turns around, confused. "About… what?" he replies with his own question.

Mabel takes a step forward as she says, "Oh, I don't know, like how you tried to kill yourself and never told me?"

There was a crash as Dipper had dropped one of the tapes in the box. His face was covered in sweat, his brown eyes darting around. "W-what are you talking about?" he stammers.

Mabel narrows her brown eyes. "Don't play dumb, Mason!" she spats, noticing her brother flinching at the sound of his real name. She knew that he knew that she meant business when she said his real name. "I overheard you talking to Pacifica at the mini-golf place!"

"Mabel…" Dipper softly whispered. "I… I was going to tell you…"

"WHEN!?" she screamed. "When I catch you trying to kill yourself!?"

"No…" Dipper tried to explain. "Mabel, please listen-"

"Are you not taking your medicine, Mason!?" Mabel demands, tears streaming down her face. "If not you need to go back-"

"THE MEDICINE DOESN'T WORK, SHOOTING STAR!" Dipper then screams, his hands in tight fists and his face red. For a moment it looked like his eyes were yellowing… He then gasps as he collapses onto the ground, realizing what he had just said. "Mabel… your name is Mabel… not Shooting Star…" he kept repeating to himself.

Mabel had started shaking. "M-Mason…?" she shakily said to him, walking towards him with a hand outstretched. "Are… are you…?"

Dipper then repeats, "The medicine doesn't work… no matter how much I take, no matter what dose… he is still there…" He then puts his head in his hands. "I can't God damn take it anymore!" he then screams, him slowly standing up. "I'm suffering, why can't you see that!?"

Mabel narrows her eyes as she reached into the neck of her sweater. Her hands wrap around a cold handle that was in a special holster that wrapped around her torso. She pulls it out to reveal her gun. The girl then walks to her brother and pressed the gun into his hand.

"You want to do it so bad!?" Mabel cries. "Then look me in the eye as you pull the trigger! Let me see that you truly mean this! Let me watch my twin brother's blood pool on the floor! CAN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYE AS YOU END YOUR LIFE, MASON!?" Her face was a heated red, her voice shaking. Tears spilled down her face, but she refused to not let it fully affect her voice.

Dipper then looks at the gun, it feeling heavy in his hands. He glances up at his sister's red face, her lips quivering. He looks back at the gun and slowly raises it, putting it towards his head. He closes his eyes, but forces them open as Mabel had said to look her in the eye. As he looked her in the eyes, his heart caught in his throat.

 _I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but whatever it is, you don't have to fear because we'll do it together… We've been to Heck and back to get you and we're goin' back together… Let's beat Bill and grow up together!_

Tears fells down his face as stared at his sister. He remembered what he had said to her when she was trapped in her bubble that Bill had imprisoned her in. His hand shook as his finger wavered over the trigger.

"No…" he finally said. "I can't…" he tosses the gun onto the floor, it sliding towards Mabel's foot. "I can't… I can't break your heart Mabel…" He then rushes forward and embraces his sister, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry… I so sorry… why would I ever think about ever doing that…?"

 _You're not getting rid of your pain… you're passing it on to someone else…_

Mabel returns the hug. "You're okay, I got you, Dip'n Dot…" she whispered to him.

"Kids! Everything okay?" Stan called from bellow.

"We're okay, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper called back. He then separates from his sister. "I'm okay now…" he says softly with a sad smile.

* * *

The Pines family was back at the Shack, everyone piled in the living room.

Soos and Melody stayed for dinner and were eager to see videos of Dipper and Mabel as younger children. Pacifica and George were over as well, sitting on the floor next to the twins. Everyone was buzzing with excitement as Ford popped in a tape and soon an image of Dipper and Mabel were shown on screen.

 _"_ _Guess what today is?"_ the voice of Katherine Pines asked the young twins.

 _"_ _What, Mommy?"_ the small Mabel asked, her hair tied up in pigtails.

 _"_ _Well, Mabel and Mason, today you two are going to school!"_

 _"_ _Yay!"_ the small Dipper cheered, his short brown hair not even covering his birthmark. _"School, school!"_

As they all watched the film, Dipper and Mabel were holding hands tightly, silent tears going down their cheeks as they saw their mother join them in the shot of the camera, giving them both kisses on their cheeks.

The film ended when the camera zoomed in on Katherine's face, giving a brilliant smile at her two children.

 _"_ _I love you, Mabel. I love you, Mason."_


	37. A Strong Will

**A Strong Will**

 **SUMMARY:** Dipper has a nightmare regarding on how he was being a puppet to Bill Cipher; Mabel learns a small fact.

* * *

 _"_ _I'm already bound to Pine Tree's soul… you say that incantation and it's bye-bye Pine Tree!"_

He remembered those words coming out of his mouth, but it wasn't his voice. He also remembered the terrified look of his family's faces at the sight of him. There was nothing but fear and a sure sign of hopelessness that hung in the back of his mind. He had given up long ago on trying to fight. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't win.

No one could win.

"Dipper! I know you're in there, in your mind, just fight it! We have a plan…! Just resist!"

 _Mabel…_

A mocking laugh echoes. _"Really, Shooting Star? You think just saying that is going to make him-"_

 _I have to fight._

He remembered he wanted nothing but to hug his twin sister again, to see his family be happy and safe. He had felt do broken before, his mind a mere shell of what it used to be… Blood and screams raced through his mind, but what seemed like a shooting star of hope had begun to clear those thoughts away…

 _"_ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PINE TREE!?"_

The vessel was much slower as it jerked around, him trying to gain back the control of his body. He will not let this monster, this _demon_ hurt his friends and family anymore. Physically… emotionally… mentally…

 _LEAVE THEM ALONE!_

A burning sensation had flooded his stomach and throat, like his body was trying to fight itself. Pressure built up and he had tasted the iron laced scarlet in his mouth as he had vomited before him, feeling it trickle from the corners of his mouth. His body had been burning, flames feeling like it was licking across his internal organs.

"Dipper! Dipper, hold on!"

 _It hurts, Mabel… I'm dying… I don't want to die… I've always thought I'd die by your side… twins forever… "From womb to tomb" we used to say…_

"M… Mabel…" he had felt the words bubble in his throat, it had hurt so much to simply speak. His body was rejecting itself. He had felt his life's blood boiling within him, a pain that felt like he was being ripped apart from every direction imaginable.

He barely remembered what he had said then, as he laid collapsed on the stone floor in agony. The thing that had stood out in his mind was the unbearable pain. He could remember growing more tired… more cold… it was taking everything just to speak. One eye had burned terribly as the other had felt as if it were bleeding.

The iron laced scarlet tainted his mouth once again as he had sat up and had gripped his twin sister's sweater, seeing the fear and despair in her brown eyes. "I want _you to erase my mind!_ " He couldn't remember her reaction. "This is the _one thing_ I ask you to do! _PLEASE, MABEL! FOR ONCE JUST DO WHAT I ASK!"_

 _"_ _I'm not giving up Pine Tree that easily! I'll kill you all! I don't care!"_

The burning… the burning had felt so intense. He had gripped his hair and had tried to find any sort of relief from the burning. His throat had went raw from all the screaming, all the acid and blood that had destroyed his esophagus.

 _Make it stop… make it stop!_

He slightly remembered of him being carried… he had collapsed, and coughed up more of his life's blood. He had felt himself slip away… it was almost welcoming. His body had felt a blistering heat, he had rather jumped in lava for relief.

 _NO! NO! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!_

"Not… a chance… asshole…"

Everything had then went black.

* * *

Dipper shot up in his bed, a cold sweat covering him like a blanket.

His chest pounded painfully and the blood pulsed through him rapidly. Slowly, he brought his knees up to his chest, trying to take deep breaths. He began murmuring a series of names, street names, from the neighborhood that he and Mabel had grown up in Piedmont. This wasn't the first time that nightmare came up, when he had told his therapist about it she had told him exercises for him to calm down.

People asked him all the time how he had found the power to fight back Bill. The truth was he didn't have the power to fight back.

Mabel did.

Mabel was what gave him a goal, a goal to be free and protect his family. It was something he was willing to sacrifice his life for, although he had wished to die alongside his sister. Mabel was the one whose words were like a magical spell to him, a spell that he had to follow through for her.

He glances over to his slumbering sister, Waddles curled to her side. She had a small smile on her face as her curly, brown hair fanned over the pillow she slept on.

A shooting star of hope…

Dipper gets out of his bed, disturbing Orion in the process and the cat meowed angrily, and tiptoes to his sister's bed. Waddles raised his head slightly and gave a sot oink. The teenager puts a finger to his lips to hush the pig. He then gently moves the pig, the animal jumping off the bed and waddling towards Dipper's.

He crawls into the bed with his sister and pulls the covers over him. He felt as if he were a small child again, but he gives a small smile nonetheless. Sleepiness overcomes him and soon he began snoring gently.

* * *

Mabel blinks open her eyes, seeing her brother's sleeping face.

She gives a small frown, thinking that he had another nightmare. She then gives him a small hug, trying not to wake her slumbering twin.

"Thank you, Mabel…" she heard him groggily whisper.

"For what?" she replies softly.

"You saved me… thank you…" he said as he went soft, once again beginning to snore.

Mabel didn't know what he had meant, but she hugged him close to her. She didn't really know how she saved him, but she was happy she did.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat… whatever it is…" she whispered as she fell back asleep, hugging her twin brother.

* * *

 **A/N:** A shorter chapter, but I've been very busy. Sorry about that, but hopefully this was good!

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	38. Pacifica's Charity Ball

**Pacifica's Charity Ball**

 **SUMMARY:** Pacifica decides to throw a charity ball to raise money for the orphans that live in her home; an old flame of Pacifica's comes and brings up a painful fact about Dipper's past.

* * *

If her parents saw her right now, they would be flipping out on what she was doing to their massive manor that sat upon one of the largest hills in Gravity Falls.

To them it would already bad enough that Pacifica had turned their manor into an orphanage and a place for widowed women and their children to live. But now she was setting up massive decorations that had been once used for the annual balls and dances that the Northwest's had hosted in the past. The young blonde had a large smile on her face as she helped to make sure everything was straightened.

Mabel was helping as well, her smile big and pure as she had ran from one end of the room to the other with Grenda and Candy in tow with other decorations. Like the true boys they were, Dipper and George were carrying fairly large boxes and setting them in the center of the room.

"What are you doing again?" Dipper huffed as he set down an extremely heavy box. He stood up straight and stretched out his cramped spine, a groan escaping him as he wiped sweat off of his brow.

Pacifica didn't respond as she gives a smile and opens the box. Inside was stone statue decorations of various extinct animals. She takes one out gingerly and wipes some of the dust off before setting it next to the box on the floor.

"I told you," Pacifica finally replied, her voice going on edge. "I am hosting a charity ball here at the manor."

"Why?" Dipper exasperatedly questioned.

Pacifica gives her boyfriend emerald hard eyes. "Because, this money will help with some renovations around here, supply these children and women with new clothes, buy them presents for the holidays, and to help start college funds as well," she states as she tossed her long, blonde hair over her shoulders.

George then set another heavy box on the floor next to Dipper's box. "And what makes you think people are going to donate at the Northwest Manor?" he genuinely asked. He also straightens himself. "From what I've heard around town you Northwest people were pretty damn snotty."

It was George's turn to get the hard emerald eyes. The dark blonde flinched as looked as if he was about to hide behind Dipper, causing the brunette to roll his eyes.

"How do you deal with that!?" George frantically whispered.

"I've known her since I was twelve," Dipper replied evenly. "I'm used to it."

Pacifica picked up a clipboard that was on a nearby table and began going through her checklist, ignoring a crashing sound and the bubbly laughter of Mabel. She began mumbling to herself as she read off the list, thinking almost everything was in order.

"To answer your question, George," Pacifica finally said after setting the list down. "I am inviting pretty much everyone in country to come and participate if they so choose. Which means rich families are coming and any other person who wishes to come and have fun."

Dipper raises a brow and walks over to her, putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "Aren't you worried that the more… um, wealthy guests would be rude to the other people?" he asks gently.

"A little…" Pacifica admits. "But, if they wish to stay they have to respect my rules. They can't be rude or else they'd be asked to leave."

"Wouldn't that affect the donations?" he questions worriedly.

Pacifica raises her head proudly. "Well, why would I want donations from rude people? It's because of people that are less fortunate that they even got to where they were. The least they could do is act civil and be nice."

Mabel comes crashing into the room with her two friends behind her, streamers in her hair and wrapped around her arms and legs. "Look at me! I'm a colorful mummy!" she cheered as she walked around stiffly with her arms sticking out.

Dipper gives a chuckle and so does Pacifica.

"Yeah," he tells the blonde. "Hopefully everything is civil."

* * *

The week was coming to a close, Friday night becoming a time where everyone was getting ready to head to Northwest Manor for the Charity Ball.

Pacifica stood in the main foyer of the manor, greeting as many guests as she could. The blonde's hair was in an elegant bun, with spirals of golden locks framing her face. She wore a dark purple dress that was sleeveless, it flowing to ground like a cascade of violet water. Black silk gloves were up to her elbows and the color matched perfectly with her black heels. Around her neck was a small diamond necklace that she remembered receiving as a tenth birthday present from an aunt in Europe on a black chain that matched with small black diamond stud earrings.

She greeted everyone with a smile on her face, shaking their hands. Standing next to her was Dipper, wearing a black dress shirt and pants with new black shoes. Around his neck was a dark blue tie, and his usually messy brown hair was brushed out and smoothed with no hat. He honestly looked a bit uncomfortable, and compared to everyone else he was technically underdressed, but he had insisted that he was not wearing a suit, especially after what had happened last time, and Pacifica respected that.

Dipper kept adjusting his tie, clearly looking uncomfortable. Everyone else was wearing bow ties, besides Ford of course, and every time someone went to shake Dipper's hand he flinched and refused.

"Mason, if you want to leave the room for a bit, you can." Pacifica whispered to him.

"I… I don't want to leave you alone," he replied softly.

She rolls her eyes, her green eyes looking much greener from the purple eyeshadow she was wearing. "Sweetie, I've done this sort of thing countless times, I'll be fine," she assured him. He gives a soft look and then walks away, heading towards the main ballroom.

Once Pacifica had greeted all the guests she could she herself entered the ballroom. Music was playing in the room, some people, including Mabel, were excitedly dancing on the dance floor. There was a table were beverages and marvelous food was being served, and on a table next to it was a solid black box with a hole at the top for donations.

The blonde takes a deep breath and walks around the edges of the room, seeing everyone talking and laughing. She was quite pleased that everyone was getting along, there was no need to not be civil. Pacifica noticed that Dipper was standing away from the dancing, him leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Not much of a dancer are you?" Pacifica teased him as she approached him.

"Only if I have a very pretty dance partner," he slyly says back, him giving a wink.

Pacifica gives a small laugh. "My, my, Mason Pines, when did you become such a charmer?" she asks teasingly.

Dipper then gives a look of confusion. "Um… what?" he blurts out, all his confidence gone.

She then grabs his hand and starts dragging him to the dance floor. "Come on!" she laughed as she led him to the dance floor. Once there she grabs his left hand and starts dancing, him just standing there for a moment before joining in. The music was still upbeat and energetic, so they just held hands and moved around a bit.

"You dance like you're wearing wet clothes!" Pacifica joked, her getting a sarcastic laugh from her boyfriend.

"Oh, ha, ha," Dipper replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Not everyone was forced to take the every form of dance on the planet."

The music then slows, now an orchestration of a famous song being played. Dipper was ready to start a slow dance when someone was tugging at his pant leg. The brunette looks down and sees the little girl that lived in the manor like many, Blythe. The small girl was wearing a sparkling pink dress and her light brown hair was tied up in a large pink bow.

"Dippy!" the girl's cheerful voice pierced. "Can you dance with me, pwease?" She blinks her bright blue eyes swiftly, them round as moons as she begged, her lips in a small pout.

Dipper gives a sheepish smile to Pacifica, who was grinning and trying not to laugh. She waves her hand at him to go on with the small girl.

"Well," Dipper drawled out as he lowered himself to Blythe's eyelevel. "I did say I can dance with a pretty dance partner…" He then gives her a small smile as she grabbed his hands and started jumping up and down.

"Dance! Dance!" Blythe cried out happily as Dipper stood up. She leads him further onto the dance floor, her body bouncing up and down. Pacifica giggled uncontrollably as she saw the little girl start spinning herself and Dipper around, the young man having a grin on his face. After the song ended Blythe insisted that Dipper needed to pick her up, so he complied and he walked over back to Pacifica with the small girl in his arms.

"My, my," Pacifica laughed as they approached. "I must have some competition."

"I thought you like a challenge?" Dipper playfully retorted, a brilliant smile on his face. He then sets Blythe back on the ground and once again she starts jumping excitedly. Dipper gives her a concerned look. "Did my sister Mabel give you a colorful drink with glitter in it?" he asked her worriedly.

Blythe nodded swiftly, looking as if her neck would snap off. "She gave all us kids some," she tattled.

Dipper frowns. "That's not good, Blythe, that can make you sick," he explains.

The light brunette shrugs. "No school then," she states as she gives his leg a quick hug and runs off to another group that consisted of Mabel and George spinning with other smaller kids.

"I think she has a little crush on you," Pacifica giggles at her boyfriend, taking his hand into hers.

Dipper rolls his eyes with a smile. It looked as if he was going to say something but then was interrupted when someone tapped on his shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he turned his head to see a dark olive-toned young man, practically a foot taller than Dipper, with solid jet black hair and intense hazel colored eyes. The young man was extremely well dressed, indicating that he was form the higher class.

"May I have the next dance with the charming young lady you are with?" he asked with a thick accent. Dipper couldn't tell if the accent was Spanish or Italian.

"Um…" Dipper muttered as Pacifica gives a squeal of recognition.

"Vito!" she squeals excitedly. "Oh my goodness, is that really you!?"

The young man gives a brilliant smile. "Ah, Lady Pacifica, you remember me!" he cheerfully said.

Pacifica smiles. "Of course, how could I forget one of my dear playmates from when my family visited Italy?" she laughed casually.

A pang hit Dipper in the gut. It wasn't jealously or envy, or anything of that sort. What he felt was such a sickening feeling, like something bad had just happened. Flashes of an underground tomb filled his mind as he saw mangled corpses arise from piles, trying to feast on flesh. He felt a sheen of sweat cover him like a blanket, and he could tell that his breathing was becoming more rapid.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Pacifica asked him worriedly, saying his nickname since they were in the presence of someone else.

"Um…" Dipper tried to respond, but he couldn't find the right words. "I-I-I…"

Vito gives a sigh. "Ah, looks like the commoner is sad that I will be stealing you away," he says with mock sympathy. "In all honesty, what chance does he have?"

Pacifica took her worried green eyes off of her boyfriend and they instantly became hard as emeralds as they glared at Vito. "Excuse you, this 'commoner' is my boyfriend!" the blonde snaps, her voice taking on an icy tone.

"Well, this is a charity ball, of course he must've made some pathetic donation so you can hang out with him here," Vito continued with a huff. "I mean, he's not wearing a suit, just a dress shirt and tie? My God, sir, this is a ball not some sweaty dance in some commoner gymnasium."

Dipper wasn't registering what Vito was saying, the room was spinning around him. He muttered about wanting to get some air, him only taking two steps before he began vomiting violently on the floor. He collapses onto his knees, wrapping his arms around himself as he could feel a malicious smile spread across his features and he could feel an insane laughter bubbling in his throat. But he kept his mouth clamped shut, he would not let that happen here.

"Dipper!" Mabel's voice shouted form beside him. "Are you okay, bro-bro?" She then gives a hard glare at Vito. Pacifica lowers herself next to Dipper and gives him a gentle hug and whispers to Mabel about getting him to a room to calm down. Mabel helps her twin out of the room, Ford who had been standing near the edges of the room following behind as he had noticed the problem.

"Vito, I must ask you to leave," Pacifica says evenly to her old friend.

Vito looked baffled. "Why?" he demands. "Because your 'boyfriend' can't handle the situation?" He had laced the word "boyfriend" with disgust. "Also, I made a very generous donation, why kick me out?"

Pacifica gives him a hard glare and crosses her arms. "That donation is to help the lovely people in my home have a brighter future, and I thank you for it," she says. "But, you were very rude to him and upset him."

Vito rolled his eyes. "Upset him? I noticed the mark on his forehead," he growled as he had tapped his own forehead. "He's the demon that killed a mass amount of people in my home country for _amusement_!"

Pacifica takes a sharp intake of breath. "No." she icily says. "That was _not_ him. And if you think it was, then I really want you _out of my home!_ " She then points toward the exit, and when Vito wouldn't budge she gives a small grin when she noticed Stan standing behind him.

"Hey, I think this young lady just told you to leave," Stan gruffly told Vito. "Also, you insulted my great-nephew, and I am willing getting arrested for kicking the ass of a snot-nosed minor."

That was Vito's cue to leave hastily, him nearly bowling over Blythe who shrieked loudly from him stepping on her foot.

* * *

Dipper was sitting on a bed in a spare room with his head between his legs, trying to calm his breathing as his body trembled terribly.

"Mason?" Pacifica's voice calls out gently as she opened the door. "Are you doing okay?" she asks softly, her walking over to him and taking a seat on the bed next to him.

"I… I think so…" Dipper replied breathlessly, his heart still pounding in his chest.

Pacifica shifted her weight as she takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry that happened…" she apologizes. "He was out of line… and I'm sorry I mentioned his home country… it triggered you."

"It's not your fault," the brunette insisted. He sighs sadly. "So… how was the rest of the ball?"

"Fine after Stan basically chased Vito out," Pacifica chuckled.

Dipper gives a laugh, "Good old, Grunkle Stan."

"And, with all these donations we have raised enough money to help pay for every small child like Blythe to go to college up to a Master's degree," the blonde continues happily.

"That's good…"

Arms tightened around him. "I'm sorry…" Pacifica whispers to him, her cheek resting on his shoulder.

"I'm okay now," he smiles gently. "I'm just happy we can be together in peace. Any other old flames I should know about?" he then teased.

"Well…" the blonde drawls out.

He gives her a quick peck on her lips. "So… any other parties you planning?" he whispers against her lips.

"A party of two," she replies breathlessly.

"DIPPY!" the high pitched voice of Blythe screams from the hallway.

The two teenagers laugh as they heard the little girl running into the room.

"Make that a party of three."

The small girl jumps in between the couple and she held both of their hands with hers, laughing as Dipper gives her a small pat on her head with his free hand. Pacifica then suggests that they watch one of the child friendly movies they had in the room, and together the three sat on the bed and watched a movie as a group of penguins bumped into each other and the three laughed.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am very sorry about the lack of updates. Last week was very hard as my mother had suddenly passed away. As next of kin I had to be in charge with everything, there was so much going on that I had missed work and school.

I'm sorry if this short story was a little rushed. And I am sadly saying this story will not be officially completed until I post a whole new story regarding about Layla from "Beyond the Portal".

Thank you for reading as always.

~Skye Hendersen~


	39. A Sense of Loss

**A Sense of Loss**

 **SUMMARY:** Mabel goes to Pacifica to talk about her mother's death.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest

 **PERSONAL NOTE: _This is a very short, short story. My mother passed away about a month ago, and Mabel's feelings reflect mine greatly. This is my way of coping and trying to make sense of everything. Mabel's regrets and concerns in this story are 100% what I'm feeling, but unfortunately I do not have a close friend who has gone through something similar. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as long after a small hiatus on this..._**

* * *

Rain slapped the window with force as Mabel sat there staring blankly to the outside world, the sky a dreary grey, the world seemingly empty and almost surreal.

Mabel had silent tears dripping from her face, a copy of a photograph in her hands of her and her mother. She missed her mother very much, a feeling that she thought she would never feel for many years to come. Her mother was dead, and it was much too soon for anyone's liking, her feeling like something was empty in her chest.

She decides to go downstairs and pick up the phone in the kitchen, dialing the number to Northwest Manor. By the second ring a woman answered the phone and Mabel asked for Pacifica. Pacifica's voice was a heard a few minutes later.

"Hey, Mabel, what's up?" Pacifica asked concernedly.

Mabel's voice sounded emotionless as she asked, "Can I come over to talk to you…?"

"About…?"

"Our moms."

Silence on the other line. There was a take of breath as the blonde heiress replied hoarsely, "Of course."

About a half hour later Mabel arrived at the manor, her trudging her feet. She wore one of her famous handmade sweaters, a dark blue in color with a symbol of a negative version of her shooting star. The once bright colors of the shooting star were now black and grey, all life drained from it. As she had approached the door it had opened, Pacifica wearing a simple purple t-shirt with jeans, and brings Mabel inside.

The two go to Pacifica's room and the door was shut behind them. On a small tea table was two cups with teaming tea and a teapot, a cup of sugar cubes and some honey next to it. Mabel goes and sits in one of the plush pink chairs and grabs a cup and puts about four cubes into her tea. Pacifica sits in the chair across from her and put a small amount of honey in her tea.

"So… what triggered…?" Pacifica softly asked.

"Nothing," Mabel simply replies. "I just miss her…"

Mabel didn't have the opportunity that many other girls had. Her mother wasn't there for her first period, her brother and great uncle looked at her uncomfortably at that subject. Her mother wasn't there to help her fit for her firs bra, Stan took her to the store and told her to take whatever she needed and it took a couple of sizes to find out hers. Her mother wasn't there to help her through the heartaches of boys.

All in all, her mother simply wasn't there anymore.

And just the simple fact that she wasn't there is what made Mabel sit there thinking how people could move on. That was why she liked to talk to Pacifica as she had lost her mother as well. Wendy was a good person to talk to as well since she had lost her mother very young and had to grow up without her.

"Do you miss your mom?" Mabel then asks bluntly.

"Every day," Pacifica sniffles, her staring into her tea. "I regret… a lot. I regret not spending as much time with her as I should."

Mabel nods, thinking something similar. "I regret not calling during the summer that Dipper and I first came to Gravity Falls…" she whispered. "I wrote letters, but I didn't hear her voice. The last letter I sent was about Grunkle Ford coming out of the portal and I don't even think my mother ever got it. I heard her voice in that video… and wow, I just missed it so much."

Pacifica nods, understanding.

"My regret… is not calling…" Mabel says simply. "I could've called more and said that I loved her."

"But she knew that you did," Pacifica tells her friend. "She knew you were having fun here with Dipper and your uncle. She knew that you and Dipper loved her very much, and she would be so happy that you two are alive and well, even if it is without her."

Tears fall freely from Mabel's face, them rippling the tea in the cup. She sniffles and grabs a tissue and wipes the tears.

"When one I'm a mom… I don't want any of this sort of thing to happen to my kids…" Mabel tearfully said. "And that's another thing… my mom won't see me get married… give me advise on pregnancy… seeing her grandkids…"

"I know what you mean…" Pacifica admits sadly. "I've thought of that stuff too…"

Mabel slams her tea on the table, it splashing over. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she screams. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE HER BEING TAKEN FROM ME!? WAS I A BAD DAUGHTER!? TOO SELFISH!? I WANT ANSWERS, DAMN IT!" Mabel proceeds to take the tea cup that she was using and throws it against the wall, it shattering. She stood there panting, but the panting turned into sobbing. "What did I do…?" Her mind went to the rift and how she gave it to Bill, disguised as Blendin, so easily and brought Weirdmageddon to the world.

Pacifica then goes and hugs her close. "You didn't do anything…" she assures her friend. "Sometimes shit happens… and when shit happens, it really is _shit_."

"I miss her…" Mabel sobbed.

"I know," Pacifica whispers. "I miss my mom too, but we need to think of them and the good times we had so that they'll live on in our hearts."

Mabel nods and exits the embrace of her friend. Pacifica and her may have had their differences in the past, but now they seemed to be like sisters; it was fitting that they were almost like sisters as Pacifica is dating Mabel's twin brother.

"You're right…" Mabel says, agreeing.

"So, let's calm down a bit and tell some good memories?" the blonde heiress suggests.

The two spent the rest of their evening talking about their mothers. Mabel telling stories on how she would go shopping with her mother at the mall, the two spending hours doing a fashion show. Pacifica would tell on how her mother would take her to weekend trips to Paris just the two of them to spend time together.

Even though Mabel still felt like she had something missing in her, it felt warm, as if just remembering the good times made her mother feel alive.

A smile goes across Mabel's face and the warmness grows.


	40. Ford's Follow-UP

**Ford's Follow-up**

 **SUMMARY:** Ford does a followup with his therapist and learns the value of self-worth.

* * *

Every week Ford and Dipper went to the therapy office, every week they met with the psychiatrist to discuss medication and other alternatives, and every week Ford glared at his therapist and kept his mouth shut.

Every week Ford sat in the same long, brown couch that reminded him of the couch that was in his family home as a child. The room was small as ever, stuffy and now with the heat on because of fall the room was uncomfortably warm. He still proudly wore one of his sweaters, that day a solid black, with his trench coat and long black pants, not daring to remove the trench coat.

Frederick, the therapist, did not prod during their meetings but instead just asked simple questions. What was your childhood like? Silence. Were you more close to father or your mother? Silence. How was school for you as a child? Silence. How close were you with your twin growing up? Silence. All of it was constant silence.

Until one day…

"Have you ever been in love, Ford?" Frederick asked, him crossing his leg over the other at his seat. In his lap was a paper and pencil, the page blank; he never wrote anything down all except that Ford was silent.

Ford shifted his weight uncomfortably, not sure if he wanted to avoid the subject or talk about it.

"What… brought that up?" Ford asked calmly, folding his hands onto his lap.

Frederick shrugs. "Nothing really, standard questions," he explains as he uncrosses his legs. "But… that got you to react… the first thing I've seen you did since first coming to this practice."

Ford folds his arms, prepared to be silent again. However, an odd warmness tingled over him, something he has felt on more than one occasion. The feeling of trying to hold it all in. He has felt it as a child, trying not to cry as he was punched repeatedly. He had felt it when he found out that Stanley had ruined his project and channeled it to anger instead.

And he felt it when he thought of Layla.

Over the years he had dreams about her, about their time in the multiverse together. He would often dream of her with one of her sarcastic smiles as she tried to steal a bottle of alcohol, him trying to scold her for it. He would dream of her laughing or humming her lullaby she was sung to as a small child.

However, lately, or mainly after discovering his grandnephew's unconscious body at the very bottom of Dr. Bartek's basement where he kept his interdimensional portal, he thought of Layla more often. It was never the good things… he would remember how Magum treated her like an object more than a person, he remembered how Dr. Bartek called his own daughter a freak and a burden… he remembered her broken body as her once electric blue eyes had become a dull gray…

"Stanford…?" Frederick called out, and what sounded like he had been doing so for a few minutes.

"Um…" Ford murmured. "I'm sorry…? What did you say?" he asks absently.

"Do… do you want to talk about it?" Frederick prods gently. "Like… a name for starters?"

Ford stares at him for a moment, and he felt his eyes sting for just a second. He tried to hold it back in, just like always, but he felt the tears fall.

He rasps. "Layla…" He wipes his eyes, but the tears were instantly replaced.

Frederick gives him an apathetic look. "Ford… did something happen…?"

"She died for something that wasn't worth it…" Ford's voice cracked.

"What wasn't worth it…?"

"Me."

Frederick looked taken back, him sitting up straight. The paper and pencil fell to the floor, but he didn't bother to pick the items up. He then asks as he looked Ford in the eye, "Why would you think that about yourself…?"

Ford then stands up, causing the couch to move against the wall with a loud thump. He takes off his glasses to continue wiping the never ending tears. "Why do I?!" he demands as he kicked the foot of the couch "WHY DO I?! Because of me, a demon ran this world, because of me countless people are dead…! Including her! Because of me my family was almost _killed_!" He pants for a moment before he cried out, "Because of me a fifteen year old young man is so mentally unstable that he has tried to hurt himself on more than one occasion… I'm not worth anything to this world."

Frederick waited patiently as he let his patient rant. He then bends down and picks up the paper and pencil and sets it on his desk. Calmly, he looks Ford in the eye as he watched his patient collapse onto the couch.

"I need you to listen to me, Stanford," Frederick sternly delivered. "No human being on this planet is worth nothing. Because of you, and others, the world was saved. Everyone makes their own decisions, you and your nephew did to try to save what you could. You _are_ worth something, Ford, why else would people you care about risk _everything_ for you?"

Layla sacrificing her life…

Stanley with the portal that could've potentially destroyed the universe…

Mabel and Dipper making a plan to save him the first time when Weirdmageddon first started and risking their young lives…

Every important person in his life had risked something for him. What did they see in him that he couldn't? How is it that they can simply overlook his past and love him?

He repaid his brother's thirty years of trying to save him by punching him in the face. He repaid his niece and nephew's bravery by giving himself up to Bill. He repaid Layla by not killing the monster that tormented her.

So what did they see that he didn't see?

"What do they see then…?" Ford begs, putting his face in his hands. "What do they see?"

"They see a brother, a great uncle, a lover… a friend," Frederick explains softly. "They see a person they love and wish to make him safe. That's what family does, that what people who love each other do… you are very much loved by your family, Stanford, don't forget that."

Ford sat there for what it seemed like eternity, until he nods in understanding. That was when he started to talk. He talked about his childhood, how he was bullied for having polydactyl, how his twin defended him at every turn. He talked about his high school project that when Stan broke cost him a scholarship to an impressive school and when he decided to cut Stan out of his life. Ford told his tales from the portal, some mild stuff as things got violent and intense real fast. Layla was talked about to, about how at first he was annoyed by her and how over time he fell in love with her. Finally he talked about his family and Weirdmageddon, how they were the most important thing in his life now and how he wanted to preserve it as much as he could.

Once the timer beeped that their session was over Frederick stood up from his chair and so did Ford from his. As Ford went towards the door his therapist said, "I'm really happy you finally opened up Ford… it's not healthy trying to keep it all in. This is great progress."

Ford gives a small smile, thinking that something about him felt quite a bit lighter. He talked to the psychiatrist as well, separate from his nephew unlike the first time visiting, and he discussed with Dr. Wells his session with Frederick that day.

"Sounds like you really are starting to open up a bit, Ford." Dr. Wells commented as she typed on her computer. "Now… just open up a little bit more with your family, tell them how you feel as cheesy as that sounds. It'll make you feel better in the long run." She then sent in the refills for the medication he was supposed to take to the pharmacy. "I've sent yours, and Dipper's, medication the pharmacy," she informs him as she gives a nod, signaling that the session was over.

Ford leaves the office, Dipper walking out with him. Dipper seemed much more relaxed than normal, but then again so was Ford.

"How'd everything go for you, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asks casually as they did their routine walk into downtown for lunch as they always did.

Ford gives his grandnephew a genuine smile, "Pretty damn well for the first time in my life."

Dipper laughs, "Yeah… me too."

Ford claps a hand to the young man's shoulder as they continued on walking, the old scientist feeling a lot lighter in his steps than he had for a very long time.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates, I have been extremely busy with everything... I've been trying to write here and there but my sister and college work comes first.

I figured I would shed some light on Ford's mind a bit, as in "Beyond the Portal" he kept repeating that he wasn't worth anything. This is commonly known as "low self-esteem". Ford thinks himself as intelligent, but not worth something that people need to risk for. As we see in "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" he took a blast from the robot and got captured to save Dipper, and as we see in "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls" he was willing to make a deal with Bill (and in "Cipher's Reign" succeeded on it) to save his family.

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	41. Saturday at the Shack

**Saturday at the Shack**

 **SUMMARY:** While Stan and Ford go out for the day for some brotherly bonding Dipper and Mabel run the Mystery Shack; Dipper's past once again haunts him; Ford show great concern for his nephew.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:** Stanford and Dipper Pines

 **SECONDARY CHARACTERS:** Stanley and Mabel Pines

* * *

"Kids! Get down here, we got to tell ya something!"

The younger twins heard their Grunkle Stan's loud voice and the two crawled out of their beds lazily. It was too early on a Saturday morning for this…

"What do you think he wants?" Mabel yawns as she stretches.

Dipper follows suit. "I have no idea, Mabel, but we're gonna find out."

They both go down the stairs, their respective animals following behind them closely. Both Dipper and Mabel then enter the kitchen to see that their two great uncles were wearing life jackets, Stan wearing a thick black jacket and a maroon beanie on his head with his silver hair poking out, and Ford wearing a thick blue trench coat instead of his tan one.

"Whoa, what's with the getup guys?" Dipper asks when he and his twin entered the kitchen.

"Stanley and I are going out on his fishing boat for some brotherly bonding," Ford states as he puts a blank journal into his coat along with a few pens.

"But… it's cold outside…" Mabel informs. "It's almost November…"

Both Stan and Ford then takes off their coats to reveal the thick, warm hand-knitted sweaters made by Mabel. Each sweater had their symbol on it, both a deep maroon.

"We're good," they both said in unison.

Mabel laughs as Dipper looked around confusedly. "But… but what about the Shack? Grunkle Stan, it's Saturday, you never leave the shop on Saturday!" Dipper exclaims.

Stan gives a shrug. "Look, kid, I would've called Soos but he runs his shop on the weekends."

Dipper lifts his head confidently, "What if I ran the shop for the day? Or better yet…" He then puts an arm across Mabel's shoulders. " _We_ can run the shop for the day."

Both Stan and Ford made identical grimaces.

"Dipper," Ford began, his voice sounding uneasy. "The last time you helped with the shop… it didn't end well."

Dipper gives his grunkle a hard stare. "I _can_ do it," the teenaged brunette insists. "I've seen Grunkle Stan do it so many times, and it's only for the day!"

Ford looked as though he wanted to persuade the decision more when Stan says, "Alright, Dipper, you win. Go suit up."

The boy's brown eyes lit up. "Yes!" he shouts happily as he runs out of the kitchen while adjusting his glasses.

"I'm gonna dress up!" Mabel then announces happily as she runs after her brother.

Ford then puts a hand on Stan's shoulder. "Stanley, are you sure about this?" he asks worriedly. "What if something-?"

"Stanford, let the kid do it," Stan insists. "He's showing that he wants to put that behind him, he is showing that he wants to get over this. Let him."

Ford furrowed his brows worriedly, but he then nods slowly.

After about fifteen minutes the young twins were back in the kitchen. Dipper was wearing his suit that looked identical to Stan's, a cyan colored ribbon for the loose bow tie instead of a maroon. His usually messy brown hair was brushed a bit, it looking more fluffy than normal, looking similar to Ford's hair. He didn't wear his pine tree hat on his head, but he seemed content without it.

Mabel had shown up in a dress that went to her knees. The dress was made by her as it was designed to look like a feminine version of Stan's suit. Instead of wearing a bow tie she had a headband that had a dark pink ribbon tied into a bow that rested on the right side of her head. To complete the look she wore brown ballet flats with solid black leggings and had a short, black sweater jacket that rested on her shoulders.

"Step right up to the Mystery Shack!" they both greeted in gruff voices, trying to imitate Stan.

Ford laughs, thinking that it was nearly spot on. Stan on the other hand was not so happy.

"Mabel… can't you… I don't know, wear something else?" Stan stammers uncomfortably.

"Why?" she asks simply.

All he did was gesture to her.

"What?"

Dipper busts out laughing, "He's saying that you look like a woman now and you're accenting it."

"EXACTLY!" Stan shouts in agreement. "You're a young lady that should be wearing four layers of sweaters!"

"GRUNKLE STAN!"

"STANLEY!"

Stan stood there, glancing between Mabel and Ford. "What…?" he asks weakly.

"Mabel is a responsible young lady, she is fine." Ford states. "Her attire is appropriate for her age. She's _fine_."

Stand folds his arms and grumbles to himself.

Ford then looks at the clock as it was about to strike at ten in the morning. "Oh, we better get going, Stan." He informs his twin as he picks up a small bag and sets it on the table. He began rearranging what was in it, which included extra pens and a couple of blank journals and a pistol with a few magazines of ammunition for it. He didn't know what they would be running into.

Stan looks at the clock as well, him giving a frown. "Alright, I'm coming, Sixer," he says with a wave of his hand. "I want Mabel on register and Dipper running the main floor, got it?" he tells his grandniece and nephew. He sees the young twins nod. "Okay, good. We will be back by closing time, so about… six."

"You got it, Grunkle Stan!" both Dipper and Mabel cheered happily.

Stan grabbed his own small bag, although it looked more like a piece of cloth with string tied around the top terribly. He made sure he had his own pistol, is brass knuckles, and a few of his pain pills. His knees were killing him lately due to the cooler weather, so he had to make sure he was in tip-top shape.

"If you need anything, please call Soos or even Wendy," Ford insists, worry creeping back into his voice. "Don't hesitate or-!"

"We _got it_ , Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper presses as he was practically pushing the old man out the door. "Stop worrying!"

Stan then gives Dipper a pat on the back as Ford stepped out of the Shack. "Good luck, kiddo, you'll be fine." The old man gives a wink as he leaves as well, shutting the door behind him.

Mabel glances at her brother, concern crossing her features. "Bro-bro, you sure you're up for this?" she asks him gently.

Dipper adjusts his loose bow tie confidently. "Definitely."

* * *

Mabel was on register as helped a few customers with getting a few souvenirs that Dipper convinced them to buy.

 _Man, he really learned from Grunkle Stan… he is practically a better salesman…_

Dipper was out on the main floor, telling the fake stories that Stan had made up for his attractions. He told them with a straight face and spoke so well, like he was actually there, that people were buying merchandise on the spot and asking questions. Dipper seemed to be enjoying it, thinking that maybe one day he himself could run the Shack or make up something of his own.

"Dipper, we're out of ones and I can't leave the register!" Mabel calls out as she gave a customer their change.

"Got it, sis!" Dipper calls back as he made his way to the register. He took a twenty out form the register and headed to the door that read "Employees Only", which lead to the main part of the house. Dipper walks by Stan's room and goes to the small room next to it that was his office, which was actually bigger than his bedroom.

As Dipper walked in the room, he felt an odd chill in the air. He shivers involuntarily as he went to the safe that help the money for the register, him putting in the code and it opening flawlessly. He gets the change and as he stood up he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Ow… what the hell…!?" Dipper groans in pain as he put a free hand to his head.

The room felt as if it gotten colder as he heard a soft cackle.

 _Pine tree…_

Dipper glances around frantically, trying to find the source of the sound. He begins breathing heavily, his head aching worse. Dipper then starts to leave the office, him passing by a mirror. For a second as he passed the mirror, his reflection seemed to change to the image that he was forced to play as.

The teenager gasps loudly as he whips back to the mirror, seeing that his reflections was normal. Beads of sweat appear on his forehead and he glances his brown eyes around in paranoia. He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths, something his therapist suggested, telling himself that it wasn't real.

He opens his eyes to see his reflection staring right back him with glowing yellow eyes and a smile twisted with insanity. Scarlet blood splattered his face, a few dropping staining the insane smile.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Dipper screams as he punched the mirror, it shattering. Glass sliced his hand and blood drips from the lacerations, him hissing in pain. He falls to his knees, holding his injured hand to his chest, staining the suit red. "Just get out of my head… just get out…" he repeated over and over, tears stinging his eyes.

The door to the office creaks open and he hears a gasp of shock. He looks up to see Mabel rushing to him, looking at his hand.

"Oh my God, Dipper!" the young woman shrieks. "What did you do!?" She then looks around to see anything he could've hurt himself with. Mabel then notices the mirror, it shattered with some specks of his blood on the edge of the glass. "Why did you do that…?"

"My reflection… it wasn't me…" Dipper pants, tears falling down his cheeks. "It wasn't me… or was it me and _I'm_ not me?" He shakes his head. "I don't even know anymore, Mabel…"

Mabel hugs her brother close, not caring if blood got on her dress. "You _are_ you, Dip… you'll always be my nerdy twin brother," she assures him, tightening her arms around him with each word.

Dipper gives a mock of a laugh. "Really? Not the mass murderer of how many people, including my girlfriend's parents? Or the sadistic bastard that arranged corpses as if they were dolls? Or… or the _demon_ that nearly destroyed the world!?"

"THAT WASN'T YOU, MASON!" Mabel screams in his face, her face red as her brown eyes filled with tears. Dipper stares back with equal brown eyes, him blinking a few times. Mabel pants for a moment before taking a deep breath. "It wasn't you… you would never do that… you were forced to because you were trying to protect your family… to protect _me_." She felt the tears fall, her beginning to sob. "Please… please stop thinking like this… I thought you were getting better…"

Dipper sadly cries out, "I thought I was too… I thought I was until I hear _his_ voice again… or see something…! I _want_ to get better, I just don't think it's going to happen…!"

Mabel hugs him tighter. "Please… please don't give up… please…" she sobs, her body shaking.

Finally, Dipper raises his arms, ignoring the fact that his hand was healed and no longer bleeding, and hugs Mabel back. He felt her body tremble and he felt terrible that he was the one responsible for it. "I'm sorry…" he whispers to her. "I won't give up… I'll get better, I will get better…"

* * *

"Kids! We're back!"

Ford and Stan entered the Shack at the main front entrance. They looked at the clock as it was a few minutes past six. There was silence greeting them, which a feeling of dread hitting the pit of Ford's stomach.

"Mabel?" he calls out as he sets his bag down, Stan following suit. "Dipper?"

"Kids?" Stan calls out as well, worry filling him.

The two rush through the house, heading straight to the gift shop part of the house. They rushed through the door with both thinking the worst. What they saw was Dipper escorting the last of the customers out, them having a few bags of merchandise. Mabel was counting the register, ready to close. Waddles and Orion were pattering about on the wooden floors, them having some kind of tiny brooms attached to their paws/trotters to help sweep up dust.

Both the older twins had brown eyes wide with shock, they didn't notice the door swinging back from them busting in. The door hits both square on their noses, both groaning and cursing as their hands went to their face.

"Of all the things we inherited from Dad, we just _had_ to get his nose!" Stan grumbled loudly.

"Yeah, I know!" Ford agrees, the old scientist sounding nasally from having his hands on his nose.

Both Dipper and Mabel then finally notice their grunkles. "Hey guys!" they greeted.

Stan rubs his nose, it still throbbing. "So, uh, how'd it go today?" he asks casually.

"There was a small issue," Dipper admits, him looking almost ashamed. "But, Mabel halped me through it…" He then turns his head to his sister and gives a smile. "Oh, and Grunkle Stan, I owe you a new mirror for your office."

Stan looks at his great nephew with a terrified expression. "Why…?" he asks slowly.

"I… I sort of broke it…"

"How…?"

"I punched it…"

"Oh…"

Stan puts a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, kid, okay?" he said to him. "As long as you're okay I don't care about the mirror."

Dipper gives a sad smile. "Okay, Grunkle Stan." He then walks away, finishing up closing the store, him picking up Orion and giving his cat a belly rub.

"Still think that leaving him to run the Shack was a good idea?" Ford asks Stan softly, him eyeing Dipper's actions. He noticed that Dipper was wearing a different dress shirt and suit jacket then from that morning. Ford then glances at Mabel seeing that she was wearing purple leggings and her dark pink sweater with her traditional shooting star on it instead of her dress from earlier.

Stan gives a firm nod. "He had an episode and Mabel helped him, now he's acting better," he assures Ford. "It was good for him."

"He punched a mirror, Stanley." Ford states, concern lacing his tone.

"I've punched a few myself, Stanford…" Stan admits sadly, giving Ford a small, yet sad smile. "Trust me… first few years out on my own I broke every mirror I saw… what I saw wasn't me… it was you."

Ford listens to his brother's words carefully. Not only what did Stan say was depressing as all hell, but something else he had said was making the gears in his head turn. "Then what did _Dipper_ see?" he wonders aloud.

"Heh…?" Stan grunts.

"Dipper!" Ford calls to his grandnephew, him starting to walk to the boy as Stan frantically tried, and failed, to grab Ford's coat to prevent his movement. "I need to speak with you for a few minutes in my lab."

"Uh… sure, Grunkle Ford…" Dipper replies nervously, putting down Orion.

The two then entered the secret door that was disguised as a vending machine and headed down the steps to the elevator that lead to the basement. They stood in the elevator, both hearing the humming of the machinery. Once the elevator stopped at the very bottom, they stepped off as Dipper followed Ford the main control room where Ford had all his computers and experiments.

"So… what did you wanna talk to me about…?" Dipper asks nervously.

Ford sits down at his desk chair, him gesturing a six0fingered hand for Dipper to take a seat in the folding chair that was brought down. Dipper obliges, him tapping foot nervously.

"Did you see… something odd in the mirror, Dipper?" Ford questions.

Dipper looked taken back, but nonetheless nodded.

"What did you see…?"

"I saw… me… but not me…" Dipper began. "Like… it was the Puppet me… the glowing yellow eyes… the sadistic smile… the blood… oh God the blood…"

Ford the leaves his chair to approach his nephew and pulls him into an assuring hug. "I know what you mean… I've caught that about myself too a few times in the past…" he admits. "But Mabel helped you through it… and that's important."

Dipper shrugs. "I guess…" he sighs. "But… I just want to get better…"

"And you _will_!" Ford assures his great nephew. "It takes time… and trust me, you have come a long way."

"Really?" Dipper smiles.

"Yes, really."

"And Grunkle Ford," Dipper says. "You've come a long way too."

 _I wouldn't count on that…_ the thought zipped through Ford's mind.

"Hey, tell Mabel and me what you and Grunkle Stan did today at dinner!" Dipper jumps from his chair, it clanging to the floor as it fell.

Ford gives a large smile. "Oh, do we have a story to tell you two!"

The two head back upstairs, the elevator humming. Although Ford looked excited to tell his grandniece and nephew what strange things he saw that day, in the back of his mind buzzed a great concern for Dipper.

The same thought echoed in the back of Ford's mind… _What is Bill's motive?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update! So much has been going on... "Layla's Lament" is actually a lot harder to write than this one... and I get get started on the final chapter of this story until "Layla's Lament" is completed.

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	42. Two Stans, a Boat, and a Gobblewonker

**Two Stans, a Boat, and a Gobblewonker**

 **SUMMARY:** Stan tells the twins the little adventure that he and Ford had on their little boat outing.

* * *

"Aright, who is ready for tale of adventure? A tale of enchantment? A tale of heroism!?"

"Stanley, we were on your old fishing boat and we almost fell into the water because you were tipping it. There was no enchantment."

Both Stan and Ford were at the kitchen table with their grandniece and nephew, the two younger twins sitting with steaming cups of hot chocolate, ready to hear their great-uncles' tale of being out on the lake while they ran the Shack that day. Stan gave his twin a glare and waved him off, causing Ford to sigh and cross his arms.

"Well, that happened as well, but _after_ the fact!" Stan continued, wiggling his fingers for effect. "We saw… a _lake monster!_ "

"McGucket fixed his automatronic Gobblewonker?" Dipper asked excitedly, remembering his, Mabel's, and Soos's adventure during when fishing season opened that fateful summer.

"Automatronic?" Ford echoed curiously. "No… it wasn't a robot, although I am _not_ surprised that Fiddleford would make one."

"Well, he also did make a robot to attack his ex-wife when she left him." Mabel pointed out, remembering the crazy old man mentioning that.

Ford cocks a gray eyebrow. "Okay then…" he drew out the word "okay". "That must've been after he quit the portal project. I knew his wife wasn't too happy that he had left home to come help me."

Stan waved his hands in frustration. "LET ME TELL MY TALE, DAMN IT!" he shouted, causing both Waddles and Orion, who were by their owners' feet, to jump up and rush out of the kitchen. "It wasn't a robot… I don't fight robots."

"What about that badger…?" Mabel asked, stifling a smile.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!"

"Yeah, didn't you get your ass handed to you?" Dipper laughed.

"IT NEVER HAPPENED!" Stan gives a cough as the younger twins laughed at him. "Okay, laugh it up, hardee har har." Stan said sarcastically.

"But Stan is right, we did see a lake monster," Ford helped out his twin.

"Are you sure?" Dipper questioned, still a little skeptical due to his past encounter.

Ford gives a large smile. "Robots don't bleed blood," he simply said as he took a small vial out of his lab coat. The vial was filled with a dark orange liquid. "I will be studying this later, so you two can join me if you want."

"Ew." Mabel groaned as Dipper exclaimed "Yeah!"

"The lake monster was huge, practically bigger than this house!" Stan began, his arms in the air as he wiggled his fingers. "It was a dark green, with scaly skin! It was like a dinosaur in water!"

"They _did_ have dinosaurs that lived in water, Grunkle Stan…" Dipper pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, pipe down Mr. Know-it-all Jr.," Stan brushed him off. "Anyway, Ford and I were fishing when all of a sudden we saw a ripple in the water…"

* * *

 _"_ _Whoa, Sixer, what the hell was that?" Stan asked gruffly, him pointing at the ripple in the water._

 _"_ _Probably some bird dropping a rock or a branch while flying over us," Ford guessed, him taking samples of the lake water. "Hmmm… I wonder what kind of anomalies live here…?"_

 _"_ _Maybe that ripple had one… or the one right now." Stan said again, him seeing another ripple in the water._

 _Suddenly, a wave raised the boat and it splashed back in the water, the cold, gray liquid spilling into the old Stan-O-War fishing boat. There were normally small waves in the lake, due to the moon's gravitational pull, but there shouldn't have been that big of a wave with no high winds or other boats around._

 _Ford peers over the fishing boat, his eyes squinting into the dark water. He only saw his reflection, until something slithered beneath it and distorted his reflection. Intrigued, Ford gets his fishing pole and puts one of the fish he had caught earlier and places onto the hook, stabbing it through the mouth so that the fish didn't come loose._

 _"_ _Um… Stanford, what are you doing?" Stan asked his brother. "That was gonna be for dinner ya know…"_

 _"_ _Hush now," Ford lightly chided. "I think you may be right about something living in the water." He did a determined grin and casted off the line, the fish plopping into the water with a small splash. "Now… we wait."_

 _"_ _I have a bad feeling about this…" Stan admitted._

 _The two old men screamed loudly and fell in the boat as it lurched forward. The boat was moving at a high speed, much higher than the simple motor could ever do, waves of water splashing over the twins' faces, both cough from the gray water going up their nose._

 _Ford stands up, trying to keep a tight grip on the fishing pole when all of a sudden it snapped and fell into the water. The boat then stopped abruptly, as if something was holding it, and Ford nearly fell over the side of the boat if Stan hadn't grabbed him. The two peered over the sides, both seeing a dark figure swimming underneath._

 _"_ _The hell is that!?" Stan whispered, worry in his tone._

 _"_ _I don't know… it looks like some sort of large reptilian monster…" Ford replied softly._

 _"_ _Like the Loch Ness Monster?" Stan guessed._

 _Ford gives him a glare. "That is not a real thing, Stanley."_

 _"_ _After everything we've been through you say the Loch Ness Monster isn't real!?"_

 _"_ _SHHH!"_

 _Another large wave lifts the boat, it nearly flying almost thirty feet backwards, as something was breaking the surface of the water. It rose and rose, exposing an extremely long neck, the head having a long snout. The neck continued to grow from the water, both Stan and Ford having to arch their backs just to see the beast. Once it was at its full height, it blinked yellow eyes._

 _"_ _Maybe it's friendly?" Stan suggests with a shrug, Ford returning the shrug._

 _The monster roared, its body thrashing and causing more waves and moving the boat about. Both Stand and Ford held tightly to the sides of the boats to keep themselves steady. Stan manages to grab one of the weapons that they had brought with them, a simple handgun with a clip of bullets._

 _Stan frowned at himself, thinking that a simple handgun is not going to work on this monster. It was like that movie "Jurassic Park", how is bullets going to stop a large man-killing dinosaur? It was the only line of defense that Stan had, so he pulls it out and aimed for the head, trying to get to the eyes._

 _"_ _How the hell is this thing even in cold water!?" Ford shouted, him reaching for his interdimensional gun. "If its reptilian it has to be cold blooded, which means this water is too cold for it to survive-"_

 _"_ _Will you shut up with your nerd bullshit and_ try _to get us out of here!?" Stan screams furiously at Ford. The response was Ford handing him the interdimensional weapon, Stan looking at it oddly._

 _"_ _Use the freezing function on it, it works just like a regular gun," Ford quickly explained as he ripped the cord to start the small engine of the boat. "I'm counting on you, Lee, just point and shoot." Ford finally started the boat and it lurched forward, Stan putting his handgun to the side and gripping tightly to the gun his twin gave to him._

 _The settings seemed to be already set to the freezing function. Stan raised his hands, keeping his hands steady like using a regular gun, and he aimed. It took a minute or two to mentally think how the thing would shoot, him thinking as it was plasma it should shoot much easier than a bullet._

 _"_ _Try to keep the boat steady!" Stan ordered as he was ready to pull the trigger. The monster lunged and Ford turned the boat to the right, causing Stan to fall down into the boat as he was not holding on to anything. "Steady… steady…"_

 _Ford tried to keep the boat as steady as he could, only turning slightly to avoid large waves. "Get ready to shoot, Lee!" Ford called out._

 _"_ _You got it, Sixer!" Stan called back. He pulled the trigger and the plasma beam shot at the monster's face, its head freezing into a block._

 _The monster whipped its head back and forth with its long neck, trying to get the ice off of itself. Ford whipped the boat around to have the head of the boat facing the monster. He holds out his hand and Stan knew that meant he wanted his gun again, so he gave it back. Ford then switches to a different setting and hands it back to Stan._

 _"_ _That one is an electrical blast, it should be enough volts to scare it back into the depths of the lake," Ford explained to Stan quickly. Stan gives a frim nod as he once again held the interdimensional gun. "Stanley, I trust you. You can do it!"_

 _Stan once again aims at the monster, it finally breaking the block of ice from its head. Some of the ice chunks fell and cut its scaly skin, a blood sample that Ford nearly fell overboard for to retrieve. The lake monster roared as it thrashed the water, causing giant waves and almost causing Ford and Stan to fall out of the boat. Determined, Stan holds his hands steady, ready to shoot. The monster opened its mouth for another roar and that was when Stan pulled the trigger, a beam of yellow the crackled from the gun shooting into the soft pallet of the mouth of the beast._

 _The monster roared in pain and anger. Stan kept his eyes on the beast, the gun raised and steady. His finger hovered over the trigger, the monster starting to lower itself back into the lake. It gave a little weak roar and soon its head was back under the water, bubbles popping the surface._

 _"_ _You did it, Lee!" Ford cheered, almost similar to when the two were young children when the two went on their adventures._

 _"_ _Yeah!" Stan cheered back, him holding up a free hand. "High six?"_

 _"_ _HIGH SIX!"_

 _The two clapped their hands together with such a forced that the boat almost tipped, them yelping and trying to keep balance so that they would not plunge into the dark water._

* * *

"And that's how I saved the day!"

Stan concluded his story, him somehow ending up standing on the kitchen chair with a foot on the table in a dramatic pose. He had his eyes closed with a large smile plastered on his face, his left hand tucked into his jacket like he had seen captains do on TV. Ford rolled his eyes but nonetheless had a smile on his face as well, him giving a soft golf clap.

"Wow, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted excitedly. "That sounded amazing!"

"Hey, in the summer when the weather is warmer we should all go hunting for it!" Dipper suggested with enthusiasm.

Ford nods with agreement. "Of course, Dipper, we will hunt… um, what did you call it?"

"The Gobblewonker!" the younger twins told him in unison.

Ford laughs, "Yes, we will study the Gobblewonker as a family."

"We gotta bring Soos and Melody too!" Mabel piped in. "Oh, and Wendy!"

"And Pacifica, George, and don't forget Gideon too." Dipper then adds.

"We'll be together like a large, abnormal family!" Stan then said, him stepping off from the table and giving his twin grandnephew and niece a hug. "C'mere ya knuckleheads!" He then began to give the noogies, causing both the younger twins to shout and laugh at him to stop.

"Yeah… like a large, _normal_ family," Ford said aloud with a large smile, seeing his brother and the kids laughing and smiling.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! I figured that I needed to post something a little light after the last couple chapters of "Layla's Lament" and even "Saturday at the Shack".

Happy Holidays and thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	43. Separation

**Separation**

 **SUMMARY:** When Mabel and Dipper once again fight about them sharing their room Stan and Ford decide to finally help the twins get their own rooms.

* * *

Another day in the life of the Pines family getting ready for a new day…

With Dipper and Mabel arguing.

"Mabel, I dressed in the closet yesterday!" Dipper complained, him in his navy blue pajama pants and orange t-shirt. In his arms was a bundled pair of jeans and navy blue hoodie, no doubt worn a few days ago, him trying to get ready for the day.

"Well, I need room to do my hair, see how my outfit choice goes, and see what kind of accessories I can collaborate with my headband and sweater-" Mabel began listing, each new thing adding annoyance to her twin brother.

"Well, you can do that _after_ I get dressed in the main room, it'll take two seconds!" Dipper shouted angrily.

"Then you can do it in the _closet_!" Mabel insisted, her tone equal to his.

"I'll be trapped in there for twenty minutes!"

"Will not!"

"Will so!"

As children they didn't care that they dressed in front of the other, after all they were twins. They were bathed together, countless photos proved that, and they both knew what the difference between girls and boys since a very young age. But, as they gotten older… it got a little more complicated.

Mabel was going through puberty with her period and breast development, something that Dipper didn't even _want_ to think about. Dipper himself was going through his puberty, gaining muscle from his exercise and his… male activity, a thing that would make Mabel grimace and gag for even thinking that her brother would do such a thing. Needless to say, it was starting to get awkward between the male and female twins.

"OKAY, OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Stan finally had marched into the room and screamed at them. "I'VE HAD IT UP TO 'HERE' WITH THIS ARGUING!" He held up his hand perpendicular to the top of his trademark fez.

Ford was next to him, leaning onto the doorframe. "Wow… and you say _I_ sound like Dad when I'm mad," he chuckled lightly. He received a hard glare from Stan.

"Well, tell Dipper to get dressed in the closet!" Mabel begged.

"What!?" Dipper screeched, his voice going up at least two octaves. "That's not fair! I don't take a million years! Have her do it!"

Ford finally sighs, "You two are fifteen years old. You guys are at _that_ age… we think it is time that you two should be in separate rooms."

Both the younger twins stopped, dead silent. They glanced at each other for a moment then turned away in a huff. In a way it reminded Stan of when the two were twelve and were competing for Ford's room when Soos discovered it. However, at twelve they were still at an okay age… the two were growing up. This time when the kids turned away from each other, it was like they finally realized that they weren't kids anymore, but maturing young adults.

"But… Grunkle Ford…" Dipper said, facing him. "There _aren't_ any rooms…"

"How are we gonna have our own rooms if there are none?" Mable then pointed out.

Ford and Stan glance at each other with sly smiles.

"Well," Ford began. "At first my suggestion was that I move down into the basement as my living quarters so that one of you can take my room."

"But then I pointed out that he would never leave and forget to actually sleep, eat, work, and all that jazz." Stan continued.

"Which I agree full heartedly." Ford added. "So, we decided that this weekend-"

"-we are going to rebuild the whole attic to make extra rooms and a bathroom for you two." Stan finished.

Both Dipper and Mabel stared at their great uncles with large brown eyes, large as the moon themselves. "Really!?" they shouted in unison.

Ford nods. "That way, you two are still by each other, but just in separate rooms," he told them. He noticed that the twins beamed and started chattering excitedly together.

"I can finally paint the walls _pink_!" Mabel squealed happily.

"Our room back in Piedmont _was_ pink…" Dipper pointed out.

"But it can now be _glittery pink!_ "

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Well, finally I can do my reading in _peace_!" he then excitedly said, his brown eyes lighting up. "And Pacifica and I can actually be in private."

"Oh, George and I too!"

"NO WAY!" Stan finally shouted, getting between the twins. "When opposite sexes are in your rooms the doors stay _open_!" He once again glared at Ford who was trying to stifle a laugh. "What? You don't agree?" Ford fully laughs as he nods his head in agreement.

Both Dipper and Mabel glanced at the ground. "Yes, Grunkle Stan…" they both groaned.

"Now, you two get dressed, there is still school." Ford ordered as he left the room, heading downstairs for another cup of coffee.

With newfound enthusiasm, Mabel ran into the closet as Dipper rushed get dressed as Grunkle Stan left the room, shutting the door behind him. He followed Ford downstairs and poured himself a cup of coffee as well, although not as strong as his twin's.

"Ford… you're gonna die of a heart attack from all the caffeine," Stan joked as he sat at the table with a newspaper.

"Eh… better than what I had in mind…" Ford replied casually, causing Stan to raise a silver eyebrow.

"Um… okay then…"

Suddenly they heard the sound of feet rushing down the stairs, both hearing excited voices. Mabel and Dipper enter the kitchen, Dipper wearing his hoodie and jeans with his pine tree hat on his messy brown hair. Mabel wore a silver headband with a silver looking sweater, the design being the "Long, Live, and Prosper" symbol from "Star Trek" that the character Spock had done, her wearing jeans as well.

"Uh, what's with the nerd sweater, sweetie?" Stan asked, gesturing toward her sweater.

"What? I like it…" Mabel pouted.

"It's from 'Star Trek', Stan," Ford informed his twin.

"Eh… I'm more of a 'Star Wars' fan…" Stan admitted with a shrug.

"Didn't they make prequels?"

"You don't want to watch'em…"

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Ford rolled his eyes as he looked at the time. "Well, come along kids, we got to head to school."

Dipper and Mabel grabbed their backpacks, both giving their respectful animals a pat on their heads. Mabel then ran to give Stan a hug and Dipper went and gave him a high five. They said their goodbyes as the three Pines left for school, leaving Stan at the Shack to carry on his day.

* * *

The weekend came quickly, both sets of twins were pretty excited for the new renovations.

"This is going to be _so_ cool!" Mabel cheered with George next to her, him giving her a small smile since he knew she was excited.

At the Shack was Manly Dan with his sons and Wendy, all who had wood and other carpenter tools for the renovations. Soos had his tools, ready to install plumbing and electrical. Even McGucket and his son Tate were there, Ford saying that McGucket was going to add his "touches" to the rooms. Gideon and Melody were there as well to help, ready to hand tools and move things around.

Pacifica was there as well, her dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans, her long blonde hair pulled in a ponytail. She had stated that because it was for Dipper and Mabel she would help with manual labor, something that her family would never had let her do. Pacifica was ready to help, wearing a little tool belt, which made Dipper smile and give a few chuckles to her.

The entire attic was stripped bare, all of Dipper's and Mabel's items downstairs in the living room. Ford a few times debated whether or not to get rid of the triangular window that faced the front of the house, but he was advised that would be costly and too much work to rework the whole design. Walls were being put up, Ford saying there was going to be three rooms and a bathroom.

The attic was spacious, the room that Dipper and Mabel shared was used as a small storage room before they arrived, so it was easy to divide the large space into four decent rooms. Soos got to work on the electrical and the plumbing, a few accidents here and there but with McGucket's help it went through well.

Ford had decided to divide the room where there was a small hallway that led to the window and its small nook. On the left side was Dipper's room, a small window installed for natural light, the other side with Mabel's room with the same window situation. The bathroom was installed to have only a standup shower, but as a separate nook so that one could shower and dress in private while the other got ready in the main part of the bathroom, which had a long counter and two sinks with a large mirror. When Soos asked about the extra room Ford just replied that it would be good for storage.

Dipper and Ford with McGucket's help designed Dipper's room. The walls were painted a rich pine green, the floor its simple wood with a blue rug. McGucket added touches to the lights that when the lights were off and you flipped a certain switch the entire room was filled with holograms of the galaxy and star constellations. Dipper's bed was a loft bed, his bed being on top while underneath was decked out with computer system and a desk, all of it supported with a dark pine wood and was amazingly sturdy, next to the bed was a solid pine dresser that on top sat a globe and a few stacks of books. Shelves were built into the walls, already filling with the countless books and journals that Dipper owned. Even on the wall by his bed was the painting of the ship that he at first hated when he first came to Gravity Falls but had grown to love it.

Dipper felt ecstatic when he first saw the completed room, it was the first time that he had felt that it was his own space. Growing up with a twin sister was always tricky, their room was pink and so was the carpet, so there was barely anything that was for a boy except for his bed and posters. This room however felt like it was _his_ and only his, and that he didn't have to share with anyone.

Mabel's room was of course designed by her, with a few tips from Melody and Gideon. The walls were of course the glittery pink that she had wanted, her room installed with a lush purple carpet that was soft on her feet. She had one of those "princess" beds, a solid white wood frame with tall posts that held a dark purple canopy, at the end of the bed was a solid white dresser with her clothes, plus she had a closet that had plenty of space for her sweater designs. Her wall had a built in sound system so that she could listen to her music, but with McGucket's special touch he made it so that the music would only stay in the room and not travel outside, that way the men of the house wouldn't be annoyed with the pop music. She had a few shelves as well, they had a few books that she enjoyed, but not as many as Dipper. Underneath the small window was an L-shaped desk, it having a computer on one part and a sewing machine on the other part, the sewing machine a special one where it can connect to the computer for custom embroidery.

Mabel squealed in happiness with such a high frequency that everyone in the Shack was flinching and covering their ears. She had ran into the room and flopped on the bed, her laughing and seeing all her new things, happy to see there was still a basket for her knitting. Even Waddles had a small bed that was for him as well, but everyone knew he would still be sleeping with Mabel.

"So, how do you kids like your rooms?" Ford asked after the excitement settled.

"My room is amazing!" Mable shouted with delight.

"Yeah, my room is pretty sweet! I love the idea of a loft bed!" Dipper stated, him adjusting his glasses.

Ford gives a smile. "I'm glad you two like your new rooms," he told them as he gave each a hug. He was proud of all the work everyone did, and he was truly happy to see the kids smile largely as they each had their own space.

* * *

On Sunday evening when everything was complete everyone that had worked on the renovations sat in the living room watching "Ducktective" while eating delivered Chinese food. They laughed when Mabel put chopsticks in her mouth to say that she was a walrus, Stan joining in and both of them making funny noises.

"Time for bed kids, ya two got school in the morning!" Stan called to the kids from the kitchen, him trying to take the trash out from the extra food boxes from the restaurant. He was glad that all the renovations were done, he had to cancel tours for the weekend because of it. But, he was happy to see that his grandniece and nephew were smiling about their new rooms.

Both Dipper and Mabel said their goodnights, both holding their animal of choice, and started heading upstairs. Seeing the new renovated space had them hesitate for a moment, them looking at the foreign landscape. They went into their rooms, saying goodnight to each other as they shut the doors. The twins got ready for bed and they lied down in their respective beds, both staring at their own ceilings.

"Goodnight, Mabel…" Dipper quietly said, him feeling a sudden loneliness in his chest. He was used the squeaking of the old springs of a mattress being bounced on, or the snorting of Waddles. He flipped the switch to see his holographic galaxy thinking that it may help his loneliness, but when the images appeared it was nothing but shooting stars soaring across the room. He smiles to himself, feeling at peace. "Goodnight, Mabel."

Mabel was in her bed, enjoying the new space. She laid her head on her pillow once she was ready to sleep, but she felt as if something was missing. "Goodnight, Dipper…" she sadly whispered, her feeling that room was too quiet without him clicking a pen or snoring. As she stared up into the fabrics of the canopy, she noticed a pattern within. Mabel looked around and found a small switch by her bed and she flipped it. The fabric of the canopy made a soft glow and she was looking into a pine tree forest, hearing the sounds of a familiar clicking. A warm smile spreads across her features. "Goodnight, Dipper."

The two twins still had each other, despite being in different rooms, and one day when they are in separate homes with their own families, they know they'll still have each other in some way. After all, they were twins forever, even when separated.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, I'm back with another short story! Because of the events of this week, I threw in a "Star Wars" reference for Carrie Fisher, saying that Stan preferred that over "Star Trek", which if we know Stan's personality he would probably love Princess Leia. But, out of respect for Carrie Fisher I didn't have Stan mention it at all as she did not want to be seen as a sex symbol, so it was left that he preferred "Star Wars".

I was actually reading another fanfiction that I enjoy on this site called "Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls" by Lucario51794 where there was a chapter in regards to Dipper and Mabel getting their own rooms, so it heavily influenced this chapter. Give that fic a read, I enjoy it a lot!

Thanks for reading as always!

~SkyeHendersen~


	44. A Lost Letter

**A Lost Letter**

 **SUMMARY:** Stan receives a letter in the mail from someone completely unexpected.

* * *

It was a typical morning at the Mystery Shack of Stan Pines, or "Mr. Mystery" as he liked to call himself, started getting ready for the day of business.

Stan went to the mailbox just as the postwoman drove away in her rickety van, him opening the old tin box and receiving the mail. Many of the pieces of mail bored the name "Stanford Pines", this could honestly be either Stan's or Ford's mail as many legal assets that were Stan's were still under Ford's name. But one piece of mail had "Stanley Pines" written in an almost ancient scrawl, him frowning when he saw it.

He tossed the mail onto the counter, him keeping the letter with his name on it. The envelope felt rough and scratchy, the paper yellowed with age. In the corner there was various stamps and ink stamps stating how it went from state to state, and various different address stickers was placed over each other thickly. Gingerly, he opened the envelope, scared that if he opened it too roughly that it would turn to dust.

Inside was a letter, the paper an off white. At the top the letter was addressed to Stan and it was dated back in mid-September of 1999.

 _That was a few weeks after the kids were born…_ Stan thought.

At the bottom of the letter it was signed "Mom".

Stan felt as though his heart had stopped. A letter from his mother a few weeks dated after the twins were born? What could that mean?

Slowly, Stan began to read the letter, him trying to savor every word of the ancient, yet elegant scrawl.

 _My dearest Stanley,_

 _Yes, I know that you're actually Stanley and not Stanford. I got a call from Christopher and Sherman about my great-grandchildren, Mabel and Mason. I was even sent a picture… and it was of you and the twins. Why did you lie to me all these years, Stanley? I recognized you the instant I saw the picture… did you think your mother wouldn't recognize her baby boy? I'm old not stupid you know. I've always known that you and Stanford had switched places as children, a mother knows her children, and I don't need to see yours hands or minor face detail to see which of my sons is which._

 _I don't know what happened to Stanford, but you faked your death and took his place for years… I know you were too proud to come home after what had happened, but you still could've called, and the moments I did call you were pretending to be Stanford. I don't know what happened to where you had to pretend to be him, but I do hope it was for good reason._

 _Stanley, it was so good to see that picture of you with those babies, I've never seen you smile that big before… I hope those children really do make you happy in the long run, even if you're just a great uncle to them I know you'd love them like they were your own grandchildren, but you'll be the_ greatest _uncle. You see what I did there? But in all seriousness, remember twins are a handful! Remember yourself and Stanford!_

 _I am happy to see that you looked well in that picture and that you were so happy. Despite what you have done in the past I can see now that you are moving forward for the better. I just wanted to write to you one last time before my time was up, and if you are with Stanford getting along again like when you two were children, then that makes my heart happy to know that my twins are happy._

 _I love you, Stanley, I always have and always will._

 _Love, Mom_

Stan's eyes stung with tears, them dripping down his cheeks as he read the letter over and over again. How could he have been so selfish over the years? He broke his mother's heart, but she wished him great happiness. His mother had even saw pictures of the kids… that was something he thought he never would never know.

He read the letter once again, thinking on why he didn't receive the letter until over fifteen years later. Then again… as he thought of it, he realized that it would be hard to send a man who had been legally dead for over a decade. So the letter had bounced from place to place, it finally arriving to the Mystery Shack for him.

"Stan, are you okay?" he heard Ford ask him gently, the scientist poking his head from the door that was behind the vending machine, him seeing Stan just standing there shaking. "What do you got there?" All Stan did was hand Ford the letter, not even bothering to hide his tears as he sniffled. As Stan watched Ford read the letter, he saw that tears were forming in his eyes as well. "She knew about Dipper and Mabel…? At least she saw a picture of them before she passed… and she really wanted you to be happy." His voice sounded hoarse, him trying not to full on cry.

"It took over fifteen years to get this letter…" Stan whispered, him finally wiping the tears from his eyes, his own voice hoarse. "What kind of son am I…? I lied to her, and I hurt her so much…"

Stan gives him a sad smile. "But, she seemed to understand that you were lying for a reason… and she always loved you very much."

"She loved you too, Sixer," Stan pointed out to Ford, who then just shrugged. "Stanford, I'm serious, Mom loved you just as much as me."

"Then why didn't I ever receive a letter?" Ford bitterly asked, his tears still flowing but now his voice hardened with anger. "She always doted on you more because of Pa- where are you going, Stanley?" he had stopped midsentence as Stan walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Stan returned with a small box. He grunted with effort as he lifted the box to put on the counter next to the register, disturbing Orion from his slumber. The Grimm kitten mewed with annoyance as it swatted at the box before jumping off. Stan ignored the kitten and lifted the lid to the box revealing that it was filled to the brim with letters.

"Stan…"

"You think she never sent you letters? She sent letters all the time…" Stan told him, gesturing to the box. "I never opened them, because they were for you. These letters would come every couple of weeks… then one day they just stopped… the newest is on top."

Ford went and got the letter on top and tore it open. His eyes searched the paper for a date. "September of 1999…" he breathed. "That _had_ to be the month that she had passed…" Ford's eyes then glistened with new tears. "When did these start coming in?"

"A few weeks after I had faked my death."

"She never stopped writing… even though they were ignored…" Ford then went behind the counter and sat in the bar stool that was there for Wendy or someone to sit in while taking care of the customers. "Shit… I feel terrible…"

Stan clasped a hand to Ford's shoulder. "You and me both, brother, you and me both…"

For the rest of the day, Ford opened the letters in the living room as Stan put on the few home videos they had of the two as children. Stan found the videos that focused more on their mother and them, the two sitting in the living room as Ford opened each letter.

Stan had been used to tears coming from Ford since he was severely bullied as a child, but in their old men ages, he rarely saw Ford cry. But as Ford read each letter, the old man gave up trying to hold in and was crying fully. Stan had even read a few of the letters, each one asking how Ford was doing and how proud she was of him pursuing his dream of being a scientist and making great strides in his research.

The two elder twins sat in the living room, laughing at the videos of themselves as children and crying over the letters. Eventually they fell asleep, them leaning their backs into the chair. At one point Ford and Stan had bonked heads, but it didn't disturb their slumber and they stayed the way they were, almost looking childlike like in old photos of them as kids.

In the morning when Dipper and Mabel went downstairs, they saw their great uncles sleeping peacefully, surrounded by letters the sound of the machine used to watch their videos hummed soundly as if it were a lullaby. They left their uncles at bay, both trying to be as quiet as possible.

In their sleep, both Stanford and Stanley slept soundly with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! I thought since in the past I made a chapter about Wendy having a letter from her mother, I thought Stan should get one too. I focused more on Stan's letter since during the events of "Beyond the Portal" he had contact with his mother although posing as Ford, it was a way saying that even though he lied to her over the years that she still loved Stan very much.

The Ford part was a reference to "Beyond the Portal" where Ford had told Layla that he sometimes thought as a child that his mother preferred Stan over him. The letters were to prove that was not the case.

I hope you guys enjoyed some feels to this short story! Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	45. An Upcoming Homecoming

**An Upcoming Homecoming**

 **SUMMARY:** When Mabel finds a flyer for an upcoming event Dipper completely disregards it resulting to a disappointed Pacifica.

* * *

The loud squeal of Mabel's excitement seemed to pierce Dipper's eardrums as he walked out of a classroom with Pacifica.

"Oh my God, guys!" Mabel squealed again, causing both Dipper and Pacifica to cover their ears as she rushed at them. "Look at this, look at this, look at this!" she shouted over and over and she held a piece of paper in front of Dipper's face.

"Homecoming Dance…?" he muttered. "Aren't homecoming dances for October?"

Mabel gave a shrug. "I think they just wanted to make sure everyone was doing okay in their schoolwork before doing something like this," she guessed.

Pacifica then gingerly took the flyer from Mabel's hands. "'Formal attire only'," Pacifica read. "'Dress codes still apply.'"

"It's going to be so much fun!" Mabel cheered, her smile taking up her entire face. "I am going to make myself the most beautiful dress! OH, PACIFICA YOU CAN HELP ME DESIGN IT! AND I CAN MAKE YOURS!"

"That sounds delightful," Pacifica replied, a smile on her face, as she handed Mabel back the flyer.

"Um… I don't know, it doesn't sound like fun to me…" Dipper honestly said. "It says formal attire, that means like suit and tie… and…" He thought back to the last time he wore a suit while he was working in the Mystery Shack. Dipper had ended up breaking a mirror during that time. Every time he thought he was doing better, something happened that caused him to nearly have a mental breakdown.

Both Pacifica and Mabel looked at Dipper with sudden realization. Pacifica then grabbed his hand gently, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay, I'm sure they will understand your situation," the blonde assured him. Dipper's response was a shrug.

Mabel continued to read the flyer. "Hey, guess what? They still need volunteers for the committee to decorate and arrange things still," the excited young woman informed. "Maybe we can do that?"

"Maybe…" Dipper replied halfheartedly. "I rather not be part of that… you can if you want."

"Oh… okay, Bro-Bro…" Mabel responded sadly.

Pacifica noticed the reaction and she chimed in, "Hey, I'll join you on the committee, Mabel." She gave a smile when she saw Mabel's brown eyes light up with instant happiness. "As we work we can discuss dress – IDEAS!" Pacifica gave a shout as Mabel squealed with delight and grabbed the blonde's wrist to drag her down the hallway towards the office to sign up.

"I have a _really_ bad feeling about this…" Dipper muttered to himself, his stomach feeling as if it were in knots.

Suddenly his hat was dipped over his eyes, him giving a scowl as he fixed it, trying to find the perpetrator. He saw a familiar redhead with her normal lumberjack hat, her green flannel shirt opened towards the top to reveal a white tank top.

"Hey, dude, what's with the long face?" Wendy asked. She then gave a chuckle, "I swear you being around Stan is turning you into a grumpy old man prematurely."

Dipper then finds one of the other flyers for the dance and handed it Wendy. "This is what I'm 'grumpy' about," he informed her.

Wendy made a grimace. "Yeah… Homecoming… eck, never like going to those. Stupid expensive dresses you wear one time, flowers that die within a couple of days, a guy that _swears_ he was going to take you but stands you up at the last possible second – I'm sorry, I'm getting off track here…"

Dipper gave his old friend a hard glare. "I think you and I both know why I rather not participate in it. Read the fine print."

Wendy read it and flinched inwardly to herself. "Man… in all honestly… I kind of forgot about that… I've been trying so hard to forget all of that bullshit that happened, but it made me forget that… thing that happened to you."

"Making a deal with a demon and letting myself be possessed while I killed a bunch of people," Dipper enlightened, a sarcastic smile on his face as his brown eyes were hard.

"Geeze, way to get dark a gloomy, Robbie Jr."

"It's the truth," Dipper told her as he crumbled up the flyer and tossed it into a garbage can. "And that will never change." He then walked away, adjusting his backpack as he felt his posture become stiff as he eyes uncontrollably began searching around him as if he expected something to show up, leaving Wendy behind with wide eyes.

* * *

"I think we should have a renewal kind of theme, Paz!"

Mabel had a clipboard that was covered in various stickers, her hitting a pencil to it with a beat that suspiciously sounded like an old "Sev'ral Timez" song. So far her list consisted of different food and drink to have at the dance, and a disco ball was a must.

"Hmm?" Pacifica replied distractingly. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Mabel gave a small frown. "Paz… is something on your mind?" she asked softly. "Is it about how Dipper reacted earlier?"

Pacifica tried to avoid eye contact but to no avail. She sighed heavily as she nodded. "Yeah… I'm very worried about him… I would love to go to the dance, but I know he wouldn't want to because of what happened with being dressed formally. I can't blame him either…" She told her friend. "But… I feel so guilty, I really want to go, but at the expense of my boyfriend's mental health? That's terribly selfish… He gave up so much, I can't possibly ask him to go…" she admitted.

As the two girls talked, they didn't notice that Dipper was spying on them from around the corner. He had felt his heart drop when he heard that Pacifica felt guilty. He hurried away, thinking that Pacifica didn't deserve to feel guilty for anything.

"Did you hear something?" Mabel asked, hearing a squeak of shoes from speeding away.

"No…" Pacifica softly replied, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked at her blank list on her own clipboard.

* * *

Dipper had rounded a corner and smacked right into Ford, them both grunting with surprise as Ford dropped his papers to the ground.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper yelped in panic. "I'm so sorry, I should've been paying attention…!"

"Dipper, you're fine." Ford assured him. He then noticed his grandnephew's worried expression. "Are you okay…?" he then asked gently.

Dipper flinched, thinking that he was so easily seen through. "I'm… I'm sure you've seen the fliers around school…"

Ford pondered for a moment as he finished tidying up his papers. "Ah, yes, I have seen fliers for a Homecoming Dance… it was actually discussed at the last faculty meeting," the old scientist recalled. "Is it because it is formal attire only? Can't just wear a dress shirt and tie and call it a night?" he guessed, fully understanding.

The teenager gave a nod. "That's exactly it…" he confirmed. "Mabel and Pacifica want to go, they're even on the committee for decorations… I overheard Pacifica saying that she would feel guilty if she asked me to go, but that's not fair on her… I feel like I'm holding her back…"

Ford gave a sympathetic smile and put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. He then began to lead Dipper to the classroom that Ford had for homeroom, where Dipper went to every morning with his friends. Ford gently shut the door behind them and locked it so that their conversation wouldn't be interrupted.

"So, you think you're holding Pacifica back…?" Ford pried, trying to get more information.

"Well, a little bit, yeah," Dipper said with exasperation. "I mean, I couldn't handle the charity ball she had thrown last month, I could barely handle running the damn Shack without breaking something, how the hell am I going to handle going to the Homecoming Dance? Or Prom!? Or… for when I do marry her our actual wedding!? That isn't fair to her… she deserves to have happy fun like a damn simple dance!" He had paced around the room, him sounding a little breathless during his rant.

Ford seemed to have let that sink in for a moment. "Dipper, the thing is that you have to confidence in _yourself_ ," he began. "You're already thinking maturely about how it isn't fair to Pacifica. The past… it happened, and there is nothing we can do to change it. But," he then begin to add, seeing Dipper's crestfallen face. "But, you can move forward. It isn't easy… I'm still in that stage myself. The thing is, we got each other, we have our family, and you have a _very_ understanding girlfriend.

"If you think this year you shouldn't go to the dance, tell her. Maybe plan for next year, or a Spring Formal, or whatever little dances happen in the school. She understands, and if you two express your feelings to each other, a better compromise will be made." Ford then paused for a moment. "Do _you_ really think you should go to the dance, or are you afraid of what _may_ happen?"

Dipper hesitated for a moment, truly thinking. Maybe he was just being paranoid that he will hurt himself again or that he couldn't handle it. He needed to start thinking more positively, that was what was going to help his recovery better.

He just needed that little push.

"You know what, Grunkle Ford?" Dipper said, a slight smile on his face. "I know what I need to do. I may have made sacrifices for everyone, but I shouldn't expect them to do the same for me. I need to stop being paranoid… the more I think of what happened the more it takes over my life now… I really need to move on and this should be a good push."

Ford gave a small smile. "I'm sure whatever decision you make will be beneficial to everyone." He then got up and unlocked the door and opened it. "Good luck."

* * *

"OH! RIBBONS! PERFECT TOUCH!"

Mabel wrote that down on her list with her swirl of a scrawl, a huge smile on her face. She then glanced at Pacifica, who still seemed to be in low spirits.

"Hey, cheer up, nothing says for the dance that you need to have a date. You and I can go together and George can third wheel." Mabel suggested, her giving a playful punch with a small chuckle.

Pacifica absently put down her blank clipboard. "I think I'll pass, Mabel, but thanks," Pacifica replied softly.

"Well… I got to go turn this in to the office and get approved for funding, wanna come with?"

"I'll stay here."

Mabel gave her friend a small smile and left the section of the hallway where they were planning for the dance. She had then caught up with Candy and Grenda and began to tell them about her ideas. Pacifica gave a small wave to Mabel as she walked to the office with her other friends.

With a sigh Pacifica began to walk back to her locker. As she walked she ran into Dipper, her gasping in surprise.

"Oh, Mason," she said, clearly startled.

"Just the person I wanted to see," Dipper replied happily, him rushing to put something behind his back. "Now… I know earlier I acted… terribly and unfairly."

"Unfairly…?"

"I mean…" Dipper began nervously. He then swallowed hard and continued, "I should not expect you to make sacrifices for me. And… I was pretty selfish to disregard the dance, I know you really want to go."

"Mason-"

Dipper then took his hand from behind his back, showing that he had a yellow rose. He offered it to Pacifica, who hesitantly took it.

"I guess… What I'm trying to say is… Will you go to Homecoming with me?" Dipper asked her, a small smile on his face.

Pacifica's green eyes lit up with instant happiness, them brimming with tears as a large smile spread across her face. "Wait… really?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Yeah… I may never get over what happened in the past, but for you and my family I'm willing to try to make you guys happy."

Pacifica then threw her arms around him, avoiding crushing the rose. "Yes! I will go to the dance with you!" she told him, her arms squeezing tightly around him.

"It's a date then." Dipper smiled. "When is the dance anyway?"

"NEXT SATURDAY!" Grenda's familiar bellow shouted, causing both Pacifica and Dipper to jump nearly out of their skins. "AND WE LADIES ARE GONNA LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"Yes, very beautiful," Candy chimed in with her Korean accent, her adjusting her glasses.

"It's gonna be an all-night party!" Mabel then shouted excitedly. "We got the funding and we are _definitely_ getting a disco ball!"

"Sounds fun," Dipper replied honestly to his eccentric sister with a smile.

As Mabel and her two friends cheered and jumped around excitedly, Pacifica grabbed Dipper's hand. "So… you know you're gonna have to get a tie to match my dress, right?" the blonde informed.

"Oh, yeah, I know." Dipper said. "Trust me, with Mabel around she'll make sure I am one hundred percent matching your colors."

"And Mason…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Dipper then gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "You're welcome."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry this took a little bit, I have been very busy!

The next short story is going to be the FINAL ONE! And it's going to be a doozy!

Thanks for reading as always!

~Skye Hendersen~


	46. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

 **SUMMARY:** The Pines family gets ready for the Homecoming Dance, it should be fun! But... will it be what they all hope?

 **The final short story! Will you be shocked in the end?**

 _ **(This is to be read before the final chapter of "Layla's Lament")**_

* * *

The dance was coming up on the weekend very quickly, Dipper feeling extremely anxious all of a sudden.

He had his suit all ready, to be honest he was using his Mystery Shack suit but using a different tie. Pacifica had informed him that her dress was going to be a regal purple, so when they went tie shopping she made sure it was the correct shade. Dipper was sure to order her a corsage, picking white and purple flowers for her dress.

Mabel was a busy bee, her sewing like crazy. She sewed her dress with excellent craftsmanship. She decided to go with a knee length bright pink dress, the trim a bright yellow. She had added ruffles to the bottom portion of her dress that was covered in green, orange, and purple glitter, the ruffles making her dress look as though she was going to a ball. To complete her dress she found a bright yellow satin ribbon to tie around her waist to have a bow in the back.

"So… what color is George's tie gonna be? A rainbow?" Dipper joked when he saw her final product. He had to admit that it looked extremely professional, and if she ever decided to sell it she could probably make a pretty penny off of it.

Mabel replied as she twirled around in her dress, "I don't know yet… I'm thinking yellow to help accent the yellow in my dress."

"Um, sure, why not?" Dipper offered, him not really understanding accenting. "So, how is Paz's dress coming along-?"

"OH NO!" Mabel shouted at her twin with such sudden anger that made Dipper jump about two feet back. "I'm not telling you _anything_ about her dress! You're gonna have to see for yourself when we go to the dance."

"Mabel, it's a Homecoming dress, not a wedding dress," he complained.

"I don't care," Mabel proudly said, folding her arms across her chest and sticking her nose up. "I'm not telling you jack shit."

"So classy," Dipper laughed when she cussed.

"Shut up!" she giggled as she returned to twirling.

Ford and Stan then entered the living room, Stan holding papers in his hand and looking annoyed as he read them. Dipper figured it was another bill or something of the sort.

"So, is that another bill or something about taxes to annoy you that much?" Dipper joked when Stan sat down in his chair. Ford continued to walk on by, distracted with something, although he did compliment Mabel on her dress before entering the kitchen.

Stan shook his head. "Nah, nothing like that. Besides, the government decided to relieve my and Ford's criminal records-"

"THAT YOU CAUSED!" Ford's shout was heard from the kitchen.

"- for being heroes of the world and whatever." Stan finished, him taking out a pen and beginning to write on the paper.

Mabel then twirled on over to Stan, trying to read over his shoulder. "So… what is it then?" she asked, her giving her grunkle a poke on his cheek.

"Ow. Don't do that." Stan mumbled as he set down the papers on his lap and rubbed his cheek. "It's a form I'm filling out to be a chaperone at the Homecoming Dance thing."

Mabel looked as though she paled four shades. "Um… what?" she managed to squeak out.

Stan gave his grandniece a sly smile. "Oh, you think I'm just gonna let Ford be there with the other teachers? Oh, hell no." He continued to fill out the form. "If George is less than one of Ford's physic books length from you I will know about it."

"OH MY GOD!" Mabel screamed in horror. "GRUNKLE STAN, C'MON!" Dipper began laughing, his hands going to his sides, causing her to glare at him. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY, MASON!"

"Oh, shit… I can't breathe!" Dipper howled with laughter.

"Hey, same to you, buddy." Stan quipped, which immediately stopped Dipper's loud laughter. "I was a teenaged boy at one point, I know what goes through your sweaty head. Pacifica doesn't have her father, so I'm gonna help him out."

"Seriously?" Dipper whined.

"HA!" Mabel then hollered.

"Whatever," he then scoffed.

Mabel then looked at the owl clock that hung on the wall and gasped, "Oh shit! I got to get the mansion and help Paz!" She ran straight for the stairs and after a minute of pitter-patter she returned downstairs with a bright blue sweater with a patch of Waddles on the front and pair of bright magenta colored jeans, her completing her outfit with a magenta headband and a pair of black high tops with bright blue laces.

"That was fast…" Dipper acknowledged as Mabel ran out the door. After she had left he gave a sigh, him about to stumble for the stairs to get to his room when Stan stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter kiddo?" his grunkle asked.

Dipper turned around and heaved a long sigh. "I guess I'm just nervous for the dance…" he admitted.

Stan folded the piece of paper that was the form to be a chaperone and put it into is suit pocket. "Alright, I see…" he murmured. "The best advice I can give ya is that you need to think of the here and now, not the past. The past will hold ya back. It happened, yeah, but sometimes dreadin' on it too much will make ya forget today. So, go to the dance and have fun with your girlfriend." He then added seriously, "But not _too_ much fun, I'll be watchin' ya on that!"

Dipper couldn't help but crack a smile. "Okay, okay… geez, Grunkle Stan…" But, Stan was right, dreading on the past will affect the here and now. Dipper thought of his conversation with Ford on how to move forward, it will take time obviously, but he would get through it.

 _And the first step is to have a good time with my friends at Homecoming._

* * *

It was the night of the dance, Dipper was adjusting his silk purple tie in the bathroom mirror as Mabel fixed her hair for the millionth time.

Mabel was once again wearing her dress, and she wore a green headband that had purple and orange flowers decorated on it. She had decided not to wear heels because she had admitted that she would want to dance all night, so she went with a pair of yellow flats. She had on light makeup, a little bit of foundation with mascara and eyeliner, and she had sparkling pink eyeshadow.

Dipper of course wore his simple Mystery Shack suit with a white undershirt. He had to clean the shirt what seemed like a million times because Orion kept curling up on it and getting his black fur all over it. He had combed his hair, getting out whatever small curls he could get, and he put on a light cologne.

"Look at us!" Mabel squealed. "If we didn't have a boyfriend and a girlfriend I'm sure they'd be lining up at the door!" She then clicked her tongue and pointed herself with finger guns in the mirror.

Dipper laughed, "That would never happen with me." He then fixed his tie. "Okay… I think George and Pacifica will be here any minute… we should get downstairs."

Earlier in the week Pacifica had suggested the idea of them using one of the old limos that was at the mansion. One of the women that lived at the manor had offered to drive the four of them to the dance, her even saying she'll find herself an outfit to look like a limo driver to be funny.

The twins headed down the stairs and entered the kitchen, them waiting for the limo to arrive. Ford and Stan were sitting at the table, themselves getting ready to leave to be chaperones. Stan of course wore his traditional Mystery Shack suit and his maroon fez on his silver hair. Ford for once was not wearing a sweater or his trench coat, he wore a similar looking suit to Stan's, him wearing a nice silk black tie, a crisp white undershirt underneath.

"See, Ford? Now you can help run the Shack too!" Stan laughed. "Mr. Mystery and Dr. Mystery!"

Ford couldn't suppress a sly smile. "It would be _Dr._ Mystery and then _Mr_. Mystery."

Stan gave him a sour look. "Oh, it is not too late for me to throw something on you to stain you up."

The doorbell then rang, Ford getting up to go answer it. "Must be your guys' dates," he figured as he walked to the front door. "They're in the kitchen, we'll head outside in a few to take some pictures." Ford's voice was heard.

George entered the kitchen first, him wearing a simple suit and pink undershirt with a yellow tie. In his hands he held a small box that contained a corsage for Mabel. For once his dark blonde hair was slicked back, although a few tufts stuck out.

"Wow, Mabel!" he awed. "You look amazing!" This caused her to blush a deep red and a hard glare from Stan. George then approached Mabel with the box and took out the corsage, it being an orange flower.

"Oh, it's so cute!" she shouted as it was slipped onto her left wrist. "Thank you!"

Pacifica then entered the room and Dipper's mouth fell open. She wore a knee length purple dress that flared at the bottom, almost looking like an open flower. Around her waist was a black ribbon that tied into a bow in the back, the ends of the ribbon with purple glitter for decoration. The top of the dress was decorated with a combination of purple and black sequins that formed a pattern of roses, looking intricate and when it caught the light they sparkled. Her blonde hair was put in a bun, a purple ribbon keeping it up, a few strands of her hair framed her face that was curled. Her makeup was simple yet very flattering, her wearing foundation, black and purple eyeliner, mascara, and purple and black eyeshadow.

Mabel then approached her brother and used her hand to gingerly put his mouth back up. "Glad I didn't tell you about her dress, Lover Boy?" she giggled at her twin. All Dipper could do was nod in response. Mabel then picked up the small box on the counter that contained Pacifica's corsage and handed it to Dipper. "You might wanna give that to her, Bro-Bro," she told him, a large grin on her face.

"Right…" Dipper replied as he took the container. He then approached his date, his _girlfriend_ , and opened the container. He then took out the corsage and Pacifica smiled as Dipper put it on her left wrist.

"Alright, let's get a few pictures and send you kids on your way," Stan declared as he grabbed the camera from the counter.

The group went into the main foyer of the house (if you could call it that as it was just a small square that had the front door, the stairwell, and the entrance arch that led to the living room) and they took a group shot. Then it was individual couples that took their pictures, then Mabel and Pacifica, then George and Dipper, George and Pacifica did a joke one together, and then finally Dipper and Mabel took their picture together.

"We'll meet you at the dance," Ford told the teenagers as they begin to leave the house to go into the limo. "The two of us will be floating around, if there is any problem let us know."

"Got it, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel cheered as she gave the scientist a thumbs up.

As the teenagers got into the limo both Stan and Ford gave them a wave as they headed for Stan's car. The older twins got into the vehicle, Stan in the driver seat, as Ford watched the kids begin to drive off.

"What's on your mind, Sixer?" Stan asked as he put the car into gear.

"I…" Ford began. "I just have a terrible feeling that something is going to happen…"

* * *

The drive to the school was full of laughter and clinking of champagne glasses that was filled with fizzy Pit Cola.

"I do have to say," George had laughed. "We didn't have this kind of pop back in Michigan!"

"Pop?" Pacifica sputtered a laugh. "Who says that?"

George shrugged. "Michiganders. Only we say 'pop' for some reason…" he explained as he looked his half empty glass.

"I think it's adorable!" Mabel declared as she linked arms with him.

The limo then arrived at the high school, the lights pouring from the windows and it seemed as though the concrete beneath them was vibrating from the music. The guys exited the limo first, both holding a hand out for their dates. In a matter of minutes the four teenagers were outside of the school, ready to go inside.

"See you kids after!" cried out the woman that had driven them, her wearing a chauffeur's hat. "Be safe and have fun!"

"We will, Mrs. Benski!" George called back, giving her a wave.

The group entered the high school, the four presenting their ID's, even though the staff knew who they were, it was still protocol. They entered the gym where the dance was held, but not before seeing Wendy laughing it up with Lee, her in a short white dress and her red hair down and straightened.

"Hey, Wendy!" Mabel called out to the redhead. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Oh, hey guys!" Wendy waved back. "Yeah, there was nothing really else to do, so, heh, why not go to the dance. Looks like someone else also had a change of mind." She was looking at Dipper as she said, whom replied with just a small smile and a nod towards Pacifica.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Mabel shouted. "Let's party!"

"Oh, not too much, I did see Stan and Ford go in a couple of minutes ago." Wendy smirked as she nodded towards inside. Just as the four peaked in they saw that Stan was by the snack table, him taking many small sweets while Ford glared at him, causing Stan to put at least one sweet back.

"I knew the love of sweets was hereditary!" Mabel laughed as she clapped her hands together.

"Are we going to actually dance at the dance or are we just going to stand here?" Pacifica complained, her putting her hands on her hips.

"Party!" the group cheered.

They finally entered the dance, the music vibrating in their bones. Mabel immediately started bouncing on her feet, getting into the rhythm, her dragging George around as well. The two began dancing perfectly in sync, it was as if they knew each other's moves before they happened.

"Wow, they twin more than Mabel and you do," Pacifica laughed, linking her arm with Dipper's.

"Heh… I've never been much of a dancer…" Dipper admitted, him rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"You like to learn… so let me teach you how to dance." Pacifica offered, her tugging him towards the dancefloor.

Dipper gave a large smile and followed her to the dancefloor. She showed him a few simple moves for the upbeat sound of the music, him mimicking to the best of his ability. Soon, the two were dancing to the beat quite well, Dipper actually laughing and having a good time. He offered his hand to Pacifica and when she took it he twirled her towards him.

"You know… this is actually quite fun," he commented to her as she looked at him with wide green eyes, surprised that he did that move.

Pacifica replied, sounding a little breathless, "Yes… it is."

The music seemed to have gotten louder and louder, the vibration rattling their eardrums. Mabel and George were dancing to each song with ease, as if they had all the energy in the world. Dipper and Pacifica had taken a break by the snack table, them seeing Robbie and Tambry dancing near Wendy and Lee, and Nate and Thompson were around as well, both dancing with a couple of girls from their classes.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker, the music cutting in and out. Students paused and began to murmur nervously, the low rumble of hushed voices filling the room. A teacher goes onto the stage and taps on a mic, the feedback screeching the room as everyone covered their ears.

"OW! MY HEARING AID!" screamed Stan, him rubbing his ears.

"Since when do you wear a hearing aid?" Ford asked his twin.

"Since I got old."

"Hello? Is this thing on?" the teacher said into the mic, her tapping it, causing the feedback again.

"OW!" Stan screamed again. "YES, IT'S ON!"

The teacher paused for a moment so that the murmuring would stop. "It seems that there is power outages throughout town, if full power goes out here we may have to stop the dance early." A groan collected in the audience of students. "Now, now, we would make sure to have a makeup one, don't you worry!" Murmurs returned. "Now, let's continue to have fun!"

Dipper had hung to every word that the teacher said. It was odd that the power would be going out, there were no high winds or storms. The weather was perfectly normal… unless…

The brunette made his way to where his great uncles stood, him a little breathless as he pushed his way through the other students with Pacifica in tow. Mabel had noticed her twin's sudden anxious movement and with George made her way to him.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Dipper asked when he made it to Stan and Ford.

"I know that teacher is stupid…" Stan grumbled as he rubbed his left ear.

Ford rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. "I've noticed the last couple of days some odd activity… like mini pulsations of energy. They're like little bumps in the cosmic continuum, but from what I've experienced in the other dimensions it seemed to be normal in scale…"

"Oh, _now_ you mention some weird supernatural crap!" Stan yelled.

"I-I didn't want the kids to be scared something bad was going to happen." Ford insisted, him adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, please, you and Dipper wrote the book on paranoia and bad feelings."

The building then shook as the disco ball that Mabel had planned for the dance fell and crashed onto the floor, it shattering into a million pieces. Kids scrambled away with screams, them leaving a large circle where the disco ball laid. The lights then flickered off, the room going dark as everyone began screaming, following instructions to follow the emergency lights to leave the school.

As everyone began to leave in a panic, Ford and Stan made sure that the four teenagers were with them before leading the way out. Ford took point as he entered deeper into the school, going for a different emergency exit that wasn't filled with panicked people. They exited out of the building, but what they saw was what they had seen in their nightmares.

The sky was a deep mixture of black, brown, and red, as if the sky was bleeding from a terrible wound. Above there was a large yellow tear in the sky, large meteors flying through and crashing into the Earth with flames, the very Earth shaking with each collision. People were screaming all around town, kids crying, and sirens blaring.

"No…" Ford whispered in horror. "This can't be happening…"

There was then a chilling laugh, one that Ford recognized instantly.

 _"_ _Ah, so this is the Earth dimension, hmm?"_ the chilling voice seemed to fill the world. _"And Bill Cipher let it go so easily… tsk tsk, he was always the kind of demon that never had his priorities straight…"_

"Get inside." Ford ordered fiercely. " _Now._ "

"That voice…" Dipper barely whispered, a hand going to his head. "It seems so familiar somehow…"

"GET INSIDE!" the old scientist ordered again as he began to shove the kids back into the building. Before Stan could ask what was going on with him, Ford took his arm and practically threw him inside the school. Ford entered last and slammed the door behind him, his breathing becoming panicked.

"Mind telling me what _the Hell is going on?!_ " Stan screamed at his twin. "I thought this whole Weirdmageddon thing was over!"

"This isn't Weridmageddon…" Ford managed to rasp. "Something terrible just happened… this shouldn't have happened…"

Bright blue lights then began appearing in the hallways of the school, them being circular with flowing white energy in the center. A leg then stepped out, then an arm, then the rest of the body. It was some kind of demonic monster with large red fangs and a silver pelt that rose like fire, and it was as large as a bear. It roared loudly, the hallway vibrating as more of those creatures began stepping out of the other lights.

"RUN!" Stan screamed as he managed to push Mabel away from another sudden appearing light.

Ford recognized those lights… it was like when the natural portals opened up in between dimensions. But how did _he_ manage to control them? He couldn't think clearly when there was so much panic and destruction. However, what he did know was to go back to Shack and stay there until there was a plan to be made, the unicorn hair spell from Bill should still suffice for their situation.

The group made their way back into the gym, where more portals were opening. Ford stopped in frozen fear when one suddenly opened next to him. The same kind of creature appeared out, its open mouth precariously close to his face with its large fangs and dripping saliva. His hand instinctively went to his side where for thirty-plus years he kept his gun.

But nothing was there.

"SHIT!" Ford cursed as he ducked down to dodge a swipe from the monster. The monster went in for another swipe, its large clawed paw getting closer to him when suddenly a flash of energy shot at the beast and it howled in pain.

Ford got up and looked in the direction of where it had come from, the rest of the group looking too. There stood a person with a dark scarf wrapped around their head, only a few tufts of dark hair tinted by the blue lights sticking out, with large goggles over their eyes. They wore a long, dark trench coat with dark clothing, their boots going up to their knees. In their gloved hands was what looked like a pistol that had flashing blue and red lights on the side, its color being tinted by the blue light.

"WATCH OUT!" the person then screamed, their voice feminine sounding, as they aimed the gun toward where Dipper stood.

Dipper turned around and saw another one of those creatures and screamed. It didn't swipe at him as it dodged a plasma blast, but it _grabbed_ him and began to drag him back to one of the portals.

"LET ME GO!" Dipper yelled over and over as he furiously slammed his fists into the pelt of the beast. He then held out hand as he desperately screamed, "HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Stan and Ford ran forward at the same time, both trying desperately to grasp Dipper's outstretched hand. The plasma beams kept coming, avoiding Dipper expertly, but the monster ignored the blast with grunts and roars. Ford was so close to the boy… he was so painstakingly close. His fingers grazed Dipper's hand as the teenager and the monster disappeared through the portal, the boy's brown eyes behind his glasses wide with horror and panic, it closing as both Stan and Ford crashed to the floor with loud thuds and grunts of pain.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed in horror as she ran to the spot where her brother was just in moments ago. "NO! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK!" Tears dripped down her cheeks and fell onto her dress as sobs ripped through her. "HE'S MY TWIN BROTHER! BRING HIM BACK!"

Pacifica had her hands to her mouth, tears streaming down her face as her body trembled. George's grey eyes were open wide with shock and his mouth hung open as he slowly made his way to Mabel to try in any way to comfort her.

Ford's anger boiled over as he stood up. He was _so close!_ "YOU!" he screamed furiously as he spun around toward the covered figure just as the lights flickered on. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? WHERE WAS DIPPER TAKEN!?"

The figure then began to unravel the black scarf that was around her head. Her dark brown hair then flowed out in curls and a small tuft of hair on the back of her head. She removed her goggles, her revealing that she had warm brown eyes, a pinkish upturned nose and rosy cheeks, her cheeks covered with freckles.

She looked extremely familiar… she had the same shape of eyes as _her_. The upturned nose was nearly identical… But the curls and brown eyes weren't _hers_ though…

"I don't know where he was specifically taken," the woman said, her voice seemed forced to sound lower. Where had Ford heard that before…? "But I do know that Magum wants him for something." She then glanced at Ford's hands, as if she was double checking something.

"MAGUM?!" Ford roared. All those messages… Dipper's journal entries… was Bill somehow trying to warn them about Magum? He then looked at the woman again, his eyes going over her facial features. "Are… are you…" he began slowly, his heart pounding in his chest. "Are you… related to someone named…? Layla Bartek?"

The girl then gave a smile, in a way she looked just like Mabel with that smile and the curls. "I am her daughter," she replied as she took off one of her gloves swiftly and held up a six-fingered hand.

"And I'm yours too."

 _To be continued in_ "Magum's Rising"…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading as always!**

 **Stay tuned for the next story!**

~Skye Hendersen~


End file.
